Juste pour me souvenir
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Caraïbes, 1715. Charity, fille d'un riche corsaire ayant des affaires en Jamaïque, se rend a Kingston afin d'être mariée à un parti qui fera avancer la carrière de son père. Hélas, lors du voyage, le navire de Charity est attaqué par des pirates. Le hasard voudra que ce soit deux étranges hommes qui la sauve, Julien Du Casse et Woodes Rogers...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! :D**

 **Me revoilà cette fois ci avec une nouvelle petite fic, une fois encore sur Assassin's Creed :D**

 **J'écris ici sur le sixième jeu de la saga c'est à dire "Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag", portant sur l'Âge d'Or et la piraterie. Il y a un personnage très secondaire qui m'a énormément marquée et que j'ai adorée instantanément, et sa mort trop rapide m'a brisée le coeur, il s'agit du Templier Julien Du Casse. Et à force de réfléchir sur lui m'est apparu une petite histoire d'amour pour son personnage que j'ai finalement mis sur papier :)**

 **La fic sera normalement entièrement aux yeux de mon héroïne imaginaire, Charity donc, mais je n'exclue pas la possibilité d'écrire un passage voir un chap entier aux yeux de Julien si l'inspiration m'en dit. Dans cette fic, je mettrais aussi en avant Woodes Rogers et Laureano Torres, et on apercevra brièvement Edward Kenway :)**

 **Cette fic ne devrait pas être trop longue, bien que je ne peux pas donner le nombre de chapitres exact qui vont sortir mais cela devrait rester en dessous des dix, voir des cinq, cela dépendra vraiment de comment je vais faire évoluer l'histoire au fil des chapitres.**

 **J'espère de tout coeur avoir rendu justice à ce jeux magnifique et à cette période complexe et forte avec ce début et j'espère surtout pour que cela vous plaise et que vous ayez envie de continuer ! :D**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et à vous dis à très bientôt et bonne lecture ! :D Si cela vous plait... Une petite review ? ;)**

 **A bientôt, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _« Quand on souffle sur les braises,_

 _Voilà que le vent rôde,_

 _Tourne contre la falaise,_

 _Que la marée taraude. »_

 _(« Juste Pour Me Souvenir » de Nolwenn Leroy)._

 _Mer des Caraïbes, juillet 1715._

Elle s'appelait Charity Greyson. Fille d'un riche corsaire anglais, lord Arthur Greyson, propriétaire d'une plantation de sucre en Jamaïque, ainsi que d'une de tabac à Cuba. Il possédait en plus de cela des villas un peu près partout dans les Caraïbes et en Angleterre, allant de Kingston passant par La Havane jusqu'à Londres. Arthur Greyson était l'un des nombreux corsaires à avoir refuser de se lancer dans la piraterie après le traitée de paix entre l'Espagne et l'Angleterre, signant la fin des attaques autorisés des corsaires sur les navires espagnoles et faisant perdre ainsi aux marins anglais une énorme somme d'argent, eux qui s'était habitués à rentrer au pays un peu plus riche à chaque voyage. Beaucoup en avait été terriblement contrariés. Et ceux là étaient devenus des pirates.

Mais lord Arthur Greyson n'avait pas cédé à cela, non, il était resté fidèle à la reine Anne puis plus tard au roi George 1er. Il n'en avait amassé que plus de richesses, du moins c'était ainsi qu'il présentait les choses à son épouse Elizabeth et à leur fille, Charity. Elle avait grandit dans leur immense maison en plein cœur de Londres, qui s'agrémentait de voyages occasionnels à la campagne. Quand elle eut quinze ans, elle eut même droit à une visite à Paris. Elle était tombée amoureuse de la Ville Lumière, et rêvait encore de Versailles dans le navire qui les ramenait en Angleterre. Son père n'était pas l'homme le plus aimant qui soit. Quelque part, Charity sentait bien qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir de fils mais Elizabeth n'avait eu des que des enfants morts nés avant et après Charity. Elle était la seule qui ait survécu et en tant que fille, était une déception aux yeux de son père toujours plus avide de pouvoir et de richesse.

La jeune fille en avait toujours eu conscience, bien que son père était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions. Malgré sa politesse et sa gentillesse apparente, elle avait compris, à l'âge de 13 ans, qu'elle serait malgré son statut de fille, un atout pour lui, une pièce importante pour sa monté au pouvoir. Car Charity était une véritable beauté, on s'en était rapidement rendu compte, et lord Greyson le premier. Pas de fils héritier pour lui, mais une jolie fille à marié avec un beau parti, c'était mieux que rien.

On disait d'elle qu'elle avait un visage de poupée de porcelaine. Une peau si blanche qu'elle faisait pâlir d'envie toutes les dames de la haute société de Londres. Une chevelure de couleur blond vénitien dans sa jeunesse, qui avait ensuite viré au roux à l'adolescence. Des yeux aussi bleu que la mer des Caraïbes, une sirène des océans disait les marins qui s'extasiait sur elle quand elle prenait le bateau avec sa famille, quand ils ne faisait pas de commentaires pervers sur d'autres parties de son corps.

Elle était belle, oui, et regardée des hommes. Mais Charity s'en moquait éperdument. En fait, c'est à peine si elle le remarquait. Quand elle voyait des hommes, elle s'intéressait davantage aux récits qu'ils pouvaient lui raconter qu'à leurs regards sur elle où à leurs intentions. Elle préférait se perdre dans les grandes bibliothèques des plus riches familles de Londres plutôt que de pavaner dans les réceptions remplies d'hypocrisie qu'elle trouvait insupportable. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait toujours mentir, toujours jouer un rôle, celui d'une jolie fille souriante et stupide, qui riait à n'importe quel phrase idiote du premier imbécile venu, et c'était apparemment cela le comportement de l'épouse idéal. Charity ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Quel plaisir les hommes tiraient de la compagnie de telles pimbêches ? Mais de toute évidence, ils n'appréciaient pas les filles trop instruites où qui cherchaient à l'être. Elle l'avait déjà constater en essayant de parler politique où navigation avec des corsaires travaillant avec son père. Ils s'étaient de toute évidence retenue de lui rire au nez par respect pour lord Greyson.

Combien de fois ce genre de comportement l'avait mise hors d'elle ? Ils l'a prenait tous pour une fille stupide mais peut-être l'était-elle, après tout. Elle avait reçu l'éducation d'une jeune fille convenable de Londres, elle savait danser, chanter, coudre, jouer de la harpe et lire des poèmes à la perfection. Elle savait se tenir droite, et porter des corsets, car oui, messieurs, porter des corsets était un art vu la souffrance qu'il faut subir pour les supporter ! Elle parlait aussi couramment français. Tant de choses que Charity trouvaient aussi inutile qu'ennuyeuses. A part peut-être les cours de français. Son père avait eu la bonté de lui apporter quelques romans qu'il avait trouvé dans ses voyages mais jamais il ne l'avait autorisé à recevoir des cours où elle apprendrait ce qu'elle désirait vraiment apprendre. Il n'approuvait pas son mode de pensé, bien sur, comme tout le monde. Il en avait même honte, des fois, avait-elle l'impression. Seule sa beauté rattrapait ce caractère désastreux, voilà ce qu'il devait penser.

Sa mère la trouvait amusante, elle et ses lubies et ses rêves. Mais elle ne la prenait pas aux sérieux. Lady Elizabeth Greyson ne jugeait pas utile de la priver de ce qu'elle aimait mais s'attendait à ce que Charity y renonce d'elle-même le jour où elle ferait un mariage convenable. Mariage qui ne saurait tarder, d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle venait d'avoir dix-huit ans et que son père était en mission royale à Kingston, il avait écrit une lettre à sa famille pour ordonner que sa fille, lady Charity, prenne un navire sur le champ afin de le rejoindre dans les Caraïbes. Il aurait, apparemment, trouvé plusieurs partis intéressant pour sa fille unique qui pourrait lui apporter une alliance grandiose.

Lady Elizabeth en avait presque hurlé de chagrin. Que sa fille se marie, oui, elle le désirait mais pas qu'elle épouse un homme qui vivait de l'autre côté de l'océan, pas que sa fille unique et chérie aille s'installer à Kingston où elle ne la reverrait probablement jamais ! On pouvait entendre la dame pleurer et maudire son mari dans toute la maison pendant que Charity, elle, ne savait quoi penser de tout cela, seule dans sa chambre. Elle regardait les servantes faire ses malles, prendre ses plus belles robes et bijoux, et leur avait ordonné distraitement de ne surtout pas oublier ses livres. Les robes, elle s'en fichait bien, c'était les livres qu'elle voulait.

Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle allait en Jamaïque pour se marier avec un de ses grands crétins qu'elle détestait tant, elle n'en était pas moins folle d'excitation. C'était un long voyage en mer, le plus long qu'elle n'avait jamais fait et l'idée de découvrir Kingston et les jungles et les plages de sables fins des Caraïbes lui donnait envie de courir dans les rues de Londres pour prendre la mer immédiatement. De nouveaux lieux ont visités, de nouvelles cultures à découvrir, de nouvelles langues à entendre, elle s'en réjouissait tant ! Après tout, si elle devait absolument se marier, autant épouser quelqu'un qui vivait dans un lointain endroit, lui permettant de découvrir de nouvelles choses plutôt qu'un londonien qui l'aurait simplement placée dans une autre maison de Londres, s'attendant à ce qu'elle accueille les invités avec grâce et dignité, à ce qu'elle lui donne des enfants, et à ce qu'elle lui obéisse à toute épreuve, comme devait le faire une bonne épouse… Peut-être était-elle vraiment naïve, après tout, car elle avait beau savoir que son destin ne serait guère différent de l'autre côté de la mer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir cela comme une excitante aventure.

Charity avait fait ses adieux à sa mère, le cœur serré certes mais elle était trop enthousiaste pour être réellement peinée. Elle avait embarquée trois jours après avoir reçu la lettre de son père, dans le navire qu'il avait fait préparer pour elle, une frégate lui appartenant qui avait pour nom le _Legendary_ , il disposait de quelques navires bien qu'encore trop peu à ses yeux. Charity ne parvenait pas à ne pas se moquer du nom du bateau. C'était une belle frégate, certes, mais elle n'avait rien de légendaire. Mais elle monta sur ce navire sans se retourner et l'aima déjà pour le simple fait de sa destination.

Le début du voyage se passa fort bien. Elle n'aimait rien de plus que naviguer. Après la lecture et s'instruire, c'était sa plus grande passion. Elle aimait sentir le vent de la mer sur son visage, ainsi que son odeur salé, elle aimait voir les marins se chamailler et se dire des grossièretés pendant qu'ils travaillait sur le pont. Souvent, le capitaine Richard Updawn, qui avait été chargé de l'escorter, elle ainsi que d'autres précieuses marchandises pour le lord, priait Charity de rester dans sa cabine, que le pont n'était pas un endroit pour une jeune demoiselle. Mais elle finissait toujours par y revenir. Elle aimait tant se balader sur le pont, surtout au couchée du soleil, la où la mer prenait cette teinte dorée et illuminée si belle et où tout semblait si paisible. Même l'équipage se calmait à ses heures là, après une dure journée de travail, les cris diminuait et elle se sentait alors tellement en paix tandis qu'elle regardait la mer. Le ciel était si bleu, ici ! Et la mer si pure ! On ne pouvait pas avoir cette vue à Londres, là où le ciel était gris plus de la moitié de l'année et où l'eau des ports de la Tamise était sales et puants.

Une inquiétude cependant gagna l'équipage lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans les Caraïbes. Tandis que Charity s'extasiait sur les petites îles qui était si colorés, elle entendait les marins parler entre eux. Elle apprit ainsi qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de Nassau, une petite île où les pirates qui s'étaient rebellés contre la couronne s'y était réfugiés et en avait fait la capitale de leur « République des Pirates » comme ils le disaient. Ils craignaient une attaque car ils étaient contraints de passer à côté de cette île si ils voulaient arriver rapidement à Kingston. Le capitaine lui-même semblait nerveux, scrutant les eaux avec sa longue vue, guettant de toute évidence un navire pirate. Charity s'en inquiéta quelque peu, mais finit par se laisser à nouveau distraire par la vue.

Un jour après qu'ils aient longé Nassau, le _Legendary_ fut attaqué. Charity s'était assoupi en lisant un roman dans sa cabine quand elle fut réveillée brutalement par une énorme explosion qui détruisit le mur de sa chambre et la projeta contre le mur. Elle se cogna violemment la tête et mit quelque secondes à se relever et à comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais une fois le coup passé, inutile d'être un génie pour savoir ce qui les avait attaqué : des boulets de canon lancés par un autre navire. Un navire pirate. Sur le coup, elle fut prise de panique. Son instinct lui hurlait de sortir de la pièce, que les boulets de canons allait tout détruire et elle avec mais si elle allait en haut et que les hommes abordaient leur bateau, que se passerait-il alors ? Elle avait du mal à réfléchir, ses pensées contaminés par la peur, mais elle finit par décider de ne pas bouger, c'était les consignes d'ailleurs : rester dans sa cabine si ils était attaqués, c'était ce qu'avait dit le capitaine Updawn.

Elle s'assit dans un coin de la cabine en priant pour que plus aucun boulet de canon ne l'atteigne et attendit en écoutant, le cœur battant. Plusieurs explosions eut lieu dans plusieurs parties du navire mais sa cabine fut épargnée. Une immense secousse la bouscula au bout de quelques temps et elle comprit que le navire pirate avait heurté le _Legendary._ Rapidement, des cris se firent entendre au-dessus de sa tête et des épées s'entrechoquèrent alors. Ils étaient passés à l'abordage. Tremblante, elle joignit ses mains et commença à prier pour que le capitaine Updawn et ses hommes parviennent à les repousser. Elle ne s'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui jamais trop intéressée à la religion, si ce n'est pour son histoire captivante mais à cet instant, elle pria Dieu de les épargner avec plus de ferveur qu'à n'importe quel messe auquel elle avait assisté.

Au bout d'un moment, le silence se fit jusqu'à des hurlements de victoire et des tapements joyeux de pieds firent secouer le navire. Quelqu'un l'avait emporté sur l'autre, enfin. Mais qui ? Etait-ce le capitaine Updawn ? Si oui, il allait venir la trouver pour la rassurer, c'était certain. Mais si c'était les pirates ? Alors ils allait fouiller tout le navire pour en prendre toute les cargaisons possible, soit ils l'a trouverait et l'emmènerait avec eux sur leur navire, soit ils ferait couler le navire avec elle dedans. Et si elle restait cachée, c'est ce qu'ils feront, assurément. Elle préférait une chance de survie à rien du tout. Même si l'idée d'être prisonnière sur un navire pirate la terrifiait et lui faisait regretter la chaleur ennuyeuse mais rassurante de sa grande maison à Londres.

 _C'était de l'aventure que tu voulais, te voilà servie au-delà de tes espérances !_

Les semaines qui ont suivi cela, elle aurait préférée les oublier, les enterrer dans un trou et ne plus jamais les sortir, même si elle s'estimait chanceuse de ne pas avoir subi le sort que certaines jeunes femmes ont pu subir entre les mains des pirates. Quand elle était montée sur le pont, la première chose qu'elle avait vu, c'était le cadavre du capitaine Updawn, la gorge tranchée, gisant sur le sol, ses yeux ouverts observant le vide. Elle avait retenu son hurlement d'horreur qu'avec beaucoup d'efforts et rapidement, les pirates la remarquèrent, bien sur.

Ce navire pirate se nommait le _Lady Lavinia,_ nommé apparemment en l'honneur d'une mystérieuse femme jamaïcaine dont le capitaine pirate était fou d'amour. Le capitaine en question était apparemment pirate depuis peu et il n'avait pas l'air franchement ravi de sa position. James Hollens était son nom, un homme d'environ quarante ans aux cheveux brun sombre qui commençait à grisonner aux tempes et aux yeux de faucon. Il n'avait pas dit un mot en la voyant, mais ses hommes si, et les commentaires lubriques l'avait fait frissonner de terreur. Elle allait certainement être violée par toutes ses brutes. Quand cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, elle regretta amèrement d'être sorti de sa cabine. Mourir noyée valait mieux que le sort qu'ils allait lui infliger. Elle avait regardé le capitaine, tremblante, pendant un temps qui lui sembla une éternité avant que sans un mot, Hollens la prit par le bras avant de la traîner sur son navire, de descendre dans la calle et d'ouvrir une sorte de grand placard ou on entreposait de toute évidence la nourriture, vide alors, et il l'y avait jeté avant de l'enfermer.

Elle était restée des semaines dans ce petit trou noir, sans jamais pouvoir voir la lueur du jour, à pleurer et à se détester d'avoir pris si joyeusement ce voyage, à haïr son père qui l'avait fait venir. Cinq semaines au total, elle compta chaque jour. Dans un sens cependant, elle avait de la chance. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de ce petit espace clos et obscure, mais aucun homme ne venait la voir pour la toucher comme elle l'avait tellement craint. Il n'y avait que le capitaine qui venait pour lui apporter à manger, une fois par jour, de l'eau pour se laver, une fois par semaine, deux par moments et elle avait même eu droit à un pot de chambre qu'il vidait sans se plaindre. Il ne disait jamais rien et personne ne venait à sa place. Sincèrement, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi le capitaine Hollens la traitait ainsi. Les choses auraient pu être pires, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Peut-être avait-il découvert qui était son père dans des papiers perdus du capitaine Updawn et qu'il espérait obtenir une rançon contre elle. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre possibilité. Mais il ne fallait pas cinq semaines pour atteindre Kingston. Alors elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

Si elle était plus ou moins nourrie et plus ou moins propre vu la situation, il n'empêche qu'elle mourrait de froid chaque nuit. Le sol dur était infesté d'insecte qui lui grignotait le sang chaque nuit et elle craignait d'attraper une fièvre où une quelconque autre maladie à force d'être piqué et de trembler de froid chaque soir jusqu'à tard dans la journée, quand le soleil chauffait tant que même au plus profond de la calle du bateau, elle pouvait parfois le sentir et se réchauffer quelque peu. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était de devenir folle. Quelque fois, elle avait l'impression que les murs allaient se refermer sur elle et la presser tel un citron. Elle les voyait même s'avancer lentement, pour l'emprisonner, pour la tuer… Dans ces moments là, elle savait qu'elle délirait mais sur le coup elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire et de hurler de terreur. Personne ne descendait jamais. Au pire un cuisinier frappait à la porte en lui disant de la fermer. Elle s'y efforçait car elle craignait ce qu'on pourrait lui faire mais alors sa respiration se bloquait dans sa poitrine et elle commençait à manquer d'air. Elle allait étouffer. Mourir étouffé dans cette boite obscur.

Pour se calmer, elle se mettait la tête entre les genoux et se balançait rapidement, tachant de reprendre sa respiration et de calmer ses tremblements et surtout à ne pas penser aux murs étroits dans lequel elle était close. Elle s'obligeait à penser à la vue de la mer sans fin qu'elle avait tant aimée sur le navire en venant ici avant que tout ne tourne au cauchemar. Aux charmants jardins de sa maison à Londres. A n'importe quel grand espace pourvu que ce soit éclairé, chaud et immense. Un endroit où elle pourrait courir sans jamais s'arrêter. Alors, doucement, elle parvenait à se calmer.

Charity faisait ses crises toute les nuits, voir plusieurs fois par nuit. Elle arrivait à dormir quelques heures après chacune d'entre elles, mais c'était pour faire des cauchemars. Et à chaque fois qu'elle se calmait, elle fondait en larmes, épuisée. A cet instant, elle aurait donner n'importe quoi, se serait couper un membre si il le fallait pour retrouver son père où sa mère et sentir leurs bras la serrer très fort, même ceux froids et antipathique de son père. N'importe qui mais que cette solitude prenne fin.

Elle ignora où ils naviguaient mais elle savait que le navire faisait plusieurs arrêts, des fois pour attaquer d'autres bateaux, des fois pour rester quelques jours sur place. Etait-ce à Nassau ? Elle l'ignorait et n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Elle se sentait affaibli, épuisée, ses crises augmentant chaque jour. Elle se demandait si son père la cherchait. Il devait avoir appris la disparition du _Legendary_ – a tout les coups la perte de la frégate fraîchement payée allait lui faire plus de peine que celle de sa fille… -, ils aurait du être à Kingston depuis si longtemps ! Avait-il envoyée des hommes et des bateaux à sa recherche ? Il était si avare, dépenserait-il son or en grande quantité ainsi pour la retrouver ? Peut-être après tout, elle pourrait lui apporter encore plus avec ce mariage qu'il prévoyait. Et il n'allait tout de même pas laisser son unique enfant disparaître sans rien faire… c'est ce qu'elle se répétait, nuit et jour, pour se convaincre et se rassurer autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Après cinq longues semaines passées ainsi, où Charity commençait à penser qu'elle allait mourir ici, sans plus jamais revoir la lueur du jour ni sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, elle sentit que le bateau s'attaquait à un autre navire, encore. Et il ripostait, encore bien sur. Comme toujours, ce pauvre bateau allait couler par le fond. Ils devaient être riches à force de voler tellement de navires. Elle se demandait comment ces pirates arrivait à ne pas se faire attraper par personne, il devait bien y avoir des autorités en mers tout de même… était-ils donc si nombreux et si puissants ?

Une explosion dans la coque du navire le fit se secouer brutalement et la fit voler de son petit coin où elle se réfugiait avant de retomber lourdement, sur le menton où elle sentit le coup passer. Sonnée, elle entendit un autre boulet de canon transpercée la coque juste au-dessus de sa tête et faire un grand trou dans le navire où un jet de lumière s'échappa, qui l'aveugla littéralement pendant plusieurs secondes, secondes où le navire attaqué heurtait le _Lady Lavinia_ de plein fouet. Lentement, elle cligna des yeux, s'habituant au jet de soleil violent et laissa promener son regard autour d'elle, le cœur battant. Le trou fait dans la coque était trop petit pour qu'elle puisse passer et trop haut pour qu'elle puisse monter mais l'impact avait été si puissant qu'il avait fait sauté la porte qui la retenait prisonnière.

Elle revivait la même situation que sur le _Legendary,_ mais cette fois la situation était inversée. Quel que soit le navire qu'ils attaquaient, elle priait pour qu'ils l'emportent. Cela devait sûrement être un navire marchand anglais ou espagnol, les plus courants dans ses coins des mers, voir un navire français où portugais. Seigneur, elle s'en moquait éperdument, pourvu que ce quelqu'un puisse la sortir de là. Charity regarda la porte ouverte, et elle dut résister à l'envie d'y courir et de fuir, de fuir le plus loin possible, de sauter à la mer si nécessaire. Ce qui serait totalement stupide car si ils était en haute mer, ce qu'elle soupçonnait vu depuis le temps qu'ils naviguait sans s'arrêter, elle ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment dans l'eau à moins de tomber sur un navire prêt à l'aider. Si elle n'est pas tuée par des requins avant. Enfin, pour cela, il faudrait aussi qu'elle sache nager. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Elle s'était précipitée dehors la première fois et cela ne l'avait pas réussie. Cette fois, elle attendrait. Attendrait que les coups d'épées et les coups de pistolet cesse sur le pont, et attendrais de voir ce qui se passe. Si cela se trouve, le capitaine Hollens allait survivre et l'enfer recommencerait. Mais il est aussi possible que ce navire auquel ils s'en sont pris et qui, de toute évidence, avait durement riposté, l'emporte et que tout prenne fin. Cette perspective la fit presque pleurer de bonheur. Celle d'en finir avec ce cauchemar.

Cette attente fut la plus longue de sa vie. Bien plus longue que celle sur le _Legendary._ Elle ne pouvait quitter la porte ouverte des yeux, comme si elle craignait que cette unique échappatoire s'évapore tout à coup et qu'elle soit à nouveau cloîtrée dans cette espace sombre. Elle ne pourrait plus. Seigneur, elle ne pourrait plus. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, le silence se fit et elle se figea, tendant l'oreille. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, une vingtaine elle dirait, sans qu'elle ne bouge d'un centimètre, totalement paralysée par l'incertitude : qui allait descendre ? Alors qu'elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps et qu'elle allait céder à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil par la porte, elle entendit l'entrée de la calle s'ouvrir brusquement et la voix d'un homme donnant des ordres durement :

\- Fouillez-moi cette calle de fond en comble, et ramenez tout sur le pont ! Si il y a quoi que ce soit qui permette de réparer le _Déserteur,_ vous le prenez. Ces maudits bâtards…

Elle ne reconnut pas la voix de l'homme, mais il avait un fort accent français. Elle comprit immédiatement que vu ce qu'ils disaient, l'autre équipage avait gagné. Charity se retint de hurler de joie et de sortir en courant. Si elle s'écoutait, c'est vraiment ce qu'elle ferait, pour aller embrasser l'homme à l'accent français. Mais quelque chose en elle la retint et lui dit d'être prudente. Elle ignorait encore qui était ces hommes. Doucement, à pas de loups, elle sortit de sa cachette et cligna des yeux pour mieux voir. Ses yeux n'étaient plus habitués à la lumière et la calle était éclairée par sa trappe grande ouverte. Elle se faufila et se cacha derrière un tonneau de rhum posté juste l'entrée du placard et regarda à qui elle avait à faire.

Plusieurs hommes fouillaient brutalement la calle. Ils était habillés comme des marins normales, aucun signe d'une quelconque appartenance à la Royal Navy ou la flotte espagnole. Charity en remarqua un habillé différemment, au centre de la pièce. Il ne cherchait pas avec les autres mais lisait un carnet entre ses mots, concentré, le carnet de bord certainement. Sa tenue était étrange. Il portait un imposant chapeau marron agrémenté d'une longue plume d'oiseau, de perroquet aurait-elle dit. Si sa chemise et son pantalon n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel, une cape rouge écarlate était accrochée à son cou et se balançait tandis qu'il marchait en lisant. Quand elle vit son visage, elle découvrit des traits d'une beauté certaine, une peau bruni par le soleil et des cheveux bruns pas suffisamment courts pour qu'ils ne se voit pas sous le chapeau. Il portait une barbe de plusieurs jours mais elle était incapable de voir ses yeux. Qui était ces hommes ? Ce n'était ni la Royal Navy, ni les troupes espagnoles… Et si c'était d'autres pirates ? Les pirates pouvait-il s'attaquer entre eux ? Seigneur…

Elle ne sut ce qui lui prit exactement à cet instant précis. Quand elle y repensera plus tard, ce sera flou dans son esprit, elle sera incapable de dire ce à quoi elle avait pensée. En fait, elle ne pensait pas. La peur la gagnait tout simplement, enflammait ses membres un à un et l'empêchait tout simplement de pensée. Charity ne vit qu'une chose à cet instant : la bouteille de rhum vidée posé sur le même tonneau qui la cachait encore aux regards des pirates, car ils était des pirates, que pouvait-il être d'autres ? Des ennemis. Elle en avait assez, des pirates. Elle les _détestait !_ En ayant à peine conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, elle prit la bouteille dans sa main et, la peur ayant soudain laissé place à une colère qui la brûlait encore davantage, elle se précipita vers le Français qui lui tournait alors le dos, toujours plongé dans son carnet et l'un des hommes l'a vit s'approcher mais prévint le Français trop tard.

\- Capitaine, derrière vous ! S'écria-t-il tandis que Charity frappait de toutes ses forces la tête de l'homme avec la bouteille.

Il faut croire que la colère donne de la force – à moins que ce Français avait vraiment le crâne dur – car jamais autrement la bouteille n'aurait ainsi éclatée en morceaux entre ses mains, juste avec la force de ses petits bras maigrichons. L'homme chancela sous le coup, faisant tomber le carnet à terre en grognant de douleur. Elle ne se préoccupa absolument pas du mouvement des autres autour d'elle et se mit à frapper le capitaine Français à coup de poings acharnés sur le dos, pensant à chaque maudite nuit qu'elle avait passé dans ce placard infernale, à ne pas savoir si elle reverrait la lumière du soleil un jour. C'était la faute de ces infâmes pirates. Tout était de leur faute ! Alors elle continua de frapper mais ne dut pas donner plus de quatre ou cinq coups avant que l'homme se reprenne et que sa propre main se leva à toute vitesse, giflant Charity avec une telle force qu'elle tomba au sol, la joue brûlante. Cela eut l'effet de l'éveiller de la torpeur dans lequel elle avait inexplicablement plongée. Regardant autour d'elle, se tenant la joue de la main, elle vit les six hommes qui était entré avec le Français sortir leurs armes et les pointer sur elle. Elle sentit les larmes de peur et de désespoir monté mais pas question de leur montrer. Si elle devait mourir, qu'importe à quel point elle était terrifiée en réalité, elle mourrait la tête haute.

\- Allez-y, tuez moi, satanés pirates ! Vous irez tous brûler en enfer ! S'écria-t-elle, sa voix se brisant malgré elle.

\- Baissez vos armes, bandes de bons à rien, grogna le Français, les yeux fermés, la main derrière tête tâtant la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligez. Ce n'est qu'une putain de gamine.

Charity tourna leva les yeux vers l'homme qui l'avait frappée – bon, elle l'avait peut-être méritée – et vit qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air inquiet ou furieux, simplement très exaspéré par la situation. Il avait toujours les paupières clauses, le visage grimaçant et il se pencha en avant en secouant la tête. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, cela agaça Charity mais son chagrin à l'idée de mourir – elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir la conviction, malgré l'ordre que le Français avait donné à ses hommes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été stupide ! Au lieu de le frapper sans réfléchir, elle aurait du chercher à fuir, à courir le plus loin possible, à sauter du navire. Bon, ils l'auraient probablement rattrapé ou tiré dessus avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire dix pas et même si par bonheur elle avait réussi à sauter à l'eau, elle se serait noyée avec les vagues. Mais bon, cela valait tout de même mieux que de se condamner ici en frappant au hasard. Elle aurait presque félicité le Français de l'avoir giflé, ne pouvant le faire elle-même.

\- Allez-y, finissez ce que les autres ont commencés, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lancé à l'homme en face d'elle. Tuez-moi vous-même, sale pirate répugnant !

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et deux prunelles vertes lui jetèrent un regard noir emplis d'agaçant en marmonnant :

\- Nous ne sommes pas des pirates, maudite furie.

Il se pencha vers le livre de compte qu'il ramassa en secouant la tête avant de jeter un regard dur à ses hommes :

\- Remettez vous au travail, vous autres ! Je ne veux pas m'attardez ici.

Les hommes s'empressèrent d'obéir tandis qu'il se relevait, dévisageant Charity pendant un petit moment avant de rire doucement. Charity n'osait plus bouger, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il disait ne pas être pirate, mais il pourrait mentir. Bien qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, elle serait à sa merci de toute façon. Non, c'était ridicule qu'il mente… Oh, elle ne savait plus que penser. Sa tête était dans le coton, elle voulait juste que cela se termine enfin, que ça s'arrête.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, un sourire sardonique toujours cloué aux lèvres. Elle recula d'instinct, lui jetant un regard meurtrier mais cela ne le fit que sourire davantage. De si près, elle vit mieux ses traits et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait quelque chose de vaguement aristocrate dans le visage, bien que son regard et son aptitude lui faisait davantage penser à un bandit avec sa barbe et ses vêtements qu'à un gentilhomme. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux nobles Français qu'elle avait pu rencontrer à Paris. Aucun d'eux ne dégageait cette espèce… d'aura animale qui venait de cet homme. Il lui sourit ainsi quelques secondes, secondes durant elle se tortura à se demander ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle, puis il finit par tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Charity regarda la main tendue, hésitante. Il avait toujours le même sourire aux lèvres, mais semblait plus amusé que rancunier. Mais elle refusa de se fier aux apparences. Il avait l'air d'un prédateur et même si il n'était pas un pirate, tout en elle lui criait que cet homme était dangereux. Et elle mourrait d'envie d'écouter son instinct. Cependant, vu la situation, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres choix que d'accepter cette main tendue car elle n'était même pas certaine de réussir à se relever toute seule. Elle se sentait faible. Elle avait faim, froid et se sentait sale. Et surtout, elle était plus épuisée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle saisit la main tendue et le Français la releva d'une poigne forte, comme si elle ne pesait rien. Lorsqu'elle fut debout sur ses pieds, elle chancela, toute force l'ayant abandonné mais retira néanmoins rapidement sa main, et s'éloignant de quelques pas, ne le quittant pas des yeux. L'homme remarqua son geste et eut un rire moqueur.

\- Je vous fais peur, mademoiselle ? Vous avez pourtant l'air de savoir vous défendre. Ma tête s'en rappellera.

\- Je…

\- Julien, cessez donc de la torturer, voyons, dit une voix masculine derrière eux, dont le ton était à la fois exaspéré et amusé.

Charity se retourna vivement et découvrit un homme bien différent que ce Français qui s'appelait apparemment Julien. Il était le typique Anglais de convenance, propre sur lui, élégant, avec une coiffure courte impeccable. Il avait quelque chose de séduisant avec ces cheveux bruns et des yeux gris clair qui paraissaient presque blanc, seulement son regard était d'acier comme leur couleur, et une cicatrice affreuse le défigurait sur une joue. Mais Charity n'avait pas la force de s'attarder sur cela. Plus les secondes s'écoulait, plus l'abattement prenait place à la colère qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle craignait de s'effondrer à tout moment.

\- Si vous appelez ça de la torture, Woodes, cela montre bien que vous ne m'avez jamais vu torturer quelqu'un, répondit Julien d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux mais qui avait quelque chose de dure.

Il n'avait de toute évidence pas apprécié la remarque de ce Woodes, prénom qui ne laissait pas de place aux doutes quand à l'origine de ce second homme : un Anglais, comme elle. Un homme de sa patrie qui avait tout d'un gentilhomme. Ce n'était vraiment pas des pirates, alors. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un intense soulagement l'envahir et leva les yeux vers ce Woodes, retenant ses larmes à grande peine.

\- Monsieur, je vous en prie, dîtes-moi que vous pouvez m'emmener chez mon père. Je vous en prie…

L'Anglais baissa les yeux vers elle, le regard froid mais un sourire amical apparut sur ses lèvres qui se remplaça vite par une grimace d'horreur en la regardant davantage.

\- Dieu, regardez dans quel état vous êtes, s'alarma-t-il en enlevant rapidement sa veste pour la placer sur les épaules de Charity. Ces pirates sont des sauvages. Venez avec moi, mademoiselle, nous allons vous mettre en sûreté. Qui est votre père, dîtes-moi ?

\- Lord Arthur Greyson, répondit Julien en s'approchant d'eux avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre en agitant de la main le carnet de bords. Ce foutu pirate était peut-être un sauvage mais il savait tenir les compte de sa cargaison, tout y est parfaitement noté. Cette fille est Charity Greyson. Trouvée sur un navire nommé le _Legendary_ aux abords de Nassau il y a cinq semaines, ainsi que cinquante caisses de sucre, vingt de tabac et trente tonneaux de rhum et la somme de plus de 5000 livres. Un bien joli butin. Tout a déjà été revendu à Nassau, et l'argent dépensé bien évidemment. Il comptait sans doute demander une rançon pour elle.

\- Certes, acquiesça Woodes en secouant la tête, regardant Charity dans les yeux, une vague expression de pitié sur le visage. Cinq semaines, dîtes vous ? Cela à du être un cauchemar, lady Greyson. Mais c'est terminé. Je suis Woodes Rogers, corsaire au service de Sa Majesté le roi George. Et voici Julien Du Casse. Je vous promets de faire des recherches sur votre père dès que nous serons arrivés à La Havane. Venez, je vous prie.

Charity, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer et n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que les deux hommes disait, sursauta néanmoins à ces derniers mots et regarda ce Woodes Rogers, sentant la panique la gagner tout à coup.

\- La Havane ? Non, non, je ne dois pas aller à La Havane, mon père m'attends à Kingston… Je dois aller à Kingston. Kingston, oui… Vous devez m'emmener à Kingston !

\- Chut, chut, calmez-vous, mademoiselle, calmez-vous, dit Woodes Rogers d'un ton apaisant, en levant les deux mains devant lui. Nous sommes loin de Kingston. J'ignore si ces pirates voulaient vraiment vous échanger contre une rançon mais si c'était le cas, ils n'étaient pas pressés, car nous sommes à côté de La Havane. Monsieur Du Casse et moi-même avons affaire là-bas et nous devons nous y rendre. Rassurez-vous, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, vous pourrez reposer quelques temps là bas et je contacterais votre père. Vous serez bientôt à Kingston, d'accord ? Tout ira bien. Je le jure sur mon honneur. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Elle ne répondit pas, l'esprit trop embrouillé, sa vue commençant à faiblir, et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tout compris ce qu'il venait de dire à part que tout irait bien et qu'il lui demandait de le suivre. Dans l'état dans lequel elle était, elle n'aurait même plus songé à désobéir. Tout irait bien, disait-il… Si seulement elle pouvait dormir… Elle essaya alors d'avancer de quelques pas mais perdit l'équilibre et manqua de s'effondrer mais elle sentit deux bras chauds la rattraper, et ses bras dégagèrent une telle force que sur le coup, elle ne résista pas et se laissa aller contre le corps à qui ils appartenaient. C'est à peine si elle était consciente lorsqu'elle entendit l'homme qui l'avait retenu grogner et dire à son compagnon :

\- Bon sang !

\- Ce n'est qu'une enfant, soupira la voix de Rogers. Le navire que j'ai emmené est trop petit pour l'accueillir, à moins de la faire dormir par terre. Vous allez devoir l'emmener sur le vôtre. Avez-vous trouvez quelque chose ?

\- Rien qui ne vaille la peine qu'on ne reste une seconde de plus ici, rétorqua Du Casse, de toute évidence encore amer quand au _Lady Lavinia._

D'autres mots furent encore échangés mais Charity ne parvint pas à les capter ni à dire combien de temps passa. Cela aurait pu être aussi bien des secondes que des heures. Sa vision était flou, des points noirs apparaissait dans son champ de vision et ses pensées ne ressemblait plus à rien. Elle n'entendit que quelques bribes de phrases de Rogers et Du Casse, notamment un à un moment donné de la part de Rogers :

\- Elle ne pourra pas marché jusqu'au _Déserteur._

\- Merci de me le faire remarquer, Woodes, ricana Du Casse en passant alors ses bras sous les jambes de Charity pour la soulever contre lui.

Elle crut entendre la voix de sa mère s'écrier _« Mon Dieu, c'est inconvenant, inconvenant ! Cessez immédiatement »_ comme elle le faisait à chaque fois que Charity faisait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait et elle rit doucement, alors que sa joue alla se poser contre une chemise légèrement humide qui sentait l'eau de mer et la poudre à canon. Elle apprécia cette odeur et blottit son nez contre, fermant les yeux inconsciemment. Woodes Rogers soupira une fois encore et lorsqu'il reprit la parole tandis qu'ils remontait les marches qui les menait au pont, sa voix était bien plus dur et déterminé qu'avant :

\- Pauvre petite. Regardez donc l'œuvre de ces animaux, Julien. Ils ne sont que cela. Des bêtes, qui agissent par pure sauvagerie, n'écoutant que leurs instincts. Cette vermine doit à tout prix être éradiquer de Nassau avant qu'elle ne contamine toute les Antilles.

\- Chassez les pirates si vous en avez envie, je vous fournirais les armes, ria doucement Du Casse. De mon côté, je chasserais de plus gros gibier.

Woodes Rogers répondit à Du Casse mais elle ne les entendit pas car ils venaient d'ouvrir la calle et tout à coup le soleil la frappa en visage de plein fouet. D'instinct, elle ferma encore davantage les paupières, agresser par cette lumière forte mais sa chaleur fut le plus doux des réconforts. Pour la première fois depuis cinq semaines, elle sut que son cauchemar était vraiment terminé. Le soleil et les bras forts qui la portaient en étaient la preuve. Elle ne connaissait pas ces hommes mais à cet instant, elle les aima plus que n'importe quel être sur Terre. Ils l'avaient sorti de l'enfer et, enfin, elle revoyait le soleil. « Enfin, je peux lâcher prise… me reposer, juste un petit peu… » pensa-t-elle avant de perdre connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou les amis ! :D Et voici le second chapitre de cette Fanfiction sur Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, je ne suis pas très douée pour cela, j'espère juste que cela n'est pas trop gênant. En tout cas, voici le second chapitre :D**

 **Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je publierais les chapitres, ça pourrait être très rapidement comme maintenant où ça pourra prendre plus de temps, tout dépend vraiment de l'inspiration, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira, et si vous aimez, une petite review ? :D Cela encourage toujours ;D**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse et vous dit à très bientôt ! :D**

 **Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _« Ce ne sont pas des larmes,_

 _Ni même de la rosée,_

 _Que mon visage réclame,_

 _Juste un peu de buée_ _»_

 _(« Juste Pour Me Souvenir » de Nolwenn Leroy)._

 _La Havane, Cuba, juillet 1715._

Ce fut le soleil qui l'a réveilla. Il y avait tellement de nuits maintenant que c'était les mouvements brusques du navire et le froid qui l'éveillait des brèves heures de sommeils qu'elle arrivait à prendre dans le placard qu'elle resta figée en ouvrant les yeux, inondée de lumière et d'un calme olympien. Elle n'était pas couchée sur le bois dur et humide du navire, non, au contraire, elle était blotti dans le matelas le plus moelleux et le plus doux qu'elle n'ait jamais connu et le froid ne lui mordait pas les os comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, mais une épaisse couverture l'a maintenant au chaud, sans compter les rayons de soleil qui réchauffait son visage.

Pendant quelques secondes, Charity ne se souvint absolument pas de ce qui s'était passé et se demanda si tout ce qui lui était arrivée sur ce navire pirate n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar trop réaliste et qu'en fait, elle était arrivée à Kingston depuis longtemps. Mais à peine commença-t-elle à se réjouir de cette possibilité que tout lui revint brusquement. Le _Lady Lavinia_ attaquant un autre navire. Les pirates vaincus. Les deux hommes… quels était leurs noms ? Rogers. Et Du Casse. Ils avaient dit qu'ils l'emmenaient à La Havane… Bon Dieu, combien de temps avait-elle dormi pour se retrouver dans ce lit ?

Charity se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était spacieuse et illuminé. Dans des tons de couleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Les murs étaient peints dans un beige doux, et le plafond s'assombrissait par un orange chaud. Des élégants meubles de bois poli était posés le long des murs, elle put voir un petit bureau, une immense penderie et une table au milieu de la pièce où était posée un tas de vêtements blanc. Sur sa droite se tenait de toute évidence un balcon, avec deux grandes portes séparées, es deux était ouvertes sur de légers rideaux blancs qui se balançaient doucement, poussé par la brise marine. C'était de là que venait le soleil qui inondait littéralement la pièce. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais vu un tel soleil non plus. Mais à Londres, il n'y avait pas des balcons aussi larges et aussi ouverts.

Elle laissa promener son regard autour d'elle et se retint de verser des larmes de bonheur. Elle inspira un grand coup et se releva doucement, s'asseyant dans le lit. C'était trop beau. Peu importe qui était les hommes qui l'avait emmené ici, peu importe où elle était exactement à vraie dire, à cet instant, elle savourait simplement de n'être plus dans un petit espace clos, froid et sombre. Non, ici tout était large, chaud et éclairée. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait vivre dans un lieux sombre et enfermé. Plus jamais.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle ne bougea pas, savourant simplement sa liberté. Bien qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'être tout a fait libre encore. Elle tâcha de bien se rappeler les traits des deux hommes qui l'avaient probablement amené ici. Woodes Rogers… et Julien Du Casse, le Français aux vêtements étranges. Où était-ils ? Et surtout combien de temps s'était-il écoulés depuis son arrivée ici ? Alors qu'elle commença à se réveiller, elle sortit du lit et tâcha de se tenir sur ses jambes douloureuses. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des siècles. Elle réalisa aussi qu'elle se sentait parfaitement propre et qu'elle portait une robe de chambre en coton doux. D'instinct, elle attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux, qui était rêche et sale la dernière fois qu'elle les avait touchés, et qui se révéla être aussi soyeux et doux qu'ils l'avait été au début de son voyage. Quelqu'un l'avait donc lavée… Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de se sentir un peu mal à l'idée qu'une personne l'avait nue et l'avait même touchée. Assurément, cela dit, cela devait être une servante de cette maison.

Charity chassa cela de ses pensées pour l'instant et s'avança vers la pile de vêtements posés sur la table où elle trouva des sous-vêtements et une robe simple mais joli et propre. Quand elle sentit le tissu entrer en contact avec sa peau, qui avait gardé la même robe sale pendant plus d'un mois, elle eut envie de pleurer tellement c'était bon. Pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle avait encore l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et que d'un moment à l'autre, elle allait se réveiller à nouveau dans ce placard, au fin fond de ce navire. Elle tourna la tête vers le lit et aperçu alors une carafe d'eau près d'un verre sur la table de nuit. C'est limite si elle ne se jeta pas dessus. De l'eau fraîche, propre, autant qu'elle en voulait. A cet instant, on ne pouvait pas lui faire de plus beau cadeau.

Mais très vite, après qu'elle ait bu trois verres d'affilés, la faim se fit sentir. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangée ? Mais Charity n'aimait pas trop l'idée de quitter cette chambre. C'était ridicule, bien sur. Certes, elle ne connaissait pas les habitants de cette demeure, mais si ils lui avaient voulu du mal, jamais ils ne l'auraient traité avec tant de soins et d'égards. Peut-être connaissait-ils son père ? Dieu, son père ! Elle l'avait entièrement oublié… Elle aimerait pouvoir penser qu'il était fou d'inquiétude pour sa fille mais elle en doutait. Sans doute en revanche devait-il fortement s'inquiéter de son projet de mariage probablement fichu en l'air et de son navire disparu. Charity ne put s'empêcher de sentir un sentiment d'amertume l'envahir. Les pirates avaient sans doute fait une demande de rançon durant ces cinq semaines. Mais son père avait tardé à répondre, ne voulant pas payer la dette. Elle en était certaine. Tout à coup, son amertume se mua en haine, une haine intense qui se mit à la dévorer de l'intérieur. Si elle avait eu un père digne de ce nom, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé croupir entre les mains des pirates par crainte de perdre de l'argent. Jamais il n'aurait laissé sa fille subir cela sans rien dire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings, ayant d'un côté la forte envie de ne plus jamais revoir son père, et d'un autre celui au contraire de le voir immédiatement et lui dire en face ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Il pourrait toujours arranger tout les mariages qu'il voulait, pas question qu'elle lui obéisse, après cela ! Jamais elle ne lui ferait ce plaisir.

Poussant un soupir, elle s'approcha du balcon ouvert et remarqua les portes de bois des deux portes qui était censé les fermé. Traversant les rideaux fins, elle fut étonné par la grosse chaleur qui la prit au visage, rapidement apaisé cela dit par un vent d'air teinté d'une odeur marine intense. Levant les yeux, elle fut ébahie par ce qu'elle vit. Ce n'était pas simplement une demeure dans lequel elle était, mais un véritable manoir ! Bien plus grand que ceux qu'ils possédait en Angleterre où en France. Des murailles hautes protégeait de toute évidence la propriété bien qu'elle n'en voyait une partie mais vu la longueur vers laquelle elles avait l'air de s'étendre, la demeure devait s'étendre sur plusieurs hectares, elle pouvait le constater vu l'immense terrain qu'elle avait sous les yeux et elle savait que cela se poursuivait derrière. C'était vraiment gigantesque. La personne à qui appartenait cette demeure était bien plus riche que son père. Elle regarda plus loin et pu apercevoir la ville bien qu'ils en était un peu à l'écart, elle voyait néanmoins une belle église dont la tour était peinte dans un jaune qui allait magnifiquement avec l'éclat du soleil qui inondait La Havane. Plus loin, elle pouvait également voir la mer bleue, du même bleue sur lequel elle s'était extasiée durant ses premiers instants en mer des Caraïbes et une immense montagne se tenait de l'autre côté de la rive, envahi par la jungle. Au-delà des murailles de la demeure, elle voyait également celles de la ville dont ils était tout près, deux fois plus grandes et plus imposantes, bien que pour le coup elles en avait vu des plus impressionnantes à Londres. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes, savourant l'air frais sur son visage et cette sensation de pure liberté qu'elle avait en cet instant précis. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait tout à coup des ailes et qu'il lui suffirait de se jeter du haut de se balcon pour s'envoler. Mais la captivité ne l'avait pas rendu folle à ce point.

Un coup de feu la fit sursauter, et elle recula d'instinct, se cognant contre le mur. Il était tout près, ses oreilles en avaient résonné comme si il était juste à côté. Laissant son cœur se calmer un peu, elle s'avança doucement à nouveau et observa vers le bas, où elle découvrit déjà un immense escalier qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué menant jusqu'à l'espace légèrement en hauteur et dont le sol était fait de pierre blanche, où elle aperçut des serviteurs aller et venant mais un peu plus au bord, près de tables en bois, elle vit deux silhouettes qu'elle reconnut immédiatement malgré la distance. Si elle pensait encore que c'était un rêve, ses derniers doutes venaient de s'envoler.

Julien Du Casse et Woodes Rogers se tenait debout devant la petite étendue d'herbes et d'arbre en face du terrain en pierre, tirant à nouveaux de toute évidence sur des cibles. Elle reconnut sans mal le grand chapeau et la cape rouge de Julien Du Casse, et elle reconnut les cheveux de Woodes Rogers, bien que sa tenue fut quelque peu différente, sa veste étant de cuir marron d'après ce qu'elle en apercevait. Ils discutaient de toute évidence pendant qu'ils essayaient leurs armes. Bien, elle avait beaucoup de questions à leur poser et elle devait aussi et surtout les remercier de l'avoir sorti de cet enfer. Cela l'a motiva pour quitter cette chambre qu'elle trouvait si agréable mais au moment où elle allait quitter le balcon, elle vit une troisième silhouette remonter les escaliers et s'avancer vers Du Casse et Rogers. Cet homme là n'était pas avec eux lorsqu'ils avaient vaincu le _Lady Lavinia._ Du moins n'en avait-elle aucun souvenir. Elle aperçut des cheveux blonds dorés et un visage plutôt séduisant bien qu'elle ne pouvait le voir vraiment bien. Il échangea quelques mots avec Du Casse et Rogers, leur serrant la main et au bout de quelques instants, se mit à tirer avec eux. Charity savait qu'elle aurait du descendre mais elle continua pourtant à observer. Au bout de quelques tirs, le nouveau venu suivit Du Casse près d'une boîte en bois posé sur la table qu'elle avait aperçu tout à l'heure. Du Casse en tira quelque chose qu'il donna à l'invité, et celui-ci les mit à ses poignets, et Charity se demanda bien ce que cela pouvait être mais ils quittèrent alors les lieux pour contourner le manoir, de toute évidence.

Elle soupira et tourna les talons. Qu'importe ce que trafiquait Du Casse et Rogers, cela ne la regardait pas. Elle n'était même pas chez elle, mais leur invité. Et bon Dieu, il fallait vraiment qu'elle mange. Charity entrouvrit la porte et sortit lentement dans le couloir, dont le sol était d'un beige doux, qui allait avec l'orange des murs, ornés de tableaux qui l'aurait fortement intéressé en d'autres occasions, mais se nourrir passait en premier. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut une servante au fond du couloir, et elle alla rapidement vers elle :

\- Excusez-moi ? Bonjour, pouvez-vous me dire où je pourrais trouver les cuisines ?

La servante sursauta et écarquilla les yeux avant de s'exclamer :

\- _Senorita ! Usted esta despierto !_

De l'espagnol. Charity aurait du s'en douter, vu la peau mate, encore plus foncé que celles de Rogers et Du Casse, de la dame. Elle avait appris quelques mots en espagnol lors de son voyage jusqu'à Kingston mais pas assez comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. Grimaçant, Charity tenta un :

 _\- Habla Inglès ?_

Avec un sourire d'excuse, la dame secoua la tête à sa question. Bien, elle ne parlait pas anglais. Français, peut-être ? C'était la seule autre langue étrangère que Charity maniait presque aussi bien que l'anglais. Ça, et le latin, mais elle doutait que la servante ait pris soin d'apprendre et de parler le latin. Mais après quelques mots en Français, la dame secoua à nouveau la tête et marmonna une phrase en espagnol auquel Charity ne comprit absolument rien. Elle soupira profondément. Cela allait être quelque peu compliqué.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, Charity était rassasiée, assise sur la table de bois qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée et où Julien Du Casse avait pris la boîte. Elle avait tout de même réussi à se faire comprendre suffisamment pour que la servante espagnole l'emmène aux cuisines, mais une fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée à l'intérieur, elle avait commencé à étouffer. Ce n'est pas que la cuisine était petite, non, mais elle était obscure en raison du fait qu'elle était au sous-sol de la demeure. Et Charity ne put le supporter plus de quelques minutes avant de commencer à manquer d'air. Elle réussit néanmoins à demander au cuisinier – qui, grâce à Dieu, parlait anglais – si il avait quelque chose à manger mais il avait de toute évidence reçut des consignes vis-à-vis d'elle car elle eut un repas de roi, repas qu'elle insista pour prendre dehors. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de manger sous terre. Plus jamais elle ne supporterait cela, à son avis.

Au départ, elle avait voulu explorer davantage la demeure. Bien sur, en sortant de la cuisine, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir suivre les pas de Du Casse et Rogers mais deux gardes, habillés en tenues d'officiers espagnols, lui avait interdit l'accès et même si elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'ils disait, leurs regards et leurs aptitudes était très clairs et elle ne s'était pas priée pour faire demi-tour. Elle remarqua aussi que nombreux étaient les gardes qui gardaient la propriété. Du Casse et Rogers était-ils donc aussi importants que cela ? Elle se demandait encore à qui appartenait cet immense manoir, mais elle n'avait encore vu ni l'un ni l'autre.

Maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau seule et qu'elle pouvait admirer la beauté des lieux, elle eut plus que jamais envie de sortir encore plus. Elle voulait quitter les portes de ce grand manoir, qui ressemblait certes à un paradis après tellement de temps passé enfermée, mais elle était à La Havane ! Cette ville était si belle, parait-il ! Elle mourrait d'envie de l'explorer, d'aller la visiter. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez liberté. Son cœur se serra légèrement à cette penser. Elle ne voulait pas que ce qui lui est arrivé change la personne qu'elle est. Pourtant, quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle avait déjà l'impression que c'était le cas.

La domestique espagnole – dont elle ignorait toujours le nom, ce qui la chagrinait, elle n'aimait pas simplement la nommer la « domestique » surtout que la dame avait preuve de patience et de gentillesse avec elle – apparut et posa sur la table une cruche d'eau fraîche et pleine, ayant remarqué qu'elle avait vidé la première. Charity se tourna vers elle et lui sourit avec reconnaissance, la remerciant en espagnol.

\- Tiens, regardez qui enfin sorti du royaume des morts. La furie anglaise. Ne lui donnez pas de bouteilles, Alma, elle est dangereuse avec ça.

Charity sursauta et se retourna et vit apparaître les silhouettes de Rogers, Du Casse et le troisième homme avec lequel ils étaient partis plus tôt. C'était bien sur Julien Du Casse qui avait parlé, elle avait parfaitement sa voix rauque au timbre français. La domestique, Alma donc, ne réagit pas vraiment, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il disait. Il s'approchait davantage avec un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres, Woodes et l'étranger sur ses talons. Charity était à peine consciente de ce qu'elle faisait quand elle les avait rencontrés et elle n'avait pu les observer attentivement, même si elle avait remarqué que c'était des hommes charmants de visage. Ils étaient bien plus âgés qu'elle, évidemment. Mais pas autant que son père, ils devait avoir dans les trente cinq ans, autant Rogers que Du Casse. En les voyant si près, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir son ventre se noué. Trois hommes qui lui était totalement inconnus, et elle était totalement à leur merci. Elle continuait à se dire que si ils lui avait voulu du mal, ils n'aurait pas attendu qu'elle se réveille et ne lui aurait pas laisser une telle liberté mais ces dernières expériences la contraignait à être méfiante et inquiète. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur l'inconnu qu'elle put mieux voir. Sa jeunesse, comparée à Du Casse et Rogers, l'étonna. Il devait être à peine plus âgé qu'elle, vingt ans tout au plus. Il avait un visage vraiment charmant, de cette même peau mate qu'abordait Du Casse et Rogers, cette peau qu'on acquérait en passant tellement de temps sous le soleil des Caraïbes. Des cheveux dorés brillant achevaient sa beauté, avec des yeux verts scintillant. Il avait quelque chose de filou dans le regard, et avait un sourire très content de lui. Elle remarqua qu'il laissa ses yeux se balader sur elle et elle s'en sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Charity préféra reporter son attention sur Du Casse, qui venait après tout de l'insulter. Elle lui aurait bel et bien cassé la cruche d'eau sur la tête à nouveau, ne serait-ce que pour effacer ce petit sourire de ses lèvres, mais le souvenir de la gifle était encore cuisant dans son esprit.

\- Je vous avais pris pour un ennemi qui me voulait du mal, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, même si elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas à se justifier. Je n'ai fais que me défendre.

\- Et votre courage était fort admirable, madame, rétorqua Du Casse, mais son ton indiquait presque qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Elle voulut répliquer, même si elle ignorait quoi dire, mais Rogers s'adressa alors à l'homme et lui serra la main :

\- A demain, Duncan. J'ai grande hâte de travailler avec vous.

\- Moi de même, monsieur, répondis ce Duncan avec un grand sourire, avant de serrer la main de Julien aussi et de tourner les talons.

Charity aurait menti si elle disait ne pas se réjouir du départ de cet homme. Il avait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas. Cela dit, elle avait l'impression de ressentir cela pour tous les hommes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Julien Du Casse observait Duncan partir d'un air étrange, silencieux. Peut-être que lui non plus ne l'aimait-il pas, après tout. Woodes Rogers se tourna alors vers elle avec un sourire poli et il lui prit la main pour la baiser, comme le voulait la convenance anglaise :

\- Je suis ravi de vous voir debout et reposée, lady Greyson. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je vais bien, monsieur, je vous en remercie, répondit-elle, tachant de refoulé sa nervosité. Votre demeure est très confortable.

\- Ma demeure ? Oh non, cet endroit ne m'appartient pas, rit doucement Rogers. Nous sommes ici chez Laureano Torres, gouverneur de Cuba. Il vous hébergera jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez retournez chez votre père à Kingston. Sachez que vous ne risquez rien, ici, c'est l'endroit où vous êtes le plus en sécurité dans toute La Havane.

Le gouverneur de Cuba ? Elle était chez le gouverneur de Cuba ? Elle en fut quelque peu prise au dépourvu mais vu la taille de la demeure, cela n'aurait pas du la surprendre. Woodes Rogers s'assit de l'autre côté de la table, avec un regard qui se voulait certainement rassurant mais plus Charity observait cet homme, plus elle voyait quelque chose de très calculateur en lui. Comme si il analysait chaque chose en face de lui pour déterminer combien de temps il mettrait à les briser. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil envers Du Casse et elle vit qu'il avait ressorti ses pistolets, qu'il nettoyait doucement avec un morceau de tissu, presque avec amour aurait-elle dit. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Rogers et lui dit, avec sincérité :

\- Je vous suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir libéré… de ces monstres. Ils aurait sûrement fini par me tuer, où par me… Je vous dois la vie, à vous et à monsieur Du Casse – elle leva brièvement les yeux vers lui et elle vit qu'il l'observait attentivement, sans cesser de nettoyer ses armes – et je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Merci, vraiment.

\- Allons, ne me remerciez pas, madame, n'importe quel homme digne de ce nom aurait agi de même, répondit Rogers avec un geste de la main. Ces pirates sont un fléau pour les océans. Un fléau que je compte bien éradiquer.

Une flamme s'alluma dans son regard à ces mots et Charity vit qu'il tenait particulièrement à cela. Éradiquer les pirates. Ce n'est pas elle qui n'allait pas le décourager, au contraire. Si quelqu'un pouvait empêcher que d'autres jeunes filles vivent ce qu'elle a vécu, elle était prête à lui apporter tout son soutien, qu'importe ce qu'il faudrait faire pour que cela fonctionne.

\- Quoi que vous ayez l'intention de faire pour vous débarrassez de ces animaux, je vous souhaite sincèrement d'y réussir. Dîtes-moi, monsieur Rogers… avez-vous contacté mon père ? Quand est-ce que je pars pour Kingston ?

Elle ignorait quelle réponse elle désirait avoir. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas confiance en ces hommes, même avec le fait qu'ils lui avaient sauvé la vie. L'un comme l'autre avait quelque chose de très menaçant, bien que c'était différent chez chacun. Rogers semblait prêt à user tous les stratagèmes les plus vils et les plus bas pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Il devait être une terreur en politique. Quand à Du Casse, elle avait l'impression qu'il pourrait à n'importe quel moment retourner son arme contre eux si cela lui chantait. C'était des hommes dangereux, il aurait fallu être aveugle où stupide pour ne pas le comprendre. Et elle était restée bien assez avec des hommes dangereux ces derniers temps. Néanmoins, elle était furieuse contre son père et n'avait aucune envie d'aller à Kingston pour l'entendre se justifier ou rencontrer son misérable fiancé, certainement. Et elle avait envie d'explorer La Havane, maintenant qu'elle y était.

\- Nous avons envoyez un message, mais il prendra un peu de temps avant d'y parvenir, il y a apparemment un problème dans le port de Kingston, il à été fermé à l'exception des navires transportant les vivres et les armes mais tout autre visiteurs ne peut y accéder, répondit Rogers, la mine grave. Le gouverneur de la Jamaïque a eu certains problèmes avec les pirates et il est bien décidé de faire de Kingston la ville la plus sécurisée des Antilles. J'ignore quand le port rouvrira, ni quand votre père recevra le message, je le crains.

Charity hocha la tête, pas vraiment déçue. Peut-être que le temps lui ferait pardonner à son père mais c'était encore trop tôt pour le dire. Elle allait donc rester à La Havane. Elle ne put s'empêcher même de s'en réjouir un peu. Après tout, si elle était inquiète, elle ne se sentait pas non plus vraiment menacée. Peut-être tout cela n'était-ce que de la paranoïa après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Le corsaire Rogers avait l'air d'être un impitoyable stratège mais il fallait l'être si on voulait monter en politique et si Du Casse lui semblait encore plus dangereux, cette panthère silencieuse aux paroles aussi douce que venimeuses, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui voudrait du mal. Et après tout, elle était chez le gouverneur de Cuba, l'homme le plus haut placé de cette île, un homme qui avait le devoir de s'assurer que tous les habitants de La Havane et ses invités soit en sécurité autant qu'il le pouvait. Dans l'immédiat, elle ne risquait rien.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle en essayant de sourire à Rogers, bien qu'elle ait eu du mal. Pouvez-vous me dire, aussi… combien de temps ais-je dormi ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des semaines, ajouta-t-elle, un rire nerveux la secouant.

\- Presque. Vous avez dormi une semaine entière. Vous vous êtes réveillée par moments m'a-t-on dit, mais vous déliriez. Vous aviez beaucoup de blessures, superficielles au premier abord, des égratignures faites par la coque du navire, mais à force d'être dans un tel… lieux, elles se sont infectées et vous avez attrapé une légère fièvre. Rien de méchant, les médecins ont su vous soigné et vous avez réussi à vous nourrir mais vous avez dormi presque tout le reste du temps.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien…, murmura-t-elle, un peu secouée par l'idée qu'elle ait pu manger et voir des gens, même brièvement, et ne pas s'en souvenir.

Woodes Rogers eut un sourire compatissant :

\- Cela vaut mieux pour vous, lady Greyson. Vous auriez souffert, même si cela vous aurait paru bien faible comparé à ce que vous avez du vivre avec ces pirates. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiétez de tout cela. Vous serez bientôt chez votre père et en attendant, vous êtes ici chez vous. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai des affaires à régler.

\- Bien sur, dit-elle en le regardant se lever. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude et de vous donner du mal pour moi. Et remerciez le gouverneur Torres de ma part pour son hospitalité.

Rogers lui sourit, et elle sut que quand il devait sourire ainsi aux réceptions londoniennes, toute les jeunes filles devait se pâmer, il était on ne peut plus séduisant. Si les pimbêches de là-bas savait allez au-delà de la grande cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue. Cela aurait été certainement un problème pour elles, elles ne voient que la beauté et l'argent. Elle se demanda un instant comment une telle scarification lui était arrivée, mais n'aurait jamais osé lui posé la question.

\- Je le lui dirais, mais cessez de nous remerciez, lady Greyson. C'est notre travail, celui du gouverneur de faire en sorte que les invités dans son pays soit protégés et c'est le mien, en tant que représentant de l'Angleterre, de m'assurer que mes compatriotes ne risque rien durant leur séjour à La Havane. De toute manière, vous aurez bientôt l'occasion de rencontrer le gouverneur, il voudra assurément vous voir.

\- Ce sera avec joie, assura-t-elle.

\- Magnifique. Julien, voulez-vous m'accompagnez ?

\- Cela aurait été avec joie, mais j'ai moi aussi à faire en ville. Quelque chose me dit que vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi, de toute manière.

Julien eut un sourire énigmatique que Charity n'arriva vraiment pas à identifier mais Woodes rit quelque peu et acquiesça.

\- Fort bien, nous nous verrons demain alors. Madame.

Il s'inclina devant elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. Pendant une seconde, elle eut envie de l'appeler et de lui demandez de rester et de ne pas la laisser seule avec ce Julien Du Casse. Woodes Rogers avait l'air d'être un homme tout aussi redoutable que le Français, mais sa conversation était nettement plus agréable et bien plus rassurante. Julien avait quelque chose qui l'angoissait. Elle se tourna vers lui mais il nettoyait toujours ses armes, combien en avait-il, bon sang ? Son regard s'attarda sur l'arme en question et son attention fut piquée. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait toujours été attirée par les armes. Son père en ramenait, par moments, et il en avait une jolie collection. Quelques fois, quand il était absent, elle entrait discrètement dans son bureau pour effleurer les sabres et les mousquets qui était entreposés en décoration. Et elle savait qu'il avait un pistolet identique caché sous le bureau mais elle n'en connaissait pas la cachette, sinon quoi voilà longtemps qu'elle l'aurait ouverte pour ne serait-ce que toucher cette arme. C'était l'une des nombreuses choses dont elle rêvait et qui lui était interdit. Manier les armes comme un homme. Peut-être aurait-elle réussie à fuir ces maudits pirates, si on autorisait aux femmes d'apprendre à se battre. C'est purement injuste.

Julien leva les yeux vers et il remarqua le regard de la jeune fille sur son arme, qu'il fit alors tournoyer entre ses mains en disant, riant légèrement :

\- Il vous plait, ma jolie ?

\- C'est une belle arme, oui, acquiesça-t-elle, ne savant pas trop si elle devait se sentir offusquer du « ma jolie » où s'en sentir flatter.

\- Une belle arme ! Ah ! _Les femmes et leur ignorance,_ ricana-t-il, la dernière phrase en français. C'est bien plus qu'une belle arme, petite. Vous ne trouverez pas meilleure arme dans toute les Caraïbes, vous pouvez me croire.

\- _Les hommes et leur vanité, toujours à penser qu'ils ont forcément ce qu'il y a de mieux, puisque c'est eux qui les possèdent,_ rétorqua-t-elle froidement, en français.

Julien leva les yeux vers elle, et si rien ne trahissait dans son expression, une lueur surprise se voyait bien dans son regard. Cela procura à Charity une petite étincelle de plaisir. _Avant d'insulter quelqu'un, tu devrais t'assurer qu'il ne parle pas ta langue,_ pensa-t-elle avec agacement. Il l'observa quelques secondes silencieusement avant d'éclater de rire, un rire vraiment amusé cette fois-ci.

\- Vous avez raison, nous sommes tous vaniteux, un défaut bien masculin. Néanmoins, je n'exagère rien pour cette arme. Venez l'essayez, vous verrez par vous-mêmes.

Charity écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'il semblait de plus en plus s'amusé de la situation.

\- Moi ? Vous voulez que je tire avec cette arme ?

\- Bien sur, n'est-ce pas ce que je viens de dire ? Vous verrez alors par vous-mêmes l'équilibre, la puissance du tir, la précision. Allons, venez donc, je ne vais pas vous mangez, et le pistolet non plus.

Son expression était plus moqueuse que jamais à ces mots, mais Charity s'en fichait éperdument à cet instant. Il lui donnait la possibilité de toucher une arme ? De tirer avec ? Son père en avait été scandalisé lorsqu'elle ne l'avait ne serait-ce que suggéré… Sans même réfléchir, elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'élança vers Du Casse, tendant impatiemment les mains. Il haussa les sourcils devant sa joie évidente mais il lui tendit l'arme, qu'elle regarda entre ses paumes. Le métal était froid et chaud à la fois, et d'une telle beauté ! Les ciselages dorés sur la couleur argentée de l'arme offraient un relief sublime. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts en disant distraitement :

\- Mon père n'a jamais voulu que je n'en touche ne serait-ce qu'une. J'en ai toujours rêvé. Vous avez raison, monsieur Du Casse, c'est un pistolet de toute beauté.

Elle se mit alors à viser au hasard, sa cible trouvant naturellement un pantin de paille qui était installé juste devant eux sur l'herbe. C'était donc sur cela qu'ils tiraient, tout à l'heure. L'idée qu'elle allait pouvoir le faire dans quelques instants faisait battre son cœur plus vite que celui d'un oiseau. L'arme était un peu lourde mais elle s'en moquait.

\- Non, vous la tenez mal, tenez, dit-il en se mettant alors derrière elle et en prenant ses mains afin de placer correctement les doigts de Charity sur le pistolet.

La jeune fille s'était totalement immobilisée, cela dit. Pour faire cela, il s'était énormément rapprocher, bien que malgré le fait qu'elle sente la chaleur de son corps contre son dos, il ne la touchait que de ses mains et de ses bras qui effleurait légèrement les siens, mais cela suffit pour la faire frissonner. Pour dire la vérité, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été si près d'un homme depuis… jamais, en fait. Elle se contentait généralement des baisemains que voulait la convenance et s'éloignait rapidement. Ses mains paraissait bien petites et fragiles entre celles de Julien, grandes, rugueuses et brunis par le soleil. Une fois qu'elle tenait l'arme correctement, il lâcha ses mains mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, et elle sentait presque sa voix dans son oreille quand il dit :

\- Visez maintenant et tirez.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et la détonation la fit quelque peu sursauter, comme à chaque fois, mais ce fut davantage la pression dans ses mains qui la surprise et la fit bouger. Charity avait visé la tête du pantin mais n'effleura que le sommet de son crâne parce qu'elle avait bougé. Néanmoins, elle fut surprise de ne pas avoir lâché l'arme, vu la férocité qu'elle voyait dans certains pistolets. Celui-ci semblait bien absorber la puissance des coups de feux. Puissance qui la fit sourire comme une idiote. Cela avait complètement vibré dans sa main et bon Dieu, elle adorait cela ! D'instinct, elle s'imagina revenir en arrière, sur le _Legendary,_ et maniant cette arme, visant la tête du capitaine Hollens mais ne tremblant pas cette fois. Elle voyait parfaitement la balle lui transpercer le crâne et cette vision lui procura un sentiment d'intense plaisir. Elle n'avait pas non plus oubliée le cadavre du capitaine Updawn, qui avait été si courtois et présent pour elle durant tout le voyage et qui était mort en tentant de repousser ces brutes.

\- C'est… incroyable, murmura-t-elle. Je ne peux pas vraiment faire de comparaisons, mais ce pistolet est une pure merveille.

\- Quel dommage que vous ayez commencez avec celui-là, murmura Du Casse à son oreille, d'une voix étrangement basse. Maintenant que vous y avez goûté au meilleur, tout les autres vous sembleront fades.

Charity tourna la tête vers et elle vit que son visage était tout près du sien. Elle put voir en détails ces yeux verts, semblables à ceux d'un chat, et elle y trouvait le même mystère autant que l'intelligence. Il observa son visage pendant quelques secondes, et elle pouvait voir ses yeux s'attarder sur ses lèvres puis sur ses yeux et elle déglutit. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle trouvait ce regard agréable ou angoissant. Quelque chose en elle lui hurlait de s'éloigner. Et quelque chose d'autre lui murmurait au contraire de s'approcher. Charity choisit au final de n'écoutez ni l'une ni l'autre mais de restez immobile et de chuchotez doucement :

\- Je pourrais recommencer ? J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à bien m'en servir.

Julien ne répondit pas tout de suite mais un nouveau rire le secoua et il reprit doucement l'arme des mains de Charity en s'éloignant d'un pas léger. Elle l'observa quelques instants tandis qu'il jouait de son arme entre ses mains, et avant qu'elle ne puisse bien voir comment il fit, le pistolet se retrouva parfaitement en équilibre dans une de ses mains et il tira sur la cible, visant la tête là où elle voulait toucher le pantin, et réussissant du premier coup. Il tira si vite sur deux autres pantins que c'est à peine si elle voyait sa main bouger et il n'en rata aucune. Elle secoua la tête en murmurant en français :

 _\- Vaniteux, vraiment._

\- _J'avoue,_ sourit-il avec arrogance, répondant dans sa langue maternelle. J'ai une idée, lady Greyson. Si à la fin de mon séjour ici, vous arrivez à faire ce que je viens de faire sans louper aucune cible, et avec un seul essai… Le pistolet est à vous. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

\- Vous me l'offririez ? S'étonna-t-elle. Un objet d'une telle valeur ?

\- Bien sur que non, vous le gagneriez, il y a une différence, ma jolie.

Le cœur de Charity s'était remis à faire la course dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentirait tellement plus en sécurité avec une arme… Sans doute arriverait-elle à combattre cette boule de peur dans le ventre qui ne cessait de serrer depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle n'avait absolument pas réussi à faire taire, si elle possédait une arme comme celle-ci tout en sachant s'en servir. Et avoir une si belle merveille à soi, lui appartenant pleinement… Bon Dieu.

\- Combien de temps resterez-vous encore à La Havane ? Demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

\- Trois jours, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Trois jours ? Répéta-t-elle, abasourdie. Comment voulez-vous que j'apprenne à tirer comme vous en seulement trois jours ? C'est impossible !

\- C'est possible, petite. Il suffit d'avoir la volonté et de t'entraîner durement. Acceptez-vous de relever le défi ? Où bien êtes-vous trop faible pour cela ? Ce n'est pas un objet pour une femme, après tout… Vous préféreriez peut-être une belle robe toute neuve ?

 _Il me provoque pour m'énerver,_ comprit-elle immédiatement au sourire amusé qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Tout cela l'amusait même énormément. Il riait totalement de la situation. Elle avait bien envie de lui faire ravaler ce petit sourire, mais apprendre cela en trois jours, elle n'était vraiment pas certaine d'y arriver. Mais après tout, si il disait que c'était possible ? Et au pire, elle ne perdrait rien, à part la chance d'avoir une si belle arme à elle… Arme qu'elle voulait plus que tout, à cet instant. Peut-être y arriverait-elle, après tout. Elle devait juste tirer sur trois têtes, et là elle avait failli uniquement parce qu'elle été surprise par la détonation. Si elle s'y préparait, et qu'elle arrivait à viser bien… Peut-être que c'était vraiment possible, après tout. Seigneur, elle ne serait que trop heureuse de le lui prendre cette arme sous le nez. Cela lui apprendrait bien !

\- Gardez votre foutue robe, marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras. Je relève le défi. Et si je gagne, l'arme sera à moi, pas question de vous défilez, d'accord ?

\- Je ne manque jamais à ma parole, lady Greyson, rétorqua-t-il en rangeant l'arme dans son fourreau. Vous le constaterez bientôt.

\- Cela me surprend que vous n'exigiez rien de moi si je perds. Qu'avez-vous à y gagner, vous ?

 _Il y a des jours, Charity, où tu devrais vraiment apprendre à ne pas ouvrir la bouche…_ Que venait-elle de lui suggérer, bon Dieu ? Et si il exigeait quelque chose d'elle, désormais ? Peut-être qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas penser et que maintenant, l'idée faisait son chemin jusqu'à son esprit et que… Elle aurait bien repris l'arme à cette minute pour la retourner contre elle-même, contre la stupide idiote qu'elle pouvait être par moments.

Julien pencha la tête sur le côté et à nouveau, il eut ce même sourire énigmatique qu'il avait eu quand Woodes Rogers était parti. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que signifiait exactement ce sourire.

\- J'y gagne de l'amusement, petite. Cela me distrait et m'amuse. Et je dois avouer que je n'aime rien de plus que de voir une femme manier une arme. C'est… très distrayant, vraiment.

Il la regarda alors, laissant promener son regard sur tout son corps et sur son visage, allant de ses pieds à ses bras croisés et à sa mine qu'elle savait quelque peu boudeuse. Elle se tortilla, quelque peu mal à l'aise mais ne dit rien et refusa de le quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde à nouveau dedans. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

\- Même si vous n'êtes pas encore vraiment une femme, cela dit, conclut-il en allant fermer la petite boîte en bois qu'il avait ramené avec lui et reposé sur la table en arrivant et d'où elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans, avant de faire signe à un homme pour qu'il l'a prenne. Maintenant, lady Greyson, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai à faire ailleurs.

Charity ne sut si elle devait tiquer sur le fait qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas encore vraiment une femme, à vraie dire, elle n'en savait même pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle n'avait pas aimée cette phrase, mais elle ne saurait dire vraiment pourquoi. Cela dit, elle préféra oublier cette réponse quelque peu étrange, se contentant de se réjouir qu'il n'ait pas relevé le fait qu'elle pourrait lui devoir quelque chose et elle se rappela de ce qu'il avait dit à Woodes Rogers. Il avait dit qu'il avait à faire en ville. En plein cœur de La Havane, donc. Il allait pouvoir se balader dans les ruelles et découvrir cette ville, enfin lui devait déjà la connaître bien entendu… Elle le regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes et se dit que toute libre qu'elle était, on ne l'autorisera probablement jamais à aller se balader seule dans les ruelles, tout simplement parce qu'aucun homme n'aurait autorisé cela à une femme qu'il avait sous sa protection. Se décidant sur un coup de tête, Charity s'élança derrière lui alors qu'il s'approchait des grilles qu'elle apercevait plus loin et l'appela à grands cris :

\- Monsieur Du Casse, attendez ! Monsieur Du Casse !

Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils en la voyant courir vers lui. Que cela lui plaise ou non, elle devait le lui demander, au moins essayer.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais vous avez dit que vous avez à faire en ville, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, quelque peu haletante d'avoir couru avec cette chaleur.

\- Oui, et bien ? Rétorqua-t-il, impatient. En quoi cela vous concerne ?

\- En rien, bien entendu, acquiesça-t-elle vivement, mais je me disais que si vos affaires ne sont pas… trop privées, je pourrais peut-être venir avec vous ? Je rêve de voir le cœur de La Havane, et j'ai été enfermée si longtemps que… même cette maison ne suffit pas, j'ai besoin d'espace.

\- Grand bien vous fasse, mais je ne suis pas ici pour jouer les nourrices, grogna-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle aurait pu être intimidée, il faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle et avait le triple de muscles et de force au moins, mais elle se contenta de rétorquer, quelque peu sèchement, elle devait le reconnaître :

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que vous allez faire, en me surveillant pendant que j'apprendrais à me servir d'une arme ?

\- Ceci _m'amuse,_ ma jolie. Vous emmenez avec moi en ville, cela m'ennuie beaucoup en revanche. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

\- Je ne vous gênerais pas, je vous le jure, assura-t-elle, son ton sec totalement disparu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser transparaître l'espoir dans sa voix. Vous remarquerez à peine ma présence. Je veux juste voir la ville et me balader un peu… s'il vous plait.

Elle mentait et pas qu'à moitié, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de s'attarder à tel où tel endroit et de parler, elle en était certaine mais cela, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant. L'idée de voir des foules entières, de la vie, de l'agitation et la beauté de La Havane qu'on disait qu'elle avait s'étaler sous ses yeux, cela la faisait languir totalement. Et elle ne se voyait vraiment pas seule errant dans ce grand manoir, elle ne saurait qu'y faire. Elle avait besoin de bouger, d'action, quel qu'elle soit. Elle était restée inactive à attendre beaucoup trop longtemps… Julien la regarda longuement, son regard ne changeant pas d'un pouce. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par soupirer et par marmonner :

\- Venez, si cela vous fait plaisir. Heureusement pour vous, je dois juste récupérer du matériel. Mais si vous me faites perdre ne serait-ce qu'une minute de la journée, je n'hésiterais pas à vous laissez sur place, suis-je clair ?

Charity eut un sourire rayonnant et hocha vivement la tête et elle lui emboîta le pas, tandis qu'il marmonnait tout bas en français mais elle ne prit pas attention à ce qu'il disait, elle s'en fichait. La seule chose qui l'intéressait à ce moment précis, c'était d'aller découvrir quel bel endroit était La Havane. A cet instant, elle retrouvait un peu de l'excitation qu'elle avait ressentie au début du voyage qui avait viré au cauchemar. Peut-être que sa grande aventure commençait maintenant, après tout.

Si elle arrivait à chasser ses mauvais souvenirs. Ce en quoi elle doutait sérieusement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! :D Et voici le troisième chapitre posté !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré le fait qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, c'est un chapitre transitoire, le prochain sera plus mouvementée, j'ai néanmoins fait avancer les relations et j'espère que vous le ressentirez et que cela vous plaira :D**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :D**

 **NOTE : les informations concernant les familles de Woodes Rogers et Julien Du Casse ne sont pas du tout inventée de ma part, tout est inscrit sur leur biographie dans le Wiki Assassin's Creed, que ferait-on sans lui X)**

* * *

 _« Un peu d'eau et de sel,_

 _Juste pour me souvenir,_

 _Que derrière les nuages du ciel,_

 _Se cachait ton sourire »._

 _(« Juste Pour Me Souvenir » de Nolwenn Leroy)._

 _La Havane, Cuba, 1715._

C'était encore plus beau qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginée.

Rien à voir avec Londres. Tandis qu'elle découvrait La Havane, Londres lui paraissait lointaine, grise et triste. Plus elle avançait dans ses ruelles colorées aux bâtiments bas mais à l'architecture si belle, elle ne pensait qu'une chose : _Jamais plus je ne pourrais vivre à nouveau à Londres après avoir vu un endroit pareil._ Et se sentait plus sincère que jamais en pensant cela.

Le ciel était d'un bleu sans le moindre nuage et le soleil chauffait la ville telle un four mais la brise marine rendait l'air respirable, bien que si on ne se couvrait pas la tête, on pouvait facilement avoir une migraine avec ce soleil tapant comme elle put le constater. Très différent des cieux souvent nuageux de Londres, et même lorsque le soleil brillait dans la capitale anglaise, jamais il n'aurait fait rayonner Londres comme rayonnait La Havane. Le sol même n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Londres. Ici, il était à la base d'un blanc nette mais était quasi entièrement recouvert d'une fine couche de sable portée du port et était à de nombreux endroits recouverts d'herbes et de plantes en tout genre. Il était parfois fait de planche de bois, mais là encore, était recouvert de sable et d'herbes.

Les bâtiments étaient décrépits par le soleil, jamais très haut, mais toujours si colorés ! Du bleue, du orange, du jaune, du vert, du beige et du blanc souvent, quelque fois ils se mélangeait, un étage jaune, l'autre vert, et il y avait toujours des fleurs, des fleurs aux fenêtres, au grands et ronds balcons, des fleurs au sol devant les portes des maisons, maisons souvent recouvert de lierres et de feuilles d'un vert luxuriant. De grands arbres s'élevaient dans la ville ainsi que des tas de cocotiers un peu partout, et elle pouvait voir des vieilles carcasses en bois d'anciennes cargaisons traînée un peu partout. La Havane avait un petit quelque chose de négligé et chaotique tout ayant une harmonie sans pareille. Le brouhaha de la ville était encore plus prenant, l'anglais se mélangeant à l'espagnol dans les voix des gens au teint halé, parlant fort et avec de grands gestes, tout en fusionnant avec d'étranges dialectes qui était aussi agréable qu'étrange à entendre.

Charity était en extase, littéralement, tandis qu'elle marchait silencieusement aux côtés de Julien Du Casse, alors que plusieurs gardes les suivait à l'arrière, quelque peu en retrait. Elle jetait souvent des coups d'oeils à Du Casse, qui mastiquait un brin d'herbe jaune entre ses dents, sous son éternel chapeau. Elle mourrait envie de parler, de poser un millier de question mais le regard du Du Casse et ses paroles à la demeure du gouverneur l'a retenaient. Son regard vert était concentré et perdu à la fois, fixant la route droit devant lui mais pensant de toute évidence à quelque chose de bien plus important. Cet homme lui faisait décidément penser à un tigre perpétuellement tendu, prêt à bondir, il se mouvait comme un fauve même. Elle n'osa pas lui demander quelle était leur destination exacte et quel matériel il comptait récupérer. Il ne l'avait emmené avec lui qu'à contrecoeur et elle ne voulait pas chercher la petite bête malgré la curiosité qui la rongeait. Cela dit, elle pouvait profiter de cette longue marche et c'était déjà suffisant pour la couvrir de bonheur. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien de toute sa vie, elle avait l'impression. Et surtout depuis la fin de son cauchemar. Plus que jamais, elle se sentait en sécurité, avec des hommes capables de se défendre et de l'aider, et avec autant d'espace et de liberté qu'elle désirait.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une grande place où Charity manqua de gémir tellement la beauté des lieux la ravissait. En face d'eux s'élevait une immense église blanche, premier grand bâtiment qu'elle voyait depuis le _castillo –_ comme ils l'appelaient avait-elle appris – du gouverneur Torres et cette église avait fière allure, malgré son blanc devenu quasiment jaune et décrépit aussi à cause du soleil et du vent de la mer. Dans ces coins là, les bâtiments étaient plus colorés que jamais, chaque mur prenant une teinte différente et totalement à l'opposé de la précédente. Des couloirs ouverts et bordés de colonnes se trouvaient sur la droite et la gauche de la place, et elles ouvraient sur d'autres petits couloirs fermés qui menaient aux rues de l'autre côté. Au milieu de la place se trouvait une grande fontaine en marche dont l'eau bleue brillait sous le soleil et elle vit plusieurs petits stands posé autour de la fontaine, et comprit rapidement que c'était un petit marché de fortune, vraiment petit, à peine deux où trois vendeurs mais un marché quand même. L'envie d'aller jeter un coup d'oeils aux marchandises la tenta immédiatement mais elle se rappela alors que tout l'argent qu'elle possédait avait disparu en mer en même temps que ses affaires sur le _Lengendary._

Son humeur joyeuse en fut quelque peu assombrie. Elle se moquait bien des robes et d'autres tenus coûteuses que sa mère avait fait préparer pour elle, mais la perte des livres qu'elle avait emmené lui brisait le cœur… certains était des éditions uniques, qu'elles ne retrouverait jamais. Et dans l'immédiat, elle ne pourrait pas racheter le reste. Elle espérait que le gouverneur Torres possédait néanmoins une bibliothèque dans son _castillo_ qu'elle pourrait aller explorer, cela comblerait le manque que ses lectures quotidienne n'allait pas manquer de creuser.

Le vent de la mer se fit plus fort ici et elle comprit qu'ils était tout près du port et en effet, si elle se penchait pour regarder un peu sur les côtés de l'église, elle pouvait voir l'eau bleue de l'océan. Du Casse ralentit le pas et s'avança dans le couloir ouvert derrière les colonnes où il s'appuya contre le mur couleur pamplemousse, observant la place d'un œil scrutateur, comme si il cherchait quelqu'un. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle demanda :

\- Pourquoi nous arrêtons nous ici ?

\- C'est ici que je dois retrouver mon livreur, répondit-il d'un ton négligent. Qui est de toute évidence en retard.

Charity hocha la tête, cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde d'attendre. Elle aurait pu passer sa journée entière à se perdre dans cette ville, elle en était certaine. Son regard s'égara sur les stands en face d'eux et elle remarqua un vendeur de tissus colorés qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver magnifique. Elle s'avança un peu pour mieux regarder, habituellement les tissus ne l'attiraient pas le moins du monde, mais ceux-ci étaient de couleur vive et joviales, du bleu, du rouge, du turquoise, cela devait vraiment être magnifique à portée. Un ricanement se fit entendre derrière elle et elle se retourna pour regarder Du Casse qui la dévisageait, une expression narquoise sur le visage :

 _\- Vous la voulez au final, votre robe, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sa voix lui paraissait encore plus grave quand il passait au français, avait-elle déjà remarqué. Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur la robe qu'on lui avait donnée au réveil, faite de simple coton beige, qui ne la mettait absolument pas en valeur. Elle s'en était moquée, comme elle se moquait toujours de ses tenues, c'est sa mère qui choisissait ses robes la plupart du temps car elle n'y accordait pas suffisamment d'importance pour s'y intéressée. Elle leva la tête vers Julien et répliqua dans sa langue :

 _\- Non, je pensais à vous offrir de quoi décoré votre chapeau, un joli tissu qui irait avec votre plume de perroquet._

Un des gardes étouffa un rire, qui de toute évidence comprenait lui aussi le français, à côté de Du Casse mais un regard jeté par celui-ci le calma immédiatement. Elle n'aurait su déchiffrer le regard de Julien qui se posa sur elle, à cet instant. L'avait-elle vexée en se moquant de son chapeau ? Elle se mordit la lèvre, se disant une fois encore qu'il fallait vraiment, vraiment qu'elle apprenne à se taire.

\- Vous avez un problème avec mon chapeau, lady Greyson ? Murmura-t-il, les sourcils haussés.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous manquez de respect, je m'excuse, s'empressa de dire Charity, préférant choisir la prudence.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se mette cet homme à dos. Elle ne le connaissait pas bien mais ce qu'elle savait de lui ne la rassurait pas tant que cela. Elle l'observa attentivement, cherchant à déceler de l'agacement où de la colère dans ses traits, ou le moindre signe qui indiquerait qu'elle commençait à s'en faire un ennemi, mais son éternel sourire sarcastique et arrogant revint sur ses lèvres et il secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous excusée. C'était comique. Je réfléchirai à votre suggestion d'ajouter un tissu coloré à mon chapeau, soyez en assurée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, quelque peu soulagée de ne pas l'avoir fâchée. Soudain, en l'observant, elle se rappela que quelqu'un l'avait soutenu en sortant du _Lady Lavinia,_ quand elle s'était effondrée. Sur le coup elle ne s'était pas demandé qui c'était, elle s'en fichait un peu, mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se rappela de l'odeur de l'eau de mer sur la chemise, teinté de celle de la poudre à canon aussi, odeur qu'elle avait vaguement senti aussi lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle pour lui faire tenir le pistolet correctement. C'était donc contre lui qu'elle s'était effondrée et qui l'a portée. Charity sentit ses joues rosir doucement à ce souvenir extrêmement flou dans sa tête. Décidément, elle avait été plus en contact des hommes cette dernière semaine que dans toute sa vie entière.

Sentant Julien moins rembruni, elle s'approcha un peu de lui et posa une question qui la taraudait depuis quelques heures :

\- D'où venez-vous, monsieur Du Casse ? De Paris ? J'ai déjà été à Paris, c'est une ville vraiment merveilleuse.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et mit quelques secondes à lui répondre, comme si il hésitait entre l'envoyer au diable où satisfaire sa question mais il finit par déclarer :

\- Pas de Paris, non. Je viens de Montpellier. Un endroit nettement plus agréable, à mon goût.

\- Montpellier, c'est dans le Sud de la France, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Charity, revoyant dans sa tête la carte de France. Une ville en bord de mer. Vous étiez tout destiné à travaillée dans la marine dès votre naissance.

\- Je suppose que oui, acquiesça Julien sans la regarder, scrutant la foule, cherchant de toute évidence son livreur.

La conversation n'avait pas l'air de l'intéressé plus que cela, mais maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle aurait été incapable de s'arrêtez, même si elle l'aurait voulu. Cet étrange personnage l'inquiétait autant qu'elle lui trouvait quelque chose de vraiment intéressant. Peut-être justement parce qu'elle en savait peu sur lui, où même sur Woodes Rogers où sur le gouverneur qu'elle ne tarderait pas à rencontrer, elle en était certaine. Elle avait remarqué sa phrase sur le fait que Montpellier était un endroit nettement plus agréable à ses yeux et posa la question qui s'imposait :

\- Vous n'aimez pas Paris ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Paris est une grande ville, belle certes, mais bruyante et fatigante, répondit Julien en la regardant cette fois. Je travaille dans des villes bruyantes et fatigantes et cela me convient. Pour vivre, je préfère le calme et la tranquillité.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle pouvait comprendre cela. Charity ignorait en quoi consistait le métier exact de Julien Du Casse, à part qu'il était capitaine de toute évidence, mais il devait bien y avoir autre chose, mais elle savait que le calme des endroits tranquilles était parfois des réconforts pour ceux qui avaient un travail difficile. Elle le dévisagea mais il à avait à nouveau détourné le regard d'elle et elle sentit l'agacement le gagner, bien qu'elle avait l'intuition que ce n'était pas dirigé vers elle mais plutôt contre son livreur qui tardait à venir.

\- J'aimerais bien retourner dans votre pays, un jour _,_ dit-elle joyeusement en regardant la foule elle aussi, se rappelant de la beauté de Paris. Pour mieux le découvrir. Il y à tant d'endroits magnifiques en France. C'est pour cela que j'ai été heureuse d'apprendre le français, je…

\- Vous parlez merveilleusement bien ma langue, ça je l'avais remarqué, la coupa Julien en se redressant, mais s'il vous plait, taisez-vous maintenant. Je crois que mon livreur est là.

Julien s'avança quelque peu et en effet, un homme sortit de la foule et s'approcha lentement d'eux. Il était petit et trapu et portait un chapeau de cuir marron presque aussi grand que celui de Julien. Il était en revanche beaucoup plus vieux que celui, au moins soixante ans passés. Charity se préparait à le rencontrer quand Julien lui tendit quelque chose qu'elle mit une seconde à reconnaître. Des _reales._ De l'argent espagnol…

\- Allez donc achetez un tissu pour mon chapeau, Charity, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

 _Il m'éloigne,_ pensa-t-elle immédiatement en lui jetant un regard suspicieux. Ce n'était pas une suggestion qu'il venait de lui faire mais bel et bien un ordre. Julien descendit et alla à la rencontre de l'homme en disant derrière son épaule :

\- Guillaume, Roberto, Uarez, restez avec la demoiselle et assurez vous qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

\- Une minute, monsieur Du Casse, qu'est-ce…, commença Charity mais fut interrompu par l'un des gardes – Guillaume, Roberto ou Uarez pour ce qu'elle en savait – qui la poussa doucement vers les stands, l'obligeant à s'éloigner de Julien.

Charity se résigna et s'approcha du stand de tissu qu'elle avait remarqué, ou un vendeur enthousiaste se mit à vanter sa marchandise, en perdant son temps, car elle ne comprenait rien à son espagnol. De toute manière, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les tissus et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups à Du Casse et au livreur, qui marchait tout les deux accompagnés du reste des gardes, s'éloignant doucement de la place pour disparaître alors derrière l'église. Elle soupira lourdement. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, après tout, il avait entièrement le droit de vouloir garder ses transactions privées. Son éternel curiosité l'a picotait mais elle n'avait d'autre choix que de l'ignorer et elle se concentra enfin sur les tissus, cherchant un qui correspondrait au chapeau de Du Casse. Eh bien quoi ? Elle allait simplement l'écouter et elle trouverait le moyen de lui arracher ce chapeau pour coudre le tissu dessus. Elle finit par se décider sur une couleur rouge teintée d'or qu'elle trouva tout simplement splendide. Elle prit soin d'ailleurs de choisir un second tissu de couleur bleue vive agrémenté de violet pour se faire en effet une robe qui serait à son goût, très coloré donc. Elle devra demander de quoi coudre mais elle ne doutait pas qu'elle trouverait cela facilement dans le _castillo._

Pendant qu'elle attendait Julien et qu'elle flânait dans la place, regardant ce qu'il y avait vendre ici et là, elle se dit qu'elle devrait écrire à sa mère. Pour au moins la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien pour elle. La pauvre devait être morte d'inquiétude sans la moindre nouvelle d'elle. Savait-elle ce qui lui était arrivée ? Elle en doutait, leur père avait tendance à faire le mort dès qu'il quittait Londres pour revenir à la vie à chaque fois qu'il revenait et s'attendant à être accueilli comme un roi à chaque fois. Charity remarqua des fruits qui avaient l'air bien juteux et délicieux dans un stand un peu éloigné quand une silhouette familière passa rapidement devant lui, et son regard s'attarda immédiatement sur lui. C'était cet homme, ce… Duncan qu'elle avait vu au _castillo._ Elle aurait reconnu ce charmant visage et la tenue bleue quelque peu étrange qu'il portait n'importe où.Il semblait presser et préoccupé et avançait d'un pas vif. Charity eut cependant à peine eu le temps de vraiment l'observer que déjà il disparaissait dans la foule. Elle le chercha des yeux pendant quelques instants sans parvenir à le trouver.

Elle se demandait vraiment qui était cet homme. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris des mots de Woodes Rogers à son égard, il venait à peine de les rencontrer, Julien et lui. Et elle se rappelait de l'étrange regard de Julien posé sur lui… un regard qu'elle aurait presque dit méfiant. De toute évidence, Julien ne faisait pas confiance à ce nouvel… « associé » sans doute. Etait-ce normal qu'il se balade ainsi en ville, avec cet air inquiet ? Ils avait d'étranges affaires, tous ces hommes sur lequel elle était tombée.

\- J'espère que vous avez trouvez votre bonheur parce qu'il est temps d'y aller.

Julien était apparu à ses côtés, une expression sombre sur le visage. Son ton avait été aussi quelque peu dur, elle comprit donc que cela ne s'était pas exactement passé comme prévu avec le livreur.

\- Le votre, plutôt, rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant. Je vais avoir besoin de votre chapeau.

\- Vous ne l'aurez jamais, affirma-t-il en ayant un petit ric sec. Allons-y, cette foule commence à me donner la migraine.

\- J'ai vu votre ami, dans la foule, tout à l'heure, lança-t-elle brusquement alors qu'ils commencèrent à quitter la place.

Elle n'avait pas été certaine au début de devoir le lui dire, peut-être que cela n'avait aucune importance dans le fond, cet homme pouvait bien se balader comme il le voulait. Mais de toute évidence, elle avait eu raison d'en parler vu la manière dont Julien se figea et la regarda durement… ou tort après tout, elle n'était pas sûre. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas du non plus le qualifier d'ami. Son regard d'acier la mit quelque peu mal à l'aise mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux.

\- Quel ami ? Interrogea-t-il doucement.

\- Celui qui à quitté le _castillo_ tout à l'heure, répondit-elle, la voix incertaine. Celui qui s'appel Duncan. Il était dans la foule. Il avait l'air pressé.

Du Casse fronça les sourcils et tourna ses yeux vers la foule, le cherchant du regard. Charity quand à elle observait le visage de Julien, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, mais elle avait du mal à le dire, à part le fait que cet homme, ce Duncan, semblait le contrarier sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Et elle n'était pas certaine que Julien non plus sache pourquoi exactement il se méfiait de cet homme, sinon quoi elle avait la conviction qu'il ne serait pas à rester là à regarder dans la foule, mais qu'il se serait jeter à la poursuite de cet homme. Il se méfiait de cet homme mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans le regard de Julien tandis que ses yeux vagabondaient d'un endroit à l'autre sur la place. Une lueur… dangereuse qui ne rassura pas Charity.

\- Il n'aurait pas du être là, monsieur Du Casse ? Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Cela sembla sortir Julien de ses pensées et ses yeux, redevenus normaux, se posèrent sur elle et il ricana sèchement en secouant la tête.

\- Monsieur Walpole fait ce qu'il veut. _Et par l'enfer,_ arrêtez de m'appeler monsieur Du Casse. J'ai l'impression d'être mon oncle. J'ai un prénom, utilisez-le, comme tout le monde. Rentrons maintenant, j'ai des choses à régler avec le gouverneur.

Julien passa la main derrière le dos de Charity pour la pousser doucement en avant, malgré son ton dur et cassant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle l'appelait occasionnellement Julien dans sa tête, ce ne serait pas un problème de le faire à voix haute. Et ainsi donc, le nom entier de cet homme était Duncan Walpole. Intéressant. Elle aurait bien voulu continuer à explorer La Havane car elle se doutait bien que la ville était bien plus grande que cela, mais elle ne devait pas trop en demander, surtout à cet instant, où Julien était un véritable paquet de nerfs sur patte. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la place qu'ils laissèrent derrière eux pour revenir sur leurs pas, et elle se promit de revenir le plus rapidement possible… que ses hôtes le veuillent ou non.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur La Havane. Elle n'avait même pas vu le temps défiler. Après que Julien et elle était rentrés au _castillo_ , il l'avait laissé dans la cour et était parti sans un mot vaquer à ses occupations et certainement aller voir le gouverneur. Livrée à elle-même, Charity avait néanmoins remarqué un pistolet d'entraînement sur la table de bois devant les cibles sur lequel ils avaient tirés plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait sourit à sa vue. Julien l'avait certainement laissée là à son attention, n'ayant pas oublié le défi qu'il lui avait lancée. Elle se promit d'y venir rapidement, mais elle en avait d'abord profiter pour explorer davantage les lieux. Et en effet, comme elle l'avait prédit, c'était plus grand encore qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle avait monté les marches de marbre blanc qui menaient à la demeure depuis le petit espace d'entraînement et était resté ébahie d'extase devant la beauté de l'immense cour intérieure au toit ouvert qui s'était étalé sous ses yeux. C'était presque aussi grand que la place qu'elle avait vue à La Havane. Une immense fontaine qui faisait presque toute la longueur de l'espace trônait au milieu de la cour, majestueuse dont l'eau bleue brillait au soleil. Des cocotiers plus grands encore que ceux qu'elle avait vus en ville parsemaient toute la cour, agrémenter de fleurs et de lierres. La Havane était très fleuri, décidément. Tout le manoir était tellement tropical ! Chaud, coloré, rempli de fleurs et de plantes en tout genre, l'exact opposé des manoirs qu'elle avait vu à Londres, qui ne manquait pas d'être fleuri pourtant. En longeant ce magnifique lieu au coucher du soleil, elle s'était sentie totalement détendue et calme. Le soleil chauffait sa peau, cet espace était immense et d'une beauté sans limite, et elle se sentait libre. Libre de courir autour de cette radieuse fontaine, et sur tout le reste du domaine. Elle avait continuée à marcher, découvrant un petit espace au coin de la cour avec un toit mais dont les murs était grandement ouvert, avec une immense table de bois au milieu, un endroit parfait pour un dîner ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer. En continuant son exploration, elle vit que toute la demeure était légèrement surélevé par tout ces espaces et ses escaliers en marbre, un peu en hauteur par rapport aux granges et aux champs. Elle découvrit derrière la demeure principale également un petit pavillon et plusieurs petites fermes et écuries encore, et dans ce même pavillon, une petite pièce vide avec des barreaux. Une prison de fortune, de toute évidence. Cela avait quelque peu assombri sa paix, elle ne connaissait que trop bien la sensation d'être enfermée et n'avait aucune envie de repenser à ces moments là.

Elle avait donc rebroussé chemin pour retourner au lieu d'entraînement et avait commencer à tirer avec son pistolet de fortune, qui était de qualité bien plus médiocre que l'objet d'art qu'elle avait tenu entre ses mains toute la journée mais dont le tir avait tout de même de la puissance. Charity lâcha le pistolet à plusieurs reprises sous le coup de l'arme. Elle y passa des heures, sentant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait sa détermination monter. C'était plus difficile que ce qu'elle croyait, car garder le pistolet en main à chaque tir était presque douloureux avec les détonations dans ses petites paumes. Au bout de quelques heures, alors que la nuit s'annonçait, elle finit par renoncer pour aujourd'hui et monta dans sa chambre, se disant qu'elle aurait un peu de mal à avoir ce pistolet, et elle découvrit alors sur son lit un paquet avec un papier poser dessus. Charity, surprise, s'en approcha et prit la petite lettre entre ses mains pour la déplier. Elle y lut qu'elle était invitée dans la cour intérieure pour dîner avec le gouverneur, monsieur Woodes Rogers et Julien dans une heure environ. Charity reposa la lettre sur le lit et ouvrit alors la boite et y découvrit une robe somptueuse, à la jupe blanche et vaporeuse et au corset rouge et élégant. Charity rejeta un coup d'œil à la lettre. C'était signé « Loreano Torres y Ayala, gouverneur de Cuba ».

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être troublée. Bien sur, en lui ouvrant les portes de son _castillo,_ le gouverneur lui offrait son hospitalité et de surcroît, devait lui fournir nourriture et soins et vêtements. Mais cette robe était faite de velours et de satin. Elle devait valoir une belle petite fortune. Bien sur, il devait être très riche aussi et cette robe ne devait rien représenter pour lui… Une bouchée de pain. C'est ce qu'elle se répétait tandis qu'elle enfilait la robe, appelant une servante dans le couloir pour l'aider à serrer le corset, et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand Alma, qui s'était vu apparemment attribué le rôle de sa servante personnelle étant donnée qu'elle n'était jamais bien loin, tira sur les lacets dans son dos. Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait détester les corsets, ces instruments de tortures…

Le temps passa vite et à peine eut-elle finit de se préparer – Alma avait tenu à la coiffer de manière élégante et surtout très compliqué et à bien sur lui infliger cet abominable maquillage que les femmes aimait tant habituellement – qu'elle était déjà en train de quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre ses hôtes. Et à mesure qu'elle marchait pour sortir de la demeure, elle sentit une légère boule se former dans son ventre. Elle allait dîner tout de même avec trois hommes, deux qu'elle connaissait à peine et un qui lui était parfaitement inconnu. En Angleterre, jamais on ne l'aurait laissé dîner avec des hommes sans un chaperon. Mais peut-être les lois était-elles plus laxistes à Cuba. Si revoir Rogers et Julien ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela – au contraire, elle pourrait même dire qu'elle appréciait, quelque part, leur compagnie – rencontrer ce gouverneur l'angoissait quelque peu. Mais elle s'inquiétait certainement pour rien, comme à son habitude.

Quand Charity arriva dehors, la nuit était totalement tombée et plusieurs torches et bougies étaient accrochées au mur du manoir et dans les escaliers, éclairant la demeure. Elle avait l'impression que le nombre de gardes avait tout à coup doublé. Partout où ses yeux se promenaient, elle voyait des hommes habillés de jaune et parlant espagnol. Quelque peu mal à l'aise, elle avança néanmoins vers la grande entrée ouverte de la cour, où quatre hommes armés de mousquet et de sabre était posté. Elle crut qu'elle allait avoir quelques problèmes mais ils s'écartèrent automatiquement quand ils la virent approcher.

Charity pût alors que la cour constater que la cour était encore plus belle de nuit que de que jour. Toutes les flammes allumés et accrochés aux colonnes qui soutenait l'immense balcon de la partie de la demeure en face de l'entrée de la cour se reflétait dans l'eau de la fontaine et lui donnait une apparence légèrement orangée. Elle soupira, le sourire aux lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait aimée une maison comme elle aimait celle-ci, décidément.

\- Lady Greyson ! Ah, vous voilà !

Charity tourna la tête vers la gauche, d'où venait la voix de Woodes Rogers, qui en effet s'approchait doucement d'elle en souriant poliment. Il s'inclina à son approche et prit sa main pour la baiser et lui demanda avec son éternelle courtoisie comment elle allait et indiqua qu'elle était vraiment ravissante. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un remerciement et un grand sourire et elle le suivit jusqu'à la table qui avait été installée dans la cour, tout au bout de la fontaine, où elle vit deux hommes assis ainsi que deux autres chaises libres.

Elle reconnut immédiatement Julien, évidemment, qui même pour un dîner avec le gouverneur ne semblait pas décider à enlever son chapeau. Il était confortablement assis à côté d'une des chaise libre, sirotant un verre de vin, et son demi sourire sarcastique revint sur son visage quand il l'a vit apparaître, demi sourire qu'elle lui rendit ce qui le fit rire doucement. De l'autre côté de la table se trouvait le deuxième homme, qui se leva à son arrivée et se tourna vers elle.

Le gouverneur Torres était plus âgé qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il devait au moins avoir 65 ans, si ce n'est plus. Ses cheveux et sa barbe blanche contrastait néanmoins avec sa peau encore plus matte que celle des autres, trahissant ses origines espagnoles. Elle devina à ses traits élégants mais ridés qu'il avait du être un homme d'une grande beauté autrefois. Encore aujourd'hui, il lui restait un charisme évident. Il avait une expression chaleureuse et il était encore d'un gabarit solide pour son âge. Quelque peu intimidée, elle s'approcha de lui et à l'instar de Rogers, il lui baisa la main avec un sourire accueillant :

\- Ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance, lady Charity Greyson. Vous êtes de toute beauté, cela fait plaisir à voir après ce que vous avez vécu.

\- Je vous remercie… monsieur le gouverneur, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide. Vous aurez à jamais ma gratitude, à l'instar de monsieur Rogers et monsieur Du Casse, pour votre hospitalité, vos cadeaux…

\- Allons, ce n'est rien, je ne fais que mon devoir, sourit le gouverneur en l'invitant à prendre place aux côtés de Julien. Il est fort agréable d'avoir sous son toit une jeune personne aussi radieuse.

\- Il est vrai que cela change des sales têtes que vous avez habituellement comme Rogers et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ricana Julien, ce qui fit rire le gouverneur et Woodes Rogers.

Charity ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi et fut tout à coup moins angoissée à l'idée de ce dîner. Elle prit place aux côtés de Julien, ce qui, étrangement, avait quelque peu le don de la mettre plus à l'aise aussi. Peut-être parce que c'était avec lui qu'elle avait passée le plus de temps depuis son arrivée à La Havane. Woodes Rogers s'assit quand a lui aux côtés du gouverneur Torres et ce dernier appela les serviteurs afin que le dîner soit servi.

A son étonnement, elle passa une soirée des plus agréables. Le gouverneur était un homme très calme et sage, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, qui avait de toute évidence un long vécu derrière lui. Elle mit un certain temps à réaliser pourquoi elle s'était sentie si bien dans ce dîner mais elle finit par comprendre. Aucun de ses hommes ne la méprisait à cause de son statut de femme. Mise à l'aise par l'ambiance, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aborder des sujets « d'hommes », la politique, la guerre, les pirates, des sujets qui lui était quasiment interdit à Londres et dans lequel les hommes lui affichait clairement leur mépris. Mais ici, il n'en fut rien. Woodes Rogers sembla même intéressé par les théories qu'elle avançait et par ses idées, et dit même à un moment donnée qu'il serait tenté de l'emmener avec lui à Nassau pour traiter avec les pirates de l'île ! Elle en rit mais d'un rire quelque peu forcé, car l'idée d'aller à Nassau au milieu de ses pirates la glaçait littéralement mais elle tacha de le cacher pour ne pas gâcher la soirée, bien qu'elle sentait le regard d'aigle du gouverneur sur elle.

Jamais elle n'avait aussi bien discutée et rit avec des hommes et elle finit même par oublier qu'elle était au milieu d'inconnus. Durant toute la soirée, elle eut l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours et réalisa qu'elle n'avait même jamais aussi bien parlé avec sa propre famille. Elle se sentait respectée, avec eux, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu, elle qu'on traitait toujours avec condescendance ou déception. Elle aimait énormément discuter avec Woodes, il avait un esprit critique et pratique très intéressant, mais elle aimait particulièrement ses petites joutes verbales avec Julien. Il se moqua d'elle plusieurs fois dans la soirée mais à aucun moment elle n'eut l'impression que cela la diminuait, il parlait de la même manière à Woodes et même au gouverneur, bien que son ton était toujours plus respectueux lorsqu'il s'adressait à ce dernier. C'était là tout simplement son caractère et elle doit avouer qu'elle n'aimait rien de plus que de le remettre à sa place. Elle y réussit quelques à plusieurs reprises, et elle en tira une grande fierté.

Elle adora aussi écouter le gouverneur, qui raconta deux où trois fois des vieux souvenirs de sa jeunesse en Espagne. L'écouter était tout simplement fascinant. Il restait toujours très calme, même quand il riait, au contraire de Woodes et Julien qui s'y laissait un peu plus allée. Elle put également en apprendre un peu plus sur chacun d'entre eux. Elle apprit ainsi avec surprise que Woodes et Julien ne se connaissait que depuis une semaine ! Et que Woodes Rogers avait ainsi une épouse et qu'il avait trois enfants mais qu'il en avait perdu un. Elle sentit immédiatement que le sujet était trop sensible et n'en demanda pas davantage à Woodes, se contentant de lui présenter ses sincères condoléances. Perdre un enfant devait être ce qu'il pouvait arriver de pire à un parent, de cela elle en était certaine. Elle vit aussi rapidement à quel point la rage qu'il avait envers les pirates était bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Il en paraissait même obsédé. Il disait que Nassau devait être « purgée » de la « vermine » qui s'y était installé et avait contaminé les lieux, et qu'il était fortement décidé à le faire. Il avait un feu qui brûlait littéralement dans son regard quand il parlait de cela, et elle ne put que s'en réjouir. Les pirates avaient en lui un sérieux adversaire. Et tout ce qui pourrait conduire de près où de loin à la chute de ces monstres la réjouissait du plus haut point. Woodes Rogers trouva en Charity une oreille intéressée quand à ses plans sur les pirates et sans même s'en rendre compte apparemment, il s'en réjouit et parla bien de ce qu'il comptait faire. Julien et le gouverneur Torres ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressé par ses propos, sans doute les entendait-ils depuis longtemps mais Charity resta captivée du début à la fin. Il comptait offrir un pardon royal à chaque pirate qui acceptait de se rendre. Cela ne plut pas tant que cela à la jeune fille. Elle voulait les savoir pendu, tous autant qu'ils sont. Pour la venger, elle et tout les autres innocents qui s'était retrouvés dans ce genre de situation. Woodes dut remarquer son changement d'humeur car il ajouta rapidement que la plupart des pirates finissaient toujours par refuser, à cause de leur fierté assommante et agaçante. Elle hocha brièvement la tête, l'esprit restant néanmoins assombri, et Woodes finit par changer de sujet.

Elle en apprit moins sur Julien et sur le gouverneur quand elle y regardait mais elle sut néanmoins que Julien était le neveu de Jean Du Casse, un éminent corsaire au service du roi de France qui était considéré comme l'un des plus grands de son pays et de son époque et qui avait personnellement éduqué Julien après la mort du père de celui-ci. Au contraire de Woodes, parler de la mort de son père semblait laisser Julien indifférent, mais il paraissait en revanche agacé au fait qu'on le relie à son oncle sans que Charity ne comprenne pourquoi. A un moment donnée pendant la conversation, il fut question des navires et Charity entendit à nouveau le nom du navire de Julien, qui l'avait amenée jusque ici : _Le Déserteur._

\- Pourquoi avez-vous appelé votre navire ainsi ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. Ce n'est pas très flatteur pour le bateau.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Répondit Julien en tournant son regard vert vers elle. La désertion est-elle vraiment un péché, lorsqu'on cesse de croire en la cause pour lequel on se bat ? Je l'ai nommé ainsi car c'est ce que je suis, lady Greyson. J'ai déserté les camps français alors que je devais rejoindre mon oncle pour nous battre contre les espagnols dans ce que vous connaissez aujourd'hui comme la bataille de Vélez-Malaga. Je ne croyais plus en ce que je faisais et je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'irai risquer ma vie et perdre mon sang pour départager deux empires aussi corrompus et misérable l'un que l'autre. J'ai appelée mon navire avec l'un de mes titres, car je n'en ai pas honte. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait ce jour là pour mon avenir et je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix.

Charity ne répondit pas, réfléchissant aux mots de Julien. On lui avait toujours enseigné que la désertion était l'un des pires crimes qu'un soldat puisse commettre, coupable souvent de mise à mort. Et voilà que cet homme se disait haut et fort déserteur et en tirait même de la fierté. Car il ne croyait plus dans les causes pour lequel il se battait, disait-il. Il est vrai que si on ne voyait en ses supérieurs et même en son propre pays que de la pourriture, quelle noblesse y avait-il à se battre pour la pourriture ? Elle n'avait jamais observé la désertion de ce point de vue là, trop ancrée sur l'idée qu'on lui en a donnée. Mais c'était ça l'une des pires erreurs humaines. Se laisser aveugler par les jugements des autres. Elle sentait Julien quelque peu sur la défensive, même si il affichait un air blasé et indifférent et elle devinait que cette insulte de déserteur avait du souvent revenir sur lui. Et pourtant, il arborait ce titre de déserteur avec fierté, en donnant même le nom à son plus grand navire. Charity en ressentit pour lui une once de respect immense. Il fallait oser faire cela, se moquer ouvertement de l'avis des autres, et c'est quelque chose qu'elle aurait bien aimée réussir à faire pour pouvoir toucher à tout ce qu'elle désirait découvrir ! Mais elle en avait incapable. Et lui y avait réussi haut la main.

\- Vous avez fait ce que tous jugent comme votre pire faiblesse l'une de vos forces, murmura-t-elle doucement en le regardant. Je suis sincèrement admirative, Julien.

Il haussa les sourcils, et elle ne sut dire si c'était du scepticisme, de la surprise où de la méfiance qu'elle voyait dans son regard. Peut-être un peu des trois et elle pouvaient difficilement lui reprocher d'être sceptique et méfiant vis-à-vis des gens qui disait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne devait pas entendre cela tous les jours. Comme si il entendit ses pensées, il ricana légèrement en buvant une gorgée de vin et dit :

\- Vous êtes exactement la deuxième personne à me dire cela, lady Greyson. Je vais finir par y croire, à votre admiration.

\- J'ai un prénom, Julien. Utilisez-le, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en entendant encore ce « lady Greyson » qui l'agaçait, et prenant un certain plaisir à lui renvoyer ses propres mots. Cela vous pour vous aussi, messieurs, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du gouverneur et de Woodes avant de regarder à nouveau Julien et d'ajouter : Je ne dis que ce que je ressens. J'ai toujours voulu agir de la sorte. Me moquer de l'opinion des autres sur mes choix, qu'ils méprisaient. Mais je n'en ai jamais été capable. Vous, si.

Julien ne répondit pas cette fois-ci, laissant son doigt tourner sur le verre de vin, son regard plissé et concentré droit sur elle. Elle eut l'impression de vraiment retenir son attention pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait sorti du navire de pirates. Une lueur vraiment intéressée brillait dans ses yeux, plus de trace de l'éternel regard sarcastique et moqueur. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le fait qu'il l'a considère d'un œil nouveau lui faisait plaisir. Un demi sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Julien, celui-ci plus malicieux et quelque peu complice aurait-elle même dit que celui auquel elle avait le droit d'habitude.

\- Eh bien, voilà encore une chose que je vais devoir vous apprendre… Charity, répondit-il en buvant son vin sans la quitter des yeux, et sans que son sourire disparaisse.

Charity rit à ces mots, et posa alors la question qui lui taraudait dans l'esprit depuis qu'il lui avait répondu :

\- Vous avez dit que j'étais la deuxième personne à vous dire cela. Qui était la première, si je ne suis pas indiscrète ?

\- Moi, répondit la voix du gouverneur Torres vers lequel Charity se tourna. J'ai toujours pensé cela à propos de Julien, bien qu'il ne m'ait jamais vraiment cru, je le crains. Peut-être allait-vous réussir à le convaincre, Charity.

Cela ne surprit étrangement pas Charity que ce soit le gouverneur qui ait dit cela à Julien. Après avoir parler avec lui durant tout le dîner, Charity avait vite compris que l'intelligence et la clairvoyance de cet homme était grande et qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aveugler par les convenances et les traditions. Julien ricana mais ne dit rien et Woodes secoua la tête avec un léger sourire. Elle remarqua qu'il s'abstenait de donner son avis sur le sujet. Peut-être ne pensait-il pas tout à fait comme le gouverneur et Charity, comme bien des anglais. Elle aurait pu poser la question mais quelque chose lui disait que cela pourrait mettre le feu aux poudres, ce qu'elle ne désirait absolument pas. Mais de toute manière, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de parler car le gouverneur Torres se leva doucement et déclara :

\- Bien, mes chers amis, il se fait tard. Demain sera une longue journée, et il est grand temps que nous cessions de boire. Nous devons avoir la tête claire demain matin.

\- Bien sur, gouverneur, approuva Woodes en posant son verre de vin.

Charity baissa les yeux vers le sien qu'elle avait à peine touché, à dire vraie elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimée le vin. Bien que celui-ci était de loin le plus doux qu'elle ait goûté, elle persistait à ne pas en apprécier le goût. Julien fit tournoyer son verre dans sa main quelques minutes et soupira avant de le poser sur la table. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils discutaient et que le dîner était fini. Charity n'avait même pas vu le temps passé mais la nuit devait être bien avancée car elle sentit la fatigue de la journée lui tombée dessus d'un coup.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous tous d'aller nous coucher, ajouta Woodes en se levant à son tour, rapidement suivit de Charity et de Julien.

\- En effet, Woodes, en effet, approuva le gouverneur en s'approchant alors de Charity pour lui prendre doucement les mains entre les siennes. Charity, je m'efforcerais d'essayer de contacter votre père malgré le blocage du port de Kingston, je vous en fais la promesse. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à demandez ce que vous voulez aux serviteurs où aux gardes de la demeure et si vous avez un problème, mon bureau est au premier étage, au fond à gauche de cette partie de la demeure. N'hésitez pas à venir me trouver, surtout.

\- Je vous en remercie, gouverneur Torres, sourit chaleureusement Charity. Sachez que même lorsque je retournerais à Kingston, je n'oublierais pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de sagesse pour votre jeune age, Charity, déclara doucement le gouverneur. C'est une qualité rare, qui ne fera que se développer avec les années. Vous deviendrez une femme surprenante, j'en suis persuadé. Ce fut un plaisir, madame.

\- Moi de même, gouverneur.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de lui lâcher les mains et de saluer brièvement Woodes et Julien et quitta la cour et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait une grande forme pour son âge. Quel charmant personnage, en tout cas. Un homme pour lequel elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir déjà une grande admiration. Si seulement elle avait été la fille d'un homme qui voyait les choses comme lui, de manière si ouverte, au lieu d'être l'enfant d'un Anglais plus qu'Anglais, qui ne la voyait que comme un objet pour lequel il pourrait gagner beaucoup.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers Woodes et Julien, dont le premier s'avançait également, affichant un visage apaisé mais fatigué, comme chacun.

\- Ce fut une belle soirée, Charity, votre compagnie est des plus agréable. Il y a de grands risques que je parte demain pour Londres, donc je risque de ne pas vous revoir avant un moment…

\- Vous partez pour Londres ? S'étonna-t-elle, surprise. Demain ?

\- Si les vents me sont favorables, oui, sourit-il. Et j'espère revenir avec le titre de gouverneur de Nassau, afin de mettre mes projets à bien. Il ne me reste qu'à convaincre notre crétin de roi.

Elle rit doucement et hocha la tête, étant néanmoins quelque peu déçue. La compagnie de cet homme lui plaisait, il discutait avec elle comme si elle était son égale, et Dieu que cela faisait du bien et elle approuvait avec ferveur ses intentions avec Nassau et regrettait presque de ne pas vraiment pouvoir y participer. Elle espérait bien que le roi ne ferait pas la sourde oreille et lui donnerait ce qu'il veut. Cela ne ferait que sauver plusieurs vies.

\- Je vais priez pour votre succès, monsieur Rogers, et priez pour que le roi George se montre moins stupide cette fois-ci.

\- Ah, je crois que vous serez plus douée comme philosophe qu'en prières, ma chère, mais je vous en remercie. Nous nous verrons peut-être à mon retour, sinon quoi je vous inviterais à Nassau une fois que je l'aurais nettoyez. Cela vous changera un peu de Kingston.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, acquiesça-t-elle joyeusement.

Woodes Rogers lui baisa la main et la quitta avec un dernier sourire, et il marcha sur les pas du gouverneur et entra dans cette partie de la demeure, certainement celle réservé aux personnes importantes. Une fois encore, elle se retrouva seule avec Julien, qui se tenait de façon nonchalante debout devant elle, sa main passant doucement sur sa barbe de plusieurs jours, son sourire sarcastique à nouveau sur ses lèvres, bien qu'elle voyait toujours ce quelque chose de différent dans le regard quand il posa les yeux sur elle et dit :

\- Vous n'avez pas oubliez notre petit défi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-elle en souriant malicieusement. Je le veux, mon pistolet.

\- Fort bien, alors gagnez, lança-t-il en riant quelque peu. Je veux voir cela avant de rentrer chez moi.

\- Vous rentrez chez vous, vous, alors ? Et c'est où, chez vous ? A Montpellier ?

Julien secoua la tête et une lueur noire traversa à nouveau son regard. Décidément, il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa ville d'enfance où son oncle, et elle ne cessaient de se demander pourquoi. Elle se promit alors de lui poser la question, un jour.

\- J'aime bien trop les Caraïbes pour m'en éloigner. Je ne partirai pas aussi loin que notre cher Woodes.

Il n'ajouta rien et elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas plus de précision sur le lieu où il habitait. Peut-être était-ce dangereux de se confier pour lui, après tout. Où bien considérait-il que ce n'était pas ses affaires ce qui était probable aussi. Tant de questions sans réponses encore à son sujet. Un élan de fatigue la parcourut alors et elle ne put s'empêcher de bailler longuement, ce qui fit rire Julien qui s'avança vers elle, de plus en plus près lui semblait-il.

\- Allez-vous coucher, Charity, où vous allez dormir debout. Je ne vais pas vous portez encore une fois.

\- Pourquoi, suis-je donc si lourde ? S'offusqua-t-elle légèrement, bien qu'elle s'en moquait quelque peu, de son poids. Encore une chose auquel elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention mais la nature semblait l'avoir naturellement doté d'une taille de guêpe.

\- A peine plus qu'une plume, ricana-t-il. Allez dormir, Charity. Je veux voir debout en train de vous entraîner, demain.

Il prit alors sa main entre les siennes et elle sursauta légèrement tandis qu'il l'approchait des lèvres. Il ne lui avait encore à aucun instant baiser la main, au contraire de Woodes qui lui avait fait à chaque rencontre et dont les lèvres était toujours froide et polie. Elle en avait conclu que ce n'était pas en ses habitudes. Sa main était chaude, rugueuses et forte, et lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa main, un violent frisson parcourut la jeune fille. Sa bouche aussi était chaude et il s'attarda une seconde de trop, remarqua-t-elle. Le cœur de la jeune s'emballa alors dans sa poitrine. Plus que troublée, elle le regarda se redresser et il lui semblait qu'il avait quelque chose de sombre dans le regard. Regard qui s'égara doucement sur elle, passant de sa poitrine jusqu'à son visage et elle sentit son visage rougir quand les yeux de Julien revinrent dans les siens. Son demi sourire s'étirant, il murmura, sans lâcher sa main ni se redresser :

\- J'aime vous voir dans cette robe, Charity. Là, je vois une vraie femme. Une femme d'une beauté infinie.

Elle fut incapable de répondre, hypnotisée par son regard et ses lèvres et pendant un instant, un bref instant, elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser tandis qu'il se redresser… mais il eut un petit rire sec et marcha alors sur les pas de ses compagnons, murmurant un « Bonne nuit, ma jolie » au passage, la laissant sur place. Charity cligna des yeux, quelque peu hébétée et mit plusieurs secondes avant de se mettre à marcher en direction de la partie de la demeure où elle logeait. Il lui faudrait un moment avant de pouvoir penser correctement à ce qu'elle venait de ressentir.

 _C'est le vin, le vin et la chaleur,_ se dit-elle intérieurement. _Ce n'est que cela._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde ! :D Et voici le chapitre 4 de mon histoire, j'espère que cela vous plaira de tout coeur ! Et si vous aimez, une petite review ? :D**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse et à très vite ! ;)**

 **Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _« Juste un peu d'eau sur les lèvres,_

 _Juste pour me souvenir,_

 _De ce dernier baiser amer,_

 _Juste avant de t'enfuir »._

 _(« Juste Pour Me Souvenir » de Nolwenn Leroy)._

 _La Havane, Cuba, juillet 1715._

 _Les murs s'approchaient doucement, comme si ils avaient une conscience et qu'ils prenaient plaisir à la voir souffrir et pleurer… Elle les observait, tapie dans son coin, sentant celui contre son dos poussé lentement, voulant la contraindre à tomber dans le piège qu'elle savait qu'ils lui tendaient… Ils allaient l'étouffer, l'écraser comme une feuille, et personne ne viendrait l'aider._

 _Les murs s'avancèrent encore et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, alors elle ne parvint plus à penser correctement et se mit à hurler à pleins poumons…_

Charity se réveilla en plein sursaut, le visage en sueurs, son cri coincé dans sa gorge. Au début, elle ne se souvint pas où elle était et sauta de son lit, rejetant brutalement les couvertures qui l'étouffait de chaleur, trop serrés, beaucoup trop serrés aussi. Elle alla se mettre au milieu de la pièce et tacha d'inspirer et d'expirer calmement, et surtout de bouger, de s'assurer que rien n'autour d'elle ne l'emprisonnait où n'allait l'étouffer. Elle continua ainsi plusieurs minutes, à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, le visage entre ses bras, les yeux rivés vers le sol, tremblant de tout son corps et les pensées totalement incohérentes.

Cela finit néanmoins par la calmer et lorsqu'elle sentit ses tremblements s'apaiser, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Est-ce qu'une nouvelle sorte d'enfer commençait, maintenant ? Des cauchemars glaçant la réveillant chaque nuit, la replongeant dans l'abîme de peur et de désespoir qui l'avait presque conduite à la folie dans cette maudite prison de fortune dans ce navire pirate ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui était arrivé cette nuit et pas une autre. C'était pourtant la deuxième nuit, consciente de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, qu'elle passait à La Havane.

 _Tout va bien,_ se dit-elle en ralentissant le pas, tachant de calmer sa respiration qui restait haletante. _Tu es dans la demeure du gouverneur Torres, pas dans ce maudit navire. Tout le manoir est cerné de gardes armés jusqu'au dent, le gouverneur n'est pas loin et Julien Du Casse non plus. Tu n'es pas seule, ni enfermée. Tu es en sécurité. Tu es en sécurité…_

Charity se répéta inlassablement ses mots pendant plusieurs minutes tel un mantra, les paupières clauses, figée au milieu de la pièce et les derniers reste de sa crise se dissipa enfin totalement. Elle soupira longuement et rouvrit les yeux pour regarder son lit. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner, maintenant. D'autres cauchemars pourraient déclencher d'autres crises. Elle avait envie de marcher. D'air frais. Elle en avait besoin, plutôt. Sans même vraiment y réfléchir, elle saisit la robe de chambre qui était accroché au mur et l'enfila par-dessus ses vêtements de nuit et quitta sa chambre, ouvrant doucement la porte et regarda dans le couloir, qui était plongée dans l'obscurité et vide.

Rapidement, elle sortit de la demeure et se trouva dans le couloir ouvert entre l'entrée de la cour intérieure et l'espace d'entraînement légèrement plus bas. Des gardes qui rôdait la regarda, méfiants mais ne s'approcha pas, pas plus qu'ils ne l'interpellèrent et elle en fut contente, elle n'avait vraiment pas la force d'expliquer la raison de sa présence dehors, en robe de chambre, au beau milieu de la nuit. Charity aurait été incapable de dire l'heure qu'il était mais elle devinait au silence qui régnait dans la demeure, là où des hommes travaillaient même tard, que la nuit devait être assez avancée. Elle alla s'appuyer doucement contre l'une des colonnes du couloir ouvert et regarda alors la lune et les étoiles, clairement visible dans le ciel. Cela eut le don de l'apaiser quelque peu, même si elle continua à se sentir mal.

La nuit après le dîner avec le gouverneur, Woodes et Julien, s'était bien passée, pourtant. Elle s'était déshabillé avec l'aide d'Alma et s'était endormie comme une enfant, sans le moindre rêve, dormant d'une traite jusqu'au petit matin. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait été occupée toute la journée, en compagnie de personnes qui l'avait distraite ? Car le lendemain du dîner fut une journée très solitaire pour elle. Le gouverneur, Woodes et Julien était déjà levés et parti depuis un moment quand elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et elle ne les vit pas de la journée. Ils était apparemment très occupés et elle apprit, à leur retour, que Woodes avait bel et bien put partir pour l'Angleterre, les vents étant forts aujourd'hui.

Dans un premier temps, cette solitude ne l'avait pas dérangée. Autrefois, elle adorait cela même, la solitude, où elle pouvait se plonger dans ses romans et dans ses rêves d'aventure. Mais elle voyait l'aventure d'un autre œil désormais. Elle avait taché de s'occuper comme elle pouvait. Elle avait passer plusieurs heures à s'entraîner pour le défi de Julien au tir, et elle hurla littéralement de joie lorsqu'elle parvint, après une vingtaine de coups ratés, à tirer sur les trois cibles, de manière plus lente et plus maladroite que Julien, mais néanmoins du premier coup ! Elle avait affolée les gardes avec ses cris de joie qui s'était précipitée pour voir si elle allait bien et ils ont du la trouver folle, à sautiller sur place pour avoir réussit à viser trois pantins en paille. Mais elle s'en moquait éperdument sur le coup. Cela dit, sa joie fut de courte durée car elle ne parvint pas à répéter l'exploit, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Néanmoins, elle insista et finit par se dire qu'elle pouvait déjà être fière et qu'ils lui restaient encore deux journées entières pour s'entraîner.

Ensuite, elle était parvenue à trouver la bibliothèque, avec l'aide d'un garde qui parlait anglais et qui lui apprit qu'elle était accessible à tous les visiteurs et ce qu'elle découvrit fut au-delà de ses espérances. La bibliothèque du gouverneur Torres était dix fois plus grande que toute celles qu'elles avait vu chez ces hautains de Londres chez lesquels elle faisait le déplacement et supportait leur arrogance juste pour admirer leurs livres. Elle s'était perdue avec un bonheur sans limite dans ces immenses étagères d'ouvrages et en avait emprunté plusieurs, dont ceux qu'elle adorait et qu'elle avait perdu dans l'abordage du _Legendary,_ tels que les pièces de Shakespeare dont elle ne pouvait se passer trop longtemps. Elle avait même trouvé du papier et de l'encre dans des tiroirs.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, elle y passa plusieurs heures en solitaire plongée dans des romans, dévorant ceux qu'elle connaissait déjà et découvrant quelques nouveaux qu'elle apprécia immensément. Elle tacha ensuite d'écrire une lettre pour sa mère. N'ayant pas vraiment le cœur à raconter en détails ce qui lui arrivait, elle fut chaleureuse, polie et rassurante dans ses propos et la finit rapidement. Elle attendrait de voir le gouverneur Torres en personne pour lui confier cette lettre. Ensuite, elle sortit se balader dans la demeure et pensa à la quitter pour aller davantage découvrir La Havane mais elle se douta que tout les gardes postés partout dans le domaine ne laissait pas sortir et entrer tout le monde comme ils le désirait. Encore une chose sur lequel Charity devrait interroger le gouverneur.

Charity passa plus tard quelques temps allongée sur son lit à jouer avec les tissus qu'elle avait achetée dans le marchée et se prit à regretter de ne pas avoir le chapeau de Julien. Elle lui aurait cousu un joli petit chat dessus, ce qui l'aurait certainement fait hurler de rage, à ce maudit gros félin. Ses pensées la ramenant à cet homme, elle songea à l'étrange état de fébrilité dans lequel elle s'était trouvée la veille quand il lui avait baiser la main et fait ce compliment sur sa beauté. Elle aurait aimée pouvoir dire que c'est le simple contact d'un homme qui la faisait chavirer, elle qui n'y était pas habituée mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui embrassait la main et qu'on lui disait qu'elle était belle, Woodes l'avait lui-même fait plutôt dans la soirée et elle n'avait rien ressenti de tel. Jamais. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser aux paroles des pimbêches qui s'évanouissaient lorsqu'elles restaient trop longtemps auprès des hommes qui leur faisaient de l'effet, visiblement. Elle les avait toujours trouvée ridicule. Mais était-ce cela qu'elles ressentait ? Cette impression que leur cerveau ne leur obéissait plus et que sa peau chauffait tout doucement ? Si oui, elle compatissait un peu plus. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas les évanouissements, tout de même. De la comédie, oui !

Mais était-ce donc cela, de l'attirance physique, comme elle en avait tant entendu parler, tant lu ? Si oui, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi on y devenait rapidement accro. Cette sensation, elle mourrait d'envie de la retrouver. Autant qu'elle avait envie de revoir Julien, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui. Il pouvait l'exaspérer et pas qu'un peu, mais il l'intéressait aussi énormément et elle aurait menti si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas été quelque peu déçue de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés quand elle avait réussi le tir. Bien qu'il se serait sans doute moqué du nombre de fois où elle avait ratée son coup d'abord.

Ce soir, elle avait rapidement dîner dans sa chambre, et préféra allez se coucher tôt car elle commençait à ruminer et à trop réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé dans le bateau pirate. Peut-être était pour cela que ce cauchemar l'avait envahi. Ses pensées étaient plongées dedans avant de s'endormir. Elle n'avait vu ni le gouverneur ni Julien de toute la soirée, et elle regretta quelque peu de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à Woodes encore une fois mais il devrait normalement revenir bientôt.

Charity soupira. Elle devrait retourner dans sa chambre, elle le savait mais n'en avait aucune envie. Et le vent froid de la mer lui faisait encore plus de bien que l'espace de sa chambre. Néanmoins, elle ne pourrait pas rester dehors toute la nuit. Elle s'apprêta alors à remonter, à regrets, dans sa chambre lorsqu'un cri de rage derrière elle se fit entendre, rapidement suivi d'injures bruyantes :

\- Bandes de misérables chiens ! Je vous ais donnés tous vos trésors ! Lâchez-moi, sous-merde…

Charity se tourna, la voix étant quelque peu familière et le spectacle qu'elle découvrit la cloua de surprise. Julien et un homme de taille immense – elle recula d'instinct à la vue de ce géant – traînait un corps qui se débattait et rageait et qu'elle reconnut au premier coup d'œil. Duncan Walpole. Il vociférait contre Julien et l'homme qui le forçait à avancer et elle vit que son visage était couvert de sang. Le gouverneur Torres marchait derrière eux, le regard dur et plusieurs deux gardes les entouraient. Figée, elle les observa emmener de toute évidence Walpole jusqu'à la sortie. Tandis qu'ils marchait, Walpole parvient à dégager son bras de la poigne de Julien mais celui-ci réagit immédiatement et asséna un coup de poing en plein visage de Walpole, qui s'effondra en grognant de douleur.

Julien allait reprendre le bras de Walpole tandis que le géant maintenait le maintenait de force sur le sol et alors qu'elle observait la scène depuis la colonne où elle était restée appuyée, Julien leva tout à coup les yeux dans sa direction et son regard tomba sur elle. Son regard était plus dégoûté que furieux, mais quelque chose se durcit quand il l'aperçue, sans qu'elle parvienne à l'expliquer mais ce regard ne la rassura pas. Pas du tout. Julien s'écarta alors de Walpole et ordonna sèchement aux gardes :

\- Prenez le relais. Vous avez entendu le gouverneur, emmenez-moi cette racaille au port !

Le gouverneur secouait la tête doucement et Charity lui trouva un air sincèrement déçu. _Pourquoi ?_ Que diable avait fait Walpole pour susciter une telle violence ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Julien s'était méfié de lui et avait apparemment eu raison. Pourtant, il ne semblait en retirer aucune fierté et il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas rapide et susurra d'une voix bien trop douce à son goût :

\- Charity… vous êtes debout. Il est un peu tard pour une ballade nocturne, non ?

\- Je… j'ai eu une crise d'angoisse, j'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air, se justifia-t-elle, le regard d'acier que visait sur elle Julien la faisant bafouiller. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et continua de la fixer, le regard glacial. _Quelque chose ne va pas._ Julien ricana légèrement et déclara froidement :

\- Une crise d'angoisse, voyez-vous cela. Eh bien, nous allons pouvoir en parlez un peu, tous les deux. Ramenez là dans sa chambre, ajouta-t-il durement aux gardes, et maintenait là sous bonnes gardes, je serais là dans quelques minutes.

\- Julien, pourquoi faites-vous cela ? S'exclama-t-elle, sentant la peur lui nouée tout à coup le ventre mais il lui tournait déjà le dos pour rejoindre le gouverneur, qui s'était arrêté en haut des escaliers et fixait l'endroit où Walpole et le géant avait disparu.

Deux gardes la prirent par le bras et la traînèrent jusqu'à sa chambre où elle y fut poussée quelque peu brutalement. Elle se retourna et sentit son cœur s'emballer plus vite. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait ! Julien avait eu l'air de la soupçonner de quelque chose, sinon pourquoi trouver étrange qu'elle soit dehors et la faire enfermer dans sa chambre ? Qu'avait donc fait ce Walpole pour que Julien pense qu'elle ait pu en être complice, quel que soit cet acte ? Elle regretta amèrement d'avoir mis les pieds dehors ce soir là mais la situation la mettait de plus en plus en colère à mesure que les minutes passaient. On l'accusait à tort. Il était hors de question qu'on ne l'a laisse pas se justifier et ses mêmes gardes qui la maintenaient prisonnière étaient des témoins qu'elle n'avait pas bougés de sa colonne ! Elle se mit à faire les cents pas et tacha de calmer le mélange d'angoisse et de colère qui montait doucement en elle. Peut-être avait-elle tort de se mettre en rage. Après tout, n'était-ce pas logique que Julien se montre soupçonneux de la trouver dehors alors qu'il venait de toute évidence de se passer quelque chose de grave ? Une intrusion, apparemment. C'était logique. Il allait falloir qu'elle se défende et se justifie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Charity tourna la tête vers Julien, qui entra d'un pas vif et claqua la porte derrière lui avant de l'observer sans mot dire. Serait-il capable de lui faire du mal ? Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, la peur ne pouvant s'empêcher de prendre le pas sur la colère et la raison, mais néanmoins, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui dit qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'à la frapper. Mais le connaissait-elle vraiment, après tout ? Elle ignorait ce qu'il faisait exactement dans la vie, ni de quoi il était capable.

Julien s'avança lentement, tel un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie et elle recula instinctivement, jusqu'à se retrouver piégée par le mur mais Julien ne ralentit pas, il ne ralentit pas jusqu'à se trouver à quelque centimètres d'elle, son visage si proche du sien qu'on aurait cru, dans une autre situation, qu'il avait l'intention de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps et sa gorge se noua alors que les yeux de Julien étaient plus froids et plus durs qu'aucun autre regard qu'elle ait pu voir dans sa vie.

\- Alors, dis-moi, ma jolie, est-ce que tu te moques de nous depuis le début ? Susurra-t-il, en se penchant suffisamment pour poser ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage.

\- J'ignore de quoi vous m'accusez, mais je suis innocente, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, figée contre le mur, tachant de contrôler sa peur. J'ai fait un cauchemar, un cauchemar qui m'a refait penser à ce que j'ai vécu, et j'ai eu une crise d'angoisse. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, c'est la seule raison pour lequel j'étais dehors.

\- Tu es peut-être aussi une très bonne actrice, j'en ai connus de bons acteurs. J'arrive toujours à leur faire tomber le masque, Charity. Toujours. Alors autant parlez immédiatement.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure sourd, bas et dangereux et elle avala difficilement sa salive mais tacha de soutenir son regard. Elle était innocente. Et elle avait la ferme intention de le dire jusqu'au bout, qu'importe les conséquences.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, insista-t-elle plus fermement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je n'ai rien fait, rien du tout. Je suis descendu quelques minutes prendre l'air, c'est tout. Les gardes peuvent témoigner que je n'étais là que depuis quelques instants et que je n'ai pas bougé. Vous vous en prenez à la mauvaise personne.

Julien ne dit rien et continua de l'observer de son regard de félin, scrutant son visage et alors une de ses mains se déplaça sur le mur et s'approcha d'elle, doucement. Elle inspira légèrement, tâchant d'étouffer la peur qui lui nouait le ventre et un violent tremblement la parcouru lorsqu'il saisit sa gorge de la main. Il n'appuya pas, n'exerça aucune pression dessus, se contentant de la tenir dans sa paume. Sa main était assez grande pour recouvrir tout son cou, et sa chaleur la fit violemment frissonner. Elle aurait du être encore plus terrifiée qu'avant. Pourtant, alors qu'il l'obligea à lever la tête afin de mieux la regarder, elle se dit que si il voulait vraiment lui faire du mal, pourquoi se donnait-il du mal afin de l'intimider ? Quelques bons coups aurait suffit à la faire « parler », sans doute. Sans vraiment expliquer pourquoi, elle eut la certitude qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Cette certitude, elle ne l'expliquait pas vraiment elle en avait tout à coup la conviction. Peut-être était-ce une preuve de sa stupidité, après. Cet homme était un fauve, et on ne pouvait jamais vraiment prédire les attaques d'un fauve.

Et pourtant, son instinct lui disait avec force qu'il ne lui ferait rien de plus. Etrangement, cela la calma quelque peu alors qu'il se mit à chuchoter, d'une voix si douce et si basse qu'elle l'entendit à peine :

\- Je pourrais te briser ton petit cou. Il me suffirait de serrer un peu. Tu es aussi fragile qu'un oisillon, rien ne serait plus facile.

\- Vous n'en ferez rien, assura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, voulant lui montrer que si elle avait eu peur, quelques instants plus tôt, sa peur commençait doucement à disparaître.

Il rit et secoua la tête, ses yeux se plissant :

\- Tu crois cela ?

\- Je le sais, affirma-t-elle avec peut-être plus de conviction qu'elle n'en ressentait vraiment, cela dit. Vous ne me ferez aucun mal.

\- Tu me connais mal, de toute évidence.

\- Alors, faites le ! S'exclama-t-elle en saisissant le bras qui lui tenait le cou, bien qu'elle ne pouvait faire grand-chose pour le bouger. Allez y ! Vous m'avez défiez de réussir ce défi avec le pistolet, je vous défie de tuer une innocente. Allez-y, Julien. Montrez-moi que j'ai tort. Parce que quelque soit le crime qui s'est produit ce soir, je n'y suis pour rien !

Elle n'était pas certaine que la provocation soit la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu dans sa vie, surtout avec cet homme, mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Pendant quelques minutes, elle le défia du regard, tout en priant pour que son instinct ne la trompe pas mais malgré ses doutes, la peur ne revenait pas et la certitude qu'il n'allait rien lui faire demeurait. Il observait son visage en silence, comme si il cherchait à décrypter ses pensées mais au bout d'un temps qui lui parut particulièrement long, il la libéra et s'éloigna d'elle.

Charity soupira et son ventre se dénoua lentement tandis que Julien se passait la main sur le visage en marchant dans la pièce. Elle le regarda et ne pût s'empêcher de passer sa main sur son cou, comme par réflexe. Elle était bien évidemment soulagée qu'il se soit éloigné mais elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle avait eu raison à son sujet. Il avait été incapable de lui faire du mal. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi horrible que son aptitude le laissait croire. Comme si il devinait ses pensées, Julien la regarda froidement et déclara :

\- Ne crois pas que je t'épargne parce que tu es innocente. Des innocents, j'en ai fait souffrir des centaines. J'en ai tué encore plus. Si je ne t'ai rien fait, c'est parce que je sais quand on me ment. Et quand on me dit la vérité.

\- Vous savez donc que je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir, conclut-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante sans le quitter des yeux.

\- En effet.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, la faisant sursauter de surprise mais ce n'était que le gouverneur qui apparût, la mine grave. Julien se retourna vers lui et déclara :

\- Elle ne sait rien.

\- Bien évidemment, je m'en doutais bien, soupira le vieil homme en secouant la tête avant de regarder Charity. Je regrette sincèrement ce qui vient de se passer, mais il fallait qu'on sache si vous étiez impliquez.

\- Je comprends, murmura-t-elle, la voix encore légèrement tremblante. Mais, monsieur, puis-je savoir qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

\- Une effraction, répondit sombrement Torres. Quelque chose de… très précieux nous à été pris. Ils ont tués un garde pour cela. J'aimerais que vous ne sortiez plus cette nuit seule, mademoiselle Greyson. La garde a été doublée, mais je préfère éviter les accidents. Si vous voulez bien nous excusez, je dois parler à Julien seul à seul.

\- Bien sur, acquiesça Charity en jetant un coup d'œil à Julien qui suivit alors les pas du gouverneur en train de quitter la pièce mais ce dernier se retourna une dernière fois et indiqua à la jeune fille :

\- Les gardes resteront devant votre porte cette nuit, pour votre sécurité. Encore navré de ce désagrément.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il rouvrit la porte et sortit, Julien sur ses pas, bien qu'il tourna la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil mais finit par franchir la porte également, la refermant derrière lui. Elle put apercevoir les deux hommes qui allaient donc se tenir là toute la nuit. _Pour ma sécurité… ou pour me surveiller ?_ Malgré les dires de Julien, peut-être que le gouverneur se méfiait tout de même. Charity soupira et alla se glisser dans ses draps, s'emmitouflant dans son lit, résistant à l'envie de pleurer. Elle se sentait si bien ces dernières heures à La Havane… a part ce maudit cauchemar qui l'avait ramené à des souvenirs durs, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de sa vie, avec ces inconnus… Mais elle sentait que tout était en train de voler en éclats.

Quelqu'un était entrée et avait pris quelque chose de précieux. Ils ne lui avaient pas expliqué en quoi Duncan Walpole était responsable de tout cela. Un complice de ceux qui sont entrés et ont tué ce pauvre homme, peut-être ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui arriver. Elle doutait que Julien et Torres lui réserve un sort agréable, si il les avait trahis, qu'importe la manière que ce soit.

Il se passait des choses étranges ici mais elle été incapable de dire quoi exactement. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est qu'elle doutait d'être vraiment en sécurité avec ces hommes, vu ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir. Certes, elle comprenait les soupçons de Torres et Julien et dans un sens leur réaction mais elle avait vu aussi le regard impitoyable de Julien et l'absence d'émotions chez Torres. Si ils pensaient vraiment qu'elle avait pu les vendre à quelqu'un où les trahir de quelque manière que ce soit, ils n'hésiteraient pas à le lui faire payer du prix fort. Elle l'avait compris ce soir. Etait-elle passée d'un bourreau à un autre, seulement ce dernier lui proposait une belle cage dorée au lieu d'un placard humide et obscure ? Elle n'en était pas encore certaine mais elle n'était plus rassurée du tout. Elle ne les connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu en eux lui avait plu jusqu'à maintenant mais cela pouvait très bien être des masques qu'ils affichaient, des masques de gentleman. Elle ne les connaissait pas.

Et pourtant… l'idée de retourner chez son père à Kingston ne la réjouissait pas le moins du monde. Car ce serait une autre forme de prison, encore. Peut-être encore pire que celle dans laquelle Torres, Du Casse et Rogers l'enfermait bien qu'elle n'était sûre de rien, car ce serait la prison du mariage. Une prison à vie. Pour le moment, elle préférait nettement rester là où elle était, plutôt que de tomber encore entre les mains d'un homme inconnu. De toute manière, ils ne la laisseraient pas partir, elle en avait la conviction désormais.

Tout à coup épuisée, elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent. Elle n'était pas rassurée le moins du monde, surtout avec deux hommes postés devant sa porte, et le lendemain l'angoissait encore plus, mais ça avait été une trop haute montée d'adrénaline pour une soirée. Quoi qu'il se passerait demain, cela pourrait être traité demain.

* * *

 _Trois jours plus tard, mer des Caraïbes._

Charity, accoudée sur le bord du navire, observait la mer qui défilait alors que le soleil se couchait sur les Caraïbes. Elle entendait les hommes grogner derrière elle tandis qu'ils s'affairaient à leur travail de marins, lui jetant de temps à autre un regard noir. Les hommes de la mer était superstitieux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'une femme à bord d'un navire, ça portait malheur. Elle secoua la tête, à la fois agacée et amusée par ces idées idiotes. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment cela dit, surtout à cet instant, qui était celui qu'elle préférait dans la mer et qui lui rappelait ses premiers jours de voyage dans les Caraïbes.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas à quel point les choses s'était passé vite, ces trois derniers jours. Le lendemain de l'effraction, elle avait été emmenée dès son réveil dans le bureau du gouverneur. A mesure qu'elle s'était avancée dans les couloirs puis dans la cour, elle avait sentit son ventre se nouée et sa peur montée si vite qu'elle en tremblait. Elle était certaine, pour le coup, qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose. Mais au final, non. Absolument pas. Il y avait juste un énorme changement de programme. L'attaque de la veille avait de toute évidence inquiétée le gouverneur, à moins que ce ne soit l'envie de récupérer ce qu'on lui avait volé qui le motivait mais une chose est sûre, il quittait La Havane sur le champ pour des affaires importantes en plus du problème en cours. Il était resté vague sur le sujet mais il avait indiqué que là où il allait, elle ne pourrait pas venir avec lui, et qu'il refusait de la laisser seule à La Havane avec ce qui s'était passée la veille, même si il pensait que maintenant qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulait, les criminels n'attaquerait plus. Il fallait être prudent, cela dit.

Julien était dans la pièce lorsqu'ils avaient parlé. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Charity elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder attentivement. Elle aurait cru ressentir de la peur en le voyant après ce qui s'était passé dans la veille mais pas spécialement. Bien sur, il partait plus tôt aussi, chez « lui » où que ce soit dans les Antilles, et elle ne pouvait pour le moment toujours pas rentrer à Kingston, le port étant toujours fermée. La question était donc où allait-elle allée alors que Julien et Torres avait à faire ? Elle s'était sentie quelque peu mal à l'aise durant cette conversation, se sentant comme une intruse mais Torres avait une idée déjà.

Il lui proposa – enfin, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix vu la situation – de partir avec Julien dans sa demeure, qui était bien plus isolée et protégée, et non connue de leurs agresseurs. C'était apparemment un endroit extrêmement bien cachée, une crique sur une île sauvage nommé Great Inagua. Julien en avait le contrôle total, elle lui appartenait et il avait une confortable petite villa là-bas. Il aurait a faire dans les mois à venir, mais pas dans l'immédiat et le lieu était assez sécurisé pour qu'elle y reste seule avec des gardes jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse aller à Kingston. Ce serait bien mieux que La Havane pour elle, avait-il dit. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à Julien qui regardait Torres sans mot dire, immobile et silencieux. Charity se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de cette idée. Il n'en laissait absolument rien paraître et cela l'agaçait quelque peu, mais elle dit qu'elle n'avait rien contre l'idée. De toute manière, comme elle le pensait déjà, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Et la voici donc sur le _Déserteur_ en direction de Great Inagua, en compagnie de Julien Du Casse, qui était actuellement dans sa cabine.

Elle avait été plus que triste de laisser derrière elle La Havane, lieu qu'elle aurait tant aimée découvrir davantage, explorer toute la ville entière. Surtout après son départ, où elle put admirer le port de la ville, encore plus chaotique et pourtant harmonieux que toute la ville, qu'elle avait trouvée plus que charmant. Alors qu'elle regardait la ville s'éloigner, devenant de plus en plus petite, elle se jura qu'elle y retournerait pour mieux la découvrir. Voir même y vivre un jour si elle en avait l'occasion. Cela lui plairait énormément.

Charity avait dit au revoir au gouverneur sur le port, lui serrant chaleureusement la main, ayant retrouvé le vieil homme calme et apaisant qu'elle avait rencontrée le premier soir. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas stupide et ne comptait pas oublier le regard qu'elle avait vu la veille chez lui. Cela dit, elle n'oubliait pas qu'il la maintenant en vie et la protégeait, l'habillait et la nourrissait, même si c'était un homme dangereux. Son remerciement était donc sincère, de même que son envie de le revoir.

Partir seule avec Julien avait été plus désagréable qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mal à l'aise avec lui depuis la veille, ils n'avaient quasiment pas parlés lorsqu'ils étaient montés sur le navire. Il était froid avec elle, voir antipathique. Plus de répliques cinglantes et sarcastiques. Néanmoins, elle n'osait pas lui parler comme avant non plus. Tout en ayant fortement envie. Les joutes verbales qu'elle avait lui manquait horriblement réalisa-t-elle très vite après deux jours en mer. Elle pensa avec regret d'ailleurs à leur pari interrompu. Peut-être qu'elle aurait l'occasion de remettre le sujet sur le tapis une fois arrivée à Great Inagua.

La seule fois où il lui parla, c'est lorsqu'il lui dit qu'elle pouvait dormir dans la cabine du capitaine avec lui, dans un lit à côtés. Elle en avait été à la fois reconnaissante et encore plus mal à l'aise. Les autres cabines, toutes très étroites, était sous la coque du navire, et sans aucune fenêtre qui donnait vue à la lumière du jour. Elle y était descendu cinq minutes et avait commencé à manquer d'air, une fois encore. Julien l'avait ramené en haut, ainsi que plusieurs matelas des petites cabines, et l'avait installé tout près de l'une des fenêtres de la cabine du capitaine, afin d'en faire un lit de fortune mais très confortable néanmoins. Ainsi, elle avait vu sur le soleil dès qu'elle se levait et elle ne put qu'être profondément touchée de cette intention, bien qu'il le fit toujours en étant glacial. Elle en fut aussi mal à l'aise car elle dormait dans la même pièce que lui. Et bon sang, jamais elle n'avait dormi dans la même pièce qu'aucun homme ! Sa mère en aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque si elle avait été là. Mais Charity se rassura en se disant que ce ne serait que pour quelques jours de voyage. Et elle ne voyait même pas Julien la moitié du temps. Elle se couchait plus tôt que lui, rapidement épuisée par ses allés et venues sur le pont du navire, où elle déconcentrait les hommes, qui soit la lorgnait trop soit grognais sur son passage. Et il se levait bien plus tôt qu'elle. Le lit du capitaine était de l'autre côté de la cabine, plusieurs mètres les séparaient tout de même. Le seul moment où elle l'avait vu, c'était la deuxième nuit où elle s'était réveillée quand il était entré dans la cabine, une bouteille de rhum dans la main qu'il avait laissé tombé quelque peu brutalement sur la table. Il devait avoir bu un peu trop bien qu'il ne chancelait pas. Elle l'avait observé dans l'obscurité, immobile dans son lit et elle avait retenu son souffle lorsqu'il avait détaché sa cape avant d'enlever sa chemise. N'étant jamais dans la cabine au même moment, ils n'avaient eu aucun problème pour les vêtements, et au pire l'un pouvait attendre dehors le temps que l'autre s'habille. Mais là, elle eut une vue direct sur son dos, qu'elle découvrit lisse et musclé à la lueur de la lune, ainsi que sur ses cheveux sans son chapeau, qui était plus clair et plus désordonné qu'elle ne l'avait cru, étant davantage du châtain que du brun. Elle aurait voulu détourner le regard, ce qui aurait été la chose convenable à faire mais elle en avait été incapable.

Elle avait été totalement hypnotisée par les muscles de son dos qui se contractait alors qu'il achevait se déshabiller. Pendant un instant, alors que ses pensées s'égaraient, elle s'était imaginée poser la main sur ce dos, sentant les muscles sous sa main, caressant la colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts… La vision fut si réaliste qu'elle avait commencé a avoir chaud sous ses draps mais pour rien au monde elle ne les aurait retiré, pas question. Mais il avait fini par se glisser dans ses draps, se soustrayant à sa vue, le lit de Julien étant caché par la bureau poser au milieu de la cabine, et elle était revenu à la réalité. _Le désir…_ Cela non plus, elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Julien le lui rappelait malgré lui. Elle avait soupiré lourdement et avait tâché de s'endormir, bien qu'elle ait énormément de mal.

Fort heureusement, après sa visite désastreuse dans la calle, elle n'eut pas d'autre crise. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir quelqu'un à proximité dans la pièce l'aidait à mieux dormir, elle n'en savait rien. Elle aurait cru mal vivre le voyage en mer après ce qui s'était passé, mais au final non, elle y retrouva même le plaisir qu'elle eut aux premiers jours sur le _Legendary._ A l'instar de celui-ci, le _Déserteur_ était une belle frégate, plus imposante et plus lourdement armé, montrant que ce navire est tout aussi prêt à attaquer qu'à transportez, au contraire du _Legendary_ qui n'avait quasiment pas de canons à son bord, à part quelques vieux tas de rouilles. Ils prenait trop de place aux yeux de son père, qui voulait la réserver à de la marchandise qu'il pourrait vendre. Après avoir perdu son précieux navire, elle était certaine qu'il allait relativiser sur ce point.

Charity profita de ce vague bonheur retrouvé, toujours assombri par le silence froid qui s'éternisait entre Julien et elle, mais le peu de sa joie partit quelque peu lorsqu'elle apprit l'emplacement exact de Great Inagua, cette île sauvage. Elle était située très au sud de Nassau. Assez éloigné certes, mais néanmoins bien plus proche que La Havane. Cette nouvelle, qu'elle apprit des bavardages entre les marins, la glaça d'effroi et à cet instant, elle était figée depuis plusieurs heures à l'avant du navire, observant la mer et tachant de rester calme. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait été capturée une fois que ça allait forcément se reproduire, c'était ridicule. Et le _Déserteur_ avait déjà su triompher d'un navire pirate, et de plusieurs autres elle en était sûre, il pourrait le refaire. Bon Dieu, si ils était attaqués, il le devrait absolument…

\- Tu devrais faire attention. Le navire à souvent des chocs brutaux, tu pourrais facilement passer par-dessus bord. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir sauter pour te repêcher.

Charity sursauta et se retourna pour voir Julien, debout derrière elle, l'observant les bras croisés et les sourcils haussés, bien qu'il avait une lueur pétillante d'amusement dans le regard. Elle fronça les sourcils. Après ces jours de silence grognon, voilà qu'il venait lui parler comme si de rien n'était ? C'était trop facile, bien trop facile. Elle avait envie de lui faire manger son maudit chapeau, tiens ! Mais dans un sens, elle sentit immédiatement un élan de joie à entendre à nouveau ce ton moqueur. Cet homme l'agaçait comme personne. La fascinait comme personne, aussi.

\- Qui te dit que j'aurais besoin de toi ? Répliqua-t-elle, passant elle aussi au tutoiement sans même s'en rendre compte. Qui te dit que je ne sais pas nager ?

\- Les oisillons volent mieux qu'ils nagent, répondit-il en s'approchant pour se pencher sur la mer aussi.

Oisillon. C'était le mot qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'il tenait sa gorge dans sa main. Qu'elle était aussi fragile qu'un oisillon. Elle n'était toujours pas certaine de la manière dont elle devait le prendre mais sur l'instant, cela lui fit quelque peu plaisir, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Après tout, il y avait pire comme surnom. Bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi fragile qu'il ne le croit et elle saurait le lui prouver un jour. Même si elle ne savait en effet pas nager…

\- Je ne suis pas une petite créature fragile, dit-elle en le regardant tandis qu'il fixait la mer. Je vous le prouverais en gagnant mon pistolet ! Ne croyez pas que j'ai oubliée le défi que vous m'avez lancé. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne sais pas nager que je ne saurais pas tirer aussi bien que vous !

Julien s'approcha d'elle pour s'appuyer sur la coque du navire à ses côtés et éclata de rire et la regarda en secouant la tête.

\- Tu auras bien assez de cibles pour me faire tes preuves à Great Inagua. Et il y a des eaux peu profondes, là bas. Je t'y apprendrai à nager. On ne peut pas vivre dans les Caraïbes et ne pas savoir nager. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Tu à beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre, décidément, lança-t-elle quelque peu moqueusement.

Il tourna son regard vers elle à son tour, lui jetant un regard quelque peu sarcastique, son éternel demi sourire aux lèvres et il murmura :

\- Pas assez à mon goût.

Charity ne répondit pas tout de suite, et détourna le regard pour regarder à nouveau la mer pendant quelques instants. Elle aurait aimée savoir davantage ce qu'il voulait dire par « pas assez à son goût » mais elle n'osa rien dire. Allez savoir pourquoi, elle sut qu'elle saurait de quoi il en était en temps voulu. Il y a cependant une question qu'elle brûlait de lui poser depuis qu'ils était montés sur le navire quelques jours plus tôt, une question qu'elle avait retenu à cause du froid entre eux et à cause aussi que c'était justement le sujet sensible mais apparemment Julien semblait prêt à faire la paix, alors elle estimait qu'elle pouvait demander sans crainte.

\- Julien, dis-moi, qu'a donc fait Duncan Walpole exactement cette nuit là ? Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'était passé, risqua-t-elle en le regardant gravement.

La mâchoire de Julien se contracta au mot « Walpole » et son regard se durcit mais elle voyait parfaitement que l'amertume qui montait en lui n'était pas dirigée contre elle. Il finit par rire sèchement et par déclarer, son ton plus moqueur que jamais :

\- Un paysan misérable qui s'est fait passé pour ce qu'il n'est pas. Il ne s'appel pas Walpole. C'était un imposteur, qui à prit l'identité d'un associé très important pour nous, et qu'il à de toute évidence tuer. Il nous à privés d'un homme de valeur, et je l'aurais volontiers tuer, très lentement pour cela, mais le gouverneur me l'a interdit. J'admire vraiment cet homme, mais il à des fois le cœur trop tendre à mon goût.

Torres ? Le cœur tendre ? C'est possible après tout, il n'avait pas été dur et froid tout le temps en sa compagnie, bien au contraire. Pourtant, l'imaginer vraiment clément l'étonnait quelque peu, elle avait senti quelque chose de vraiment dangereux en lui cette nuit là. Mais on pouvait mal juger les gens des fois. Cela dit, elle était heureuse que Torres soit intervenu. Cet homme ne lui avait pas inspiré confiance dès le départ, mais quelque chose lui disait que Julien aurait été vraiment trop dure avec lui.

\- Qui est-il, alors ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée. Quel est son vrai nom ?

\- Je l'ignore, dit Julien en se retournant pour s'adosser contre la coque du navire. Je pense néanmoins que c'est un pirate. Il n'y à qu'eux d'assez vorace et d'assez stupide pour commettre une folie pareille.

Charity serra les dents à l'entente du mot pirate. Son point de vu sur cet homme changea immédiatement. Elle espérait qu'il allait souffrir pour tout le mal qu'il avait déjà du faire. Cela lui rappela douloureusement qu'ils était bien trop près de Nassau, peut-être même sur les lieux où le _Legendary_ avait été attaqué. Il n'en était probablement resté rien, après tout. Des navires pirates devait être derrière chaque rocher, chaque montagne qu'elle commençait à voir apparaître, signe qu'ils approchaient d'une terre, Great Inagua en l'occurrence. Tachant d'oublier que c'était là encore bien trop près de Nassau à son goût, elle murmura durement :

\- J'espère que vous lui avez donné la punition qu'il mérite.

\- Il doit aller en Espagne, son châtiment sera à la hauteur de ses crimes, commenta Julien d'un ton indifférent, en observant ses hommes d'un œil scrutateur.

Charity hocha la tête en se passant les mains sur les bras, commençant à avoir légèrement froid à mesure que le soleil se couchait, bien qu'il faisait encore bien jour. Elle avait beau aimer la mer et la navigation, le souvenir de sa capture était encore trop récent et son angoisse sur le navire bien trop fort. Elle avait hâte d'arriver, hâte de se sentir protégée par la terre, bien qu'elle ignorait encore vraiment où elle allait véritablement.

\- Great Inagua est-il facilement accessible ? Demanda-t-elle, essayant de paraître indifférente quand à la réponse mais Julien ne fut pas dupe, bien entendu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, petit oisillon, sourit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers elle. Ma crique n'est pas facile d'accès et très difficilement trouvable si on ne sait pas déjà où elle est. Et elle est bien protégée, j'y aie plusieurs navires prêts à couler le premier bateau pirate qui viendrait dans la baie.

\- Comment a-tu obtenu cette crique ? Toute l'île n'est pas à toi ? Tu à juste acheter la crique ?

\- L'île n'appartient officiellement à personne, répondit Julien en regardant la mer d'un air distrait. C'est une île sauvage, en apparence peu habitable à cause des immenses rochers qui l'entoure, ce qui rend le commerce un peu compliqué, il n'y à pas beaucoup de places pour des navires. Mais les gens ne font pas attention au revers du décor. Derrière l'île, il y a une autre baie, plus ouverte et plus large. On peut y construire quelque chose, et c'est là bas que j'ai mes navires. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'entamer les constructions mais je vais le faire. J'ai pour le moment seulement aménagé la crique, c'est pour cela qu'on y fait plus référence qu'à l'île en elle-même.

Julien eut alors un sourire cruel et il lui jeta un regard significatif :

\- Quand à comment je l'ai eu… Je n'ai rien acheté. Elle n'a jamais à été vendre. Je l'ai prise à des imbéciles qui ignoraient comment s'en servir. Et bientôt, un magnifique Man'O'War s'ajoutera à ma flotte. Il y aura peu de lieu aussi protégé.

Julien avait dit ses derniers mots avec beaucoup de fierté et elle haussa les sourcils à l'entente du mot Man'O'War. C'était les équivalent des galions espagnols, les plus énormes navires de guerres qu'on pouvait construire à trois voir quatre étages et à trois mats, des véritables bêtes énormes chargé de tellement de canons et avec une coque d'une telle qualité qu'il était presque impossible d'en faire couler un, à moins de se mettre à plusieurs navires et encore. C'était des bâtiments imposants, hors normes, très peu de gens pouvaient se permettre d'en avoir, généralement c'était des navires royaux, ils n'étaient même pas à vendre, et si ils l'étaient, personne n'aurait les moyens d'en acheter. Il fallait des années et des années pour construire de telles merveilles. Elle rêvait de voir un Man'O'War.

\- Un Man'O'War ? Tu est capitaine d'un Man'O'War ?

\- Un galion en fait, sourit Julien, le regard excité. Notre généreux gouverneur m'a nommé capitaine du plus gros navire de sa flotte. J'en aurais le commandement pendant des années, voir toute ma vie. C'est une récompense quand au fait que je me suis méfié de ce Duncan Walpole et que j'ai tenu à surveiller… notre bien volé. On a pu le capturer ainsi.

Charity se demandait vraiment ce que pouvait bien être ce mystérieux objet volé qui avait l'air si important et elle s'apprêta à le lui demander quand il se redressa, son visage se détendant tout à coup et qu'un sourire de sincère bonheur, sans la moindre sarcastique ni moquerie, apparaisse sur son visage et qu'il murmura :

\- Great Inagua. Enfin à la maison.

Charity se tourna vers la mer et ne vit tout d'abord que d'énormes rochers et montages couvertes de verdures mais à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient, elle vit que les rochers étaient de plus en plus étroits et des plus petits y était décimé et alors, elle vit une terre. Un petit port se montrait devant plusieurs maisons qu'elle distinguait mal et au loin, une véritable jungle. Elle comprit alors ce que Julien voulait dire en disant que l'endroit n'était pas facile d'accès. Avec les rochers éparpillés et l'entrée étroite, il serait facile aux navires de se heurter aux dans la pierre et ils auraient beaucoup de mal à passer à plusieurs, ce qui donnerait le temps aux navires postés dans le port de riposter facilement et de les anéantir sans bouger. Immédiatement, à ce constat, un soulagement immense l'envahit et elle se mit à sourire autant que Julien alors qu'ils s'approchaient doucement de la crique.

Charity savait déjà qu'elle aimer cet endroit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru à quel point.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou les amis ! :D Et voici le chapitre 5 de l'histoire de Charity et Julien ;) Pour ce chapitre, j'ai pris une légère liberté quand au jeu que je tiens à préciser : le village et la villa ne sont rénovés qu'après l'arrivée d'Edward mais pour mieux servir de décors à l'histoire de Charity et Julien, j'ai fait que tout soit déjà construit et en place quand Du Casse occupait déjà la crique.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce cinquième chapitre vous plaira, et sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! :D Si vous avez un commentaire à faire, que ce soit positif et négatif, n'hésitez pas, les reviews font toujours plaisir et motive énormément :D**_

 _ **Bisous et à bientôt, Roza-Maria.**_

* * *

« _Dis-moi juste que tu es ici,_

 _Sous l'océan enfoui,_

 _Dans les bras d'une sirène qui,_

 _Te chantera toute la nuit, te chantera toute la nuit… »_

 _(« Juste Pour Me Souvenir » de Nolwenn Leroy)._

 _Great Inagua, juillet 1715._

Charity était émerveillée.

 _Le Déserteur_ venait d'accoster au port de Great Inagua. Port entièrement fait de bois, comme il en avait été partiellement de même à La Havane mais ici, cela avait quelque chose de bien plus exotique encore. Un marin l'aida à descendre du navire et elle se retrouva sur le ponton, le vent salé faisant voler ses cheveux et l'aveuglant à demi. Elle s'avança un peu, laissant son regard découvrir la merveille qui s'étalait devant eux, tout en écoutant vaguement les réprimandes de Julien sur ses hommes encore sur le navire.

Sur la terre, les montages et les roches étaient encore plus impressionnants. Là où La Havane était plate, à l'exception de la montagne perdue au milieu de l'océan juste en face de la ville, ici ce petit port était coincé entre d'immenses roches teintés de verdures à côté du quel elle se sentait toute petite. Les merveilles de la nature. Même l'eau était différente des autres lieux des Caraïbes qu'elle avait vu jusque là. Ici, elle n'était pas de ce bleu pure, mais d'un vert opaque, certainement du à la verdure qui florissait sur cette île. Elle se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les rochers éparpillés dans l'entrée de la crique et l'étroitesse de l'entrée. En plus de la difficulté à venir sur ces lieux, la baie n'attirait pas spécialement le regard, n'ayant rien de riche. Le port de bois n'était pas bien grand, de quoi placer cinq où six navires de taille normal, certainement pas plus. A l'heure actuelle, en plus du _Déserteur,_ trois autres navires était déposés, deux schooner, ces petits navires plus grand que les canonnières mais bien plus petits que les frégates où même les bricks. Ils était néanmoins rapide et avait tout de même quelques bons canons. Le dernier était un beau brick, armés de canons puissant, plus petit que le _Déserteur_ cela dit.

Charity s'avança un peu sur le pont et découvrit une maison poser sur le port de bois, encore plus décrépit que toute celles qu'elle avait pu voir à La Havane, mais de taille respectable avec une grande terrasse totalement ouverte. Le port de base y était relié par un tout petit pont en bois, et elle comprit aux marins ivres mort assis devant, chantant de façon mal assurés que c'était une taverne. Ce fut confirmé quand elle s'approcha un peu plus et qu'elle vit le bar en extérieur encrée dans la maison et les tables posées devant ce même bar. L'endroit rêvé pour les marins après une longue traversée en mer !

Charity jeta un regard derrière elle et vit que Julien était descendit du pont, râlant toujours sur ses hommes et sur la fourniture qu'ils transportait et elle se dit qu'elle était en sécurité ici, c'est bien ce qu'ils avait dit, il n'y avait donc pas de mal à ce qu'elle s'éloigne un peu. Néanmoins, elle préféra ne pas aller trop loin et alla jusqu'au début du port, touchant la terre ferme. Elle passa devant un vendeur de munitions et d'autres fournitures pour navire, posé également à même le port de bois et elle se trouva face à un long chemin de terre, d'herbe et de sable, montant doucement en hauteur et traversant un petit village en bord de la plage. Elle vit un autre magasin, juste en face du port cette fois-ci, de fourniture diverse et en regardant sur les côtés, elle voyait que le village était vraiment petit, pas plus de dix maisons, elle en aurait pariée. Elle voyait sur sa droite le reste de la plage et ce qui la bordait n'était que de l'herbe et d'imposants cocotiers et autres arbres divers, un endroit encore à demi sauvage. Sur sa gauche, la même chose sauf que la plage était plus longue et qu'elle y voyait des tentes et un campement installé sur la plage devant l'herbe et les cocotiers. Charity repensa aux mots de Julien, il lui avait dit que sa flotte se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'île. Les trois navires ancrés au port n'étaient peut-être pas à lui, elle avait vu des équipages dessus et actifs. De toute évidence, même si Great Inagua était bien isolée, Julien en avait tout de même fait un petit endroit commercial avec des boutiques et une taverne et un bon port pour se reposer quelques jours. C'était un bon endroit de passage pour les marins qui voulait prendre quelques jours de repos avant de continuer leurs longues journées en mer. Néanmoins, peu devait trouver cet endroit, ce qui expliquait le nombre de seulement trois navires à son port.

Si Julien espérait vouloir faire monter son commerce, il devrait déjà faire davantage parler de Great Inagua. Mais elle savait que le fait que cette île soit justement peu connu et discrète était son principal atout. Et elle doutait que Julien ait besoin d'argent. Peut-être ces boutiques et ces tavernes n'ont été mises là que pour lui et ses amis de passage sur l'île, et les rares équipages qui tombait certainement dessus par hasard. Ses yeux s'égarèrent au-dessus du campement et elle vit alors, en haut d'une petite colline au-dessus des rochers, une imposante villa blanche, bien qu'elle paraissait de taille modeste comparée à l'imposant domaine du gouverneur Torres. Voilà donc la fameuse villa de Julien. Elle sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Au-dessus des rochers, avec vu sur la mer et la crique. C'était l'idéal. Aussi bien pour rêvasser que pour surveiller qui entrait et sortait de la baie. Elle avait hâte d'aller découvrir cette villa et de voir la vue qu'ils avait de là-haut. Elle pouvait également voir une petite maison, plus en avant que la villa, et vraiment au bord du plus haut rocher celle-ci. Certainement un petit pavillon pour les invités. Ne restait que le long en chemin en face d'elle dont elle ignorait la destination mais vu les hauts arbres verdoyants qui s'élevait derrière les maisons du petit village, elle devinait sans mal que ce chemin naturel menait droit à la jungle. Ca aussi, elle mourrait d'envie d'aller l'explorer.

\- Bel endroit, n'est-ce pas ?

Charity se retourna à la voix de Julien et lui sourit. Quand à lui, il avait son éternel demi sourire mais il était ici plus affectueux qu'arrogant et un plaisir véritable pétillait dans ses yeux. Il aimait sincèrement cette île. Derrière lui, plusieurs hommes s'avançaient, leurs affaires dans les bras, se dirigeant tous sur le chemin. Julien s'avança à son tour et mis sa main dans le dos de Charity afin de la pousser dans la même direction. Ce geste était anodin et il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir prémédité mais un léger frisson la parcourut à la proximité de sa main sur ses vêtements. Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais, décidément. Néanmoins, elle se demandait encore ce qui avait vraiment causé son revirement de sentiments sur le navire. Son mutisme était normal, du moins le pensait-elle, ce n'était pas facile de renouer le dialogue alors qu'il avait menacé de la tuer, ni pour elle, ni pour lui sans doute. Peut-être en avait-il eu juste assez de ce silence lourd. Elle ne poserait pas de question, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Elle était bien trop contente d'avoir renouer le dialogue.

Arrivé à une maison un peu plus imposante que les autres, qui était un bordel à en juger les dames qui appelait les hommes juste devant la maison, ils tournèrent à gauche où le chemin continuait et s'enfonçait sous quelques grands arbres. Quelques petites maisons en bois étaient encore sur la route jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un petit escalier soudé à des murets de pierre bien accrochés eux-mêmes à la roche bien que petits. A partir de là ça ne cessa de monter, une pente quelque peu difficile à grimper, bien qu'un autre petit escalier de pierre se trouva au milieu. Ce long chemin en pente était bien à l'ombre sous les immenses arbres et alors qu'elle regardait à sa droite, elle voyait en effet le début déjà impressionnant de la jungle. Ils finirent par arriver devant un petit arc en pierre recouvert de lierres et de plantes et juste derrière se trouvait la villa de Julien.

Elle était imposante et le terrain en face de la villa sur lequel ils se trouvait était impressionnant, bien que recouvert de grandes herbes et d'autres verdures. Plusieurs longs murets de bois était disposés ça et là, et elle vit sur sa gauche une sorte de long balcon en plein air de pierre recouvrait le bord de la petite falaise, et juste derrière était un autre grand escalier de marbre blanc qui menait à un autre balcon, tout aussi ouvert mais plus en hauteur et davantage relié à la villa. Néanmoins, Julien et ses hommes prirent la direction de l'escalier du milieu qui menait à l'entrée principal, de toute évidence. La villa était plus propre et plus blanche que tout les bâtiments qu'elle avait vu jusque là, signe que Julien l'entretenait. Une véranda ouverte longeait toute la villa et les fenêtres était grandes, signes de pièces spacieuses. L'endroit lui plaisait déjà énormément et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Julien lorsqu'elle croisa son regard en montant les escaliers et il dut percevoir son excitation, car il rit doucement en secouant la tête avec amusement.

La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte, ouvrant sur un petit espace qui tenait à une autre porte, ouverte également et qui dévoilait la première pièce, une grande salle à manger, ouverte et spacieuse. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la longue table en bois placé en plein milieu de la pièce, au-dessus duquel deux chandeliers était accrochés au plafond, capable d'accueillir au moins 20 personnes. La pièce était grande et elle vit sur sa gauche un petit bureau en bois poser, entre une petite porte close et une grande blanche avec vitraux, ouverte elle aussi, menant sur une autre pièce de la maison. Juste après cette porte se trouvait un petit coin salon, avec deux canapés blanc et vert poser l'un en face de l'autre, avec une petite table de bois en son milieu. De grandes plantes vertes était posés ça et là dans la pièce, et en tournant la tête, elle vit un autre coin salon, quasiment identique au premier, mais sur sa droite, au milieu cette fois de petites portes blanches, l'une fermée, l'autre ouverte. Les murs était peints en losange gris et blanc, et des colonnes blanches soutenait le toit de la maison et au fond de la pièce se trouvait d'immenses vitres qui laissait éclater la lumière dans toute la salle, et dans lequel se trouvait une autre porte vitrée blanche, une autre porte de sortie vers l'extérieur. Elle tomba immédiatement amoureuse de cet endroit et retint ses larmes de bonheur. C'était encore plus beau que la demeure du gouverneur, elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible !

Nettement plus petit, peut-être, mais très grand tout de même et tout y était si blanc, si spacieux, si illuminé ! Elle était certaine qu'au coucher de soleil, cette grande salle devait ressembler à un vrai bain de lumière chaude. Ici, rien ne lui rappellerait le cauchemar qu'elle à vécu. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sut qu'elle allait passer des nuits tranquilles dans cette demeure. Charity se tourna vers Julien, qui ordonnait aux hommes de placer tel objet à tel endroit, et elle remarqua que ses affaires allèrent vers la petite porte blanche close près du bureau sur leur gauche, donc elle supposait que ce serait sa chambre, et lui dit avec joie :

\- C'est magnifique. Cet endroit est merveilleux.

\- Ah, tu n'a pas tout vu, petit oisillon, sourit malicieusement Julien, mais il était visiblement fier de sa maison.

Et en effet, elle découvrit le reste avec un bonheur sans fin. L'une des deux pièces sur la droite ouvraient à un immense salon qui faisait aussi bibliothèque et coin repos et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie devant le grand mur remplit de livres, ce qui fit rire Julien, adossé au coin du mur de la porte. C'était beaucoup plus petit que chez le gouverneur, mais il y avait néanmoins assez de livres pour la satisfaire pendant des mois ! Le salon lui plût immédiatement, qui était dans des tons plus chaud avec ses meubles marron et sa cheminée, et ses canapés et tapis rouges vifs, mais néanmoins encore illuminé par les mêmes grandes vitres que pour la grande salle à manger. La seconde pièce menait à la chambre de Julien, qu'il ne lui montra pas, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer d'un ton moqueur :

\- Que cache-tu dans ta tanière, Julien ? Si tu ne me le dis pas, je serais tentée d'aller voir par moi-même…

\- Essaie et je peux te jurer que je trouverais une punition appropriée pour toi, rétorqua-t-il, une lueur joueuse dans le regard.

Charity avait saisi le double sens de ces paroles, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais son enthousiasme était trop grande pour qu'elle s'y attarde plus que ça et c'est limite si elle ne sautillait pas jusqu'à la grande pièce qui restait à visiter sur la gauche de la villa. Elle découvrit alors l'immense bureau de Julien, encore plus grand et impressionnant que la salle à manger. Elle y vit davantage de poutres en bois, et un sol beige, ce qui donnait une étrange mais agréable lueur dorée à la pièce avec le soleil qui sortait des mêmes grandes baies vitrées que ailleurs dans la maison. L'endroit était énorme, et elle vit de nombreux coffres clos, cordes de navires, filets, ancre et autres cargaisons disposées ici et là dans la pièce. Elle vit d'ailleurs une autre petite bibliothèque sur la gauche du bureau, dans lequel Julien lui promit qu'elle aurait accès si elle épuisait tous les livres de la principale. Il y avait énormément de choses pour le bateau ici, ce qui rappela vite à Charity que Julien était un homme de la mer, pas de terre. Sur la gauche, après la petite bibliothèque se trouvait plus loin une table grande en bois, et juste devant elle vit… des mousquets accrochés au mur. Bien sur, un capitaine se devait d'avoir des armes à sa disposition. A sa droite se trouvait une autre table, qu'elle trouva immédiatement fascinante, car c'était une table de capitaine, avec une sphère coincée dedans représentant les mers qu'il pouvait parcourir. Elle coura devant pour l'observer mais avant qu'elle put s'y intéresser, elle y vit quelque chose qui la glaça légèrement.

Juste en face de la table avec la sphère se trouvait… un squelette, derrière une cage aux verrous étranges. Le squelette portait des vêtements tout aussi bizarre et était accroché au plafond. L'image l'ébranla quelque peu et elle tourna la tête vers Julien, à la fois interrogative et quelque peu inquiète. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au corps suspendu, le visage quelque peu assombri et finit par s'approcher d'elle pour l'en éloigner en lui disant d'un ton moqueur :

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de lui, il est mort depuis longtemps et ne te mordra pas.

Charity rit mais son malaise n'en fut que peu apaisée. Pourquoi diable gardait-il un squelette avec une tenue imposante et étrange enfermée dans son bureau ? Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y penser – bien qu'elle savait qu'elle y reviendrait plus tard – car Julien l'amena devant une autre table en bois sur la droite de la pièce, où était disposé plusieurs petites maquettes de navires et il lui apprit que c'était des miniatures de sa flotte. Il avait au moins une quinzaine de navires et de toute les tailles ! Manquait juste un Man'O'War, mais il pourrait bientôt l'y rajouter, et il sourit à ces mots en regardant avec fierté sa flotte et Charity ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant. Elle aimait beaucoup le voir heureux et enthousiaste.

Ne restait que le bureau en lui-même, légèrement en hauteur, accessible par un escalier de deux marches, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer un peu à un trône, non pas à cause du fauteuil mais simplement à cause de tout ce coin en hauteur, qui donnait l'impression d'appartenir à un roi. Mais Julien pouvait être considéré comme le roi de Great Inagua, elle supposait, vu que cette île n'appartenait à personne. Quelque chose lui disait que ce titre lui plairait beaucoup. Roi de Great Inagua. Elle sourit à cette pensée pendant que Julien lui faisait quitter la pièce, lui disant d'aller découvrir sa chambre et de s'y reposer un peu pendant qu'il réglait certaines affaires avec les hommes, et il lui promit qu'il l'emmènerait visiter l'arrière de la maison après, et le village ce soir si elle en avait envie.

Sa chambre était plus petite que les autres pièces qu'elle avait vu jusque là, plus petite que celle qu'elle avait eu dans sa maison à Londres où encore celle chez le gouverneur mais elle restait spacieuse et bien éclairée par les grandes fenêtres, ce qui la rassura. La chambre était peinte dans un vert mousse doux et agréable à la vu, et le grand lit à baldaquin dans la pièce était tout aussi moelleux que le paradis. Elle ne se rendit pas compte à quel point elle était épuisée avant de s'allonger sur son lit, voulant réfléchir un peu, mais s'assoupissant immédiatement.

On lui caressait le nez… Quelque chose de doux, de très doux, et léger aussi… Mais la douceur se transforma alors en chatouillis désagréable et elle se réveilla alors en sursaut, chassant la plume qu'elle découvrit comme coupable de sa gêne. Plume tenue par Julien, accroupi devant son lit, visiblement amusé par la situation.

\- Debout, fillette, ordonna-t-il en se relevant.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Marmonna Charity en se frottant les yeux et en se relevant difficilement, constatant que sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre.

La nuit était tombée. Il faisait très sombre dans la pièce et elle sentit qu'elle aurait paniqué, si elle s'était réveillée seule. Mais le rire grave de Julien la rassura quelque peu et elle leva les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il tendait une main vers elle :

\- Tu ne veux pas aller voir le village ? Il fait nuit, mais au moins nous serons tranquille.

\- Il y a donc tellement d'agitation dans ce tout petit village ? Ricana-t-elle gentiment en prenant la main de Julien pour se relever du lit, avant de plisser sa robe et de passer rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux pour y remettre un peu d'ordre. Elle devait avoir un nid d'oiseau sur la tête.

Julien lui jeta un regard noir mais il n'eut pas l'air plus vexé que cela par ses mots et elle le suivit alors qu'il quittait sa chambre. Elle aurait du être gênée par le fait qu'il y était entré pendant qu'elle dormait, sans sa permission et que si il l'avait voulu… il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi d'elle. Avec sa petite taille et ses petits bras, elle n'aurait rien pu faire contre lui. Mais étrangement, cela ne la dérangea pas du tout. Elle n'avait ressenti aucune peur ni même de surprise à le voir penché au-dessus d'elle et elle remarqua alors qu'ils quittait la villa, joliment éclairée à l'intérieur par plusieurs bougies qui jetait une lueur chaude dans les pièces, qu'il portait encore son chapeau, comme le soir du dîner avec Woodes Rogers et le gouverneur et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

\- Bon sang, mais tu ne quittes jamais ce chapeau ? Il fait nuit !

\- Et alors ? Rétorqua-t-il en l'ajustant. Il donne de la prestance, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.

\- C'est vrai, tu à besoin d'un chapeau pour avoir de la classe, j'oubliais, lança-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux alors qu'ils descendaient les petits escaliers après avoir traversé le long terrain d'herbe qui bordait la maison.

Il faisait particulièrement noir sous les arbres immenses qui bordait la pente qui était bien plus facile à descendre qu'à monter et elle ne vit pas le regard de Julien quand il tourna la tête vers elle mais quelque chose lui dit que son regard devait être tout sauf amicale. Ce qui la rendit très fière d'elle.

\- Attention, oisillon, tu n'es pas plus forte que tu ne l'étais hier. Tu mériterais une punition pour ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Le jour où tu me puniras de quoi que ce soit n'arrivera jamais, Julien, répliqua-t-elle en passant devant lui et en lui tirant la langue.

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, fillette, se contenta-t-il de répondre tandis qu'elle s'éloignait quelque peu, prise tout à coup par un élan d'énergie qu'elle avait besoin de dépenser.

Elle avait trop dormi et elle vit les petites lumières du village apparaître devant elle. Charity sautilla d'un pas léger vers les maisons, Julien derrière elle, n'ayant pas trop l'air pressé de la suivre. Elle arriva avant lui à la fin de la pente, à l'entrée du village et elle vit alors qu'il y avait tout de même de l'agitation, pour un village de dix maisons perdu au fin fond des Caraïbes, dans une crique si peu connu qu'elle n'avait aucune existence légale. Elle vit plusieurs hommes adossés au mur d'une maison, buvant en riant, lui jetant un regard morne quand elle arriva mais elle ne sentit nullement en danger. Charity se sentait détendue pour la première fois depuis cette fameuse soirée où les choses avaient mal tournés à La Havane. Elle avait envie de danser et de s'amuser, de parler et de rire et elle ne pouvait pas nier que la présence de Julien non loin d'elle était pour beaucoup dans cette bonne humeur. Et elle aimait cet endroit. Elle en avait vu peu pour le moment, mais elle l'aimait déjà plus qu'elle n'ait aimée aucun autre endroit. Elle sentait qu'elle s'y sentirait toujours bien, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Julien arriva derrière elle et elle vit les hommes qui buvaient baisser respectueusement la tête à son arrivée et elle lui demanda alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans la rue qui descendait vers la seule grande rue du village :

\- Est-ce que toutes les maisons t'appartiennent ? Tu possèdes vraiment tout sur cette île ?

\- Il n'y avait rien, au départ, à Great Inagua, répondit Julien en observant les gens qui marchait sous les arbres, plus nombreux qu'elle l'aurait cru pour un tel endroit. Juste un peuple de sauvages que j'ai chassée. Tout ce que tu vois ici a été construit sur mon ordre et avec mon argent. Le village, le port, la villa, il y aussi un petit camp à l'intérieur de la jungle, un petit poste de surveillance pour ceux qui essaierait d'attaquer le village en passant par l'autre côté de l'île, éventuellement.

Ils arrivèrent justement dans la grande allée, qui menait à l'orée de la jungle vers lequel elle s'avança instinctivement, intriguée par ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir mais Julien la retient du bras.

\- Je n'ai rien contre une excursion dans la jungle de nuit, mais je n'ai pas emmenée ce qu'il faut pour, alors nous allons évitez, tu veux ?

\- Pourrons-nous y aller demain, dans la journée ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se détournant à regret de la jungle pour le regarder. Me fera-tu visiter ton campement et le reste de la jungle ? Il doit y avoir des animaux sauvages, là-dedans…

Elle perdit un peu le fil de ses mots en le regardant sous les lueurs des torches accrochées ici et là dans certaines maisons, qui donnaient au visage de Julien une lueur rougeâtre menaçante. Et… fascinante. Ses yeux était d'un vert clair pourtant ils lui paraissait plus sombre que la plupart des yeux qu'elle avait pu voir jusque là. Il avait une lueur sombre dans le regard, qui revenait continuellement. Des fois, elle se demandait ce qu'il pensait vraiment, ce qu'il faisait vraiment. Elle aurait aimée en savoir encore plus sur lui, mais elle voyait bien qu'elle en apprenait un peu plus chaque jour, et mieux valait éviter de précipiter les choses. Le demi sourire sarcastique finit par faire son retour sur les lèvres de Julien et il acquiesça vaguement en la poussant gentiment, lui touchant à nouveau le dos et provoquant un nouveau frisson violent, comme plus tôt dans la journée, pour aller en direction du port :

\- Tu à de la chance, je dois aller vérifier certaines choses au sujet de ma flotte de l'autre côté, tu pourras venir si tu veux. Mais si j'étais toi, je ne m'attendrais pas à trouver des animaux sauvages. Cela fait des années que je vis ici et je n'ai jamais vu l'ombre d'un tigre où d'un singe.

\- Combien d'années ? Tenta-t-elle en le regardant tandis qu'ils passaient devant le bordel qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Sept ans, répondit-il machinalement sans se tourner vers elle mais sans enlever sa main, remarqua-t-elle aussi.

Il pouvait bien la laisser là autant qu'il le voulait, cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Sept ans, donc… Sept ans qu'il avait quitté la France, peut-être. A moins qu'il ne soit dans les Caraïbes depuis plus longtemps encore. Elle aurait aimée lui poser des tas de questions mais elle sentait qu'elle pourrait l'agacer. Elle saurait lui soutirer au fur et à mesure des informations. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle vers le bordel, où des lanternes roses était allumés et faisait vraiment charmant dans la nuit, elle remarqua des femmes collés à des marins, se frottant langoureusement contre eux et elle ne pût s'empêcher de rougir tout en ayant envie de sourire lorsqu'elle lança à Julien :

\- Un bordel, le premier lieu nécessaire à tout bon village, n'est-ce pas ?

Il rit quelque peu en jetant un regard amusé derrière lui aussi, avant de baisser les yeux vers elle, son sourire chaleureux encore sur ses lèvres, le rendant plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Je dois dire que c'est davantage pour mes hommes que pour moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ces dames. Néanmoins, je mentirais en disant que je n'en profite pas, de temps en temps…

Charity imagina alors Julien en compagnie d'une de ses femmes en train de… Le léger rougissement devint un rouge écarlate mais elle devait avouer manquer d'imagination, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de ces choses là, ses romans ne lui ayant jamais appris grand-chose à ce sujet, et sa mère encore moins. Elle préféra pour l'instant penser à autre chose, sinon quoi Julien allait finir par la trouver ridicule avec ses joues rouges et posa une dernière question qui la titillait :

\- Qui habite dans ces maisons ? Tes hommes ?

\- Oui, répondit Julien alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant le port. Mes hommes, leurs familles, leurs amis, quelques alliés et connaissances qui ont besoin de s'exiler quelque temps… et qui me devront des faveurs. Avoir des amis reconnaissant, cela peut être utile.

Charity hocha vaguement la tête, mais elle fut surprise par le vent froid de la mer qui la fit frissonner et qui lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas pris de cape, étant sorti avec sa robe de jour alors que la température s'était considérablement rafraîchit avec la nuit tombée. Néanmoins, elle préféra ne rien dire, ne voulant surtout pas rentrer dans l'immédiat car la vue qui s'offrait à elle était vraiment magnifique. La lune éclairait la baie et les hauts rochers qui servait de bouclier à la crique, et donnait une lueur verdâtre magnifique à l'eau et à la roche. C'était sublime. Elle entendit alors de la musique, une belle voix féminine s'élevant juste en face d'eux et son regard tomba sur la taverne ancrée dans le port qu'elle avait vu plus tôt où des hommes dansait de façon… très médiocre au son de la jolie voix d'une femme qu'elle aurait dit prostituée vu d'ici mais Dieu, quelle belle voix. C'était apparemment le début de la nuit seulement pour eux, qui dansait et buvait allégrement juste sous la lune et quasiment à même la mer.

\- Tu veux allez boire un verre ? Ricana Julien en remarquant où s'était posée son regard.

Il se moquait d'elle mais elle trouva son idée merveilleuse. Elle n'était pas fane de l'alcool jusque ici, mais ce soir elle avait de l'énergie à dépenser et elle mourrait d'envie d'aller écouter de plus près la chanteuse et essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et hocha vivement la tête en disant :

\- Ah ça, oui, j'en meurs d'envie ! Allons y ! Tu n'as plus rien à faire ce soir, de toute façon, non ?

Julien haussa les sourcils, quelque peu surpris, mais il finit par rire doucement et par secouer la tête en disant :

\- Non, j'ai fini pour ce soir. Mais ce n'est pas un endroit où on s'attendrait à trouver une jeune fille anglaise convenable. Que dirais ton cher papa, vilaine fille ?

\- Qu'il aille se faire voir, grogna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la taverne, entendant Julien rire encore plus derrière mais elle sentit qu'il la suivit.

Ce qui était une bonne chose car elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle serait allez parmi tout ces marins toute seule. Ce n'était pas des pirates, ils travaillaient honnêtement sur un navire honnête au service d'un capitaine travaillant pour le gouverneur de Cuba. Néanmoins, tous les marins avaient l'air violents et brutaux. Elle reconnût, en passant le petit pont en bois suspens au-dessus de l'eau, plusieurs marins qu'elle avait pu voir sur le _Déserteur_ et elle s'était tant habituée à leur présence durant leur bref voyage qu'elle leur sourit presque en arrivant et elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir que certains le lui rendirent, et d'autres baissant même respectueusement la tête. D'autres l'ignorèrent aussi complètement, et elle vit pas mal d'inconnus aussi, notamment beaucoup de filles de joies assise sur les genoux de tel où tel marin, certaines ayant même la poitrine à l'air libre mais cela n'avait pas l'air de les déranger. Charity détourna les yeux et elle vit Julien apparaître et tous les hommes saluèrent respectueusement leur capitaine tandis qu'il la rejoignit au bar, baissant les yeux vers elle, visiblement toujours amusés par la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à mademoiselle, dîtes-moi ?

Charity rit malgré elle, le regard joueur de Julien l'amusant plus que ses mots et elle ne sut que répondre, alors Julien choisit pour elle. Elle se retrouva avec un verre de rhum, la boisson typique des marins dit-il mais elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui pour le savoir, avec tout les livres qu'elle avait pu lire écrit par d'anciens corsaires qui avaient assistés à la vie dans les Caraïbes. Elle en trouva le goût affreux et elle toussa à la première gorgée. Bon sang, c'était comme avalé du feu ! Sa réaction fit rire Julien aux éclats, de même que plusieurs hommes à ses côtés, ce qui la vexa énormément alors elle se força à finir son verre et en demanda un autre.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle avait la tête qui tournait et la vu quelque peu flou mais elle se sentait plus joyeuse et guillerette qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Son troisième verre à moitié bu dans la main, elle dansait et sautillait avec les hommes au son de la jolie voix. Ses gestes étaient mal assurés mais cela plaisait apparemment à ses messieurs, qui l'encourageait et tournoyait de façons encore plus médiocres qu'elle. Elle se serait attendu à ce que certain essaie de la toucher mais aucun ne s'approchait d'elle, se contentant de danser en maintenant une distance entre eux et même si elle était quelque peu éméchée, elle comprit que c'était du à la présence de Julien, qui la surveillait depuis le bar. Elle lui tira la langue à plusieurs reprises encore, ayant une forte envie de l'embêter mais ne savant pas trop comment faire… Oh, elle oublia aussi vite cette pensée qu'elle était arrivée dans son esprit et elle continua à danser en fermant les yeux. Cette femme avait une si jolie voix… Plus belle que toute celles qu'elle avait pu entendre à Londres, et de loin… Elle imagina la tête des jeunes filles noble de Londres si elle leur amenait cette putain qui chantait tellement mieux que toutes ces bécasses réunies, elles en seraient totalement scandalisées… Charity ria a cette image et finit alors son verre, gémissant et grimaçant encore au goût fort qu'elle trouvait cependant très agréable désormais. Elle tacha de se diriger jusqu'au bar pour en redemander un autre, et fit tomber son verre par accident sur le bois, mais il ne se brisa pas et roula doucement pour aller tomber droit à l'eau, passant dans un des trous entre les planches de bois. Charity regarda pendant quelques secondes l'endroit le verre avait disparu, dépitée, avant de continuer difficilement son chemin jusqu'au bar où faillit trébucher mais où deux bras la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

\- Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir, déclara la voix de Julien en la relevant et Charity rit à ses mots en secouant la tête.

\- Non, non, encore un verre, je veux encore un verre ! Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait soul ! Sourit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Pas encore mais un verre de plus et tu tombera dans les pommes, ma chère. Ça suffit pour ce soir, on rentre maintenant. Habitue toi à mieux tenir l'alcool et on remettra ça peut-être.

\- Tu es méchant, marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'il l'a soutenait en quittant la taverne. Méchant et pas drôle.

Julien se contenta de ricaner mais ne la lâcha pas tandis qu'ils marchaient pour remonter la pente. Pourtant, elle disait la vérité, elle avait encore l'esprit suffisamment clair pour penser correctement, bien qu'elle se sentait joyeuse et un peu embrouillée et que sa démarche n'était pas tout à fait assurée. Elle avait seulement l'impression que les réserves qu'elle avait au quotidien s'étaient envolées, et c'était très agréable. Et elle n'avait plus du tout froid, ce qui était un gros avantage ! Pendant qu'ils remontait la pente, qui parût extrêmement dure à Charity, elle laissa ses yeux s'égarer sur le chapeau de Julien et rit doucement en chantonnant joyeusement :

\- Je vais te le voler, ce chapeau, un jour, et tu ne le reverras plus jamais. Plus jamais !

\- Essaie, fillette, essaie, répliqua-t-il, à la fois moqueur et amusé.

Charity rit et ils finirent par arriver devant la villa blanche. Julien la dirigea vers les escaliers mais elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer, absolument pas. Le vent de la mer lui faisait du bien au visage. Elle s'arrêta donc, obligeant Julien à stopper le pas aussi en marmonnant :

\- Attends… attends une minute. Juste une minute.

Julien la lâcha alors et Charity tâcha de tenir sur ses pieds, fermant les yeux quelque seconde. Elle commençait à sentir une migraine poindre le bout de son nez, et cela gâchait quelque peu sa bonne humeur. Elle les rouvrit pour voir Julien l'observer, les bras croisés, ayant l'air mi inquiet mi quelque peu agacé. Charity le dévisagea quelques secondes et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mutine. Dieu, qu'elle aimait l'exaspérer. Julien haussa les sourcils mais elle ne dit rien et tourna les talons, marchant lentement vers la petite sorte de balcon ancrée à même la falaise, n'étant qu'une rambarde de marbre blanc permettant de se pencher sans tomber. Charity s'en approcha jusqu'au bout sans regarder si Julien la suivait ou non. Elle observa pendant quelques minutes le village et le port de Great Inagua, juste en bas, alors que le vent froid faisait voler ses cheveux derrière elle. A mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, elle sentait sa migraine augmenter autant que son esprit s'éclaircir. Elle pouvait distinguer d'ici les lumières de la taverne et du bordel, et celle des navires où les marins étaient loin d'aller se coucher. La lune éclairait la crique plus que jamais, donnant une lueur fantomatique à l'océan et aux arbres. C'était beau. C'était magnifique.

Elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle, silencieuse mais chaude. Si elle s'écoutait, elle se serait blottie contre la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Elle commençait à nouveau à avoir froid… elle détestait avoir froid. Cela lui rappelait bien trop ses longues nuits dans la calle de ce navire. A ce souvenir, elle frissonna. Ici, elle était aussi loin que possible de ce maudit bateau. Ici, personne ne la trouverait. Charity regarda Julien et murmura d'un ton doux :

\- C'est vraiment un endroit magnifique. Tu pourrais en faire quelque chose de grand.

Julien observa longuement la crique à son tour, l'air perdu dans ses pensées et elle crut pendant un moment qu'il n'allait pas répondre mais il finit par murmurer d'une voix lointaine :

\- J'y ai pensée à plusieurs reprises. Agrandir le village, y mettre plus de boutiques, élargir le port. En faire un véritable lieu de commerce et de plaisir. Mais alors, les visiteurs se multiplieraient. Très vite, l'Angleterre ou l'Espagne s'intéressera à l'île et voudra la prendre, comme ils cherchent à prendre à Nassau aux pirates, aujourd'hui.

\- Ces sales pirates n'auront que ce qu'ils méritent, répliqua-t-elle sombrement.

\- Certes, acquiesça Julien sans la regarder. Ils ne sont que de la vermine, et on élimine la vermine. Néanmoins, je comprends leur désir de garder Nassau et de se battre pour leur île et leur liberté. J'en ferais sûrement de même pour Great Inagua. C'est pour cela que j'hésite à en faire un lieu de commerce. Cela enlèverait l'intérêt premier de cette île. Sa discrétion. Et on pourrait vouloir me la prendre. Et cela, je m'y refuse.

La voix de Julien s'était durcie à ses derniers mots et malgré que son esprit était encore quelque peu dans le brouillard, elle voyait ce qu'il voulait dire et le comprenait. Elle non plus n'avait aucune envie de voir les soldats anglais ou espagnol débarquer ici et coloniser Great Inagua comme ils l'avaient fait pour presque toutes les îles des Caraïbes. Cet endroit avait une beauté sauvage et devait la garder. Et ne pas être détruite par l'homme. Charity et Julien regardèrent encore quelques minutes la crique, en silence, sans rien dire, et pendant ces quelques minutes, la jeune fille ne fut absolument pas dérangée par le silence qui s'était installé, au contraire. Elle se sentait bien, en paix, au calme, avec une présence rassurante. Mais au bout d'un moment cela dit, elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et sans même y réfléchir, elle céda à l'envie qui l'avait titillé un peu plus tôt et posa sa tête contre le bras de Julien, fermant les yeux, savourant cette chaleur agréable contre sa joue, souriant sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle n'avait pas pensée un seul instant à la réaction que Julien aurait pu avoir. Mais elle sentit un rire le secouer doucement et le bras de Julien se dégagea alors pour venir s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Sans se faire prier, elle se blottit contre lui et commença presque à s'endormir debout, se sentant plus au chaud et en sécurité qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été quand elle entendit la voix amusée de Julien déclarer doucement :

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller au lit, petit oisillon. Allez, viens.

Elle grommela mais laissa Julien l'entraîner vers la maison, sans ouvrir les yeux ni s'éloigner de lui cela dit. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance pour la guider jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était si fatiguée… Et le mal de crâne cognait bien trop fort dans sa tête. Le vent finit par se calmer quand ils entrèrent dans la villa et elle entendit Julien parler à des gardes tandis qu'ils continuèrent de marcher, Charity savourant la chaleur de la maison. Elle sentit Julien ouvrir une porte et la pousser doucement dedans, et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux pour voir son lit. Julien fut interpellé par les gardes une fois encore, et il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Charity en disant « Je reviens », et il tourna les talons pour voir ce que le garde avait à dire. Charity profita de son absence pour se déshabiller, et se glissa sous ses draps, l'esprit tellement embrumé qu'elle dormait déjà à moitié. Néanmoins, le noir autour d'elle la fit se sentir mal à l'aise. C'était trop obscur. Trop noir. Beaucoup trop noir…

La lueur d'une bougie traversa alors la porte et Charity tourna la tête pour voir Julien apparaître dans la chambre, une chandelle à la main pour s'éclairer. Si elle avait eu l'esprit plus clair, elle se serait sans doute senti très, très mal à l'aise de savoir qu'un homme était entrée dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir, en tenue de nuit, sous ses draps. Mais à ce moment précis, elle ne put que se réjouir de le voir apparaître, apportant avec lui de la lumière. Les yeux à demi clos, elle murmura d'une voix endormie :

\- Tu peux laisser la chandelle ici ? Je déteste le noir… C'est comme dans le navire… Dans la calle… Il y faisait si noir et si froid…

Julien ne répondit pas mais posa la chandelle sur la table de nuit, à côté de son lit. Charity regarda la lumière quelques secondes à travers ses paupières à demi closes et finit par les fermer entièrement, sur le point de s'endormir et elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle murmura encore quelques mots avant de sombrer :

\- Tu ne les laisseras pas me reprendre… Je ne veux pas y retourner, Julien… Promets-moi que tu ne les laisseras pas me reprendre…

* * *

Charity fit des rêves étranges, cette nuit là. Tantôt agréable et chaud, tantôt effrayant et froid. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était que des ombres qui effleuraient son esprit, clair ou obscur, bonne ou mauvaise, elle n'arrivait jamais à les voir clairement, ne sentant que leurs intentions envers elle, et certains voulaient lui faire du mal. D'autres voulait la sauver. A un moment donné, elle eut l'impression que des lèvres lui embrassèrent le front au milieu des ombres et qu'une voix rocailleuse et grave qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier mais dont elle était certaine de bien connaître murmura le mot « Jamais ». Puis les ombres s'entremêlèrent à nouveau et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux brusquement.

La fenêtre en face d'elle était ouverte et elle pouvait voir qu'il faisait encore nuit. La pièce aurait pu être plongée dans l'obscurité, mais une chandelle à demi consumée brûlait à sa droite. Maladroitement, Charity se releva, posant sa main sur son front douloureux, qui frappait littéralement. Elle se rappelait avoir eu mal à la tête en allant se coucher, mais bon dieu là c'était encore pire. Elle y repensera à deux fois, la prochaine fois qu'elle voudrait boire trop de rhum. C'était agréable peut-être mais qu'est-ce que la migraine qui suivait était atroce ! Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas si bu que cela, sinon elle aurait dormi jusqu'au lever du jour et n'aurait eu aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Hors, elle se rappelait du tout sauf les dernières minutes avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle repensa brièvement à ses danses maladroites dans la taverne avec les marins, puis à sa marche avec Julien pour remonter, accrochée à son bras, et elle sentit alors le rouge brûler ses joues. Bon sang, il avait du la trouver totalement ridicule… et elle qui s'était ensuite blotti contre lui en haut de la falaise… Oh, seigneur, elle n'oserait plus le regarder en face. Qu'avait-il du penser d'elle ? Il avait eu l'air essentiellement amusé, de ce qu'elle avait pu en juger, mais elle n'était jamais certaine de ce que Julien Du Casse pouvait penser en réalité.

Plus embarrassée que jamais, Charity rejeta la couverture, ayant envie de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir. Et surtout pour oublier sa honte. Plus jamais, jamais elle ne boirait, cela la mettait dans un état ridicule, plus jamais, cela, elle allait se le promettre…

Un rire se fit entendre derrière sa porte, et Charity se figea. Le rire n'était pas tout près mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait interpellé. C'était un rire féminin. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Cela avait été tout bas, après tout. Elle n'avait vu aucune femme, à son arrivée. Et Julien n'avait pas mentionné une épouse ou quoi que ce soit… l'idée qu'il puisse être mariée fut tellement dérangeante qu'elle en frissonna. Un bruit de bouteille qui tombe sur le sol se fit entendre ensuite et elle pût percevoir un murmure masculin, cette fois. Peut-être était une servante ? Un garde ? Non, ce serait étonnant, debout à cette heure-ci…

Alors, Charity s'avança doucement vers la porte, sur la pointe des pieds, en ignorant la petite pensée qui lui sifflait à l'oreille qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner dans son lit et de se mêler de ses affaires. Elle ignorait pourquoi son instinct lui disait de ne pas regarder. Elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait peut-être du l'écouter. Mais la curiosité était certainement son pire défaut, et maintenant qu'elle était intriguée, elle devait savoir. Lorsqu'elle arriva derrière la porte, elle colla son oreille contre le bois et entendit alors un gémissement sonore. Et si la fille se faisait agresser par l'un des gardes ? C'était peut-être le cas, après tout, les hommes pouvaient êtres de telles bêtes par moment… Alors, Charity entrouvrit doucement la porte, ne pouvant supporter l'idée qu'elle pourrait ne rien faire alors qu'une fille se faisait agresser.

Mais la vision qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle elle s'attendait.

Charity se figea totalement, sentant presque son corps s'engourdir littéralement alors qu'elle ne bougeait plus la porte d'un centimètre. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et elle pouvait assurer avec certitude que jamais ses joues ne furent aussi rouges qu'à cet instant précis. Ce n'était pas des gémissements de douleurs. Peut-être aurait-elle du s'en douter, vu le rire qui les avait précédés. Au contraire, c'était des gémissements… d'intense plaisir. Du moins le supposait-elle…

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns était assise à même la table de la salle à manger. La moitié des bougies était presque entièrement consommés, ce qui faisait que Charity distinguait mal la dame à part ses longues boucles brunes… et une généreuse poitrine dans lequel le visage d'un homme était enfoui. Un visage auquel elle reconnut immédiatement les cheveux, qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois sans son chapeau et cette fois-là encore, elle avait jouée les voyeuses. Cela n'avait pas été à ce stade, cela dit. Julien grognait, alors qu'il se tenait entre les jambes écartés de la dame et il faisait un mouvement de va et vient qui faisait gémir de plus belle la femme aux cheveux bruns. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de scènes et que jamais on ne lui avait expliqué ce qui se passait exactement entre un homme et une femme, elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Elle aurait du rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle devrait vraiment le faire. Elle devrait détourner le regard, s'obliger à tourner les talons. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Son regard était fixé sur cette scène. Charity ne parvenait pas à quitter Julien et cette femme des yeux, et elle sentit alors une chaleur douce l'envahir, une chaleur qu'elle ne parvint pas à expliquer. Les mains de Julien enserraient la taille de la femme, la pressant contre lui, tandis qu'il laissait courir sa bouche sur la clavicule de la brune qui rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres d'extase.

Julien gémissait d'une voix si rauque et si animal que Charity n'aurait pas reconnu le timbre de sa voix. Elle serra la poignet de la porte entre ses doigts tandis que la chaleur grandissait en elle. Une chaleur qui commençait à devenir douloureuse et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle avait l'impression que son esprit se coupait de son corps, ses pensées ne ressemblant plus à rien. Elle ne voyait que cette image. Ce déhanchement à la fois étrange et… fascinant. Cette image qui faisait monter cette chaleur douloureuse en elle, mais ce n'était pas le fait de les voir tous les deux qui la mettait dans cet état. C'était juste lui. Juste le regarder lui. Ses mains et sa bouche…

 _Cela devrait être moi. Je voudrais qu'il me fasse cela, à moi, pas à elle…_

Comme si il l'entendit, Julien, dont le visage s'était égaré dans le cou de la femme, leva les yeux et ses prunelles tomba droit dans celles de Charity. Elle sursauta légèrement, mais ne rentra pas dans sa chambre, hypnotisée par le regard de Julien. Ses yeux était injectés de sang et était vaguement flou… il avait bu bien plus qu'elle après son couché. Quelque chose, cependant, s'alluma dans son regard lorsqu'il la vit. Elle aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il se mette en colère et se détache de la femme pour venir vers elle et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'espionne, de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais non. Il continuait de faire l'amour à cette femme, son bas ventre allant et venant encore, et encore, mais cette fois-ci en la regardant. Sans la lâcher du regard une seule seconde.

Charity haleta légèrement, des émotions brutales se déversant doucement en elle. La chaleur ne cessait de grandir et commençait à devenir insupportable. Elle aurait voulu qu'il s'écarte de cette femme et qu'il vienne vers elle. Quelque soit ce feu, il avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser, elle en était certaine. Elle le voyait à son regard, qui lui brûlait littéralement la peau. Elle avait l'impression que ce regard l'incendiait même de l'intérieur, éveillant quelque chose en elle qu'elle était incapable d'identifier. Quelque chose d'intense. De trop intense.

 _Je voudrais que tu me fasse ça à moi,_ lui dit-elle via ses yeux, la bouche entrouverte, respirant difficilement. _Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes ça. Tout cela. Et tout ce que j'ignore encore…_

 _Alors viens,_ semblait-il lui répondre, même si elle se dit quelque part qu'elle devait être folle. _Viens, et je jetterais cette putain dehors. Viens plus près…_

Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, bercée par cette voix qu'elle avait l'impression d'entendre, Charity allait ouvrir davantage la porte quand tout à coup la femme gémit plus fortement encore et s'écria « Julien ! Mon Dieu, Julien… » ce qui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans la figure de Charity, qui s'éveilla immédiatement de la transe dans laquelle elle s'était plongée et ferma alors la porte brusquement, se moquant bien de faire du bruit, puis se mit dos à elle, sa respiration plus haletante que jamais. Tout le feu qu'elle avait ressenti s'était éteint, remplacé par le froid glacial qu'avait eu la voix de la femme pour effet, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une étrange douleur dans l'entrejambe auquel elle s'efforça de ne pas y penser. Son cœur battait aussi vite que celui d'un oiseau. D'un oisillon… _Cesse de penser à ça ! Cesse de penser à lui tout de suite !_ S'ordonna-t-elle mentalement, tachant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais une fois que ce fut fait, elle ne fut capable de penser qu'à une seule chose :

 _Bon Dieu, que vient-il de se passer ?_

* * *

Julien regardait indifféremment la prostituée qu'il avait payée ramassé sa robe, boudeuse, avant de quitter d'un pas quelque peu fâché la villa. Elle n'avait pas appréciée qu'il lui ordonne de déguerpir après l'avoir prise. Qu'il s'en moquait éperdument de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Il ne se rappelait même pas son nom. Si le nom qu'elle lui avait donné était son vrai nom.

Ses pensées n'était pas claires du tout, et il savait qu'il aurait du cesser de boire. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Et voilà longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'obéir aux choses qu'il ne lui faisait pas envie. C'était comme cela qu'on saisissait le plaisir. Et bien souvent, la fortune aussi. Pourtant, alors qu'il buvait un vin délicieux, le meilleur qu'on pouvait trouver dans toute les Caraïbes, un bon Bordeaux de sa France natale, et qu'il venait de baiser allégrement une belle femme, il ne se sentait pas soulager. Absolument pas. Tout cela à cause d'une foutue gamine.

Quelque fois, Julien regrettait de l'avoir sorti de ce navire. Elle lui retournait le cerveau. Et aussi son corps. A cet instant, c'était surtout son corps qui le torturait. Toute une soirée passé à la regarder se tortiller de manière à la fois maladroite, innocente et pourtant si sensuelle… Il avait vu le regard des hommes sur elle. Une fleur délicate et fragile prête à être cueillie, et tous le ressentaient. Il aurait égorgé le premier qui aurait essayé de la toucher. Et les hommes de la crique le savaient. Jamais il n'aurait passé des heures à surveiller une femme si elle n'avait pas de l'importance pour lui.

De _l'importance…_ Il n'aimait pas ce mot. Pas pour l'associé à une femme, en tout cas. Ce qu'il avait constaté des femmes jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elles avaient tendance à dévier les hommes de leurs chemins vers le pouvoir et à les mener à leurs pertes. Il n'avait jamais aimée aucune femme et s'en était réjoui. Avec ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait se permettre d'aimer qui que ce soit. Les femmes, il les prenait pour se soulager, car il n'irait jamais dire qu'il ne les aimait pas, bien sur. Il aimait leurs courbes généreuses, leurs lèvres douces, leurs cuisses encore plus agréables. Mais aucune ne le rendait fou ainsi. Comme elle le rendait fou.

Quand elle lui avait demandé de lui promettre d'empêcher les pirates de lui faire du mal, juste avant de s'endormir dans son lit, il n'avait su que ressentir. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une enfant, une enfant encore traumatisée par ce qu'elle avait vécu mais qui avait le courage et l'espoir de guérir et faisait tout pour. Mais une enfant quand même. Une enfant pelotonné dans ses couvertures, a l'air plus fragile et innocente que jamais, avec ses cheveux roux s'étalant sur l'oreiller. Une enfant au corps de femme. Il n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de son innocence qu'à cet instant, alors qu'elle lui montrait qu'elle avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour le laisser entrer dans sa chambre, au beau milieu de la nuit, sans crainte. Sans le moindre doute sur lui. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais lui avait offert toute sa confiance.

Et la chose qui l'obsédait alors qu'il l'a regardait était son désir pour elle. Pour cette gamine qui ne devait même pas savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un homme. Il aurait du se sentir monstrueux, d'avoir si envie d'elle que c'en était douloureux alors même qu'elle dormait paisiblement, ne craignant rien de lui. Mais il ne parvenait pas à regretter son désir pour elle. Seul restait la frustration qu'il ne pourrait pas l'assouvir ce soir. Et peut-être jamais. Il s'était contenté de se pencher sur elle et de lui embrasser le front, en lui murmurant « Jamais », une promesse qu'il s'engageait à tenir.

Pourquoi ? Putain, c'était bien la question qu'il ne cessait de se poser. Peut-être que justement cette fois cela allait au-delà du physique. Cette petite l'apaisait. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle le calmait juste avec ses regards et sa voix. Et elle l'amusait énormément. Avec ses gamineries qui s'apparentait à une force et un courage qu'il avait rarement vu chez beaucoup d'hommes. Il se souvenait avec précision de son regard d'acier, mi apeuré mi colérique, lorsqu'il l'avait tenu par la gorge. Lorsqu'il était entré dans cette chambre, il était décidé à la faire parler, comme il savait si bien le faire, comme il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois, et plusieurs fois avec des femmes. Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'a vit debout au milieu de la pièce, il avait senti sa main devenir lourde et pesante, et il sut qu'il serait incapable de la toucher. Et elle l'avait su aussi. Elle l'avait su avec une telle certitude… que pour la première fois de sa vie, il devait bien l'admettre, il avait eu peur. Pendant un instant, cette gamine qui devait peser 50 kilos toute mouillée, l'avait terrifié. Parce qu'elle avait su lire en lui. Personne ne prédisait ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non. Et c'était là tout son avantage, tout son pouvoir. En une fraction de seconde, cette gamine avait brisé les certitudes qu'il avait toujours eues. Cela l'avait rendu furieux. Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait été incapable de lui parler. Et cela l'avait mis encore plus en colère, mais contre lui-même cette fois. Pourquoi laissait-il une enfant comme elle contrôler son comportement ? _Personne_ ne le contrôlait.

Il soupira et s'alluma un cigare, se levant de sa chaise, regardant la porte de la chambre de Charity qui s'était fermé brusquement après que la putain ait parlé. Il avait fait venir cette prostituée en espérant calmer le feu que cette maudite gamine avait allumé en lui. Habituellement, il n'aimait pas payer les femmes. Mais cela n'avait rien amélioré à sa situation. Alors qu'il l'a prenait, qu'il serrait les boucles brunes, il s'imaginait des cheveux plus fins et moins ondulés, de couleur rousse, une peau plus blanche, il imaginait la voix malicieuse murmurer son nom avec cet accent anglais qu'il détestait tant habituellement, mais qui chez elle lui était agréable à l'oreille. Et alors même qu'il espérait trouver tout de même un peu de délivrance, voilà qu'elle avait ouvert la porte. Et qu'elle n'était pas partie. Elle l'avait regardée. Et ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux, il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Elle avait envie de lui autant qu'il avait envie d'elle.

Sa frustration était toujours là, plus douloureuse que jamais. Mais même si il avait vu le désir dans ses yeux aussi clairement qu'il le sentait dans son pantalon à cet instant, il savait aussi qu'elle avait bu. Et qu'elle ne devait pas être certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu. Il pourrait entrer dans sa chambre. Elle était prête à être cueillie, fragile et excitée. Il n'aurait aucun mal à la séduire. Cela l'aurait soulagé, bon sang. Où bien cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait rien en faire, car ce serait profité de la situation. Et il avait beau être un tueur, il avait beau connaître chaque façon de faire hurler un homme pendant des jours et des jours tout en le maintenant en vie, il n'était pas un violeur.

Julien ricana tout seul. Ce salaud de Woodes Rogers allait finir par le contaminer, avec son respect à l'anglaise. Même si il devait bien l'admettre qu'il l'aimait bien, bien qu'il avait, comme tout les Anglais, un énorme balai dans l'arrière train qu'il serait urgent de retirer. Les Anglaises, c'était pire. Sauf elle. Elle, elle était comme un jeune oiseau, qui désirait ardemment s'envoler mais qui ne savait pas encore comment battre des ailes. Son petit oisillon. Et sa torture depuis des jours. Bien qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir près de lui depuis des mois.

Il prit la bouteille de vin tomber sur le sol, restant un fond et il quitta à regret la salle à manger, se demandant ce qui allait bien se passer dans les jours à venir, avec elle, après cette nuit. Après ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancée, et qui le frustrait plus que jamais. Quelque part, il avait hâte de le voir. Hâte de voir comment elle allait le surprendre et l'amusée encore.

Mais il se demandait aussi combien de temps encore il allait réussir à supporter ce désir pour elle. Il sentait qu'il commençait à devenir accro à elle. A sa présence apaisante. Et il ne savait que penser de cela. Quelque part, cela lui déplaisait énormément. Il parlait trop avec elle. D'un autre côté, l'idée qu'elle puisse partir le rendait instantanément fou de colère. Cependant, une question le taraudait, l'intriguant plus qu'elle ne l'inquiétait vraiment, car il n'avait aucune honte de ce qu'il était :

 _Que pensera-t-elle de moi, lorsqu'elle verra qui je suis vraiment ? Et ce que je suis capable de faire ?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde :D Et voici le chapitre 6 de l'histoire de Julien et Charity ! Bon alors avant tout, je tiens à prévenir de deux où trois trucs :**

 **Si vous êtes attentif, vous remarquerez que la date à changée dans ce début de chapitre, ainsi que dans les précédents. J'avais mis à la base 1714, je passe ici à 1715, pourquoi eh bien simplement parce que ceux qui connaissent bien le jeu savent que l'histoire se passe à l'origine en 1715, j'ai au début modifiée cela pour laisser le temps à Charity et Julien de bien développer leur relation mais je réalise qu'en fait c'était inutile et que la date d'origine leur laisse parfaitement le temps qu'il faut et comme j'aime rester le plus fidèle possible à l'histoire de base, je change la date et met celle d'origine.**

 **Là encore, si vous connaissez bien les jeux, vous vous rappellerez que dans la jungle de Great Inagua, les ponts auquel je fais souvent référence sont tous brisés et qu'il n'y à aucun escalier dans les ruines Maya à l'arrière de l'île, ce qui ne pose pas de problème pour notre Assassin Edward Kenway, mais qui rendrait la balade de Charity et Julien un tantinet compliqué, j'ai donc décidé de faire cette petite modification. Ces changements sont peut-être minimes, mais je suis pointilleuse X)**

 **Sinon, ce chapitre est trèèèèèèèèèès long, c'est un double chapitre même je dirais, j'espère vraiment que vous le ne trouverez pas trop long ni ennuyeux, mais je ne me voyais vraiment pas de le faire plus court :'( normalement, c'est exceptionnel, mais après je ne dis rien.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture en priant pour que vous appréciez ce chapitre 6 :D**

 **Bisous à tous et à bientôt ! Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _« Je marche sur la grève,_

 _Où les bateaux s'échouent,_

 _Mais jamais la marée ne ramène,_

 _Nos hommes jusqu'à nous »._

 _(« Juste Pour Me Souvenir » de Nolwenn Leroy)._

 _Great Inagua, juillet 1715._

La vue du haut de la falaise, là où se trouvait le petit pavillon d'amis, était encore plus belle que celle d'en bas.

Charity, appuyé contre un arbre penché au-dessus du vide dans la falaise, voyait toute la baie et le port d'un point de vu encore plus haut et plus impressionnant. A cette hauteur, elle avait l'impression d'être une reine observant son royaume du haut d'un trône naturel fait d'herbes et de terre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se sentant merveilleusement bien avec cette vue, oubliant pendant un instant la gêne et l'angoisse qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis hier soir.

C'était l'aube, le soleil se levant doucement sur Great Inagua, illuminant la baie de son rayon chaud. Il devait être environ 6h maintenant. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir d'ailleurs que de l'autre côté de la crique, dans les hautes montagnes, une belle et grande cascade. Vu son emplacement, elle doutait de son accessibilité mais dieu que c'était beau à regarder. A cette hauteur, le vent était fort et encore bien frais, ce qui faisait qu'elle avait un peu froid mais elle n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle descendrait, elle devrait forcément voir Julien et lui parler. Et pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle n'était pas prête à cela. Pas du tout.

Après ce qu'elle avait vu la nuit dernière, elle n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Elle en avait été incapable. Toute la nuit, elle avait pensé à ce qui s'était passé et avait tenté de calmer comme elle pouvait cette douleur qu'elle avait ressenti, cette étrange frustration. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose du désir, de la luxure mais ce qu'elle savait c'est que lorsqu'elle avait regardé il y a quelques heures, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il le lui apprenne. Et elle en avait encore envie. Au fond d'elle-même, elle en avait encore envie.

Mais on ne se débarrassait pas de son éducation comme cela. A Londres, une telle scène aurait fait scandale si elle s'était découverte. A mesure que les heures, seule dans sa chambre, avaient passé, elle avait senti l'embarras la gagner doucement, puis une légère peur à l'idée de le voir et de lui parler. Se souviendrait-il qu'elle l'avait vu avec cette femme ? Après tout, il avait l'air complètement soul quand il… copulait avec cette fille. Peut-être qu'il aurait oublié ce qui s'était passé, peut-être qu'il n'aurait aucun souvenir. D'un côté, cela la soulagerait car cela lui épargnerait beaucoup de tracas. Mais d'un autre… sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui faisait de la peine qu'il puisse ne pas se souvenir. Oh, de qui se moquait-elle ? Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait de la peine à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir oublier. Au-delà de sa gêne naturelle, elle l'avait désirée, cette nuit là. Même si elle ignorait encore bien des choses à ce sujet, elle avait eu envie qu'il la touche comme il touchait cette femme. Pendant une seconde, elle avait détestée cette inconnue.

Et pendant une autre, elle avait eu l'impression, non la _certitude_ , que lui aussi avait partagé ce désir.

Néanmoins, comme il avait bu, de quoi pouvait-elle être sûre ? Et pourquoi devrait-il la désirer ? On lui avait souvent dit qu'elle était très belle mais elle n'en restait pas moins une fillette à ses yeux, certainement. Il l'appelait bien ainsi, tout le temps. Julien avait la trentaine passé, presque quinze ans de plus qu'elle, pourquoi s'ennuierait-il avec une enfant alors qu'il pouvait avoir des femmes, des vraies femmes, comme celles d'hier ? Des femmes expérimentées, qui saurait exactement comment le satisfaire. Charity, elle, ne saurait absolument pas. Il aurait fallu qu'il lui apprenne. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit patient. Pourquoi se donnerait-il cette peine ?

Par affection ? Elle ignorait ce qu'il ressentait envers elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'amusait, des fois. Mais il avait aussi souvent l'air exaspéré par ce qu'elle faisait. Mais en même temps, il se donnait du mal des fois pour son bien être. Comme quand il avait déplacé toutes les couchettes des cabines du _Déserteur_ pour qu'elle puisse dormir près d'une fenêtre dans sa cabine à lui. Comme hier soir, quand il avait pris la peine de la surveiller alors qu'elle dansait et buvait comme une pauvre ivrogne. Etait-ce par bienséance qu'il faisait cela où parce qu'il avait quelque attachement pour elle ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être comme Woodes Rogers, à ce soucier naturellement du bien être des femmes. Pouvait-elle penser qu'il l'aimait bien ? Ou plus que cela ?

Charity secoua la tête. Gamineries d'adolescente que ces pensées ! Elle voyait bien qu'elle s'était beaucoup accrochée à lui ces derniers jours. Sans même savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi lui et pas Woodes ? Alors que Woodes semblait bien moins dangereux que Julien, même si il lui avait semblé redoutable aussi. Mais Julien avait ce quelque chose de bestial, par moments. Et elle ignorait encore tant de choses sur son passé… Pourquoi diable avait-il un squelette dans une tenue si belle enfermée à double tour dans une cage dans son bureau ? Et que faisait-il vraiment pour le gouverneur Torres ? C'était un capitaine expérimenté, de toute évidence, elle se doutait aussi que c'était un bon canonnier. Un capitaine doué devait toujours être utile à un gouverneur, elle supposait, mais allez savoir pourquoi, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas tout. Qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais elle ignorait totalement quoi.

Alors pourquoi s'attachait-elle autant à lui ? Et si vite ? Elle n'avait jamais accordé une telle confiance à aucun homme. Pourtant, elle le lui avait donné à lui. Sans trop se poser de questions. Alors qu'il semblait justement être le dernier homme en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Peut-être était-ce que malgré son caractère par moments bougon voir brutal, il était le premier homme à lui avoir donné le sentiment d'être importante. Le premier homme à ne pas la rabaisser à cause qu'elle était une femme. Il lui avait mis une arme entre les mains, lancé un défi, traité comme si elle était son égale à plusieurs reprises. Elle n'avait jamais connu cela. C'était peut-être cela qui était le plus fascinant chez cet homme. Pour ce qu'elle en savait sur lui.

Charity soupira, chagrinée, regardant la crique dans la rosée du matin. Elle ignorait de quoi serait fait son avenir, maintenant. Depuis son départ, malgré les horreurs qu'elle avait du traverser, elle avait trouvé pour la première fois la sensation d'être libre. Et cette liberté, elle l'adorait. Elle y goûtait un peu plus à chaque heure. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela s'arrête. Pourtant, elle allait bien devoir revoir son père à un moment où un autre. Kingston ne resterait pas toujours fermé et il exigerait son retour. Et Julien n'avait aucune raison de la garder ici à Great Inagua. Elle pourrait peut-être fuir et vivre dans la jungle ? Après tout, pourquoi pas. Mais il finirait par la trouver, sans doute. Et elle ne pensait pas prendre autant de plaisir à vivre ici si elle ne pouvait pas lui parler. Où juste le voir.

Elle secoua la tête, tachant de chasser toute ses pensées. Trop de pensées sombres pour le matin. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part allez voir Julien et voir ce qu'il en était. Elle ressentait une légère boule au ventre à cette idée. Elle ignorait maintenant si c'était la crainte de l'affrontez après ce qui s'était passé où bien si c'était parce qu'elle avait peur que justement il ne se rappel de rien. Mais cela ne servait à rien de retarder davantage l'échéance. Elle soupira et tourna les talons, regardant la jungle qu'elle pouvait voir de haut de cette falaise et elle avait remarqué qu'elle était également garnie de petites montagnes et autres rochers. Le chemin qui menait dans la jungle devait être très fermé, cernés par des arbres immenses et de la roche dure et imposante. Aujourd'hui, il lui avait promis qu'ils allait passer par là pour allez de l'autre côté de l'île, afin d'atteindre l'autre plage où était placée sa flotte et où il avait des affaires à régler. Charity avait beau être quelque peu angoissé à l'idée de le revoir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impatiente à l'idée de cette excursion.

Elle avait trouvé le chemin du pavillon toute seule. Vers 5h du matin, elle n'en pouvait plus de ruminer dans sa chambre et elle était sortie discrètement, ayant trouvé la salle à manger vide et la porte de la chambre de Julien close. Un garde était posté à l'entrée de la porte arrière de la maison, mais il n'avait rien dit ni rien fait quand elle l'avait ouverte et sorti, se contentant de la regarder. Charity n'avait pas précisée où elle allait, elle était libre après tout. Elle avait découvert que l'arrière de la villa menait aussi à la jungle, derrière un grand terrain où la terre était certes séché par le soleil mais néanmoins bonne, remplie d'herbes et autres. Il y avait un assez grand potager qui n'était pas du tout entretenu, rien n'aurait laissé deviné que c'était un potager si il n'y avait eu le rectangle en pierre blanche qui en faisait la forme. Plus elle avançait dans ce petit terrain envahi par les fougères où autres, plus elle découvrit d'autres murets en marbre était posés ici et là ainsi que d'énormes arbres qui apportait une ombre agréable à ce terrain, et elle comprit que la jungle n'était pas si facilement accessible par ici, les arbres montant sur la roche, devenant une pente quasiment inaccessible. Sur sa droite, elle avait découvert avec stupeur les ruines de ce qu'il lui semblait être un moulin. Julien lui avait pourtant dit que rien n'avait été construit ici avant lui. Et cette bâtisse semblait ancienne. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas un moulin ? Si la pierre en elle-même était en ruines, il y avait une immense roue en bois qui tournait, et elle vit qu'une petit courant de rivière passait juste sous la roue, cela devait être ce qui alimentait l'île en eau douce, cette petite source qui coulait de la montagne pour aller disparaître dans les fougères et les arbres trop profond de la jungle. Elle s'était approché avant de monter sur la falaise pour explorer et vit qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien dans la battisse de pierre qu'elle prenait pour un moulin et que la pierre était très ancienne. Le courant était rapide mais l'eau très peu profondes, n'atteignant même pas le haut des chevilles. Un petit pont de bois de fortune avait néanmoins était construit afin d'atteindre la ruine qui avait toujours son escalier d'antan. Elle était plus qu'intriguée par ce lieu et ne manquerait pas d'interroger Julien à son sujet. Charity avait ensuite continuée son exploration pour découvrir un petit débarras de bois, et juste derrière, un long escalier à même la roche qui menait à la falaise et a la petite maison vide bien que bien entretenu de l'extérieur, celui-là même qu'elle empruntait en ce moment pour redescendre. Il y avait un sol de marbre avec des petites colonnes et des lampes accrochées qui menait jusqu'à cet escalier de pierre à partir de la villa.

Julien avait fait un beau travail pour cette villa et ce village. Mais il y avait encore à faire. Pas forcément pour en faire un lieu public, mais juste pour rendre cet endroit encore plus beau au sein de sa beauté naturelle et sauvage. Elle arriva devant l'entrée arrière de la maison, qui était ouverte et le garde avait disparu. Sans doute envoyée ailleurs. Julien était-il déjà debout ? Avec la cuite qu'il avait prise hier soir, peut-être pas… mais lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, elle le trouva en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, lisant des lettres, tranquillement assis sur une chaise le long de la droite de l'immense table. Table où il avait prise une femme pas plus tard qu'hier soir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rester figée sur place, le regardant. Et elle remarqua aussi que pour la troisième fois maintenant, il ne portait pas son chapeau. Ses cheveux châtains foncés était libre de montrés leur beauté en public, pour une fois.

Il leva les yeux vers elle à son arrivée et l'observa quelques minutes. Quelque chose passa dans son regard et il plissa légèrement les paupières. Charity sentit son cœur qui se mit à résonner dans sa poitrine, dans l'attente. L'attente qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il lui montre qu'il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, son éternel sourire sarcastique apparût sur ses lèvres et il désigna la table d'un geste de la main :

\- Alors, tu n'as pas faim ? Après ce que tu as bu hier soir, j'aurais cru que tu serais affamée.

 _Il ne se souvient de rien,_ pensa-t-elle alors, tachant d'ignorer la grosse pointe de déception qui lui pinça le cœur. Elle était idiote d'avoir quelque part espérer qu'il se rappel de la nuit dernière. C'était bien mieux ainsi, il n'y aurait aucune gêne, aucun tracas. Elle pourrait le lui dire mais… non, elle n'oserait jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher cependant d'avoir l'impression qu'ils risquaient de passer à côté de quelque chose. Mais peut-être qu'elle était la seule à ressentir cela, ce qui était très fortement possible. Charity sourit difficilement à Julien et hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir sur la grande chaise au bout de la table, Julien à sa droite. Pour être honnête, elle mourrait de faim, en effet.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il en posant la lettre qu'il lisait sur la table afin de l'observer tandis qu'elle se servit des fruits exotiques qui était exposés sur la table.

\- Ca peut aller, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va, répondit-elle en cédant totalement à l'appel de la faim quand elle sentit le goût sucré de la mangue qu'elle venait de croquer.

Elle n'en avait jamais mangé jusque là et bon sang que c'était bon ! Rien à voir avec les fruits qu'ils pouvaient manger en Angleterre. Elle ferma les yeux avant de savourer le goût et elle entendit Julien rire doucement sans le voir.

\- Tu t'en sors bien, pour une première cuite, d'autres que toi aurait dormi toute la journée après tout le rhum que tu avalé.

\- Je n'avais pas si bu que cela, objecta-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux afin de le fusiller du regard. Et je n'ai pas oubliée que tu m'as promis une excursion dans la jungle aujourd'hui.

\- C'était du rhum, ma chère, pas du vin, fit-il remarquer, l'œil narquois. C'est un alcool fort. Pas fait pour les petits oisillons fragiles.

\- Tu persistes à penser que je suis en porcelaine, grommela-t-elle. Quand j'aurais remportée mon pari, je te prouverai le contraire.

Une lueur joueuse apparût dans les yeux de Julien et il rit une fois encore en se penchant sur la table.

\- Ah oui, le pari. Tu à pu t'entraîner avant qu'on n'ait du quitter La Havane ?

\- Pas beaucoup, grimaça Charity. Mais suffisamment pour réussir une fois ton foutu défi ! Je peux réussir une seconde fois et ce pistolet sera à moi. _Méfie-toi, je pourrais avoir envie de tirer sur ton chapeau après,_ ajouta-t-elle en français, ne pouvant s'empêcher de retrouver un peu le sourire.

\- _Tu à vraiment un problème avec ce chapeau, hein ?_

Charity haussa innocemment les épaules. Elle aimait surtout le taquiner avec, lui qui ne le lâchait jamais. Julien la regarda quelques secondes puis la lueur joueuse dans ses yeux s'intensifia, et un sourire machiavélique apparût sur ses lèvres et il prit le chapeau, posé sur la table à côté de lui, le regardant entre ses mains pendant quelques secondes, puis il leva les yeux vers Charity et se leva alors pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se figer, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui faire, ayant peut-être un espoir que… mais non, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle la tête levée vers lui, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait et s'apprêtant à le lui demander quand il leva le chapeau et… le mit sur sa tête. Elle en écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il venait de lui mettre son chapeau sur la tête ? En voyant son choque, Julien sourit encore plus.

\- Tu à une dent contre lui, réconcilie-toi donc avec aujourd'hui, car je ne m'en séparerai jamais, il vaut mieux que tu t'y habitue.

 _Pourquoi devrais-je m'y habituer ?_ Pensa Charity, bien qu'encore sonnée qu'il venait de dire qu'il lui prêtait son chapeau pour la journée, mais n'ayant pu s'empêcher de remarquer cette phrase. Elle n'allait pas rester ici éternellement, il devait le savoir mieux qu'elle encore, alors pourquoi devrait-elle s'habituer à le voir porter son chapeau ? Combien de temps comptait-il la garder ici ? Enfin, ce qui intéressait surtout Charity, si elle devait l'admettre, c'est combien de temps _voulait-_ il qu'elle reste près de lui, à Great Inagua ? Il ne comptait pas la voir partir de sitôt, si lui disait cela… où bien réfléchissait-elle peut-être trop. Imaginait des choses là où il n'y avait rien. Elle préféra ne pas relever, secouant la tête, toujours sous le choc :

\- Mais tu m'avais dit que jamais je n'aurais ton chapeau ? Que tu me punirais, même, si j'essayais de te le voler…

\- J'ai changé d'avis, la coupa-t-il, son sourire se durcissant quelque peu, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Garde le pour aujourd'hui. Je dois dire qu'il te va bien.

Charity ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, et effleura le chapeau de cuir de marron qu'elle avait sur la tête. Il était surtout un peu grand pour elle mais elle voyait quand même et le mit bien en place sur sa tête, jouant brièvement avec la plume de perroquet accrocher dessus, souriant largement à Julien. Elle avait plus que jamais l'impression d'être une enfant ainsi, mais cela l'amusait trop pour qu'elle arrête. Il secoua la tête et se pencha légèrement quand il murmura :

\- Mais attention, fillette, si tu me l'abîmes où si tu le perds, cette fois je te punirais vraiment et crois-moi que tu ne pourras pas y échapper.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne savant pas trop ce qui la captiva le plus, son regard vert dans lequel dansait des émotions qu'elle avait du mal à juger où ses mots, qui avait été dit par une voix un tantinet plus rauque qu'une seconde avant. Etait-ce un jeu, tout cela, toutes ses petites menaces qui avaient plutôt l'air de perches à saisir par moments ? Un jeu, oui, c'en était, un jeu dont elle jugeait mal les règles encore mais qui lui plaisait. Autant qu'il l'a mettait mal à l'aise et la troublait plus que jamais sur ce que pouvait bien ressentir Julien envers elle. Elle aurait aimée le lui demander, là, tout de suite, oser parler. Juste lui poser la question. Mais elle n'osa pas. De toute manière, elle n'en aurait eu pas le temps, car à peine avait-elle commencer à réfléchir que Julien eut un petit rire sec et se releva brusquement :

\- J'espère que tu as fini de manger, parce que si tu veux ton excursion dans la jungle, elle commence maintenant. J'ai beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui de l'autre côté.

\- Oh, génial, oui, oui ! J'ai fini, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en enfournant dans sa bouche un dernier morceau de fruit et en se relevant pour, ne pouvant s'empêcher de battre des mains de joie.

\- Très bien, alors va t'habiller, j'ai mis des vêtements adaptés à la jungle pour toi dans ta chambre. Sois prête dans dix minutes. Je vais aller dire aux hommes d'installer des cibles. Comme ça, ce soir, tu me montreras tes talents de tireuse sans assassiner mon chapeau.

\- Me le faire porter, c'est plus un plan pour le maintenir en vie, avoue-le, joua Charity, souriant avec mutinerie.

Julien éclata de rire, d'un bon rire franc comme elle en avait rarement vu chez lui, pas ce petit rire sarcastique ou sombre qu'elle voyait davantage, et il secoua la tête d'amusement en la regardant pendant qu'il prenait ses affaires sur la table :

\- C'est cela, oui, maudite furie anglaise. Allez, file. Je te veux dehors dans dix minutes, pas une de plus.

\- _A vos ordres, capitaine !_ S'écria-t-elle joyeusement en français avant de s'élancer en riant dans sa chambre, jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit qu'il l'a dévisagea d'une manière étrange, à nouveau ce mélange d'émotions indéchiffrable mais elle se dit qu'il ne valait tout de même pas mieux s'attarder pour le déchiffrer. De toute manière, elle n'y arrivait pas, cet homme était une foutu énigme pour elle.

 _Si je suis sa maudite furie anglaise, lui il est ma foutu énigme française._ Peut-être allait-ils s'apprivoiser et se comprendre, à force du temps. Quelque part, elle l'espérait toujours. Sans même savoir ce qu'elle espérait vraiment. Mais elle ne parvenait plus à penser correctement, ayant envie de chantonner et de danser. L'aventure qu'elle avait tant de fois imaginer, ces longues balades dans la jungle luxuriante dont elle avait rêvé dans sa maison de Londres, allait commencer aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'attendre davantage, bien au contraire !

Charity ressortit neuf minutes exactement plus tard, elle avait compté, habillé d'une jupe blanche légère, sous laquelle avait des pantalons de lin qui lui collait agréablement à la peau, et d'une chemise couleur bleu roi qui lui semblait si légère qu'elle avait presque l'impression d'être toute nue, pour se terminer sur des bottes de cuir épais qui lui tenait un peu chaud mais dont elle ne se serait séparée pour rien au monde compte tenu de leur direction. Elle se demanda où Julien avait-il bien pu trouver des vêtements à sa taille, les avait-il achetés spécialement pour elle ? A moins qu'il n'en gardait un stock chez lui, vu les jeunes femmes qui passait… Charity secoua la tête, refusant de repenser à cela maintenant. Elle voulait savourer cette journée qui s'annonçait mémorable. En tout cas, elle avait littéralement l'impression d'être aussi légère qu'une plume dans une telle tenue, si éloignée des corsets qu'elle avait toujours portés. Ces vêtements auraient fait scandale à Londres, on l'aurait comparée à une souillon malgré la blancheur de la jupe et le bleu vif et élégant de la chemise. Une femme sans corsets ne pouvait être que pauvre, après tout. Toute ces lois londoniennes ne lui manquait vraiment pas, elle s'en rendait un peu plus compte chaque jour qui passait dans les Caraïbes, alors même que les conditions pour elle était encore trouble.

Julien l'attendait devant l'entrée de la maison, sous la véranda ouverte, appuyé contre le mur en train de s'allumer un cigare tandis que de nombreux hommes empilait du matériel en tout genre bien qu'elle vit surtout du métal et du bois dans des petites charrettes – elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi si petites d'ailleurs – qu'ils s'apprêtait de toute évidence à emmener dans la jungle avec eux. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'aborder un sourire fier en arrivant près de lui.

\- Dans les temps, bravo, fillette, ricana-t-il en s'éloignant du mur avant de la regarder de haut en bas, sans chercher à cacher son intérêt le moins du monde, la faisant rougir une fois de plus. Je vois que les tenues que je t'ai faite faire te vont à ravir. Je vais devoir faire attention à mes hommes.

 _Comme si ils oseraient faire quoi que ce soit tant que vous serez là._ Charity ignorait ce que faisait exactement Julien dans la vie mais une chose est certaine, c'est qu'elle avait du respect chez l'équipage et les serviteurs de Julien. Du respect… et même un peu de crainte par moments. Elle ne put s'empêcher de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se soustraire à sa vue. Elle avait beau ne pas regretté les vieilles exigences londoniennes, on ne se défaisait pas si facilement de son éducation. Néanmoins, il venait d'admettre qu'il l'a trouvait belle. On le lui avait dit bien des fois. Mais pour une fois, cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

\- Merci, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire timide. C'est donc toi qui as fait faire ces vêtements pour moi ? Tu n'aurais pas du, c'est trop…

\- Et tu te serais habillé comment pendant que tu vis à Great Inagua ? La coupa Julien en descendant les marches de la véranda, tandis qu'elle le suivit instinctivement, les hommes autour d'eux commençant à avancer ayant vu Julien bouger. A moins que tu ne préfères te promener nue ? Non pas que cela me dérangerait, si tu y tiens…

\- Eh ! S'exclama-t-elle, sa main partant toute seule pour lui frapper l'épaule, mais vu le rire qui le secoua, elle douta de lui avoir fait mal, ce qui l'agaça encore plus. Je demanderais à mon père de te rembourser toutes les dépenses que tu as faites pour moi pendant mon séjour ici. Que ce soit en vêtements, nourriture où autre. Tu n'as qu'à tout consigner sur papier.

Ils était en train de descendre la longue allée qui menait au village, comme la veille mais c'était le matin à cet instant, et l'air frais commençait déjà à se réchauffer et elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'inspirer profondément, appréciant l'odeur de la mer et de la jungle, tellement plus pure que l'air qu'on pouvait sentir à Londres. Plus pur encore que celui de La Havane, aurait-elle dit. Encore un avantage du côté sauvage de cette île.

\- Je vois que le petit oisillon sort ses serres, dit sarcastiquement Julien en lui jetant un coup d'œil tandis qu'elle continuait de lui lancer des regards noirs après sa réflexion. Tu peux garder l'argent de ton père. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- J'y tiens, grogna-t-elle. Je ne veux rien devoir à personne. Je vous dois déjà trop, à Woodes Rogers et toi. Et au gouverneur, aussi. Je vous dois la vie et je ne pourrais jamais rembourser cette dette.

\- Oh, il vaut mieux éviter d'utiliser le mot « jamais », Charity, déclara Julien sans la regarder. Va savoir ce qui pourrait se passer à l'avenir. Nous verrons cela plus tard pour ton père. Pour l'instant, j'ai plus urgent à faire.

Ils arrivèrent à la fin de la descente à l'entrée du village, qu'ils traversèrent rapidement tandis que Charity hocha la tête, acceptant d'en rester là pour l'instant – pour l'instant seulement, elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau, bien que le seul fait de penser qu'elle pourrait bientôt retrouver son père et devoir partir à Kingston la déprimait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu – et elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, regardant les hommes transporter le matériel avec eux, évitant difficilement les quelques passants dans le village.

\- C'est pour quoi tout ce matériel ? Demanda-t-elle à Julien en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Des réparations et des améliorations à faire sur certains navires, dit-il, un vague sourire de fierté sur les lèvres. Il faut que je renforce ma flotte. Ah, nous y voilà.

Ils arrivèrent en effet devant l'entrée de la jungle qu'elle avait pu voir la veille en arrivant à Great Inagua et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers les arbres si nombreux qui se penchait doucement vers la jungle, empêchant quasiment de voir la lumière du jour, elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine d'excitation. Elle mourrait d'envie de voir ce qui se cachait dans ces arbres et ces rochers verts, plus que jamais plongée dans la nature. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle alla avancer, courir presque, lorsque la main de Julien lui saisit fermement le bras et la ramena en arrière, et elle se retrouva tout près de lui, tandis que son visage était à quelque centimètres du sien et que son regard s'était durci.

\- Tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi là-dedans, ordonna-t-il. Il n'y à pas de bêtes sauvages mais il y a une centaine de possibilité de tomber, cette jungle est bourré de falaises et de cascades. Ceux qui ne la connaissent pas n'ont quasiment aucune chance d'arriver de l'autre côté sans faire une chute de trente mètres. Donc, tu ne t'éloignes de moi à aucun moment, compris ?

\- _Parfaitement compris, capitaine,_ marmonna-t-elle en français pour le provoquer, mais elle ne releva pas davantage, sachant qu'au fond c'était pour la protéger qu'il disait cela.

Julien lui jeta un regard noir mais la lâcha et elle ne chercha pas à s'éloigner, marchant quelques centimètres derrière lui, et tandis qu'ils avancèrent doucement dans l'entrée de la jungle, elle vit un homme s'approcher de Julien, et elle reconnût en lui le garde devant la maison qu'elle avait plutôt dans la journée. Il se pencha vers Julien et se mit à murmurer à son oreille. Intriguée, Charity s'approcha discrètement, faisant mine de regarder les lierres qui montait dans la roche qui entourait le chemin qui menait au cœur de la jungle et tendit l'oreille :

\- … _sûre que vous voulez l'emmener ?_ Murmura l'homme d'une voix douteuse en français. _C'est dangereux, même pour nous, alors pour une femme qui n'a jamais mis les pieds dans une jungle... vous devriez peut-être la renvoyez à la villa, ce serait…_

\- _Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire,_ le coupa sèchement Julien, ne cherchant absolument pas à dissimuler ce qu'il disait, et elle sentit qu'il lui jeta un coup d'œil, comme si il savait qu'elle écoutait. _Je ne vais pas la cloîtrer à double tour. Le danger fait partie de l'aventure, François. Cette petite à envie d'aventure. N'est-ce pas, Charity ?_ Jeta-t-il à son attention avec un petit sourire.

Charity tourna la tête vers eux et le lui rendit en faisant une moue mutine, ce qui le fit éclater de rire et balayer les inquiétudes de ce François d'un revers de la main, celui-ci regardant Julien dépité emmener Charity plus sur le chemin qui menait au campement du capitaine. Charity lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, ne savant pas trop si elle devait avoir de la reconnaissance pour cet homme qui s'était soucié de son bien-être où être agacée qu'il ait failli la privée de cette ballade qu'elle attendait depuis la seconde où elle avait mis le pied sur cette île, depuis même le moment où elle était partie de Londres et où elle s'était imaginée ses longues excursions dans la jungle sauvage.

En s'avançant plus avant, Charity eut presque l'impression d'entrée dans une grotte. Le chemin était cerné par des énormes rochers aussi haut qu'un navire, recouvert de lierres bien plus épaisses que dans La Havane, et aussi d'immenses arbres si épais que même à trois ils n'aurait pas pu en faire le tour. Des lianes vertes passait d'un arbre à l'autre, s'accrochant à la roche d'un côté, formant presque un toit dans l'étroit chemin, caché le soleil. Charity sentit un léger malaise la prendre en voyant ce manque de lumière et l'étroitesse de la route, mais elle tacha de ravala la boule qui se formait dans son ventre. Pas question de se mettre à trembler où à paniquer juste parce qu'ils passait dans un passage quelque peu fermé. Elle se sentit brièvement mieux quand ils tournait à un passage plus ouvert où un rayon de soleil transperçait les arbres et illuminait ce petit coin de nature où les plantes florissait de plus en plus grandes et de plus en plus vertes sur la roche et les arbres. Elle vit alors un arbre penché au milieu de la route, barrant le chemin, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de déranger Julien qui se baissa pour le traverser et incita Charity à faire de même en lui prenant la main. Elle leva les yeux vers cet arbre et vit que c'était un imposant cocotier d'où s'éleva tout à coup un oiseau au plume coloré, trop vite pour qu'elle ait le temps de voir ce que c'était, Julien l'entraînant assez rapidement aussi, n'ayant pas lâchée sa main. Ce n'est pas elle qui l'aurait fait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver un réconfort dans cette paume chaude alors qu'elle avait encore le léger malaise de l'enfermement ressenti dans ce passage. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le développer qu'ils arrivèrent dans ce qu'elle reconnut tout de suite comme le campement de Julien. Il était tout près du village, donc. Là, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire devant la beauté des lieux.

C'était un grand espace, encore bien recouvert par les arbres et les lianes vertes ainsi que la roche mais le ciel y était tout de même plus ouvert et une lumière chaude et agréable éclairait les lieux. Elle vit d'énormes moustiques voler vers eux et en chassa plusieurs à coups de mains, grimaçant. Le prix de la beauté de la nature, ces affreux gros insectes. Le campement de fortune était bien ancré dans ce recoin de la jungle, ayant plusieurs cabanes en forme de rond faite totalement de bois de la jungle et de paille pour toit. Elle vit en hauteur, autour du plus gros arbre, des planches de bois alignés, formant un poste d'éclaireur où un homme marchait, surveillant les alentours, un long mousquet à la main. Elle le vit baisser respectueusement la tête à la vue de Julien ainsi que plusieurs autres hommes naviguant entre les cabanes en bois, portant des caisses et d'autres divers matériels. Elle remarqua sur sa droite un autre poster d'éclaireur celui-ci ancrée à la roche et plus bas, où un homme surveillait également.

Julien lui lâcha la main pour serrer celle de divers hommes qui passèrent à côtés d'eux et il parla en espagnol à plusieurs d'entre eux, langue que Charity ne connaissait pas en revanche. Mais alors qu'ils s'avançait dans le campement, Charity sentit que ses bottes s'enfonçait dans de l'eau et en regardant le sol, elle vit en effet que ses bottes était immergés dans des flaques d'eau qui se mêlait au sable et à l'herbe. Et ce à plusieurs reprises alors qu'ils continuait leur route, emmenant plus d'hommes avec eux, alors Charity alla à nouveau près de Julien et lui murmura :

\- C'est normal que le sol soit immergé d'eau ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Julien en lisant vaguement un papier qu'il rangea ensuite. La jungle est reliée à plusieurs cascades et rivières et on s'en approche. Beaucoup d'endroits sont immergés ici. Aucun dangereusement, en revanche, juste assez pour mouiller les bottes. A cause de cela, nous sommes en revanche de changer presque toutes les semaines les toits des cabanes, la paille ne supporte pas longtemps l'humidité. Encore une chose que je dois améliorer.

Charity acquiesça, ne se lassant pas de regarder autour d'elle, son malaise désormais totalement évanouie, cet espace bien plus grand l'ayant nettement rassuré et elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de tout ce vert, ces feuilles immenses, ces arbres, ce vert vif et naturel, exotique. Il faisait bien plus frais ici que en plein soleil, les arbres et les lianes cachant le soleil apportant une ombre naturelle et rafraîchissante. A la sortie du campement se trouvait deux chemins, un à nouveau étroit, du moins en avait-elle l'impression, impression qui ne put se confirmer car Julien alla vers l'autre chemin, plus large et plus ouvert où se trouvait plusieurs marchandises déposés ici et à là à même le sol, mais où la verdure était toujours aussi présente et florissante. Charity ferma les yeux quelques instants, se sentant bien, mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, trouvant enfin un vrai apaisement depuis l'évènement d'hier soir. Elle n'y pensait même pas à cet instant, ne voulant pas ressentir de gêne à nouveau alors que la présence de Julien la rassurait nettement dans ces lieux fascinants mais qu'elle sentait en effet dangereux. Elle n'aurait même pas su quel chemin prendre si elle avait seule.

Les nouveaux arrivants la regardèrent beaucoup, ne la connaissant pas, mais aucun ne fit le moindre commentaire. Charity se demandait vraiment ce qui les intimidait à ce point en Julien mais peut-être trompait-elle en parlant d'intimidation, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une immense forme de respect. Et après tout, il est vrai qu'il était intimidant aussi. Elle n'aurait su dire mais ne put y penser davantage car une montée commença devant eux, passant directement sous d'étroits rochers. Charity comprit alors pourquoi les charrettes transportant le matériel était si petit, déjà avec l'arbre en plein milieu du chemin tout à l'heure et maintenant ça. Julien passa devant elle mais lui saisit à nouveau la main, se tournant vers elle avec un petit sourire joueur :

\- Accroche-toi, elle va être dure.

Et en effet elle eut du mal à grimper et faillit basculer tant la pente était raide mais Julien la rattrapa et l'aida à avancer tandis que lui galopait littéralement sur le sable et la terre mélangés, parfaitement à l'aise sous les lianes de la jungle et à partir de ce moment là, elle eut l'impression qu'ils ne firent que grimper pendant un long moment, bien qu'aucune montée ne fut aussi dire que celle sous les rochers et celle qui suivait, et le chemin restait assez large et ouvert, assez pour qu'elle aime pleinement ce qu'elle voyait, se sentant plus au cœur de la nature que jamais. Dans cette jungle, il n'y avait aucun bruit de murmures à par les chuchotements joyeux des hommes mais sinon, juste le bruit des oiseaux qui chantait et de l'eau qui coulait, l'eau d'une cascade au loin. Plus ils avançait et montait, plus le sol devenait escarpé, ayant de gros arbres et de gros rochers sur leurs routes qui rendait la traversée difficile et surtout épuisante, Charity étant essoufflée au bout d'une demi heure de marche mais néanmoins plus excitée à chaque avancée et surtout déterminée à continuer. Julien lui marchait avec la connaissance des lieux, connaissant chaque caillou à éviter, chaque recoin dangereux et ne semblait absolument pas épuiser par tous les petits obstacles que la jungle mettait sur le chemin. Cela lui faisait étrange de le regarder aussi longtemps sans son chapeau. Sa peau paraissait encore plus mate sans, ses cheveux plus clair au soleil mais et étrangement, elle le trouvait à la fois encore plus intimidant et plus chaleureux aussi. Mais c'était sûrement du aux sourires sincères qui traversait souvent son visage, loin des sarcasmes habituels. e plus mate sans, ses cheveuxArrivée au bout d'un moment cependant, il ralentit le pas et mit son bras devant Charity afin qu'elle le ralentisse aussi. Elle alla demander pourquoi mais en continuant de marcher plus lentement, elle compris en voyant ce qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux.

Ils étaient sortis de la jungle pour se retrouver au bord d'une falaise dont la limite était tout près mais Charity eut le souffle coupée par la vue. Ils était en train de monter en plein cœur des montagnes, elle le comprit en voyant l'un des plus hauts sommets juste en face d'eux et en baissant les yeux vers le bas et remarqua qu'ils était à au moins trente mètres de hauteur. En tournant la tête vers la droite, elle put le voir le bleu de l'océan de la baie, ainsi que le pavillon français du _Déserteur_ et son mât mais c'est tout, le reste du navire étant cachée par les hauts arbres et autres plantes qui recouvrait la jungle qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux plus bas. Néanmoins, si elle se penchait un peu, elle put aussi voir la villa blanche au loin et murmura alors, envoûté :

\- C'est magnifique.

\- Si tu trouves ça magnifique, attends de voir la suite. C'est dangereux cela dit, marmonna Julien en lâchant sa main pour lui saisir le poignet. Il va falloir traverser le pont. Reste près de moi.

Vu comme il la tenait, elle doutait de pouvoir aller où que ce soit mais elle se contenta de lui sourire et d'acquiescer, bien trop heureuse pour râler contre lui et elle devait l'avouer, elle était rassurée par sa poigne autour de son poignet et lorsqu'elle vit le pont dont il parlait, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher davantage de lui tout en étant excitée à l'idée de le traverser. C'était un tout petit pont de bois, qui ne devait pas supporter trop de poids en même temps, relié entre deux gros rochers, n'ayant que le vide en dessous. Ce pont était court certes mais étroit aussi, impossible d'aller deux côte à côté, il fallait marcher l'un derrière l'autre. Julien se retourna pour crier à ses hommes :

\- Je passe en premier avec la fille. Pour les nouveaux, on passe toujours deux par deux, et ceux qui ont du matériel vous y allez seul. Que les anciens prenne avec eux un nouveau. Si j'en prends un à faire une mauvaise blague…

La menace plana et les hommes hochèrent la tête et Charity comprit que ces mauvaises blagues avait du déjà avoir lieu à l'expression honteuse de certains hommes. Peut-être y avait-il eu des victimes. Mais Charity n'eut guère le temps de vraiment y penser car Julien l'entraînait déjà sur le pont de bois, la faisant passer devant lui sans lui lâcher le poignet mais en posant une main sur sa taille. Elle en aurait été troublée et pas qu'un peu si ils ne se trouvait pas à cet instant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur et qu'elle sentait qu'elle pouvait perdre l'équilibre à tout moment. Sentant son cœur battre la chamade, elle mit sa main sur elle de Julien sur sa taille, ayant l'impression qu'elle devait à tout prix s'accrocher mais heureusement, le pont était très court et fut vite traversé. Néanmoins les rochers où ils était en ce moment était encore dangereux, au bord du vide et alors qu'ils progressait, Julien ne la lâcha pas, ce dont elle fût infiniment reconnaissante, lui lâchant le poignant pour lui saisir à nouveau la main qu'elle serra étroitement tandis qu'ils montait un minuscule chemin après le pont pour et alors qu'elle le traversait, elle entendit le bruit de l'eau qui tombait plus distinctement que jamais et une fois que la hauteur fût enjambée et que Julien et elle se trouvèrent entre deux immenses roches étroites, elle comprit pourquoi et comprit surtout ce que Julien voulait dire lorsqu'il avait dit qu'elle devrait attendre la suite. Une fois les yeux levés, ils étaient écarquillés par la beauté sauvage qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

La cascade qu'elle avait vu au loin et qu'elle pensait inaccessible vu sa hauteur, voilà qu'elle était juste sous ses yeux. Ils étaient vraiment dans les montagnes de l'île, les escaladant sans même s'en rendre compte via des chemins étroits et quelque peu dangereux. L'eau était magnifique… Tombant d'une jungle encore plus haut, le courant si fort que l'eau était trop blanche pour y trouver une couleur, ruisselant sur la roche et sur les lierres qui recouvrait toute la pierre des montagnes. Charity baissa les yeux et vit que de leur roche, ils devait accéder à une autre plus éloigné, une petite montagne plate et étroite, à peine un piquet comparée aux autres, via un autre pont, un second de bois plus solide vu ce qu'elle en vit mais plus étroit aussi, et ce pont renforcé était compréhensible vu la hauteur encore plus haute de ces roches. Julien l'a fit traverser cela dit rapidement, la tenant encore une fois devant lui avant de la lâcher une fois qu'elle fût arriver pour se retourner et s'assurer que les hommes les suivaient bien. Charity s'éloigna un peu, de quelques pas, afin de voir l'eau bleue en bas de la cascade qui se mêlait aux arbres de la jungle. Le soleil tapait fort ici et elle avait du mal à regarder autour d'elle sans plisser les yeux, mais savourait la fraîcheur de l'eau qui allait jusqu'à eux. Lorsque Julien revint vers elle, elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire chaleureux, espérant lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. _Merci. Merci de m'avoir permise de voir cela._

Il lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'il fût encore quelque peu moqueur, l'air de lui répondre. _Tu n'as encore rien vu._ Charity secoua la tête. Si il y avait plus beau que cela, elle mangerait son chapeau. Chapeau sur lequel elle passa la main, ayant quelque peu peur de le perdre en si haute hauteur mais qui la protégeait au moins du soleil tapant. Une fois que tout les hommes furent sur cette petite roche, ils traversèrent un autre pont qui se trouvait quasiment à côté de celui renforcé, celui-là davantage ressemblant au premier, qui les ramena dans la jungle, qu'elle trouva plus verdoyante encore et plus sauvage, y voyant des tas de plantes étranges qu'elle n'aurait absolument pas pu nommer, et si elle s'attardait trop, elle pouvait voir de gros insectes grouillant dans les immenses feuilles mais ils n'avait pas le temps de trop regarder. A l'entrée de cette nouvelle partie de la jungle se trouvait à nouveau un arbre tomber, mais celui dix fois plus énorme et plus imposant et il semblait là depuis des années. Ils durent presque ramper au sol pour pouvoir passer de l'autre côté, les hommes y perdant un peu de temps avec leurs objets et cargaisons mais ils purent enfin continuer sur le chemin de fortune et Charity vit en effet que cette jungle était bien plus fourni en arbres imposant et étranges, en fleur et en fruits étranges. A partir de ce moment là, elle ne lâcha plus la main de Julien et il ne chercha pas à la retirer, n'ayant pas l'air de se soucier de ce que les autres pourrait penser, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en sourire tandis qu'ils progressait dans la jungle, serrant sa main chaude et rendu moite par la chaleur intense, bien que les arbres était à nouveau si pencher les uns envers les autres et si feuilli qu'ils masquait complètement le soleil, faisant de ce chemin dans la jungle un long tunnel vert, bourré de fleurs et de fruits colorés qui avait l'air à la fois délicieux et venimeux. La représentation même de la tentation.

Ils marchèrent une bonne demi heure, passant à côté de divers arbres et plantes quand ils arrivèrent à un endroit qui ne changeait presque rien à ce qu'ils venaient de passer sauf si ils regardait le sol, où Charity vit… des marches. Des marches anciennes, très anciennes brisés, n'étant que deux morceaux de pierres mais bien présente. Et quelques minutes après, elle vit une petite ruine de la même pierre blanche qui semblait avoir des… siècles. Et qui avait l'air de bien trop formée quelque chose pour être de la nature. Puis encore une autre après. Elle finit par se tourner vers Julien, le regard interrogatif. Il eut un demi sourire avant de déclarer :

\- Great Inagua, avant d'appartenir à cette bande de sauvages que j'ai chassé, était apparemment un ancien lieu des tribus aztèques. Où Mayas, je n'ai pas encore réussi à définir exactement. Il y a plusieurs ruines dans l'île.

\- Le vieux moulin que j'ai vu derrière chez toi en fait partie ? Demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle en doutait, la pierre n'étant pas du tout la même, celle qu'elle voyait en ce moment était bien plus vieille.

\- Non, non, ce moulin, si on pouvait appeler ça un moulin, était la seule chose que la tribu commençait à construire. Je les ais interrompus, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Charity fronça les sourcils et commença à se poser davantage de questions sur la tribu sauvage qui vivait ici avant lui et qu'il avait « chassé ». Que voulait-il vraiment dire par là ? Etait-ils hostiles vis-à-vis de lui… où bien avait-il fait déguerpir un peuple de chez eux sans autre forme de procès ? Elle en apprenait davantage sur lui tout les jours, et pourtant elle avait toujours autant cette impression de mystère autour de lui. Il y avait encore bien trop de choses qu'elle ignorait à son sujet. Cela aurait dû être peut-être une raison suffisante pour qu'elle cesse de regretter qu'il n'ait pas gardé de souvenirs de la veille. Et pourtant, cela ne suffisait pas. Loin de là.

Ils durent passer à nouveau dans des rochers bien fermer, des montés difficile et la jungle devint ici beaucoup plus dur à traverser, le chemin s'effaçant au profit de la nature et elle vit alors plusieurs autres chemins et elle sut que seule, elle aurait été totalement incapable de retrouver sa route où même d'arriver à sa destination. Il était bien trop facile de se perdre dans ces arbres qui se ressemblaient tous. Les petits morceaux de ruines et vestiges des tribus aztèques où Mayas se succédait, devenant de plus en plus nombreuses bien que peu impressionnantes à mesure qu'ils s'avançait. Elle dut se retenir de ne pas aller davantage dessus pour observer ces pierres anciennes, bien plus vieux que n'importe quel être humain sur cette île. Ils durent à un moment donné en escalader une difficilement, et elle sut en regardant cette pierre ancrée à la terre que ce lieu devait être grand à l'époque, comme les autres grandes bâtisses Maya qu'ils avait déjà pu découvrir dans le Nouveau Monde. Elle se mit à regarder le coin de cette île d'un œil très différent à mesure qu'ils s'avançait, s'efforçant de chercher l'histoire, de l'imaginer, de revoir ces lieux qui devait être magnifiques autrefois et dont il ne restait quasiment rien, la mer et la jungle ayant repris leurs droits sur l'île.

Et enfin, ils sortirent de la jungle et elle écarquilla les yeux comme jamais à la vue de ce qu'elle découvrit alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à destination. Des ruines bien plus imposantes que celles vue dans la jungle, ancrées à même la montagne et la roche, formant ce qu'elle devina immédiatement comme ce qui avait du être autrefois un immense temple qui surplombait la mer. Elle vit des petits arcs et des colonnes qui lui rappela immédiatement les ruines romaines d'Italie et du Moyen-Orient qu'elle avait pu voir en dessins ramenés par son père de ses voyages. C'était amusant comme ces peuples étaient si éloignés et ne savait rien les uns des autres mais comme ils avaient eu plusieurs idées semblables pour leur architecture. Charity lâcha la main de Julien pour s'approcher alors que le ciel illuminait la falaise et elle monta sur ce qu'il restait de pierre avant de voir cette fameuse autre baie, regardant du haut de la falaise qui était deux fois plus grande que celle de l'autre côté de l'île. Des hommes qui attendaient certainement Julien à cet endroit la regardèrent au passage, surpris de voir une femme dans ces lieux certainement mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Ce qu'elle vit l'éblouit totalement.

La vue de cette hauteur était si belle, seigneur… elle ignora ce qui l'impressionna le plus. Les ruines blanches et sales à la fois qui s'étendait sur toute la roche et semblait bien plus prononcés en bas. L'eau bleu verdâtre et l'océan qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, où plusieurs autres petites îles et rochers pouvaient se voir de cette hauteur. La baie en elle-même, bien plus large que la première mais beaucoup plus sauvage aussi, bourré de rochers et de plages difficilement accessible sans se mouiller. Où bien les navires. Une bonne dizaine de bateaux imposants reposait tranquillement dans la crique, à bonne distance de la plage et des rochers tout de même, et elle vit plusieurs chaloupes partir et revenir des bateaux, rapportant et emmenant marchandises diverses.

La plage était escarpée de rochers imposant, trop imposants pour que les navires s'approche trop, elle put même voir une vieille épave à demi englouti et à demi rongé par l'eau de mer ancrée dans le sable. Cet endroit était à la fois assez sauvage pour que personne n'ait envie de l'approcher, et assez ouvert pour accueillir une flotte. Charity comprenait de mieux en mieux l'intérêt que pouvait porter Great Inagua. L'île la plus accueillante et la plus inhospitalière à la fois de toute les Caraïbes, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Le vent de la mer était beaucoup plus puissant ici que dans l'autre falaise, et elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux lorsqu'il vint secouer ses cheveux. Tout cela… c'était au-delà de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Elle sursauta alors en sentant la main de Julien lui saisirent à nouveau le poignet, plus doucement cette fois, tandis qu'il arriva à ses côtés, un sourire aux lèvres à la vue de sa flotte.

\- Attention, c'est haut.

\- Et de toute beauté, acquiesça Charity en lui rendant son sourire. Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire hier soir. Que cet endroit doit rester discret et cacher. Il ne faut pas qu'on vienne l'envahir. C'est trop beau pour que l'homme l'a gâche.

Julien l'observa quelques secondes, ses sourcils se haussant doucement, l'air narquois sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du ? Puis cela s'éclaircit d'un coup dans sa tête et elle retint son souffle. Elle venait d'admettre qu'elle se rappelait parfaitement de ce qu'il lui avait dit alors qu'ils observaient la crique du haut de la colline de la villa. Qu'elle se rappelait parfaitement toute la nuit dernière, peut-être. Alors qu'elle avait réussi jusque là à esquiver, étant donné qu'il ne se souvenait pas du plus important… elle ne sût ce qu'elle allait dire mais alors l'un des gardes – François reconnût-elle – vint vers Julien et lui dit qu'ils pouvait descendre, le _Voile Blanc_ étant arrivée. Julien acquiesça et sembla oublier les mots de Charity, l'invitant à le suivre et lui dit à nouveau de ne pas le lâcher, les escaliers qui menait en bas de la plage datait de la citée Maya, ils était solide, mais étroits et glissants.

Ils descendirent les ruines, Charity ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en regarder les moindres détails alors que Julien lui tenait fermement la main, et il valait mieux car elle ne regardait même pas où ils allait, trop occupée à admirer les reliefs anciens et riches de la pierre. La descente fut longue, la falaise étant immense, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en bas, Charity commença à sentir quelques douleurs dans ses membres, n'étant pas habituée à autant d'exercice en si peu de temps mais elle s'en réjouissait et ne s'en serait plaint pour rien au monde. Ce qu'elle pouvait voir était bien trop beau. L'escalier menait à ce qui devait être le cœur de la cité Maya autrefois, et il n'y avait à cet endroit pas de plage, seulement de la pierre menant jusqu'à l'eau, servant de port de fortune. Charity admira la vue, se promenant dans les ruines tandis que Julien, très peu éloigné d'elle, parlait avec les hommes qui arrivait du _Voile Blanc,_ un des ses plus grands brick lui avait appris Julien, qui lui servait avant tout de ravitaillement en ce moment bien qu'il était parfaitement armée pour une bataille. Il revenait de La Havane et du fort le plus proche, le fort de Punta Guarico, posté sur une grande île toute proche bien que pas assez pour connaître l'existence de la crique. Elle apprit aussi que cette crique là était en partie en caché, à défaut d'être aussi bien protégée par les hautes falaises de l'autre, par l'autre île qu'elle voyait juste en face, encore plus sauvage et certainement inhabitable. Des gens pouvait plus facilement entrée dans cet endroit et attaquer si ils connaissait les lieux, néanmoins cette baie là permettait aussi d'avoir bien plus de navires. Tant que l'endroit restait peu connu, cela marcherait parfaitement.

Pendant un instant, Charity se désintéressa des pierres et regarda Julien qui parlait tantôt anglais, tantôt français et tanôt espagnol à quelque reprises aux hommes qui venait de ses navires par chaloupe, rapportant provisions et matériels divers qu'elle n'identifia pas, et que d'autres hommes y repartait afin de renforcer les bateaux. Les nouveaux venus lui jetèrent beaucoup de regards surpris, voir désapprobateur mais elle préféra les ignorer et si ils firent un commentaire à Julien à ce sujet, elle ne les entendit pas. Il se tenait debout au milieu de quatre hommes, lisant les livres de comptes qu'on lui avait ramenés, griffonnant quelques mots dessus et donnant des instructions à ses hommes. Le voir ainsi lui rappela leur première rencontre, quand elle l'avait vu de dos dans la calle du _Lady Lavinia._ Sérieux. Concentré. Tout à son rôle de capitaine. Et sans son chapeau, elle pouvait mieux voir l'expression de son visage, à la fois agacé et satisfaite. Elle aurait aimée savoir ce qui causait son agacement. Elle aurait aimée savoir chacune de ses pensées et savoir comment lui faire oublier ses problèmes. Charity soupira et secoua la tête, chassant ses idées de son esprit quand un homme se mit à crier alors qu'il arrivait en chaloupe :

\- Capitaine ! Capitaine Du Casse ! Capitaine !

Julien leva brusquement les yeux vers la chaloupe où l'homme agitait les bras frénétiquement à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Inquiète, Charity s'approcha de Julien et observa aussi la chaloupe mais ne vit rien qui puisse expliquer la panique évidente de l'homme dedans. Elle regarda Julien, qui avait froncé les sourcils et qui s'approcha de l'eau, entrant jusqu'au mollets dans la mer, attendant l'homme qui sauta presque de la chaloupe et se retrouva quasiment à la nage pour arriver plus vite. Le cœur de Charity s'emballa quelque peu. Que diable pouvait justifier une telle panique ? Etait-ils attaqués ? Des pirates ? _Seigneur Dieu,_ faites que ce soit tout sauf des pirates.

\- Bon sang, que se passe-t-il, Rafaello ? Demanda brusquement Julien à l'homme qui venait d'arriver devant lui, essoufflé.

\- La Flotte du Trésor… toute la Flotte du Trésor… Envolé, disparue, plus aucun navire ! Le gouverneur voulait que je vous prévienne vite, alors j'ai fait vite, capitaine, très vite.

\- Une minute, une minute, parle plus calmement, ordonna sèchement Julien. Que veux-tu dire par « disparue » ? Qu'est-il arrivé à la Flotte ?

\- Une tempête, capitaine, répondit Rafaello avec un accent espagnol si prononcer que Charity avait un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Un véritable ouragan, ça à frapper tout le nord de l'Eleuthera, capitaine. Des tas de navires ont coulés par le pont, et la Flotte du Trésor… l'ouragan à tout détruit, il n'en reste rien du tout, aucun navire n'a été retrouvé.

\- Bon Dieu, grogna Julien. Cela risque d'apporter des problèmes au gouverneur. Bon sang ! Tout cet or… A-t-il dit autre chose ?

\- Des lettres, capitaine, des lettres, acquiesça fébrilement en sortant maladroitement des lettres de sa chemise et Charity ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait eu de la chance qu'elles soient épargnées par l'eau lorsqu'il s'était presque jeté dans l'océan.

Julien prit brusquement les lettres, de mauvaise humeur et ordonna à ses hommes de terminer sans lui tandis qu'il se tourna vers Charity, le regard noir et la mine préoccupée.

\- Nous rentrons. Je vais avoir pas mal de choses à régler.

\- De quel Flotte parlait cet homme ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste ? L'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'elle le suivit tandis qu'ils remontaient les escaliers rapidement, Julien ayant à nouveau saisi son poignet, bien que son humeur était de toute évidence massacrante.

\- La Flotte du Trésor espagnol, marmonna Julien. Des millions de reales, une quantité immense d'or, des esclaves, des prisonniers, des pierres précieuses, de la soie en quantité, de la vaisselle d'une valeur inestimable, des armes en tout genre… Bref, une véritable fortune que le gouverneur avait pour instruction de faire convoyer jusqu'à Séville, ordre du roi Philippe. C'était une partie immense du trésor de la couronne espagnol. Et tout ce trésor a été envoyé au fond de la mer. Le roi va avoir beaucoup de mal à croire cela, et il sera fou furieux. J'espère que le gouverneur n'aura pas de problèmes avec cela.

\- Séville… C'est là où vous avez envoyée l'imposteur qui se faisait passer pour Duncan Walpole, n'est-ce pas ? Se rappela Charity.

\- Oui. La seule bonne nouvelle dans tout cela. Ce chien à du mourir noyé dans la tempête.

Charity hocha la tête mais ne posa pas d'autres questions, même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Cela dit, elle voyait que les nerfs de Julien étaient montés d'un coup et elle comprit qu'il valait mieux le laisser ruminer en paix. Il marchait beaucoup plus sèchement et rapidement qu'avant, bien qu'il tâcha de ralentir le rythme lorsqu'il vit qu'il allait trop vite pour elle, l'obligeant presque à courir. Aucun homme ne les avait accompagnés à leur retour, ce qu'elle trouva bizarrement plus rassurant, se sentant mieux pour refaire le trajet long et difficile seule avec Julien. Ils ne parlèrent pas sur tout le chemin du retour, Julien perdue dans ses pensées et Charity n'osant pas l'en tirer. Cette situation était en effet inquiétante, bien qu'elle ne pouvait en mesurer toutes les conséquences. Mais cela impliquait le roi Philippe… qui allait être fou furieux en apprenant que les caisses du Trésor Royal s'étaient vidées de leur moitié si ce n'est plus d'un coup. Tempête où pas, il allait sûrement vouloir trouver un responsable. Et qui d'autre que celui qui avait fait partir les navires, le gouverneur Torres ? Charity sentit son ventre se nouée à cette pensée. Cet homme lui avait inspiré beaucoup de sympathie et de respect. La dernière chose qu'elle désirait, c'était qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Au bout de presque deux heures de marches, ils arrivèrent à nouveau dans le village. Charity comprit pourquoi Julien avait tenu à partir tôt le matin, il fallait vraiment beaucoup de temps pour traverser la jungle, allée et retour, sans compter le temps qu'ils avait pris sur place. Il était tôt dans la matinée lorsqu'ils avaient quittés la villa, mais là l'après-midi avait bien commencé. Julien ne lui lâcha la main que lorsqu'ils sortirent de la jungle et ils montèrent rapidement la colline menant à la villa. Arrivant devant la maison blanche, Charity remarqua immédiatement que trois cibles en formes de mannequins de paille avait été installée, comme Julien l'avait ordonné, juste en face de la maison, sur une étendue d'herbe près d'un rocher et des petites montagnes de la villa. Lorsque Julien le vit aussi, un sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres et il s'arrêta, sortant alors son pistolet de son étui et Charity reconnut avec un petit sursaut de plaisir la magnifique arme dorée qui était le gain de leur pari.

\- Entraîne-toi avec, dit-il avec amusement. Je te fais confiance pour ne pas te tirer une balle dans le pied avec alors ne me déçois pas. Le déjeuner sera bientôt servi, ce monsieur te dira quand. Je ne vais pas être libre de la journée alors entraîne toi où va te balader dans le village. Tu peux y aller tranquillement, maintenant qu'ils t'ont vu avec moi.

Charity saisit l'arme, sentant sa joie revenir, tout en jetant un coup d'œil au monsieur mentionné, un autre garde qu'elle n'avait même pas vu, posté devant la maison, au regard dur et indifférent. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu en arrivant, trop occupé à regarder les cibles qui allaient devenir ses nouveaux jouets. Elle leva les yeux vers Julien et elle allait le remercier mais il tournait déjà les talons, le pas toujours pressé et énervé.

Elle soupira, quelque peu dépitée devant la situation mais comprenant tout de même l'état d'esprit de Julien. Elle avait bien compris qu'il était quelqu'un d'impulsif. Sans doute voulait-il aussi connaître le contenu de ses lettres que le gouverneur lui avait remise, jugeant apparemment que ce qu'il avait à dire dedans était trop important pour être rapporté à haute voix. Elle se tourna vers les cibles et s'approcha alors, sentant l'arme lourde entre les mains, de même que le regard de l'homme derrière elle, tout en se disant que si Julien l'avait laissé là, ce n'était peut-être pas seulement pour la prévenir de quand le déjeuner serait prêt mais aussi pour garder un œil sur elle tandis qu'elle s'entraînerait avec une vraie arme à feu. Elle marmonna en se mettant à bonne distance des mannequins. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait se sentir touché par cette attention où se sentir vexée qu'il ne lui fasse pas si confiance que cela pour ne pas se tirer « une balle dans le pieds ». Elle se promit qu'à la fin de la journée, elle saurait lui prouver qu'il à tort à ce sujet.

Journée qui passa extrêmement vite. Après quelques tirs maladroit, elle déjeuna rapidement, se rendant à peine compte de ce qu'elle mangeait, les yeux fixés sur la porte du bureau de Julien, close depuis des heures. Il ne vint pas pour le déjeuner et n'apparut pas de la journée. Elle s'entraîna durant des longues heures, reprenant des munitions que Julien avait apparemment demandées à ce qu'on laisse près des mannequins, en évidence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à plusieurs reprises à relever le défi que Julien lui avait lancée. Se sentant plus fière que jamais, elle commença à s'habituer au poids de l'arme entre ses mains et surtout à l'apprécier. Quand elle vit que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher, elle pensa à aller se balader un peu sur la plage en bas, mais finit par y renoncer, sentant l'épuisement pointer le bout de son nez. Le contrecoup de la ballade en jungle et de la journée passée au soleil, debout, à tirez sur un mannequin. Ainsi que le fait qu'elle n'avait presque rien dormi, la nuit dernière. Elle décida de tirer un dernier coup, alors que le ciel virait à l'orange doux, et réussit une nouvelle fois le défi, visant les trois cibles vite bien qu'avec beaucoup moins de grâce que Julien mais n'en loupant aucune. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de tournoyer rapidement sur elle-même, ses cheveux l'aveuglant. La fierté et la joie la consumaient tandis qu'elle riait. Il n'allait plus jamais le revoir, ce pistolet !

Un applaudissement se fit alors entendre derrière elle et Charity cessa de tourner, levant les yeux vers la porte d'entrée, où Julien était appuyé, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, applaudissaient à deux mains, l'air visiblement agréablement surpris. Charity le regarda et vit que lui aussi avait l'air fatigué, par la journée, où par les nouvelles qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Elle l'ignorait mais la lueur d'amusement qui planait sur son visage était agréable à voir devant cette fatigue, et savoir que c'était elle qui en était la cause lui faisait chaud au cœur.

\- Bravo, fillette, bravo, déclara-t-il en se détachant de la porte et en descendant les escaliers blanc de la villa. Je crois que je viens de perdre une belle arme. Je n'aurais pas cru.

\- Eh bien, tu à tort de douter de mes talents, sourit-elle grandement en pointant de façon joueuse l'arme sur lui, qui n'était pas chargé cette fois.

\- Attention, je n'ai pas envie de mourir ce soir, dit-il s'approchant et en effleurant le bout de l'arme du bout des doigts, son demi sourire s'accentuant.

Elle rit et baissa l'arme, secouant négativement la tête comme si il était fou.

\- Mais bien sur, comme si j'arriverais à te tirer dessus avant que tu ne sortes ta propre arme. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Charity le regardait attentivement en disant ces derniers mots, se demandant si il allait sentir qu'elle demandait de façon subtile… bon, pas si subtil que cela, elle devait bien l'avouer… enfin, qu'elle demandait ce que le gouverneur lui avait bien écrit. Elle devait admettre que la curiosité la dévorait. Mais elle était aussi inquiète de ce qui pouvait bien se passer, alors qu'ils étaient coupés du monde, ici. Mais Julien n'était pas idiot et un sourire narquois et moqueur vint remplacer le précédent et il murmura d'un ton sarcastique :

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mon petit oisillon ?

 _Mon petit oisillon._ Elle ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner à l'écoute de ce surnom, qu'elle ne voyait plus du tout de la même manière qu'il y a quelques jours. Elle avait réussi à ne plus trop penser à la nuit dernière en se focalisant sur son entraînement et sur le bruit de chaque tir qui lui faisait presque saigner les oreilles à chaque fois, luttant contre sa mémoire à chaque fois que celle-ci lui rappelait le regard de Julien cette nuit là. Elle l'observa de haut en bas quelques secondes et ne pût s'empêcher de penser que n'importe quel fille de Londres aurait été bien trop effrayée par cet homme et son allure pour l'approcher. Il avait ce quelque chose d'animal, ce quelque chose qui donnait l'impression que malgré son sourire charmeur, il allait vous égorger d'un instant à l'autre. Ce quelque chose, elle le sentait plus que jamais à cet instant, alors qu'il se tenait devant elle, silencieux et bien imposant comparée à elle. Elle aussi l'aurait sans doute craint autrefois. Quoique, elle avait un comportement qu'elle n'expliquait pas toujours vis-à-vis de lui. Mais à cet instant, elle trouvait cette sensation qu'il dégageait aussi intimidante que… rassurante, étrangement. Elle secoua négativement la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et murmura :

\- A Londres, presque tout ce qui est drôle sont des défauts, alors j'ai fini par cesser d'écouter donc… On me l'a peut-être dit mais je n'ai rien entendu. Cela dit, je dois dire que je m'inquiète pour le gouverneur. Il à été si bon avec moi, je ne voudrais vraiment pas qu'il lui arrive malheur alors qu'il n'a rien fait.

Elle disait cela avec sincérité. C'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait et elle espérait bien un jour revoir Mr Torres à La Havane. Il lui semblait totalement injuste qu'il paye pour les méfaits de la nature. La nature est incontrôlable et prévisible. Mais elle ignorait si le roi Philippe était au courant de cela, assis tellement haut sur son trône doré. Julien ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, la dévisageant d'une manière étrange en silence puis un petit rire amer finit par le secouer et il porta ses doigts à son front, le massant presque en soupirant :

\- Si tout va bien… Non, pas vraiment. Il n'y avait rien de bon dans ces lettres. Et rien dont tu n'es à te soucier. Le gouverneur serait certainement touché par ton inquiétude, mais il n'en à pas besoin. Voilà longtemps qu'il traite avec ce _salopard_ de Philippe. Il saura mener sa barque.

\- Je n'en doute pas, murmura Charity en serrant son arme entre ses mains. Et Woodes ? A-t-on des nouvelles de Woodes ?

\- Non, non, pas encore, c'est trop tôt, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle. Il doit être en train de traiter avec son abruti roi à lui pour devenir gouverneur de sa foutue île de pirates. Pour ce qu'il y gagnera.

\- Tu ne crois pas en son projet de débarrasser Nassau des pirates ? L'interrogea-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, se sentant toujours quelque peu mal à l'aise en parlant de ces barbares.

\- Oh, il peut y arriver, si, reconnut Julien en haussant les épaules. Je ne le connais pas très bien, mais j'ai pu voir qu'il est têtu comme une bourrique quand il à une motivation. Je pense juste qu'il n'en tirera pas grand-chose. Déjà, il faudrait que son roi le lui autorise.

\- Tu n'aime pas beaucoup les rois, rit doucement Charity en le regardant. Et le vôtre ? Qu'en est-il du roi de France, votre Roi Soleil ?

Julien ricana et elle vit une lueur très amère naître dans son regard.

\- _Roi de Merde_ lui conviendrait bien mieux. Il à fait de la France un royaume corrompu, il à provoquer des guerres inutiles en tenant à régner seul. Comme ces imbéciles de George et Philippe. Ces hommes ont reçu le plus grand pouvoir entre leurs mains, et ils ne savent pas s'en servir, semant le chaos dans leurs pays alors qu'ils auraient pu instaurer une paix universelle. Si ils savaient faire cela…

Julien baissa les yeux vers l'arme dorée et il rit doucement, semblant oublier son amertume envers les monarques, et il leva alors les mains pour saisir celles de Charity qui tenait le pistolet. Habituellement, elle aurait sursauté à son contact mais là, elle n'en ressentit qu'un agréable frissonnement. Elle commençait à s'habituer à sentir ses mains calleuses, abîmés par la vie en mer, et pourtant douces, mais ferme, quand il l'a touchait. Il caressa le pistolet du bout de la main, effleurant les doigts de Charity au passage, la faisant retenir son souffle et il leva les yeux vers elle, une lueur sincèrement fière dans le regard :

\- Je n'ai jamais douté que tu y arriverais, tu sais. J'ai vu dans ton regard que tu y parviendrais. Tu es comme moi là-dessus. Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu fais tout pour l'obtenir et tu ne lâches pas le morceau. Jusqu'à ce que tu l'obtiennes. Et peu importe la fatigue où la douleur, n'est-ce pas ?

Charity ne répondit pas, hypnotisée par son regard, sentant ses mots s'ancrée profondément en elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle mais il avait raison. Peut-être. Bien que dire qu'elle puisse lui ressembler lui faisait quelque chose d'étrange. D'étrangement très agréable. Julien sourit et il leva alors la main à sa joue, et cette fois-ci Charity sursauta, surprise par le contact chaud de la paume de Julien sur son visage, si grande qu'il le recouvrait partiellement. Son autre main n'avait pas lâché l'arme et il l'a saisit afin de mieux la mettre dans la paume de Charity, serrant les doigts de la jeune fille dessus.

\- _Bravo_ , Charity, répéta-t-il _. Pour n'importe quel autre personne, j'aurais été amer à l'idée de perdre ce pistolet. Mais toi, tu l'as méritée._

Ces mots en français fit gonfler son cœur de joie et elle lui sourit et tâcha surtout d'éviter que les larmes qu'elle sentait monter ne coule. C'était bien la première fois qu'on la félicitait, qu'on l'encourageait à faire quelque chose qu'elle aimait. Si elle avait tenue une arme à Londres, elle aurait juste rendu son père furieux, qui l'aurait envoyée au lit sans nourriture. Jamais elle n'aurait été récompensée en se voyant l'arme offerte. Jamais on ne l'aurait félicitée. Elle aurait été la honte de la famille, une fois de plus. Elle sera l'arme entre ses mains, bien décidée à ne jamais la lâcher et murmura d'un ton rempli de gratitude, espérant qu'il verrait que ce qu'il venait de lui dire était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours eu besoin d'entendre sans même en avoir conscience jusqu'à ce qu'on le lui dise.

\- Merci. Merci.

Julien eut son demi sourire sarcastique habituel et la lâcha alors, la faisant brusquement revenir à la réalité. Elle secoua la tête, quelque peu sonnée. Mais bon sang, comment faisait-il cela ? Il l'a regardait, il l'a touchait et voilà qu'elle avait l'impression d'être coupée du monde et à chaque fois, le retour était brutal. Si il avait conscience de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, seigneur… il pourrait jouer d'elle comme d'un pantin. Julien et commença à se diriger vers le chemin et lança derrière son épaule :

\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on te fasse couler un bain. Le dîner sera servi dans deux heures, tu à le temps de te détendre avant qu'on ne mange. Retrouve-moi y, j'ai quelques détails à régler dans la crique.

\- Julien, attends ! S'écria-t-elle en retirant alors brusquement son chapeau qu'elle n'avait pas quitté de la journée et le lui tendit en s'approchant. Reprends-le. Je l'aime bien finalement, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais je crois qu'il n'est fait que pour une seule personne.

Julien regarda son chapeau quelques instants puis sourit, amusé, avant de le reprendre et de le remettre sur sa tête et elle ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir bien en le voyant à nouveau le porter. C'était étrange mais ce chapeau de cuir marron avec sa plume de perroquet faisait presque parti de lui. Cela lui avait fait une drôle d'impression de le voir sans, bien qu'elle avait appréciée de voir sa beauté à la fois étrangement brute et aristocrate mise en valeur à la lumière du jour. Mais elle aimait le voir avec.

\- Tu te trompes, rétorqua-t-il. Il t'allait bien.

Elle rit doucement tandis qu'il lui jetait un dernier sourire avant de s'engager sur le chemin. Charity tourna les talons et entra alors dans la villa, se dirigeant vers la chambre où elle vit en effet un bain fumant installé au milieu, ainsi qu'une pile de vêtements posés sur son lit, de vêtements de couleurs diverses. D'autres vêtements pour elle… elle soupira et se dit qu'elle allait vraiment devoir beaucoup rembourser de choses à Julien pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Elle ferma la porte à clef et prit soin de placer son pistolet sous son oreiller après l'avoir un peu lavée et quitta ses vêtements pour se glisser dans son bain et soupira une fois encore, mais de soulagement cette fois. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elle en aurait autant besoin.

Mais bien sur, elle ne connaissait pas la détente. Il fallait toujours que son esprit vagabonde. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait appris à nouveau deux où trois choses sur Julien aujourd'hui. Il connaissait Woodes Rogers depuis peu, par exemple. Elle n'aurait pas cru mais apparemment si. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas pour le gouverneur, il semblait avoir une affection sincère pour cet homme. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps connaissait-il Woodes. Ce n'était pas une question indiscrète, après tout, peut-être le lui demanderait-elle directement plus tard. Elle avait aussi vu qu'il avait une haine de la royauté actuelle. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air de la petite noblesse, le nom Du Casse lui semblait même familier bien qu'elle n'aurait su dire où elle l'avait entendu parmi les nobles du royaume de France. Pourquoi exactement ? Etait-ce par dégoût ? Par ce qu'il avait des idéaux différents ? Il disait qu'il méprisait leurs manières de régner. C'était peut-être cela. Où bien était-ce plus personnel. Elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus encore à chaque fois qu'elle apprenait quelque chose sur lui.

Pendant qu'elle se baignait, elle eut aussi une pensée pour le gouverneur qui devait affronter bien des problèmes et pria pour que tout se passe bien pour lui. Elle pensa aussi à Woodes Rogers, et elle espérait sincèrement qu'il réussirait ce qu'il voulait, à savoir devenir gouverneur de Nassau. Julien avait l'air quelque peu dubitatif quand aux plans de Woodes de rétablir la civilisation dans cette île envahie par ces monstres, mais Charity y croyait et espérait qu'il y parviendrait. Cela la rendait folle de rage qu'ils puissent avoir un endroit à eux, un endroit où ils étaient libres de commettre toutes les bestialités les plus vils sans que personne ne viennent le leur reprocher où faire justice. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de la rendre, cette justice. Quelque part, elle aurait beaucoup aimée assister à leur chute. Elle aurait peut-être même aimée accompagner Woodes là-bas si il réussissait son plan… mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'en aurait pas le courage. La peur reprendrait le dessus.

Charity resta dans son bain jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse et qu'elle fut contrainte d'en sortir. Elle se sécha rapidement et examina les vêtements que Julien le lui avait laissée. Elle vit plusieurs robes de cotons et de lins blanches, beiges, bleu claire, bleus foncés et une rouge vif qu'elle trouva magnifique. Il y avait aussi des jupes et des chemisiers semblables à ceux qu'elle avait portée aujourd'hui et… des pantalons d'hommes ? Elle fut tout excitée en voyant la tenue entre ses mains. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pu s'empêcher de penser que cela devait être bien plus agréable à porter que ces affreux corsets qu'on la contraignait à porter chaque jour ? Il lui en avait donné ! Et il lui avait épargné les corsets. Elle allait tomber amoureuse, à ce rythme !

Enfilant une des robes beige qu'elle trouva douce mais pas trop chaude, ce qui convenait au climat de l'île, elle finit par sortir de sa chambre et par regarder dans la grande salle à manger et vit une servante qui lui fit une brève révérence avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, apparemment chargé de débarrasser le bain. Charity pensa à lui demander son nom mais la porte se ferma derrière elle et elle y renonça alors. La nuit était tombée et les bougies étaient allumées, éclairant la pièce. Le bureau de Julien était ouvert et elle s'y pencha pour regarder si il s'y trouvait, mais non. Il devait être encore à la crique. Une heure et demie devait s'être écoulé, elle dirait. Pour faire passer le temps jusqu'à son retour, elle s'aventura dans la bibliothèque, jetant un bref coup d'œil à François, qu'elle remarqua debout derrière les portes vitrées arrières closes mais n'alla pas lui parler. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle n'aimait pas trop cet homme.

Elle passa la demi heure qui suit assise de manière très peu gracieuse – sa mère l'en aurait gifler ! – sur le canapé de velours, plongé dans un roman qu'elle avait pioché au hasard dans la bibliothèque mais qui se révéla délicieux, un témoignage d'un navigateur datant des années 1650. Il ne parlait pas des Caraïbes mais de la mer des Indes orientales et d'Afrique, et elle se perdit à imaginer un tout autre univers, coloré de manière différente et certainement tout aussi magnifique. Mais elle se rendit compte alors que, au contraire de ses longues journées à Londres où elle lisait des romans similaires et passer des heures à rêver d'être à la place de ses navigateurs, ici elle ne ressentit pas le même besoin de s'échapper. De fuir. Cette impression qui l'avait longtemps rongé à Londres. Non, elle se sentait bien ici, sur cette île. Dans cette maison.

\- Eh bien, je vois qu'on s'est bien installé. Lève-toi donc, le dîner est servi.

Charity leva les yeux de son livre pour voir Julien dans l'entrée de la pièce, visiblement bien plus détendu qu'il ne l'était tout à l'heure. Elle lui sourit et posa le livre sur la table en face du canapé, bien décidée à le reprendre plus tard et elle rejoignit Julien qui tourna les talons à son approche pour se diriger vers la table de la salle à manger. A sa vue, avec les bougies allumées, l'obscurité de la nuit et la présence de Julien dans la pièce, le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui revint brusquement en mémoire alors qu'elle avait réussie à éviter d'y penser ces dernières heures et elle sentit ses joues rougir tout en regardant Julien s'asseoir à la place qu'elle avait prise ce matin, celle tout au bout de la table. Celle du roi, aurait-elle presque pu dire. Elle vit également que son assiette était posée juste à sa droite. Ce qui, à cet instant, était bien trop proche d'elle, quand bien même la table était longue et que l'espace entre chaque chaise était considérable.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise pendant le dîner. Si Julien remarqua quelque chose, il n'en dit rien et mangea silencieusement son repas pendant que Charity picorait, touchant en fait à peine à son assiette. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas faim, où même que l'image la hantait tant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à manger, non – elle avait tendance à avoir toujours faim – mais sa mère l'avait tellement de fois sermonnée sur sa manière de manger en public… « Tu est une dame ! Les dames ne mangent que très peu, surtout lorsqu'elles sont en compagnie de gentlemans. Cela permet de garder une taille féminine aussi, ma petite ! Et toi, tu te comportes comme un véritable glouton, est-ce que je t'ai éduqué ain… »

\- Tu n'aimes pas le poulet ?

La voix de Julien sortit Charity de ses pensées, et elle se tourna vers lui, surprise. Il observait son visage puis indiqua son assiette d'un geste du menton, les sourcils haussés. Elle comprit alors ce qu'il venait de lui dire et elle secoua négativement la tête, se sentant plus mal à l'aise encore qu'avant mais pour d'autres raisons. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être une petite fille pourrie gâtée qui chicanait sur les plats. Surtout qu'elle adorait le poulet. Ce poulet surtout. Cuit d'une manière si délicate et avec un étrange goût sucré qui n'était pas du tout désagréable mais totalement nouveau. Si elle se serait écoutée, elle l'aurait dévorée.

\- Oh, si, si, j'adore ça, répondit Charity, ne voulant pas mentir. Mais on m'a toujours dit qu'une dame se devait de manger comme un petit oiseau en public… Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dures, je le crains.

Julien resta silencieux quelques secondes, l'observant attentivement avant de rire doucement et de déclarer en reprenant une bouchée de son assiette :

\- Sais-tu comment mangent les petits oiseaux ?

\- Euh… non, répondit de façon incertaine Charity, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Ils se goinfrent de grosses portions de vers de terres apportés par leur mère dans le nid, jusqu'à s'en gaver, sourit Julien, quelque chose de complice dans le regard. Bien sur, tu dois faire ce qu'on t'a enseigné de faire. Alors mange comme un petit oiseau, mon petit oisillon : goinfre toi jusqu'à t'en gaver.

Charity ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, n'ayant jamais pensée à voir les choses sous cet angle. Elle aurait bien aimée sortir cette phrase à sa mère. Peut-être le ferait-elle un jour. Même si elle n'était vraiment pas pressée de rentrer à Londres. Se sentant bien plus détendu qu'il y a quelques minutes, elle planta généreusement sa fourchette dans le poulet et le savoura tout en levant les yeux vers Julien et en demandant :

\- Tout s'est bien passé à la crique ?

\- Oui, oui, au moins ça, soupira-t-il. J'attendais de la marchandise. Tout est arrivé en bon ordre.

\- Est-ce que la situation du gouverneur est si grave que cela ? Demanda-t-elle, sentant l'inquiétude réapparaître.

\- Je ne saurais le dire, pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt, répondit-il en regardant devant lui. Peut-être qu'on se fait du souci pour rien. Après tout, l'Eleuthera n'a pas les eaux les plus profondes qui soient. Ils peuvent peut-être récupérer une partie de leur trésor si ils s'y prennent avant les pirates. Ce dont j'en doute.

\- C'est où exactement, l'Eleuthera ? Questionna-t-elle, préférant éviter le sujet des pirates.

\- C'est un surnom donné à la mer vers Nassau et ses îles environnantes. D'ailleurs, le surnom vient d'une île. On fait cela pour tout les coins où presque, dans les Caraïbes.

\- Donnez un surnom, j'aime bien, sourit Charity. Et nous, quel est notre surnom ? Je veux dire, autour de Great Inagua ?

\- Gibara, déclara Julien, visiblement amusé par son enthousiasme. Et légèrement Punta Guarico vers le sud. La Havane, la région est Dry Tortugas.

\- Il y a tellement de mers et d'îles à visiter encore…

\- Mon Dieu, tu n'a pas idée, fillette, rit Julien en secouant la tête.

Charity le regarda manger quelques secondes, le voir rire lui faisait plaisir après ses longues heures où elle l'avait vu surtout de mauvaise humeur et inquiet pour l'avenir. Il avait l'air de se détendre à nouveau cela dit, elle allait en profiter alors pour poser quelques questions qui étaient revenus plusieurs fois à son esprit depuis qu'elle était rentrée.

\- Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Woodes ?

Julien leva les yeux vers elle, les sourcils légèrement haussés, ayant l'air quelque peu surpris par sa question, ce qui poussa Charity à se mordre les lèvres, se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il recommença à manger et finit par déclarer :

\- Depuis presque quinze jours. Je l'ai connu une semaine avant toi.

Charity resta bouche bée devant la révélation. Elle ignora ce qui la pris vraiment au dépourvu, le fait que Julien et Woodes se connaissait depuis si peu où bien le fait de réaliser que cela à peine une semaine qu'elle connaissait Julien. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Cela dit, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Woodes Rogers et Julien se connaissait depuis si peu…

\- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, je n'aurais jamais cru…

\- Bien s'entendre, c'est un grand mot, marmonna Julien. Je le respecte. Il est déterminé. Nous avons de nombreux intérêts communs. Néanmoins, il est un peu trop… anglais, sourit-il en lui jetant un regard sarcastique.

Ce à quoi elle répondit par un regard noir mais ne répondit rien, préférant méditer sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ainsi donc, ils venait à peine de se rencontrer, sans doute ayant tout deux affaires au même moment avec le gouverneur Torres. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression de chercher les pièces d'un immense puzzle qu'elle devait reconstituer entre ces trois hommes. Chaque nouvelle petite pièce avait sa place importante et elle gardait cette nouvelle bien en tête pour la ranger à sa case plus tard, quand elle en saurait plus.

Le reste du dîner se passa vite, discutant de tout et de rien, et Charity ne vit même pas le temps passer. La fatigue pesait ses paupières maintenant que la nuit était tombée mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller dormir. Elle se sentait bien là, assise sur la grande table où ni elle ni Julien n'avait bougé. Au bout d'un moment, il fit demander une bouteille de vin à une servante – pendant une seconde, elle se demandait où était la cuisine, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas davantage, se sentant bien trop calme pour encore se torturer de questions. Julien s'alluma un cigare qu'il fuma en attendant le vin, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Les cigares, elle avait l'habitude d'en sentir, le tabac allant et venant chez son père et l'odeur et la fumée ne la dérangea pas, bien qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir encore plus envie de dormir en la sentant. Elle posa les bras sur la table et mit sa tête dessus alors que la servante servait deux verres de vin, en tendant un à Julien et un à elle mais Charity ne fit que le regarder, n'ayant pas envie de boire. Les souvenirs de la veille le lui déconseillait et pas qu'un peu. Et d'autres souvenirs liés à cette pièce et au vin la hantait trop aussi.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, lança Julien en sirotant son vin, les jambes croisées, la chaise en arrière tout en la regardant.

Charity leva les yeux vers lui et l'observa. Il avait enlevé son chapeau, elle n'aurait su dire à quel moment exactement, était-ce avant le dîner où après ? Elle n'en savait rien. Il lui apparaissait aussi clairement que la veille, les cheveux en bataille, la fumée du cigare en plus autour de lui. Il était beau. C'était une constatation qui revenait sans cesse à son esprit. C'était tout simplement un bel homme. Et plus elle le pensait, plus elle regrettait amèrement qu'il ne se rappel pas de la nuit dernière. La journée entière, elle avait essayée de se convaincre que c'était pour le mieux. Qu'il valait mieux en rester là. Mais maintenant qu'il lui apparaissait dans la lueur chaude des bougies, la nuit, elle trouvait ces mots vides. Creux. Dénués de sens.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Julien ne répliqua pas, se contentant de l'observer en tirant sur son cigare, soufflant de la fumée. Il semblait pensif. A quoi pensait-il ? Cesserait-il un jour d'être une énigme pour elle ? Dans le fond, avant de construire le puzzle de tous ces hommes et de leur lien, elle devrait faire celui de Julien pour le voir tel qu'il était vraiment. Même si elle avait l'impression que cela s'éclaircissait d'heure en heure. _Qui es-tu vraiment, Julien Du Casse ?_

\- Tu devrais quand même, finit-il par continuer. Tu risques de t'effondrer de sommeil.

Charity ne put s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Le dérangeait-elle ? A moins… à moins qu'il n'attendait encore quelqu'un. Et que en effet, sa préscence le gênait pour cela. Cela la contraria. A cette idée, elle sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur. Mais elle n'aurait pas du. Il ne lui devait rien, après tout. C'était un homme libre qui pouvait voir qui il désirait… et elle l'avait bien compris, si il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, ce n'était pas les même sentiments qu'elle. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir sa douleur s'accompagner d'un peu de colère et marmonna alors :

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille au lit ? Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Elle avait relevé la tête et avait conscience d'avoir parlé un peu brusquement, ce qu'il risquait de ne pas apprécier. Et surtout de ne pas comprendre. Julien pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils haussés pendant quelques secondes. Il allait probablement lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires et d'aller dormir comme la petite fille qu'il pensait qu'elle était. Mais elle l'était sans doute, après tout. Une petite fille. Et elle détesta ces mots à cet instant. Elle les détestait plus que tout. Julien finit par éclater de rire, un rire amer qu'elle ne comprit pas et il murmura d'une voix plus basse en la regardant :

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, mon petit oisillon ? Tu à nouveau envie de te rincer l'œil ?

Charity mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire et lorsqu'elle le fit, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre debout, sous le choc. Puis son esprit fit le lien et elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle repensa alors immédiatement à la journée entière qu'il venait de passer avec elle. Comme si de rien n'était. A la toucher, à la tenir alors qu'ils gravissaient les montagnes dans cette jungle… _Seigneur, Dieu !_

\- Tu… tu… tu te souviens ? Balbutia-t-elle, tout à coup incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

Julien ria encore et joua avec son cigare entre ses doigts, et l'observa de ses deux yeux couleur jades aiguisés, le regard à la fois amusé mais aussi plus sombre que jamais.

\- Je n'oublie jamais ce que j'ai fait quand je bois, Charity. Jamais.

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de savoir quoi dire ni même quoi pensée mais elle sentit son cœur qui s'était littéralement envolée dans sa poitrine. Il se rappelait. Il se rappelait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé la veille, il s'en était rappelé toute la journée. Un mélange d'émotions immense s'abattit alors sur elle alors qu'elle le dévisageait, se levant doucement de sa chaise, incapable de rester assise. D'un côté, le choc qu'il ait gardé le silence toute la journée était si grand qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi et cela la dépitait. D'un autre côté, elle sentait la honte de l'avoir regardé dans un moment aussi intime et d'en avoir rien dit elle-même, alors que lui savait qu'elle avait vu ce qui s'était passé… et d'un autre côté, peut-être le plus grand de tous, une joie immense l'envahit. Une joie mêlée à une certaine appréhension mais du bonheur tout de même. Car au fond, elle avait voulut toute la journée qu'il se rappel de ça. Qu'il se rappel comment ils s'était regardés. Elle ne pouvait pas être la seule à l'avoir ressenti…

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi n'a-tu rien dit ? Murmura-t-elle tout bas, ses mains serrant le dos de la chaise devant elle si fort qu'elle commençait à en avoir mal.

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je du ? Répliqua-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je voulais voir ta réaction. Ton comportement après ça. Tu à fais comme si de rien n'était. J'en ai été un peu déçu, ma chère.

\- Toi aussi, tu à agis comme si de rien n'était, riposta-t-elle, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus difficile à mesure que les minutes s'écoulait, sentant néanmoins une piqûre dans le cœur à ce mot, « déçu ».

\- Mhh, oui, c'est vrai, c'est vrai, se contenta-t-il d'acquiescer. Je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Et tu es une enfant, après tout.

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant ! Tu trouves que je ressemble à une enfant ? S'écria-t-elle, lâchant la chaise avec colère.

Julien fut apparemment surpris par son excès de colère mais pas autant qu'elle, cela dit. Mais elle aurait voulu lui faire comprendre. Lui faire voir qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'a voit comme une gamine. Bon, elle en était peut-être une, mais elle avait l'impression de grandir un peu plus chaque jours à ses côtés. Et elle savait qu'elle le pouvait encore plus avec le temps. Elle le voulait. Seigneur, qu'elle le voulait. Elle voulait apprendre encore de lui. Pas seulement comment manier une arme mais _tout._ Qu'il lui apprenne à nager, comme il lui avait promis. Qu'il lui apprenne des choses bien plus intime… si elle était encore une enfant, elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il fasse en sorte qu'elle devienne une femme. Et à cet instant, elle se moquait bien des traditions anglaises qui lui interdisaient formellement cela. Elle s'en moquait totalement. Il ne dit rien, la dévisageant intensément, les yeux plissés et le regard de plus en plus sombre et elle s'attendit presque à ce qu'il se mette en colère. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se tourner vers François, toujours de garder derrière eux, près de la porte et fit un geste de la main lui indiquant de quitter les lieux, ce qu'il fit sans discuter, et il écrasa alors son cigare sur la table en bois, murmurant alors en lui indiquant de venir plus près d'un geste de la main :

\- Approche.

Cela aurait pu sonner comme un ordre mais sa voix avait quelque chose d'à la fois doux et dure. C'était une invitation mais une invitation à double tranchant avait-elle l'impression. Son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite dans sa poitrine. Pendant une seconde, elle hésita. Que voulait-il exactement ? Lui prouver qu'elle était une enfant ? Où, justement, lui montrer qu'elle avait raison… Son cœur se mit à battre plus follement que jamais. Pouvait-il vouloir la même chose qu'elle ? A cette idée, la joie qu'elle avait ressentie s'intensifia, se mêlant cela dit à une appréhension qu'elle ne put repousser. Malgré le désir qu'elle avait de connaître cela avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il était bien plus âgé qu'elle. Avait eu des tas de femmes, certainement. Avait des attentes qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas satisfaire…

De toute manière, elle savait qu'elle aurait été incapable de tourner les talons. Elle voulait savoir. Même si elle ignorait totalement dans quoi elle s'avançait, elle avait besoin de savoir. Et pour cela, elle avait confiance en lui. Elle avait peut-être tort. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis une semaine, après tout. Pourtant, elle avait confiance en lui. Et jusque ici, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée. Et, seigneur, elle le désirait tellement…

Alors, elle s'approcha comme il le lui avait demandé. Elle avança à pas lent, hésitant, son cœur battant si fort qu'il résonnait dans tout son corps et c'est presque si elle n'entendait pas aussi son sang bourdonner dans ses oreilles. L'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait augmentait en même temps que l'envie mais cela ne l'empêcha de continuer à avancer, tandis que Julien l'observait attentivement à chaque pas et plus elle s'approchait, plus elle avait l'impression que son regard devenait de plus en plus sombre. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut en face de lui, sa robe touchant presque ses jambes. Il l'a regarda encore et elle sentit que son regard avait en effet changé. Il était devenu brûlant. Il tendit alors la main vers elle et chuchota :

\- Viens là.

Cette fois, elle n'hésita pas. Elle était déjà allez jusque là, après tout. Elle saisit la main chaude tendue, et sa propre main disparut dans celle de Julien. Le contact l'électrisa mais elle eut à peine le temps d'y penser que Julien l'attira alors à lui, et elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux, tout contre son corps, mais dos à lui, ce qui fait qu'elle sentit sa barbe effleurer son cou lorsqu'il se pencha un peu vers elle. Un frisson violent la parcouru alors qu'elle sentit la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il était dur comme de la roche, un corps solide et puissant. Il passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille et elle inspira profondément en les sentant autour d'elle. Dieu, elle se sentait si petite entre ses bras d'hommes. Mais protégée aussi. La vague d'inquiétude qui l'avait prise en s'avançant vers lui s'évanouit alors. Elle se sentait bien, entre ses bras, même si elle n'était pas certaine encore des intentions de Julien. Elle ignorait si il désirait la même chose qu'elle, au final. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller alors qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Julien s'approcher de son oreille et murmurer alors tout bas, d'une voix si rocailleuse qu'elle eut presque du mal à la reconnaître :

\- Tu sais ce que je crois, mon petit oisillon ?

Charity n'ouvrit pas les yeux pas plus qu'elle ne bougea, se contenta de secouer négativement la tête, un nouveau frisson la parcourut à sentir ses lèvres si proches de sa peau. Les mains de Julien se réunissait sur son ventre et l'une d'entre se mit alors à descendre et à remonter sur le tissu de la robe et si elle pensait encore un peu clairement, cela commençait sérieusement à se dégrader. Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, mais cette caresse était plus que claire dans ses intentions. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire. Et en même, l'angoisse lui tordait le ventre. C'était comme se jetée dans le vide, après tout, sauf que la destination était apparemment bien plus agréable… mais il fallait trouver le courage de le faire.

\- Je crois… que tu as aimée ce que tu as vu hier soir. Tu as aimée me voir prendre cette femme.

Ses mots la brûlèrent littéralement. Elle avait surtout aimée le voir, lui, comme ça… et elle avait aimée s'imaginer à la place de cette femme. Les lèvres de Julien descendirent de quelques centimètres, électrisant sa peau, tandis qu'elle inspira profondément en sentant son souffle chaud contre son cou. Son esprit plongeait un peu plus dans la brume à chaque millimètre que Julien gagnait sur sa peau. Elle fut totalement incapable de lui répondre. La main de Julien monta alors encore un peu, jusqu'à arriver juste sous son sein et il marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme pour lui donner la possibilité de le repousser. Mais même si elle craignait quelque peu l'endroit où elle était en train de mettre les pieds, elle ne l'aurait arrêtez pour rien au monde.

Alors sa caresse sur sa poitrine, même si ce ne fut qu'à travers la robe, la fit gémir légèrement et elle s'appuya encore contre lui. Le nœud qu'elle ressentait en elle, à la fois fait d'angoisse et d'excitation, s'accentua mutuellement, tout en sentant une douce torture commençait, la même que la veille qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait compris mais qu'elle situait bien désormais comme du désir. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait enfin savoir ce que c'était exactement, le comprendre pleinement, tout en sachant très bien qu'elle allait vers l'inconnu. Mais elle y allait en lui faisant une confiance absolue. Une confiance aveugle. Elle était sans doute folle. N'importe qui l'aurait pensée folle, en tout cas. La main de Julien prit son sein dans sa paume, le massant presque, et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que malgré la dureté de ses mains, rendue rude par la mer, elle n'avait jamais connu de caresse aussi douce. Et aussi délicieuse…

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse la même chose qu'à elle ? Murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille, sa voix devenue si basse qu'elle en était méconnaissable.

Charity tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, sentant sa joue contre la sienne, sa barbe la picotant légèrement et elle se retrouva face à lui, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, son regard vert dans ses yeux à elle. Elle vit que ses prunelles s'étaient assombries. Alors qu'il prononça ses mots, elle sentit le corps de Julien se durcir tout entier, l'étau de ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle, la rapprochant encore davantage de lui. Sa main descendait de sa poitrine, la quittant pour parcourir à nouveau son ventre, puis allant ses explorer ses cuisses, lentement, délicieusement. Elle inspira profondément à ce contact, ne le quittant pas des yeux, ne pouvant pas le quitter des yeux, elle avait l'impression de plus rien pouvoir voir d'autres que lui. La main de Julien descendait, descendait encore jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts saisisse l'ourlet de la robe de Charity et la remonta d'un coup sec, la faisant haleter.

Elle se sentit vaciller lorsque la main chaude et ferme de Julien toucha la peau de sa jambe, l'effleurant seulement, promenant ses doigts sur le genoux, et traçant son chemin jusqu'à la cuisse avec une lenteur à la fois douloureuse et douce. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser. Elle ne savait plus si elle voulait qu'il l'a touche _là_ où non. Ses pensées étaient aussi incohérentes et perdues que le vent. Mais elle ne dit rien pour l'arrêtez. Jamais. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait qu'il lui apprenne. Sa main s'aventura encore plus haut et sa paume caressa plus intensément sa cuisse, et se mit alors à se glisser entre, toujours lentement, toujours délicatement, jusqu'à toucher cette partie de son corps si intime, que personne n'avait touché jusque ici.

Charity colla son front contre le sien, ferma à nouveau les yeux, gémissant doucement sous sa caresse. Ses joues étaient plus rouges que jamais et en temps normal, elle se serait senti horriblement mal de faire ce qu'elle était en train de faire, laisser un homme passer sa main entre ses jambes, un homme qui n'était même pas son mari… sa mère en aurait fait un infarctus. Mais elle n'y pensa même pas, à cet instant. La main de Julien semblait savoir exactement comment jouer d'elle, quel partie toucher pour la faire frémir et lorsqu'il appuya à un endroit bien précis, une vague de plaisir et de chaleur la parcouru violemment, la prenant par surprise, et elle soupira d'aise, se sentant à la fois bien et aussi inconfortable sans savoir pourquoi. Elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que, mon dieu, c'était d'une intensité… et elle avait l'impression que son corps réclamait cette caresse, ce contact depuis toujours. Où du moins depuis qu'elle le connaissait, lui. Le nœud en elle s'intensifiait, devenant presque douloureux, une torture, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une torture puisse faire autant de bien…

\- Alors… dis-moi, mon petit oisillon… A-tu envie de me sentir en toi ?

Charity rouvrit les yeux, haletante, pour les plonger dans ceux de Julien. Ses mots ne firent qu'accentuer son rougissement et lui fit quelque peu penser à ce qui allait se passer. La peur restait là malgré tout. Il avait quelque chose d'amuser à nouveau dans le regard, comme si il savait déjà sa réponse à l'avance. _Toujours aussi prétentieux, hein, capitaine…_ Mais il n'avait pas tort. La torture délicieuse de sa main contre son intimité n'aurait même pas été ce qui l'aurait décidée. Elle voulait se donner à lui. Elle ignorait ce que ça lui ferait, mais elle voulait le savoir aussi. Elle le voulait absolument. Elle voulait sentir le corps de Julien contre le sien et surtout, ne jamais quitter ses bras. C'était peut-être même la seule chose qu'elle voulait depuis un long moment.

Elle prit alors le visage de Julien entre ses mains, et un geste de ses doigts la fit à nouveau gémir, un nœud douloureux se format en bas de son corps, quelque chose dont elle avait besoin qu'on la délivre et si elle ne connaissait rien à l'amour, elle savait néanmoins que lui pouvait la délivrer de cela. Elle sentit la barbe dure entre ses doigts et la lueur amusée quitta le regard de Julien, visiblement dans l'attente de ce qu'elle allait répondre. Mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de parler. Parfois, les gestes parlaient plus que les mots. Alors, elle se pencha quelque peu maladroitement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était autant son premier baiser que sa première caresse. Le contact de la bouche de Julien contre la sienne la fit encore plus frémir, et pendant une seconde, elle ne sut que trop faire mais Julien prit immédiatement les commandes et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, de façon presque animal. Comme si il attendait cela depuis longtemps. Etait-ce le cas ? Après tout, il ne la toucherait pas de cette manière si ce n'était pas le cas… mais peut-être qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une femme de passage pour lui, comme celle d'hier. _Non._ Cela, ce n'était pas possible. Il était toujours si prévenant à son égard… Mais elle fut incapable de penser davantage à cela, la langue de Julien partant à l'assaut de la sienne, la possédant totalement. Si elle fut maladroite au début dans son baiser, elle vit rapidement que c'était facile et l'embrassa avec autant de fougue. Bon sang… c'était délicieux. Ses lèvres étaient étrangement douces, pour un homme. Elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque, sentant ses cheveux entre ses doigts et la main de Julien quitta son intimité pour passer ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant tel un étau, un étau dont elle ne se sentait absolument pas prisonnière mais plus libre que jamais au contraire.

Elle lâcha à regret ses lèvres, ayant besoin de reprendre son souffle quelques secondes mais la main de Julien lui prit alors le menton, et elle vit dans son regard qu'il avait parfaitement compris sa réponse silencieuse et pourtant bien parlante aux deux questions qu'il lui avait posé.

 _Oui. Je te veux, plus que tout…_

Alors, avant même qu'elle ait compris ce qui se passait, Julien la remit debout, et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre tant ses jambes était devenus molles sous ses caresses, mais il se leva à son tour et prit alors sa main, son regard plus brûlant que jamais, plus pressant et impatient aussi. Elle pouvait voir le reflet de son propre désir, plus quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'identifia pas mais dont elle ne parvint pas à s'attarder dessus. La paume de Julien serrait la sienne, il ne lui faisait pas mal mais il montrait clairement qu'il ne comptait pas la laisser partir, maintenant. Tant mieux. Elle n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs. Dans un sens, c'était un autre défi. Un défi qu'elle comptait relever et remporter, cette fois encore. L'autre main de Julien se leva et caressa brièvement la joue de Charity, la faisant frémir doucement et il murmura alors un seul mot en pressant sa main dans la sienne :

\- Viens...

Il tourna alors les talons et l'entraîna vers la direction de sa chambre et alors qu'elle marchait rapidement derrière lui, son cœur se mit à battre follement dans sa poitrine… à la même vitesse que celui d'un petit oisillon. Son petit oisillon a lui. Sans doute ne prendrait-elle conscience de ce qui allait se passer ce soir que plus tard, mais une chose est sûre, demain matin, elle ne serait plus un si petit oiseau que cela.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde ;D et voici le chapitre 7 de l'histoire de Julien et Charity :D Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre à part que j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;D**

 **ATTENTION : Scène quelque peu violente au milieu du chapitre. On à fait pire dans le monde des Fanfictions, mais je préfère prévenir.**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture à tous, le chapitre 8 est déjà en travail :D**

 **Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _« Vieux phare allumé,_

 _Tranchant comme une lame,_

 _Rappelle que Saint Cast avait,_

 _Laissé chez lui sa femme »._

 _(« Juste Pour Me Souvenir » Nolwenn Leroy)._

 _Great Inagua, juillet 1715._

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant eux, Julien fit avancer Charity avant de se retourner pour fermer. C'était la première fois que Charity voyait la chambre de Julien et elle eut quelques secondes pour l'observer. La pièce était bien plus grande que sa propre chambre, sans non plus être immense. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il n'avait pas seulement une fenêtre mais quatre ! Toutes ouvertes sur l'obscurité de la nuit, laissant entrer la lueur de la lune dans la chambre, lui donnant un air fantomatique. Les murs étaient différents des siens, étant identiques à ceux de la grande salle à manger et elle put voir sur sa gauche un coin salon, ayant un canapé et plusieurs chaises autour d'une table. Le reste du décor était simple, elle ne vit que quelques plantes vertes, des coffres d'un côté où d'un autre, des armoires, des tables de nuits. Les seules choses qu'elle remarqua vraiment comme différent fut l'imposante cheminée où elle vit un tableaux représentant une bataille navale juste posée au-dessus ainsi que plusieurs maquettes de navires sur la cheminée. Cette même cheminée était allumée, ainsi que plusieurs bougies, laissant une lueur chaude se propager dans la pièce, contrastant avec la lumière de la lune. Et le lit. L'immense lit à baldaquin, suffisamment grand pour accueillir trois personnes.

Ses joues qui chauffaient déjà devinrent encore plus rouges à la vue de cet immense lit qui semblait l'attendre patiemment. Elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle et elle ne se tourna pas, sentant Julien s'approcher derrière elle. Elle avait l'impression de sentir un prédateur et c'était elle la proie. Sauf qu'elle mourrait d'envie de se laisser attraper.

Elle sentit la chaleur de son corps contre elle et frissonna quand il passa ses mains sur ses hanches, ses bras s'enroulant autour d'elle alors qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud derrière son oreille, descendant ensuite doucement sur son cou, et sa barbe érafla sa peau. Charity soupira, sentant le feu qui brûlait en elle se propager dans chaque partie de son corps. Elle avait pourtant l'impression que son esprit ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, tout en en étant peut-être trop conscient. Elle ne savait pas. Tout était bien trop confus, et plus il l'a touchait, plus elle se sentait glisser dans un nuage où les pensées avaient du mal à se former.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça, murmura-t-il contre son cou, d'une voix si basse et si rauque qu'elle l'entendit à peine mais ses mots l'enflamma littéralement.

 _Depuis combien de temps, oui ?_ Cela répondait-il aux questions qu'elle se posait depuis des jours ? Il l'avait désirée… Il l'avait désirée autant qu'elle l'avait désiré. Peut-être même plus, étant donné que lui savait ce que c'était, et le savait même trop bien d'après ce qu'elle avait vu… mais il venait de dire qu'il attendait de la possédée, _elle,_ et pas une autre. Elle avait presque envie d'en pleurer. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à avoir ressentir ce feu, la nuit dernière, quand elle l'avait regardé prendre cette femme. Il avait pensé à la même chose qu'elle.

\- C'est vrai ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de chuchoter, la voix tremblante.

Julien rit contre sa peau et secoua la tête sans la relever tandis que ses mains l'attiraient si près de lui qu'elle sentit alors quelque chose contre elle, derrière elle au niveau de ses fesses. Une dureté qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement mais lorsqu'elle saisit, elle ferma les yeux et sentit ses joues devenir si rouges qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une charmante écrevisse. Qu'il pourrait remarquer étant donné que l'obscurité n'était pas tellement présente dans la pièce avec la cheminé et les bougies allumés dans la pièce.

\- Oh oui, mon petit oisillon. Tu n'a pas idée à quel point.

 _Si, je commence à comprendre_ , aurait-elle voulu répondre mais elle n'aurait jamais osé. Les larmes étaient toujours dans ses yeux, mais c'était des larmes d'émotions. Elle qui avait cru ressentir cela en vain. Dans le vide. Peut-être partageait-il le reste de ses sentiments, dans ce cas. Sentiments qu'elle définissait encore mal mais il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de lui. La simple idée d'être séparé de Julien pour être renvoyé à son père, à Kingston, la glaçait. Elle avait besoin de lui. En constatant cela, elle se sentit particulièrement vulnérable. Surtout dos a lui ainsi, ne pouvant le voir. Alors, Charity se retourna et prit le visage de Julien pour l'embrasser, se retrouvant face à lui. Elle voulait sentir ses bras autour d'elle, elle voulait qu'il la serre contre lui et qu'elle puisse s'y blottir complètement.

Julien répondit immédiatement à ce baiser et tels des étaux de fers, ses bras resserrèrent autour d'elle, la pressant contre lui, et maintenant qu'il était debout, il l'a dépassait bien d'une tête et demi et elle se sentit encore plus minuscule et frêle, surtout avec ces bras larges et si fort autour de sa taille. Si elle voulait s'échapper, elle en aurait totalement incapable. Mais elle ne se serait vue nulle part ailleurs ce soir. Il aurait pu l'écraser tel un petit moucheron, mais si elle se sentait intimidé, ce n'était pas par rapport à cela. Absolument pas. Sa force la rassurait. Elle se sentait protégée, en sécurité dans ses bras. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée dans les bras de personne.

Les lèvres de Julien exploraient sa bouche jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il semblait littéralement affamé d'elle et elle sentit alors ses mains commencer à dénouer les nœuds de sa robe derrière son dos, et il l'a poussa doucement vers le lit en même temps. Elle se retrouva très rapidement allongée sur le dos, sentant le matelas moelleux et dur à la fois sous elle tandis que Julien se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Quand elle sentit ainsi son poids, bien qu'il évitait de peser contre elle, elle ne put s'empêcher se mettre à trembler légèrement, sentant la peur s'insinuait malgré tout. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle allait faire cela cette nuit, et cela l'effrayait même si elle avait envie de savoir ce que cela faisait. Néanmoins, c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu et elle le voulait encore alors elle tâcha de calmer ses tremblements et de ne penser qu'aux lèvres de Julien et à sa chaleur rassurante, et pas encore à ce qui allait se passer.

Julien quitta ses lèvres et elle reprit sa respiration mais elle en eut à peine le temps avant que sa bouche commence à lui embrasser les clavicules, sa langue dessinant des arabesques sur sa peau, provoquant de si violents frissons que son souffle en fut coupée et que ses tremblements cessèrent une seconde avant de la reprendre plus violemment encore, mais elle ne sut plus si c'était des tremblements de sensation où de peur, peut-être qui se mélangeait. Les mains de Julien revinrent alors derrière son dos, et elle se souleva un peu pour l'aider tandis qu'il délaçait les derniers lacets dans son dos, détachant sa robe et quand elle sentit ses mains se poser à même la peau nue de son dos, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Elle ne saurait dire si c'était ses mains qui était en feu où son dos. Peut-être les deux. Ses paumes montaient lentement, presque douloureusement aurait-elle pu dire étant donné que chacune de ses caresses déclenchait un brasier incandescent en elle.

Son visage remonta à elle et il reprit ses lèvres et pendant un moment qui lui parut à la fois délicieusement long et incroyablement trop court, elle oublia tout, ne pensa plus à rien. Elle sentit les mains de Julien continuer leur exploration, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules où il saisit les manches de la robe et commença à les descendre sans cesser de l'embrasser. Elle sentit le tissu glisser et s'effacer afin que sa peau touche la sienne. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle sentit que sa robe allait glisser en dessous de sa poitrine, elle ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre le baiser, l'appréhension revenant d'un coup à l'idée qu'elle allait être nue devant lui dans quelques instants. Gênée, elle leva les yeux vers Julien toujours au-dessus d'elle, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il soit mécontent de son éloignement mais elle le trouva avec un demi sourire aux lèvres.

\- On à peur, fillette ? Murmura-t-il tout bas, légèrement taquin, et sa voix la fit frissonner, son souffle chaud tout contre son visage.

 _Fillette._ La voit-il encore comme une enfant où bien n'est-ce qu'un réflexe de l'appeler ainsi ? Elle ferait en sorte que cette nuit, il l'a voit comme une femme. Même si elle avait du mal. Elle voulût détourner les yeux l'espace d'un instant, mais la main de Julien lui saisit alors le menton, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux et elle vit qu'il était un peu plus sérieux, bien que son regard restait assombri par le désir qui était en train de le torturer, elle le voyait. Et surtout, elle le sentait, alors qu'il bougea un peu sur elle, glissant une jambe entre les siennes, elle le sentit lui, dur, contre sa cuisse. Elle s'en mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang sans le quitter des yeux et alors qu'il tenait toujours son menton entre ses mains, elle sentit son autre main prendre la manche de sa robe à nouveau et recommença à la faire descendre au même moment qu'il chuchota à son oreille :

\- Si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête, dis-le moi maintenant.

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle, paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse s'arrêter, bien qu'elle manquait trop de voix pour vraiment l'élever. Non…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage qu'elle sentit le tissu de la chemise de Julien tout contre ses seins, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en gémir. Ce n'était que des légères appréhensions, elle le savait et seigneur, elle ne voulait surtout pas gâcher ce moment pour cela. Mais maintenant que sa peau était entrée au contact de la sienne, elle oublia chacune de ses peurs et sa gêne s'envola littéralement. Elle savait qu'elle allait revenir mais à cet instant, elle se sentit prise d'une frénésie qu'elle ne comprit pas mais qui la poussa, d'une main maladroite, à déboutonner la chemise de Julien, voulant sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Julien rit doucement à son oreille et la laissa faire tandis qu'il continua de baisser sa robe jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne porte plus que ses pantalons de fine dentelle.

Pendant un moment, Charity se laissa emporter par cette frénésie qu'elle sentait vibrer en elle et elle embrassa Julien une fois encore tandis qu'elle lui ôtait sa chemise. Sentir sa peau chaude et ses muscles noués sous ses doigts lui sembla presque irréel mais elle n'y pensa guère davantage car les bras de Julien se referma autour d'elle alors qu'ils s'était tout les deux redressés et elle sentit ses lèvres lui embrasser le cou, la faisant doucement revenir à la réalité tandis que ses mains chaude et durs explorait tout son corps, le découvrant.

 _Il me touche, il est vraiment en train de me toucher, alors que je suis nue,_ pensa-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux tandis que ses mains a elle caressait timidement son dos et ses épaules, elle en voulait plus tout en craignant de mal faire les choses. De faire un mauvais geste. Elle s'en sentirait tellement honteuse qu'elle irait probablement se jeter du haut de la falaise. Julien dut remarquer son trouble car il l'a fait à nouveau basculer sur le lit, l'emmenant cette fois sur les coussins moelleux et se plaça au-dessus d'elle en secouant la tête, et il embrassa doucement le bas de son oreille, mordillant légèrement le lobe avant de chuchoter :

\- Tu réfléchis trop, ma douce. Laisse-moi faire et arrête de penser. Ne pense plus à rien.

Elle s'efforça de l'écouter et parvint bizarrement à le faire sans trop de difficultés. C'est qu'il savait jouer de son corps comme un musicien joue de son instrument. Il lui fit découvrir des caresses plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, certaines tellement intimes comme quand ses doigts s'égarèrent à nouveau entre ses jambes qu'elle n'osa y penser. Mais en vérité, elle ne parvenait à penser à rien d'autre qu'aux sensations qu'il lui procurait. Elle sentit brièvement quelque chose de froid contre son visage et vit une clef attachée à une corde marron qui pendant au cou de Julien. Ah, elle n'avait jamais vu cette clef auparavant. Il devait la cacher sous sa chemise. A quoi pouvait-elle bien servir… mais elle oublia sa question quand, à un moment donné, il amena ses mains sur son torse, et elle put sentir sa peau douce et dure sous ses petites mains, et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de le toucher ainsi. Il lui en faudrait toujours plus. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, elle parvenait à peine le comprendre mais c'était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti jusque là. Elle avait l'impression de toucher les étoiles.

Charity redescendit un peu cela dit lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Julien lui écarter davantage les cuisses afin de se placer totalement entre. Sans même l'avoir remarqué, ils s'était retrouvés totalement nus tout les deux. Elle n'aurait même pas su dire à quel moments ils avait retirés le reste de leurs vêtements mais elle se rappelait du léger choque qu'elle avait ressenti en découvrant son sexe. La première fois qu'elle découvrait ce qu'était entièrement un homme et elle n'aurait pas cru que c'était ainsi mais bien des choses s'était éclairés dans sa tête et elle avait compris comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Cela dit, elle ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'attendre entièrement et elle ne put s'empêcher de paniquer légèrement à nouveau alors qu'elle vit la main de Julien disparaître entre ses cuisses afin de se guider. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et elle vit qu'elle le regardait, et il coller alors son front contre le sien, son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres :

\- Ca va te faire un peu mal. N'aie pas peur.

Elle hocha la tête, sentant son ventre se nouée à cette annonce même si quelque part elle s'en doutait déjà. Mais elle fit ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire quelques instants plus tôt. Elle ne pensa à rien du tout et ferma les yeux, passant les bras autour de son cou. Elle se sentait en sécurité, là, sous son corps, sous sa chaleur. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable de toute sa vie.

Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, la douleur l'a pris au dépourvu. Quand elle le sentit venir en elle, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son dos et elle était certaine que ses ongles lui faisaient mal mais il ne dit rien. Charity sentait bien qu'il s'efforçait d'aller doucement, d'être tendre alors qu'il avait envie d'aller vite mais cela ne changea rien à la douleur. Elle aurait voulu s'en empêcher, mais elle ne put retenir ses larmes qui débordèrent à un moment donné. La main de Julien vint alors caresser sa joue, essuyant une larme du pouce tout en embrassant l'autre, murmurant un « shhhhh » apaisant à son oreille. A cet instant, elle désirait autant le serrer dans ses bras et le sentir contre elle pour se réconforter qu'elle désirait qu'il s'éloigne.

Il fut patient. Patient et tendre alors qu'elle le sentait tendu, son désir le torturant mais il resta immobile de longues minutes, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer, de s'adapter à lui, murmurant des mots doux à son oreille, ses mains lui caressant le corps doucement, cherchant à la détendre. Et au bout d'un petit moment, elle y parvint, la douleur commençant à s'apaiser. Julien le sentit et il commença alors ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, elle pouvait le sentir dans chacun de ses membres. Au début, elle ressentit encore de la douleur, mais les sensations étranges et puissantes qui l'accompagnaient la surprirent encore plus. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'haleter au bout de quelques secondes. _Seigneur._ C'était comme une pression. Une pression à la fois douloureuse et délicieuse. Ses mains s'égarèrent dans les cheveux de Julien, qui gémissait au-dessus d'elle et vint l'embrasser, presque violemment, quand il sentit sa caresse.

Plus il s'activait entre ses jambes, plus elle commençait à oublier la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie à mesure que la pression augmentait, la faisant délicieusement souffrir. A cet instant, si on lui avait demandé son nom, elle aurait été incapable de répondre. Elle ne savait plus rien. Elle n'avait conscience de rien d'autre que lui. Lui, tout contre elle, en elle, plus près d'elle qu'aucune personne ne l'avait jamais été. Son visage était enfoui dans son cou et elle sentait sa barbe lui irriter la joue tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux, savourant leur douceur entre ses doigts tout en gémissant, incapable de se retenir. A chaque seconde qui passait, elle avait l'impression de s'approcher un peu plus du paradis. Elle aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Elle chuchota son nom, gémis son nom au point que cela en devint presque une prière, et elle sut que désormais, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de cela. Pas du sexe en lui-même. Mais de lui. Juste lui.

 _Plus jamais je ne pourrais me passer de ça._

* * *

 _Eh bien, je suis peut-être faible, après tout._

Voilà une pensée qu'il n'aurait jamais avoir, un jour. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas à présent. C'était toujours le revers de la médaille avec les femmes. Elles avaient tendance à rendre les hommes faibles. Où fort aussi ? Il n'aurait su dire exactement. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il n'aura pas su se retenir très longtemps. Il aurait pourtant cru avoir un meilleur contrôle de lui-même. Mais quand cette petite furie l'avait défié… Car c'était un défi. Elle s'était levée tel un ouragan endiablé, un véritable feu éclatant dans ses yeux bleu et ce feu était rivé droit sur lui.

C'était drôle, mais c'est cela qu'il aimait chez cette petite créature. Toute petite, minuscule et pourtant si grande. Elle avait ce feu en elle. Ce feu qui l'attirait depuis le premier instant où il l'avait vu, quand elle lui avait brisé cette bouteille sur la tête. Ce feu qui lui semblait si familier et qu'il avait fini par reconnaître. C'était le même qui brûlait en lui et lui avait permis de survivre durant toute ces années. Il n'avait jamais trouvé cette force chez personne, jusque là. Il ne pensait pas la trouver un jour.

Et voilà que cette fillette anglaise avait débarqué, sortant quasiment de nul part. Il avait été cruel avec elle en faisant comme si de rien n'était quand à ce qui s'était passé avec la putain. Mais quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, la curiosité de savoir comment elle allait se comporter avec ce qui s'était passé avait été bien trop grande. Et il mentirait si il disait qu'il le regrettait. Il n'avait pas pris plus de plaisir qu'à la voir se torturer toute la journée sur ce qui s'était passé. Rougissant presque toute les deux minutes. La voir rougir était très agréable, aussi, il devait l'admettre également.

Charity avait choisi de jouer la même carte que lui, au final. Encore une preuve qu'elle lui ressemblait. Elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était, s'efforçant de reprendre son aptitude normal tout en ayant cette gêne qui revenait sans cesse. Cela l'avait beaucoup amusé. Il n'aurait pas cru, cela dit, que les choses tourneraient ainsi. Il n'avait aucunement prévu de la toucher. Il en mourrait d'envie, certes. Cela l'avait tourmenté toute la journée durant cette ballade dans la jungle, à la toucher sans cesse afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne saute pas dans le vide en courant partout, cette folle. Sentir sa peau si douce entre ses doigts l'avait torturé. Cela lui avait fait du bien de retrouver cette jungle qu'il aimait bien plus que la plupart des choses. Néanmoins, il avait passé des heures à imaginer comment il pourrait lui faire l'amour dans chaque recoin de cette île. Elle était un tourment sur pattes.

La logique voudrait qu'il l'éloigne. Elle le distrayait bien trop. Il pouvait l'éloigner, désormais. Il suffisait de le faire. Mais cette idée le rendait fou. Il ne le supportait pas. Surtout pas après cette nuit. Julien baissa les yeux vers son torse, où la fillette était allongée sur lui, dormant paisiblement depuis plusieurs heures, ne ressentant désormais plus aucune gêne à être nue auprès de lui. Elle s'était endormie depuis un moment. Et cela faisait un moment qu'il l'observait, tout en caressant légèrement ses cheveux d'une main.

 _Je suis un monstre,_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, mais il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité. Absolument aucune. Il aurait du, oh il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais du la touché. Mais quand elle s'était tenue devant lui, debout, en colère, affirmant qu'elle n'était pas une enfant mais une femme… Le défiant. Il s'était senti envahi d'un désir tellement violent… Il ne l'aurait pas forcé si elle avait dit non. Mais il l'avait testé. Il n'aurait pas du. Elle s'était retrouvée prise au piège entre ses bras, totalement sous son pouvoir, découvrant ses sensations qu'il connaissait si bien. Il l'avait tenue au bout de son désir, la torturant, lui donnant envie de lui. Peut-être était-il hypocrite en disant qu'il n'aurait pas abusé d'elle. Il l'avait tentée au-delà du possible alors qu'elle ne savait même pas dans quoi elle mettait les pieds. Ce n'était pas loin.

Mais elle avait répondu si favorablement… son regard bleu plein de désir l'avait hypnotisé. A vraie dire, il n'avait jamais été un homme de grand contrôle pour ces choses là. Il n'aurait pas du s'attendre à lutter contre ce désir très longtemps. Et il mentirait si il disait regretter d'y avoir céder. Il n'avait jamais connu de sexe aussi bon que cette nuit. Elle était pourtant maladroite. Elle ne savait pas où poser les mains, et elle avait tellement trembler sous lui… mais étrangement, cela l'excitait encore plus. Et le touchait aussi. Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir cela un jour. Il en aurait presque rit. Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était une gamine qui arrivait à l'émouvoir. C'en était presque ridicule.

Julien ne parvenait pas à se sentir mal, même si il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire était mal. Mais c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il tirait du plaisir de quelque chose de mal. Dépucelée une gamine inexpérimentée alors qu'il était lui-même un adulte pleinement conscient de ce qu'il lui faisait, oh oui c'était mal. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Aussi fillette soit-elle, cela lui avait plu autant qu'a lui malgré ses premières larmes. Elle avait envie de lui autant qu'il avait envie d'elle, comme il l'avait senti. Une fois la douleur disparue, quand le plaisir avait envahi les yeux de sa petite furie anglaise… c'était cela étrangement qui l'avait fait ressentir tellement plus de sensations qu'en temps normal. Habituellement, il n'accordait pas trop d'importance au plaisir de la femme au lit avec lui. Oh, des fois, il aimait jouer avec le corps des femmes, les voir se tortiller en gémissant son nom mais il n'y prenait pas spécialement de plaisir physique ou mental. Alors qu'avec elle… la voir gémir sous lui, la sentir s'agripper a lui… Cela l'avait rendu fou. Aucune femme ne lui avait jamais fait cela.

Elle était belle, endormie ainsi sur lui. Littéralement avachie. C'était étrange, mais il était presque surpris en l'observant ainsi. Habituellement, il ne laissait jamais les femmes dormir dans son lit. Il avait horreur de cela. Il aimait sa solitude. En l'observant ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que malgré qu'il l'ait possédé, elle avait toujours l'air d'une enfant. Et en même temps d'une femme. _Je m'en suis bien assuré,_ pensa-t-il, ricanant légèrement.

Julien caressa légèrement sa joue, promenant ses doigts sur sa peau et elle soupira dans son sommeil. Qu'allait-il bien se passer, maintenant, hein ? Il aurait cru que coucher avec elle le délivrerait de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. De son désir qui le torturait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Absolument pas, au contraire. Il en voulait encore plus. Il l'a voulait toutes les nuits dans son lit. Il voulait explorer encore davantage ce magnifique corps, en goûter chaque centimètre, et la voir s'épanouir en lui montrant tout les plaisirs qu'elle avait encore à découvrir. Cela oui, mais il l'a voulait aussi pour les jours. Peut-être encore plus. Il l'a voulait à ses côtés à chaque fois qu'il irait de l'autre côté de l'île. Il l'a voulait aussi lorsqu'il devrait quitter Great Inagua. Il aimait la sentir à sa droite, alors qu'il parlait à ses hommes, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle l'apaisait. A n'importe quel moment du jour où de la nuit. Il soupira profondément. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il commençait à être dépendant d'elle, et il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêtez là. Bien au contraire.

Et elle, dans tout cela ? Ses sentiments étaient flous bien qu'il avait l'impression d'un peu mieux les cerner à chaque fois qu'il l'a regardait. Il avait bien senti ses regards sur lui, à chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en sourire. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à reconnaître une jeune fille en train de tomber amoureuse. Dieu sait combien il en a eu à Montpellier dans sa jeunesse. Ces gamines amoureuses l'exaspéraient. Elles l'avaient toujours exaspérées. Des dindes plus stupides les unes que les autres, stupidité transmise de mères en filles. Mais cela ne concernait pas Charity. Elle était tout sauf stupide. Et elle retenait son attention, contrairement à toute les autres. C'était même un euphémisme.

 _Elle m'aimera beaucoup moins lorsqu'elle découvrira ce que je fais,_ pensa-t-il. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il n'aurait pas du être là, à rêvasser sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il avait à faire et il aurait déjà du y être. François devait l'attendre avec le sauvage qui lui avait été livré ce matin en même temps que la marchandise. Il devrait déjà être habillé, prêt à faire son travail, ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Ce qu'il prenait plaisir à faire. Sentir qu'on avait du pouvoir sur un autre être humain… jusqu'à cette nuit, il n'avait jamais connu de plus grand plaisir que cela. Et lorsqu'elle le découvrirait, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas la laisser encore très longtemps dans le silence, cela la dégoûterait de lui. Il pourrait difficilement le lui reprocher.

Que ferait-il, si elle lui demandait de partir, de rentrer chez son père ? Il ne pourrait pas la garder prisonnière ici. Torres ne le laisserait pas faire, sauf si il trouvait une bonne raison à justifier et il n'en avait aucune. Absolument aucune. A part qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle s'en aille. Sans doute la laisserait-il partir, il n'aurait pas le choix. Mais il la traquerait. Il l'a chercherait et ne la laisserait pas en paix jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de revenir avec lui à Great Inagua.

Julien soupira une nouvelle fois et se dégagea doucement du lit, poussant délicatement Charity hors de ses bras. C'est à peine si elle réagit, se retournant simplement de l'autre côté du lit quand il le quitta, lui tournant le dos. Il se demandait comment elle était parvenu à tenir aussi longtemps réveillé avec la nuit précédente où il devinait bien qu'elle avait du peu dormir, la longue journée de marche qui était survenu ensuite et qui avait du l'épuiser. Elle dormait comme un nourrisson. C'était charmant.

Il effleura sa joue une dernière fois avant de la laisser à son repos méritée et de s'habiller rapidement mais silencieusement. Il avait suffisamment retardé l'échéance. Quand il rejeta les couvertures en arrière, il aperçut une tache de sang sur les draps blanc et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quelque part, il se réjouissait immensément d'avoir été le premier à la toucher. La simple idée qu'un autre homme puisse poser les mains sur elle le mettait hors de lui. Mais il ne pouvait plus penser à cela maintenant. Le Grand Maître attendait des résultats et jamais il ne l'avait déçu, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer. Et il tenait à trouver l'Observatoire autant que Torres. Pour cela, il avait du pain sur la planche et tant que Charity ne serait au courant de rien, il devra se montrer discret.

Une fois prêt, il quitta la pièce sans regarder derrière lui et se dirigea vers sa… salle de travail, comme il aimait l'appeler. Comme à chaque fois, il sentit cette énergie qui le gagnait et les questions à poser venaient aussi naturellement dans son esprit que de respirer. C'était dans sa nature. Une nature abominable. Une nature qu'elle ne tarderait pas à découvrir. Et devant lequel elle risquait de vouloir fuir.

Et il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à la laisser s'échapper.

* * *

C'est le froid qui la réveilla. La température était pourtant douce, les couvertures étaient bien ramenées sur elle, mais elle n'était pas habituée à dormir nue et les frissons la tira du sommeil. Elle eut cependant du mal à totalement émerger. Elle se sentait si merveilleusement bien. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans du coton. Ses pensées étaient totalement embrumées et elle soupira sans ouvrir les yeux.

D'instinct, elle chercha la chaleur du corps de Julien de la main, mais elle ne trouva que la douceur du drap sous ses doigts. Surprise, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et découvrit la place à côté d'elle vide. Et si le drap était doux sous ses doigts, il était aussi froid, signe que Julien avait quitté le lit il y a un bon moment. Prise au dépourvu, elle se releva brusquement, quelque peu déboussolé et regarda autour d'elle, tout autant désorienté et en manque de repères. Bien sur, c'était la chambre de Julien. Il faisait encore nuit. Pourquoi n'était-il pas endormi auprès d'elle ?

Elle frissonna lorsque la couverture quitta sa peau, et elle la ramena contre elle quelques instants, se disant qu'il faudrait qu'elle se lève pour enfiler ses vêtements et peut-être se rendormir. Mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée de se rendormir alors qu'il n'était pas là. Où avait-il bien pu aller à une heure aussi avancer de la nuit ? Vu son état comateux, elle devina qu'elle avait dormi longtemps. A moins que ce ne soit les effets de l'amour sur son corps.

Quand elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé, ses joues rougirent mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en serrant ses genoux contre elle. Elle aurait pu regretter d'avoir agit sous le coup du désir, mais il n'en était rien, au contraire. Elle se sentait heureuse. Son corps endolori lui rappelait chaque moment avec lui et elle frissonna à chaque souvenir. La dernière chose auquel elle s'était attendue, c'était à cela. A ses sensations. Cette intensité ! Etait-ce donc vraiment cela, l'amour ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la plupart des femmes semblaient s'en plaindre. C'était un sujet tabou à Londres mais les jeunes filles n'avait pas toujours les mœurs de leurs mères et les rares fois où elle avait entendu parler les jeunes épouses de leurs nuits de noces, elles semblait avoir passer par l'enfer.

 _Tous les hommes ne sont peut-être pas comme lui,_ pensa-t-elle alors. C'était peut-être cela… certes, elle avait ressenti de la douleur, une intense douleur dont elle aurait certainement gardé un mauvais souvenir si le plaisir qu'elle avait rencontré après n'avait pas été si fort. Peut-être était-elle chanceuse, après tout, d'être tombé sur un homme qui savait faire cela bien. Si c'était le cas, elle en remerciait le ciel, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire doucement en songeant qu'elle était en train de remercier Dieu pour ce qui était considéré aux yeux du monde comme un péché, la luxure, hors mariage qui plus est.

Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Charity aurait vraiment aimée qu'il soit là, elle aurait aimée pouvoir se blottir contre lui jusqu'au lever du soleil. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu vulnérable ainsi, nue dans le lit d'un homme et seule dans cette pièce. Plus elle se réveilla, plus cette gêne finit par la démanger et elle se leva du lit, et grimaça lorsqu'elle se mit debout trop brusquement en sentant une douleur dans son bas ventre. Elle tâcha d'ignorer cette douleur et ramassa la robe qu'elle avait laissé traîner sur le sol, complètement froissé et l'enfila rapidement. Elle se sentit bien mieux une fois habillé et elle regarda autour d'elle, jetant un coup d'œil au lit derrière elle. Elle devrait aller se recoucher. A moins qu'elle ne retourne dans sa chambre mais à son avis, cela ne plairait pas à Julien et elle n'en avait aucune envie, de toute manière. Elle aimait bien cette chambre. Elle avait quelque chose de simple et en même temps de très personnel. Charity s'avança vers la cheminé où elle passa légèrement ses doigts sur les maquettes de navires tout en regardant le magnifique tableau représentant des bateaux en pleine tempête, dans la nuit obscure. Ce n'était pas seulement son métier, comprit-elle. Il adorait cela. L'océan, les navires, la vie de marin. C'était la passion d'une vie pour lui. En constatant cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, l'en aimant encore davantage. Elle n'avait jamais autant de respect que pour les personnes passionnées.

Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer, maintenant ? Comment allait-il être avec elle ? Les choses ne pouvait pas simplement continuer comme avant. C'était impossible. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Mais alors, elle serait quoi pour lui ? Sa… maîtresse ? Son amante ? C'était bien les mots qui désigner une femme qui partageait le lit d'un homme sans être _sa_ femme. Ces termes étaient détestés à Londres. Mais ils ne la dérangeaient pas. C'était étrange, la sensation qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle avait l'impression d'être différente. D'être… une femme, justement, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, repensant à la manière dont elle lui avait parlé la veille. Pourtant, elle restait elle-même, aussi. C'était étrange. Ni désagréable ni agréable, juste étrange. Elle aurait aimée interroger Julien là-dessus.

 _Où est-il ?_ Charity s'enserra dans ses propre bras, mais c'est ses bras à lui qu'elle aurait voulu. Qu'y avait-il d'aussi important pour qu'il se lève si tard dans la nuit et qu'il y passe autant de temps ? C'était peut-être grave. Un problème urgent… Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant l'inquiétude la prendre subitement à cette pensée. Non, il n'aurait rien pu lui arriver, cette idée était ridicule. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait laissé entre dans son esprit, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser. Et la simple pensée qu'il puisse lui être arrivé quelque chose la glaça d'effroi. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle enfila les souliers qu'elle avait porté toute la soirée et qu'elle avait laissé au bas du lit et quitta la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. Son regard se promena dans la salle à manger mais elle n'y trouva rien d'anormal. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée clause et vit un garde derrière la porte, comme d'habitude, sauf que ce n'était pas François. Elle pensa un instant à lui demander où était Julien mais se décida qu'il valait mieux fouiller la maison d'abord, afin de ne pas avoir l'air ridicule si il était simplement en train de lire un livre dans son bureau.

Charity leva les yeux vers les portes de ce même bureau. Elles était ouvertes, mais comme dans la salle à manger, des dizaines et des dizaines de bougies éclairait encore la pièce. C'était la seule pièce qu'elle n'avait pas encore explorée après sa première visite de la villa. Elle n'osait pas. C'était le sanctuaire de Julien, l'endroit où il semblait aimer passer le plus de temps dans la maison et elle aurait eu l'impression de violer son intimité en y entrant et en touchant à tout comme elle le faisait dans chaque recoin de la villa. Mais à cet instant, elle se sentait trop inquiète pour se soucier de cela et elle se dirigea sans hésiter dans la pièce et ne put s'empêcher à nouveau de la regarder. Cette pièce était de loin la plus grande la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, on avait l'impression d'entrée dans la calle d'un navire avec ces cordes, ces coffrets et ces barils disposés un peu partout. Elle avança doucement dans la pièce, laissant son regard se promener autour d'elle et elle finit par se retourner ce qui que ses yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur le squelette tendu derrière sa cage et elle sursauta, sentant un frisson la parcourir, bien moins agréable que les précédents.

Si la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, cela avait été, car c'était en plein jour et Julien était avec elle dans la pièce, la distrayant, elle se sentait bien moins à l'aise à cet instant, seule au milieu de la nuit avec ce squelette. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule. Les morts ne peuvent pas mordre, elle le savait bien. C'était les vivants qu'il fallait craindre. Pourtant, malgré sa gêne, elle ne pût s'empêcher de s'avancer, la curiosité la piquant à nouveau. La dernière fois, Julien l'avait volontairement éloigné de cette cage, elle l'avait bien remarqué mais il n'était pas là à cet instant pour le faire. Elle s'arrêta devant, le regardant avec méfiance, dégoût et fascination. Elle put mieux l'observer que la première fois et vit à quel point le verrouillage de la cage était complexe. Il y avait six serrures. Elles semblait en or, et était aussi épaisses que du béton. Sans les clefs, elle ne voyait pas comment on pouvait ouvrir cette cage. Une image des caresses qu'il lui avait donnée lui traversa l'esprit mais pas celle qu'elle aurait cru. Elle se rappela la clef qu'elle avait senti sur son visage à un moment donné, la clef qu'il portait autour du cou et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusque là. Charity fut certaine que cette clef ouvrait l'une des serrures. Elle n'aurait su dire comment elle en était certaine. Mais pourquoi enfermer un squelette aussi farouchement ? Charity se pencha un peu plus pour l'observer et elle vit alors les vêtements que portait le squelette. Une armure, plus précisément, une armure qui semblait lié à un manteau d'un cuir si épais et si beau qu'elle avait envie de le toucher. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait transpercer ce manteau. Etait-ce cela, la raison ? Cette armure ? Elle semblait avoir une valeur inestimable, certes, mais le squelette n'était pas pour autant nécessaire… un mannequin aurait amplement suffit.

Charity secoua la tête, perdue et préféra s'éloigner. Tôt où tard, Julien devrait bien répondre à ses questions. Après ce qui s'était passé il y à peine quelques heures, il ne pouvait pas simplement continuer à la maintenir ainsi dans l'ignorance. Elle sentait que beaucoup de choses allaient changer à partir de maintenant et curieusement, cela ne lui faisait pas autant plaisir qu'elle l'aurait cru. L'ignorance avait peut-être quelque chose d'agréable et de rassurant, au final. Mais elle préférait savoir ce qu'il en était. Elle s'approcha sans vraiment le vouloir de la petite bibliothèque dans le coin de la pièce, celle qu'elle avait remarquée à sa première visite et elle prit un livre au hasard et tomba sur un ouvrage en français. Non pas qu'elle avait l'intention de bouquiner maintenant, de toute manière elle parlait bien mieux le français qu'elle ne le lisait. Et Julien n'était pas ici de toute évidence. Peut-être était-il descendu pour une urgence dans la crique. Elle allait descendre pour voir. Mais elle demanderait d'abord à ce garde si il n'avait pas vu son capitaine. Charity s'apprêta à reposer le livre mais il lui glissa des mains et tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol. Elle soupira et se baissa pour le ramasser, sans vraiment le regarder, les yeux dans le vide. C'est là qu'elle remarqua une petite forme noire sur la gauche de la bibliothèque, coincé un peu en dessous.

D'instinct, elle recula, pensant que c'était une grosse araignée tropicale où Dieu sait quelle autre infâme bestiole. Mais cela ne bougea pas et elle s'approcha un peu plus, se mettant à genoux pour se pencher et regarder ce que c'était. Non, ce n'était pas un insecte. C'était un embout noir qui semblait… en fer rouillé ? Charity fronça les sourcils, et la curiosité la poussa à s'approcher davantage pour toucher l'objet. Oui, c'était bien du fer. L'objet était coincé derrière la bibliothèque et il faisait trop noir pour qu'elle voie exactement ce que c'était, mais en le tâtonnant un peu, elle sentit… un levier. C'est du moins le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit pour décrire la forme qu'elle apercevait mais surtout qu'elle sentait.

Un levier ? Derrière une bibliothèque ? Bon sang mais pourquoi faire ? Que diable cela pouvait-il bien ouvrir… la cage peut-être ? Après tout, ces clefs pouvaient n'être qu'un leurre, de quoi dissuader les éventuels voleurs, se voulant impossible à ouvrir sans clef. Alors que cela pouvait peut-être s'ouvrir simplement en tirant sur ce levier. Ce serait ingénieux. Bien que ce levier était mal caché, à son goût. Charity retira sa main et réfléchit quelques instants. Quelque chose lui disait que Julien ne serait vraiment pas content si elle touchait à cela. Elle ne devrait pas le faire. La curiosité était un vilain défaut, il avait bien pris du plaisir à le lui faire remarquer il n'y à pas si longtemps. Mais elle devait admettre que l'idée de le provoquer un peu, à cet instant, lui plaisait beaucoup. Le taquiner un peu, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Et puis, la curiosité d'examiner cette armure de plus près était trop forte. Tant pis pour le vilain défaut.

Charity se repencha vers le levier et essaya alors de tirer dessus, mais cela ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle tenta alors de le soulever et elle sentit que le levier bougea, mais visiblement, celui qui l'avait réglé n'avait pas prévu qu'une femme s'en servirait. Elle dut y mettre les deux mains et tira comme une furie pour enfin réussir à le soulever et entendre un gros claquement dans le mur et elle se releva, satisfaite et prête à retourner voir la cage mais ce qui se passa alors la cloua sur place de surprise.

La bibliothèque se mit à trembler et un grincement sonore se fit entendre alors que Charity observait l'évènement, les yeux écarquiller, voyant la bibliothèque se soulever légèrement et commencer à reculer avec lenteur et bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement entré à l'intérieur du mur, ouvrant une ouverture où elle put voir un mur de pierre en face d'elle et ce qui ressemblait à des escaliers souterrains sur la droite. Elle cligna des yeux, se demandant si elle venait bien de voir ce qu'elle venait de voir. Un passage secret. Julien avait un foutu passage secret derrière sa bibliothèque. Charity sentit son cœur s'emballer, légèrement, ne savant quoi faire de cette découverte. Elle se demandait comment cela fonctionnait. Quel mécanisme exact faisait ouvrir et fermer cette porte secrète. Eh bien, elle s'était royalement trompée pour la cage. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensée à cela. Et maintenant que le choc était passé, sa curiosité revenait à l'assaut en même temps que sa fascination. Qu'est-ce que Julien cachait là-dessous ?

Pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent extrêmement longues, elle ne sut que faire. Elle savait que le bon sens lui ordonnait de rebrousser chemin, de ne surtout pas descendre, déjà elle ignorait totalement où cela menait mais aussi et surtout, elle avait la nette impression que Julien serait furieux lorsqu'il saura qu'elle avait découvert cette cachette et il le serait sans doute encore plus si il savait qu'elle était descendu. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cette pièce et aille demander au garde si il savait où Julien était passé et au pire, descendre dans la crique le chercher. Et oubliez que ce passage secret existait, pour l'instant en tout cas.

Mais à quel moment, ces derniers jours, avait-elle fait preuve de bon sens ? Se donner à un homme qui n'était pas son mari et qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis une semaine était son plus bel écart de conduite. Depuis son arrivée dans les Caraïbes, elle avait l'impression d'avoir jeté la prudence aux oubliettes et de jouer constamment avec le feu, surtout avec Julien. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait s'arrêtez en si bon chemin. Et puis, si Julien était là-dessous ? _Si il est en bas, tu feras demi tour fissa._ Non. Ah ça non, pas question. Terminé, la prudence dont elle faisait preuve avec lui. Avec ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, elle s'estimait en droit de lui parler directement et en droit de partir à sa recherche. Filer discrètement, c'était se comporter comme une enfant et elle n'en était plus une.

La curiosité fut bien trop forte. Ce sera sans doute à jamais son pire défaut. Charity jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte du bureau, craignant que le garde n'ait entendu la porte s'ouvrir mais apparemment non, il serait déjà venu sinon. Elle s'avança alors doucement et pénétra dans l'entrée sombre, seulement éclairé à l'entrée d'une bougie accrochée au plafond mais le reste des escaliers qui descendait vraiment profondément était plongée dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux vagabondèrent autour d'elle et elle vit que les murs était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de bois, dont les escaliers était aussi fait mais elle pouvait voir les murs qui descendait et elle reconnut la même roche qu'elle avait aperçu dans la jungle. Ce passage secret devait mener à un endroit cacher sous les montagnes. Elle se pencha un peu en avant, et vit qu'une autre bougie était allumé plus bas et elle commença alors à descendre.

Mais alors qu'elle descendait les marches, elle sentit l'obscurité de ces escaliers se fermer sur elle et avait tout à coup l'impression que les murs de pierre était bien plus serrés qu'avant. Elle commença à se sentir légèrement nauséeuse et sa respiration devint plus rapide alors qu'elle pouvait ressentir cette panique envahir ses membres, une panique qu'elle reconnut immédiatement bien qu'elle ne l'avait plus senti depuis des jours.

 _C'est un espace clos. Fermé. Noir. Humide._ Exactement comme la calle du navire, exactement comme sa petite prison dans le _Lady Lavinia._ Il fallait qu'elle remonte. Qu'elle sorte de ce trou qui allait l'engloutir et l'étouffer. Mais elle ne parvint pas à remonter les marches et au contraire, dévala les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver à nouveau sur un sol plat et éclairé par des lanternes, bien qu'elle vit à un petit virage que l'escalier continuait. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes, s'appuyant contre le mur afin de calmer sa respiration, fermant les yeux. _Je veux Julien,_ pensa-t-elle immédiatement, sentant tout à coup les larmes montés. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle descende dans un endroit sous terrain sans lui ? Dieu qu'elle pouvait être stupide par moments. Elle n'était pas guérie de cela. Elle ne le serait jamais, les démons ne cesseront de revenir, encore et encore, pour la tourmenter. _Salopards de pirates. Qu'ils brûlent tous en enfer._ Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu aussi qu'il quitte le lit après qu'ils…

Un hurlement résonna alors dans ses oreilles, un hurlement si hystérique et strident qu'elle ne le crut pas humain et fit un bon contre le mur, ouvrant brusquement les yeux et regardant partout autour d'elle, paniquée mais elle ne vit absolument rien. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade comme jamais dans sa poitrine et au bout de quelques secondes, le cri se fit à nouveau entendre et Charity frissonna d'horreur, se bouchant les oreilles d'instinct. C'était un homme. Un homme hurlait, il hurlait comme si on lui arrachait les yeux et ce cri venait d'en bas, avait-elle l'impression. De l'endroit où elle se dirigeait justement.

 _Remonte immédiatement. Préviens le garde, trouve Julien mais remonte tout de suite !_ Oui, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Quoi qu'il se passe en bas, cela devait être abominable. Où était Julien, seigneur, où était-il ? Une pensée la traversa alors et elle se figea d'horreur alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à remonter au galop les escaliers afin de regagner la villa. Et si… et si c'était Julien qui criait ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il disparu dans la nuit, comme cela ? Et si quelqu'un était venu le prendre et l'amener… si quelqu'un était en train de lui faire du mal… des pirates ? Des pirates étaient peut-être débarqués sur l'île pendant la nuit… et ils l'auraient laissés dormir pendant qu'ils prenaient Julien ? Non, cela n'avait pas de sens… mais le doute était trop profondément installé maintenant. Elle reprit sa marche et descendit le reste des escaliers, le cœur battant, la peur commençant à nouer ses membres bien qu'aucun cri ne se fit entendre à nouveau. Elle devait savoir si c'était Julien. Si c'était lui, elle se moquait bien de mourir en essayant de l'aider.

Les seconds escaliers étaient bien plus petits que les premiers et elle se retrouva alors dans un couloir sous-terrain fait de bois et de pierre et ce qu'elle y découvrit la fit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur et d'horreur. On aurait pu prendre l'endroit pour une sorte de pièce bizarre, avec quelques armoires posés ici et là, et éclairés par plusieurs lanternes. Mais sur chaque armoire était posés des armes. Elle vit d'abord des armes plutôt normales. Sabres, pistolets, mousquets, poignards, quelques trucs ronds qu'elle n'identifia pas et c'est tout. Mais à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le couloir, elle vit des choses plus étranges et horribles que les autres. Des objets de formes étranges, en métal. Des objets dont elle savait, rien qu'à les regarder, que leur but était de faire mal. _Des instruments de torture. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'instruments de torture. Sous la villa de Julien._

Elle sentit un épais nuage commencer à se former dans son esprit, la troublant et la glaçant intérieurement. Cela appartenait à Julien. Aucun homme n'aurait pu transporter une si grande quantité d'armes en quelques heures, c'était impossible. Ces objets étaient là depuis longtemps. Cette… collection appartenait à Julien. Elle ne comprenait pas. Où plutôt, refusait catégoriquement de comprendre. A cet instant, elle se sentit plus petite fille que jamais, sa peur lui grignotant le ventre tel un parasite. Elle voulait Julien. Charity se rendait bien compte qu'elle était en train de se plonger totalement dans le déni, mais elle s'en moquait. Il était l'homme qu'elle avait connu jusque là et rien d'autre. _C'est impossible autrement._

Des murmures se firent alors entendre et Charity leva les yeux devant elle, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'elle marchait les yeux baissés sur le sol, incapable de regarder plus longtemps ces objets, les bras croisés autour d'elle et elle vit alors que le long du couloir menait à deux portes en bois qui semblait mener à un espace plus grand, une grotte dirait-elle vu d'ici. Les murmures étaient des voix d'hommes mais ils étaient trop bas pour qu'elle puisse les identifier. Seulement, quelques secondes plus tard, un troisième hurlement se fit entendre, bien plus près, bien plus horrible encore, et elle gémit de peur, serrant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle voulait remonter. A cet instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était oublié ses cris, oublié ce qu'elle venait de voir et retrouver les bras de Julien, entendre sa voix qui la rassurerait et lui expliquerait tout cela, grognant sûrement sur elle parce qu'elle était descendu. Elle ignorait ce dont elle avait le plus besoin, ses bras où sa voix. _Les deux. J'ai besoin de lui._

Néanmoins, elle continua à avancer, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve que ce n'était pas Julien qui hurlait ainsi. Certes, elle n'avait pas l'impression que c'était sa voix… mais la voix de cet homme ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait pu entendre. C'était un hurlement inhumain, un hurlement d'une telle souffrance qu'il en devenait lui-même une souffrance pour ceux qui l'écoutait. Elle avança jusqu'à pénétrer dans l'espace, qui se révéla bien une grotte, une grotte immense, énorme. Elle se trouvait sur un petit escalier de pierre cette fois-ci, à sa droite un autre armoire et des marchandises mais c'est ce qu'elle vit en face qui retint son attention. De l'or. Une montagne de coffres d'or et autres joyaux entassés les uns sur les autres, formant une pile immense et large au milieu de la grotte. Tout miroitait sous les failles dans la pierre du haut qui laissait entrer la lueur de la lune dans la grotte. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de richesses de sa vie en un seul même endroit. Des calices, des pièces, des bijoux, elle vit même une barre de navire en or dans le tas. Mais Charity n'eut pas le temps de trop s'y attarder car les murmures s'éclaircirent, venant de sa gauche, et lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix, elle manqua de fondre en larmes mais se retint.

\- Combien de temps cela doit-il encore durer, dis-moi, mon ami ? Déclara Julien, la voix à la fois dure, froide, autoritaire. Combien de temps va-tu encore supporter la douleur ? N'est-ce pas ridicule, après tout, alors que tu pourrais tout arrêter avec un mot ? Un simple mot et il n'y aura plus de souffrance. C'est facile, Akaézo. Il te suffit de le faire.

C'était sa voix. Et ce n'était pas la sienne en même temps. Elle connaissait ce ton dure et autoritaire, il l'avait employé avec elle à plusieurs reprises. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui à cet instant. Quelque chose… de terrifiant. Il susurrait avec de la douceur, presque mielleusement et pourtant elle sentait qu'il était prêt à égorger celui à qui il s'adressait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir un immense soulagement l'envahir en constatant qu'il allait bien. Mais ce qu'il venait de dire flottait dans son esprit, brûlant sa mémoire au fer rouge. Elle entendit un gargouillement, un grognement aussi. Les larmes revinrent dans ses yeux et elle secoua la tête. _C'est impossible. Non, c'est tout simplement impossible._

Charity descendit les larges mais courts escaliers de pierre et s'approcha de la gauche, se sentant à peine conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, toute son attention se focalisant sur ce qu'elle allait découvrir, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait voir mais elle refusait d'y croire tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas sous les yeux. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle marchait tout doucement, ses souliers ne faisant presque aucun bruit sur la pierre et elle alla se réfugier derrière une petite colonne d'une arabesque menu soudée dans la pierre et pencha la tête pour voir ce qui se passait dans ce côté obscure de la grotte.

Elle vit d'abord que ladite grotte se continuait encore plus loin, formant un chemin sous-terrain qui menait à un lieu qu'elle ignorait, mais ses yeux tombèrent rapidement sur eux. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à sa bouche, saisie d'horreur. Un homme était attaché debout, les bras enchaîné par des chaînes ancrés dans la pierre, tendus vers le haut. L'homme était totalement nu, mais était tant recouvert de sang qu'il semblait en porter une robe. Son corps était ouvert à tellement d'endroits… des plaies, des entailles s'étalait sur tout son corps et elle vit même des brûlures à certain endroits. Il avait la tête penchée, et du sang mêlé a de la bave et de la bile coulait de sa bouche.

Julien se tenait debout devant lui. François était là, lui aussi, se tenant par un bras contre le mur en face de Julien et de la victime, observant la scène d'un air indifférent, voir impatient. Julien n'avait pas son chapeau et les manches de sa chemise blanche étaient remontés jusqu'à ses coudes. Ses avant bras avait presque autant de sang que celui de l'homme, mais elle sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas le sien, elle le sut à la lame pointu que Julien tenait dans sa main droite, la faisant caresser un étrange objet en métal recourbé et encore plus fin et pointu. Il avait la tête penchée, ne regardant pas la victime, contemplant ses armes d'un air songeur et calme et il leva alors les yeux vers l'homme et chuchota doucement, presque tendrement

\- Où est le Sage, Akaézo ? Dis-moi juste un nom. Une île. Une ville. Un navire. Ton sort est entre tes mains. Tu peux choisir d'arrêtez tout cela, et repartir aussi libre que tu ne l'étais hier, retrouvé tes frères. Tu n'as qu'un seul mot à dire…

Le dénommé Akaézo releva brusquement la tête et cracha un filet de sang dans la direction de Julien, les yeux tout à coup fous de rages et il marmonna dans une langue étrangère, exotique, mais dont les mots ne devait pas être doux. Le cracha atterrit au pieds de Julien, celui-ci étant trop éloigné d'Akaézo. Julien soupira profondément et elle put voir ses mains se serrer autour de ses armes qu'il observa quelques secondes en murmurant :

\- C'est dommage. Vraiment dommage.

Il frappa alors si vite que Charity put à peine voir ce qu'il faisait, mais l'étrange objet recourbé se retrouva planter dans l'œil d'Akaézo, qui hurla une nouvelle fois à en faire trembler les murs. Charity planta ses doigts dans le mur à s'en faire saigner la main tandis que le sang gicla de l'œil d'Akaézo, tachant le visage de Julien dont les traits s'était durci et il murmura alors à l'oreille d'Akaézo, tout en tournant l'arme dans l'œil de sa victime, lui arrachant d'autres hurlements stridents, le faisant trembler tel un épileptique et sa voix était si glaciale et terrifiante qu'elle semblait sorti droit de la tombe :

\- Où est le Sage, Akaézo ? Tu sais où il est. Tu sais où il est et tu ne sortira pas d'ici tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit. Tu va ressentir cette douleur (il tourna très lentement l'arme dans l'œil, réduisant l'orbite en lambeaux) encore… encore… et encore jusqu'à ce que tu me dise où il est. Et ne compte pas sur la mort pour te délivrer, je connais un millier de façons de faire souffrir un homme sans le tuer. Tu finiras par parler. Dis-le maintenant et ça ne te coûtera peut-être que tes yeux au lieu de ta vie.

 _Il n'est pas la victime. C'est lui le bourreau._

Charity s'était mise à trembler de tous ses membres. Ses larmes coulaient pour de bon, cette fois. Elle sentait que les sanglots qu'elle s'efforçait de garder dans sa gorge allaient éclater d'un moment à l'autre. Et quelque part, elle avait envie de rire. De rire d'hystérie et de sa propre stupidité, peut-être. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des siens. Ses prunelles étaient dures. Dures et froides comme de la pierre. Mais aussi… elle y vit une étincelle de jouissance. Ce qu'il faisait ne lui déplaisait pas. Pendant une seconde, elle ne reconnut pas l'homme qu'elle regardait. Elle ne connaissait pas ce regard. Mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Cependant, cela suffit pour qu'elle gémisse et que François lève brusquement les yeux vers elle.

\- Capitaine… déclara-t-il alors, une expression contrarié et un tantinet horrifié en la découvrant ici à l'intention de Julien.

Celui-ci se tourna vers François, arrachant brusquement l'arme recourbé des yeux d'Akaézo, celui-ci retombant brusquement, son corps avachi, du sang coulant de son orbite désormais vide. Son œil était accroché à l'arme de Julien, déchiqueté. Elle sentit son estomac se retourné à cette vision et manqua de vomir mais Julien, lui, n'y prêtait même pas attention, fixant François qui la désigna d'un geste sec du menton.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Charity et le voir la regarder dans les yeux lui fit encore plus mal. Car si son regard était différent, c'était le même visage qu'elle aimait tant regarder depuis des jours. _Le visage d'un homme que tu ne connais pas._ Derrière ses larmes qui rendaient floue sa vision, elle ne parvint pas à détourner les yeux de lui, et il avait l'air d'en être tout autant incapable. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle vit quelque chose s'allumer dans ses prunelles vertes, mais elles restèrent dures et froides. Implacable. Si il était surpris où furieux de sa présence, il n'en montrait rien. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder ainsi, Charity ne savant quoi faire puis Julien détourna les yeux pour sortir un morceau de tissu blanc avec lequel il arracha l'œil de l'arme tout en lançant d'une voix froide :

\- Retourne là-haut, Charity. Immédiatement.

Puis il se désintéressa d'elle et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers une table derrière eux au fond de la grotte où était disposés, comme elle le découvrit, toute sortes d'autres monstruosités avec lequel elle savait maintenant qu'il allait encore faire souffrir ce pauvre homme. Elle resta figea, tremblante et en larmes pendant quelques secondes puis quelque chose se fit sentir en elle, et elle tourna les talons, courant à vive allure dans la direction opposé, ne savant même pas ce qu'elle cherchait à fuir. Et durant toute sa course, ses pensées la torturèrent.

s _Tu savais qu'il était capable de choses impitoyables. Et horribles. Tu l'as senti dès le premier jour où tu l'as rencontré. Tu savais qu'il était dangereux. Tu ne connais pas cet homme. Tu t'es jeté dans les bras d'un homme que tu sentais dangereux sans rien connaître de sa vie et de ses agissements. Tu à dormi à côté d'un animal._

C'est faux, se répéta-t-elle, luttant contre cette voix intérieur tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers comme si elle avait le diable derrière elle. C'est faux, elle le connaissait. Il était né à Montpellier. Il avait été apparemment canonnier durant la guerre contre l'Espagne, qu'il avait déserté. Il détestait la royauté et ce qu'elle représentait. Il aimait naviguer, il était passionné de navires. Il aimait cette île plus que tout. Et il lui témoignait un respect que aucun homme ne lui avait jamais donné. Mais plus elle se disait cela, plus elle se rendait compte que ce n'était rien. Rien en comparaison de tout ce qu'elle ignorait à son sujet. Qui était sa famille. Ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui.

 _Je ne sais rien de Julien Du Casse. Je ne sais rien de cet homme._

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à la villa, et que les bougies du bureau ne semblait être que des petits points flous derrière ces larmes, elle se précipita dans la salle à manger et se figea au milieu de la pièce, le corps tremblant, l'esprit sens dessus dessous. Et quelque part, un sentiment de trahison commençait à se faire sentir, à la brûler. Un sentiment qu'elle savait ne pas être en droit de ressentir. Il ne lui avait jamais rien promis. Il ne lui avait jamais menti non plus, il n'avait simplement rien dit du tout. Pourtant, la piqûre devenait de plus en plus douloureuse dans son cœur et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur sa poitrine haletante. Elle était incapable de voir. La seule chose qu'elle voyait, c'était les mains rougies de sang de Julien.

 _Ces mêmes mains qui m'ont touché avec tellement de douceur la nuit dernière. Ces mains qui m'ont fait ressentir des choses que je ne pensais pas possible. Ces mains dans lequel j'ai eu si confiance dans la jungle, hier._

Charity ferma les yeux, tachant de reprendre sa respiration et de se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Et qu'elle cesse de penser à leur nuit ensemble sinon elle allait pleurer à nouveau. Les mains qui lui avait fait prendre tellement de plaisir, entre lesquels elle s'était senti si bien la nuit dernière, avait fait souffrir des dizaines d'hommes, peut-être même des centaines. Car il n'était plus difficile désormais de savoir ce que Julien faisait pour le gouverneur. Il interrogeait. Il récoltait des informations par la torture. Et peut-être faisait-il même pire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Charity fut plus calme et elle rouvrit les yeux, regardant la porte de l'entrée droit devant elle. La logique était claire. Simple. Elle devait fuir. C'était ce qu'elle devait faire à tout prix. Et c'était facile. Il suffisait de franchir cette porte et de disparaître. _Ah._ Elle n'irait pas plus loin que la crique. Chaque bateau et équipage sur cette île appartenait à Julien et la ramènerait illico presto à leur capitaine. Et même si elle tombait sur un navire qui ne lui appartenait pas, jamais un équipage ne la laisserait monter sur le navire sans un paiement, elle en était certaine. Et elle n'avait pas d'argent. Tout ce qu'elle avait, Julien le lui avait donné.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car elle n'était pas quelqu'un de logique où de sensé, elle commençait à le comprendre. A moins qu'elle ne soit complètement folle. Ce qui était possible aussi. Car elle n'avait aucune envie de fuir. Maintenant que son choc retombait, la seule chose dont elle avait envie, c'était de redescendre en bas et demander des explications. D'exiger en hurlant des explications. Mais la seule idée de revoir ce spectacle lui souleva l'estomac. Oui, elle était vraiment folle. Parce que ce qu'elle ressentait depuis la seconde où elle avait assisté à cette boucherie, c'était du chagrin, un sentiment de trahison et maintenant de la colère. Mais pas de la peur. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. En cela, elle était inconsciente et elle le savait. Un homme capable de faire souffrir un autre homme ainsi était capable de tout.

 _Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ?_ Il avait l'air si froid en bas. Si indifférent à elle… cela remettait en doute tout ce qu'elle croyait savoir sur lui. Le peu qu'elle savait. Cela remettait aussi en doute toute son opinion sur Woodes Rogers et le gouverneur Torres. Sur qui était-elle tombée, seigneur ? Trop de blanc. Trop de flou. Elle avait besoin d'explications. Il fallait qu'il lui explique ce qu'il faisait vraiment pour le gouverneur. Elle avait besoin de savoir qui était l'homme à qui elle avait donné son corps et sa confiance.

Pas question de fuir, même si elle n'en avait pas envie et qu'elle n'y serait jamais parvenue de toute manière. Au mieux, elle se serait perdue et probablement tuée dans la jungle. Elle sentit un abattement profond la prendre et l'épuisement l'envahit d'un coup. Elle se sentait mal. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir de telles horreurs. Elle n'aurait même pas pu croire que cela pouvait être possible. Et elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait le seul homme pour lequel elle a eu des sentiments qui lui infligerait ce spectacle. Elle avait envie de le détester, à cet instant. De le traiter de tout les noms. Et en même temps, elle voulait ses bras. Dieu Tout-Puissant, qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir ses bras autour d'elle, d'avoir sa chaleur qui la rassurerait, d'entendre sa voix rauque et moqueuse qui lui ferait oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir. Seigneur, si seulement elle n'était pas descendue dans cette grotte…

 _Non._ C'était une bonne chose. Il fallait qu'elle sache la vérité. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait depuis le début. Il valait toujours mieux savoir la vérité que vivre dans le mensonge. _Vraiment ?_ Elle ne savait plus. A cet instant, elle ne savait plus grand-chose. Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues d'un geste rageur et se dirigea vers la chambre de Julien. Elle était bien décidée à l'attendre à l'endroit précis où il l'avait laissé. Elle attendrait qu'il finisse… son œuvre. Mais cette fois, pas question de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Charity entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, les jambes croisées et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder les draps emmêlés. Elle en prit un dans ses mains et le serra contre son nez, sentant son odeur. Et elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Est-ce qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, avec Julien ? Tout ce qu'elle avait vu en lui, tout ce qu'elle avait aimée en lui… n'était-ce qu'une illusion qu'il lui avait montré, cachant sa véritable nature ? Celle… d'un monstre ? Non. C'était impossible. Elle n'avait pas pu imaginer tout cela. Comment un homme capable de tellement d'attention envers elle pouvait-il faire tellement de mal à d'autres ? Elle avait trop de questions et aucune réponse. Mais elle ne supportait pas non plus de le qualifier de monstre. Il avait été tout sauf cela pour elle jusqu'à ce soir. Il avait été le seul homme pour lequel elle éprouvait ce qu'elle pensait être de l'amour. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et qu'elle avait pourtant l'impression de connaître mieux qu'elle n'avait connu personne.

Elle ignorait juste, maintenant, si elle serait capable d'aimer au fil des jours un homme qui commettait de pareilles horreurs.

* * *

Akaézo ne parlait pas. _Maudit Assassin._ Cela dit, Julien était quelque peu impressionné. Aucun homme ne lui avait résisté à ce point jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il torturait un Assassin. Ils avait plus de résistance que la plupart des hommes. Néanmoins, tout les autres avait finit par parler au bout de quelques jours de torture. Celui là parlerait aussi. Cela prendrait peut-être plus de temps. Et plus d'imagination de sa part.

Habituellement, rien ne l'aurait enthousiasmé davantage que ce défi. Mais à cet instant, il s'en sentait totalement indifférent. Il rangeait ses instruments tandis que François s'occupait de raccommoder quelque peu leur invité afin de le maintenir en vie tandis que celui-ci était tombé dans l'inconscience. Et alors qu'il devrait réfléchir à quelle méthode utiliser pour faire parler l'Assassin, la seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était le regard de Charity quand elle les avait découvert.

Bien sur, elle avait découvert le levier, son petit oisillon futé. Cela dit, il ne l'avait pas dissimulé comme il le faisait habituellement. Sur le coup, il avait fait semblant d'ignorer pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais au fond de lui-même, il le savait très bien. Il voulait qu'elle trouve ce levier. Il voulait qu'elle descende dans cette grotte et qu'elle les découvre. Avec ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il avait eu parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas la tenir dans l'ignorance plus longtemps. Hors, il ne voyait aucune bonne manière d'annoncer ce qu'il faisait. Il valait mieux le voir par soi-même.

Julien tenait aussi à savoir si elle serait capable de tenir le choc. Il ne savait que pensée de ce qui s'en était révélé. Elle avait été horrifiée. Choquée. Déçue. Elle s'était sentie trahie, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Mais il n'avait pas vu de dégoût. Pas de haine. Pas de peur. Il se serait pourtant attendu à ce qu'elle le haïsse et qu'elle ait peur de lui. Peut être était-elle en train d'y réfléchir, à l'heure qu'il est, sauf si elle était en train de prendre la fuite, ce qu'il avait envisager. Mais il en doutait, les gardes l'auraient déjà prévenu depuis le temps.

Il avait fait comme si tout cela le laissait parfaitement indifférent devant François et l'Assassin. François, il se moquait bien de son opinion, mais il ne tenait pas à ce que l'Assassin sache qu'elle pouvait compter pour lui. Même si celui-ci ne sortirait pas de cette grotte vivant, malgré les promesses qu'il lui faisait. Pourtant, la voir pleurée ainsi lui avait fait mal. Bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru, en sachant que c'était lui le responsable de ses larmes. Il avait eu envie de tout lâcher et de l'enlacer, de la prendre dans ses bras, les mains encore taché du sang de sa victime. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Et il détestait ressentir ce besoin. Cela l'avait rendu, l'espace d'une seconde, fou de rage. Il l'avait donc congédié sèchement. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie, il avait eu du mal à ne pas lui emboîter le pas et envoyer au diable le travail que le gouverneur lui avait confié.

Les sentiments… C'était bien ce qu'il ressentait pour cette petite, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Et cela lui déplaisait. Les sentiments étaient l'une des plus grandes faiblesses qui soit. Combien de personnes avait-il fait parler en torturant où tuant un membre de sa famille ? Bien que menacer suffisait, généralement. Quand on tenait à une personne, elle devenait une cible pour vos ennemis. Et des ennemis, il n'en manquait pas.

Julien devrait l'envoyer à Kingston. Le port de la ville avait rouvert, le Grand Maître Torres lui avait également appris cela dans sa lettre. Il avait bien omis de le lui dire. Cela et également la lettre que le Grand Maître avait aussi reçus de son père, une lettre furieuse dans lequel Mr Greyson exigeait qu'on lui emmène sa fille immédiatement. Il méprisait déjà cet homme. Aucun signe de soulagement à l'idée que sa fille soit en vie. Aucun signe de reconnaissance envers ceux qui l'avait sauvé. Il avait eu une copie de cette lettre, et la seule chose qui semblait intéressait Mr Greyson, c'était le mariage imminent qu'il préparait pour Charity avec le commodore Andrew Newston, haut amiral de la Royal Navy. Julien connaissait cet homme pour l'avoir croisé à des réceptions de Torres. Un beau connard de 40 ans au visage de serpent qui semblait trouver que les femmes était d'étranges créatures qu'il fallait dresser, tel un cheval où chien. En se servant du même fouet, si nécessaire.

Lorsqu'il avait lu cela, Julien avait senti une rage naître en lui et le consumer lentement. Il avait été d'humeur massacrante durant tout le déchargement de la cargaison qu'il avait attendu de France. Les hommes travaillaient prudemment autour de lui, le connaissant bien. Ils savaient que lorsqu'il était dans cet état là, il ne fallait surtout pas lui parler au risque de se retrouver au mieux la mâchoire cassée, au pire la nuque brisée. Il s'était imaginé chaque scène. Son délicat oisillon en robe blanche avec Newston. Sous lui dans un lit… Cette image l'avait rendu fou. Et il s'était juré à ce moment là qu'il était hors de question que cela se produise. Jamais il ne laisserait partir à Kingston. Jamais il ne laisserait ce bâtard de Newston la toucher où ne serait-ce que la regarder.

Mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment à lui de choisir. Il ne pourrait pas simplement garder Charity ici. Cela aurait des conséquences. Tôt où tard, le Grand Maître l'interrogerait et même si Torres ne poserait sûrement pas de problèmes si il lui demandait cette faveur, ce serait bien plus compliqué avec le père de Charity. Sans doute finirait-il par venir chercher sa fille lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'elle ne viendrait jamais à Kingston. Mais le pire était sans doute Charity elle-même, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il ne comptait pas lui mentir plus longtemps à propos de son père. Et ce serait alors à elle de choisir si elle prenait le risque d'affronter sa famille et de rester à Great Inagua où bien de le quitter pour commencer une nouvelle vie à Kingston. Et après ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit, il ne savait rien de ce qu'elle allait choisir. Et cela lui nouait l'estomac. Cela le tuait de l'admettre, mais cela l'angoissait.

Peut-être gagnerait-elle plus en partant. Que comptait-il donc faire d'elle en la gardant ici ? Il ne croyait pas au mariage. Et avec sa place au sein des Templiers, cela rendait les choses compliquées, même si rien dans l'Ordre n'interdisait de prendre femme. Mais dès l'instant où il l'a mettrait au courant, elle entrerait dans quelque chose dont elle ne pourrait plus jamais ressortir. Il ne pensait pas à l'avenir, pour dire la vérité, pas en ce qui concernait Charity. Ce qu'il aimait avec elle, c'est qu'il n'en ressentait justement pas le besoin. Il suffisait de vivre le moment présent. Cela lui suffirait amplement. Mais peut-être pas à elle. Et peut-être voudrait-elle simplement fuir le plus loin de lui possible maintenant qu'elle avait vu ce dont il était capable.

Il ferma rageusement la boite où était ranger ses jouets et ordonna sèchement à François de les remettre en place avant de se mettre en route vers l'escalier, sentant le regard lourd et suspicieux de son serviteur dans son dos. Serviteur, et second, il avait encore du mal à appelé ce gamin son quartier maître, place qu'il avait cela dit mérité au fil des années. Maudit fouineur, tout de même. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sa langue, il en était incapable. Par moments, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir dans ce champ de bataille en Espagne. Mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à penser à François. Seule Charity occupait ses pensées à cet instant et il espérait la trouver dans la maison, libre comme a son habitude et non pas retenue par ses hommes. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était remontée et le soleil s'était levé.

Il sentait que cette journée allait être extrêmement longue et pénible. Pour elle comme pour lui.


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou mes amis ! :D Et voici le chapitre 8 de l'histoire de Julien et de Charity, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il y a pas mal de discussion dans ce chapitre, les prochains seront plus mouvementés ;)**

 **Je compte sur vous pour me dire si vous aimez où si quelque chose vous déplaît, dîtes-moi tout :D**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _«_ _Qui marchait dans le sable,_

 _Juste pour se souvenir,_

 _Que derrière les vagues du ciel,_

 _Se cachait son sourire »._

 _(« Juste Pour Me Souvenir » Nolwenn Leroy)._

 _Great Inagua, juillet 1715._

Le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur abominable. Du moins était-ce l'impression que Charity avait depuis qu'elle avait réussi à se calmer et à reprendre ses esprits. Cela avait pris un certain moment et même encore maintenant, si elle ne pleurait plus, elle cédait encore facilement aux tremblements. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était remontée de la grotte. Les images étaient encore claires et sanglantes dans son esprit et elle se demandait si un jour, elle cesserait de les voir. Elle était certaine d'en faire des cauchemars. Des cauchemars où Julien tiendrait le premier rôle… Seigneur.

Il faisait jour. La lumière du soleil du matin inondait le bureau de Julien, lui donnant une lueur orangé qu'elle aurait trouvé magnifique en toute autre circonstance mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à appréciée la beauté de quoi que ce soit. Durant ces deux longues heures, elle était passée par des tas de sentiments vis-à-vis de lui. Mais seulement deux avait continué à la retourner encore et encore : le chagrin et la colère. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été véritablement une pauvre gamine, une gamine naïve et stupide qui s'était laissé manipuler par un homme plus âgé qui lui avait fait voir monts et merveilles. Et pourtant, en pensant ces mots, elle les trouvait à chaque fois creux et vides de sens aussi. Trop de pensées contradictoires se battait en elle. Mais la colère avait fini par l'emporter sur le chagrin et elle était revenue sur sa décision de l'attendre sagement dans le lit où il l'avait laissée. Elle avait eu l'impression que ce serait donné une image bien trop docile au moment où justement, elle avait fermement l'intention de s'imposer à lui et d'exiger des explications.

Même si elle se voyait très difficilement lui tenir tête, surtout après ce qu'elle a vu. Il pourrait lui briser la nuque d'un simple geste de la main si il le désirait, elle serait totalement impuissante face à lui. Et qui lui dit qu'il ne le ferait pas ? Qu'il n'était pas un danger pour elle ? Charity secoua la tête pour elle-même. Malgré ce qu'elle avait vu, elle ne parvenait pas à ressentir de crainte vis-à-vis de lui et elle ne le comprenait pas. Mais peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'il avait eu l'occasion de l'étrangler mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et cette fois là, elle avait bien vu qu'il était incapable de lui faire du mal. En cela, elle avait confiance, même si cela voulait peut-être dire qu'elle était stupide.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait fini par quitter rageusement sa chambre il y'a une dizaine de minutes pour retourner dans le bureau de Julien, où elle s'était assise sur sa chaise, à la place du maître des lieux. Elle s'était d'abord assise là dans un but provocateur, lui montrer que cette fois ci elle ne le laisserait pas omettre quoi que ce soit où esquiver ses questions, mais à mesure que les minutes s'écoulait, elle s'était laissé allez contre la chaise, épuisé et elle ne pût s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en sentant son odeur sur le tissu de la chaise. Elle aurait, quelque part, tellement voulu n'être jamais descendu dans cette maudite grotte, n'avoir jamais vu ce foutu levier. Il y a quelques heures à peine, elle était tellement bien ! Tellement heureuse et apaisée, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Et il avait suffit d'une image, d'une toute petite seconde pour que tout vole en éclats et que sa bulle de bonheur explose en mille morceaux. Elle avait l'impression que ces premiers jours à Great Inagua étaient un rêve dont elle venait de se réveiller brutalement. Le retour à la réalité était dur et amer.

Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir aussi effacer tout cela de son esprit pour pouvoir retourner vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras sans que ces images ne lui viennent en tête. Car, seigneur, elle désirait encore ses bras plus que tout. Elle était folle. Les gens auraient été écoeurés, révoltés avec ce qu'elle avait vue. Elle l'avait été. Mais cela ne l'empêchait de ressentir le besoin de sa chaleur contre la sienne. De ses bras rassurants et forts autour d'elle. Si cela avait été n'importe quel autre histoire, elle aurait pu aller s'y blottir et il l'aurait aidé à la régler, elle le savait.

Il allait l'aider, d'une manière différente, en lui apportant des réponses. Charity se doutait bien que les réponses qu'il aurait à lui donner ne lui plairait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était. Pas après ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir. Cela l'avait ramené bien malgré à elle à cette fameuse nuit, après la trahison de Duncan Walpole, où Julien l'avait cru coupable de les avoir trahi et de sa violence. Son visage dure. Son expression froide, sa voix autoritaire… ils avait été les mêmes que ce qu'elle avait vu il y a quelques heures. Quand elle le constata, elle sentit un froid immense l'envahir. Avait-il eu l'intention, dans un premier temps… de la torturée ainsi ? De tout faire pour la faire parler ?

Charity n'avait pas peur de lui. Mais elle commençait à se dire que peut-être, elle avait tort. Cette nuit-là, elle avait senti qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal et elle le lui avait dit, et en effet, il avait reculé. Non pas parce qu'elle était innocente, comme il l'a dit, mais simplement parce qu'il savait quand quelqu'un lui mentait. Elle comprenait bien mieux le sens de ses paroles, maintenant. Bien sur qu'il savait quand on lui mentait. C'était en parti son travail, de le savoir. Avait-il songé à lui faire, malgré tout, ce qu'il avait fait à cet Akaézo ? Ses doigts rentrèrent dans la peau de ses bras qu'elle serrait autour d'elle-même depuis un long moment, et elle se mordit violemment la lèvre. Elle avait peut-être vraiment, vraiment tort de ne pas le craindre. Son instinct continuait à lui dire qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, mais comment pouvait-elle prédire ce qu'un homme comme lui pourrait faire, après tout ? _Elle ne le connaissait pas._

Des pas se firent alors entendre dans les escaliers et Charity leva les yeux vers l'entrée de la grotte, le cœur battant. _Il revenait._ Pendant une seconde, elle ne sut que faire mais elle n'eut guère le temps d'y réfléchir car Julien apparut sur le pas de la porte, s'avançant dans la pièce et s'arrêtant lorsqu'il l'a vit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se lever brusquement de la chaise, comme une enfant prise en flagrant délit et s'en voulut aussitôt. Elle allait devoir cesser ce genre de réactions instinctifs et dès aujourd'hui. Elle l'observa et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang sur lui. Sa chemise était propre. Il portait à nouveau son chapeau. C'était drôle, mais en le regardant ainsi, elle ne voyait aucune différence avec l'homme qu'elle connaissait depuis ces derniers jours. Normal, après tout, il n'avait jamais été autre chose que ce qu'il était. C'était juste qu'elle ignorait presque tout sur lui.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils se fixèrent sans bouger, chacun à l'autre bout de la pièce, incapables de dire un mot. Charity aurait voulu crier et se jeter sur lui, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge et plus elle le regardait, plus elle avait envie de pleurer. Et plus elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de le supplier de lui dire qu'elle avait rêvé. Mais c'était impossible et elle le savait. Elle aurait été incapable de dire ce que pensait Julien. Son regard était sombre. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de cette lueur sarcastique où tendre qu'elle avait souvent vu dans ses yeux quand il l'a regardait. Juste une obscurité qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer et cela l'angoissait.

Ce fut finalement Julien qui rompit leur regard, afin de se tourner et de s'accroupir pour réenclencher le levier, fermant de même la bibliothèque. Elle remarqua alors qu'il enfonça le levier à même le sol, et celui-ci disparut totalement sous une planche de bois à l'arrière qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans l'obscurité à l'arrière. Elle s'était bien dit que ce levier était bien trop à vu. Mais dans ce cas, comment cela faisait-il que Julien ne l'avait-il pas caché ? Ne craignait-il pas qu'elle tombe dessus où n'importe qui d'autre ? A moins que tout le monde sur cette île soit au courant de cette pièce… ce dont elle doutait sérieusement. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant où était François mais elle n'était venue qu'il y a une demi heure environ dans le bureau. Peut-être avait-il déjà quitté la grotte.

Julien se releva et s'approcha du bureau comme si de rien n'était et lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, elle recula d'instinct, s'éloignant de la chaise pour se retrouver au bord du bureau, sans le quitter des yeux. Elle avait peur qu'il l'a touche. Pas qu'il lui fasse du mal, mais peur qu'elle se laisse trop tenter par son toucher et oublie les réponses dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre cela. Julien remarqua son geste et leva les yeux vers elle, et elle vit une lueur passer rapidement dans ses yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle l'avait blessé par son recul. Peut-être était-ce le cas mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

\- Alors, ça y'est, mon petit oisillon ? Je te fais peur ?

Elle contrôla de justesse un sanglot à ce surnom, petit oisillon… Et sa voix. Juste sa voix, à nouveau rauque, basse, de ce même ton qu'elle aimait tant, dénué de cette froideur si terrifiante. Elle avait envie de se bras. Elle voulait pleurer contre lui. Elle n'en ferait absolument rien, qu'importe à quel point elle le désirait. Charity leva les yeux vers lui, réfléchissant rapidement à sa question. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Mais curieusement, elle n'avait pas envie de le lui avouer.

\- Je veux… la vérité, Julien, déclara-t-elle, la voix tremblante mais résolue. Tu me dois… la vérité. Toute la vérité.

Il ne répondit pas, la dévisageant silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, son regard devenant un peu plus dur à chaque seconde qui passait mais elle ne détourna les yeux à aucun moment. Elle tenait à lui montrer que cette fois, elle était plus résolue que jamais. Il finit par pousser un profond soupir et par allez s'asseoir à son bureau, retirant son chapeau d'une main pour le poser sur le bureau tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre sa chaise, regardant devant lui, ayant l'air de se retirer tout à coup dans ses pensées. Son regard changea et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Charity vit quelque chose dans ces yeux qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir. Le doute. Elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement surprise mais ne bougea pas, pas plus qu'elle ne dit un mot. Elle attendit et il finit par se passer la main dans le visage, soupirant une nouvelle fois avant de lever des yeux frustrés, en colère aussi, vers elle :

\- Ce que tu me demandes… Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que cela implique, Charity.

\- Je m'en moque, déclara-t-elle, entendant sa propre voix s'élever et être gagné par la colère. Je m'en moque complètement de ce que cela implique, Julien, dis-moi la vérité.

\- Parce que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-il en la regardant durement.

\- Je t'ai fait confiance depuis le début ! S'écria-t-elle, laissant la fureur la gagner tout à coup. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, je t'ai fait une confiance aveugle. J'ai totalement mis ma vie entre tes mains, Julien. Et je n'ai jamais su qui tu étais. Tu m'a tenue dans l'ignorance et je t'ai laissée faire parce que je pensais que tu finirais par t'ouvrir avec le temps, que tu finirais peut-être par avoir confiance en moi comme moi je te faisais confiance. Mais avec ce que j'ai vu hier soir… avec ce qu'on à fait hier soir… j'ai le droit de savoir, Julien.

Sa voix se brisa à la fin et elle sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux et tomber sur le bureau. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui, et que ses mains agrippaient l'accoudoir du bois. Charity le lâcha et essuya ses larmes rageusement puis le regarda à nouveau. Il la fixait silencieusement, avec plus de calme qu'elle n'aurait attendu de lui alors qu'elle venait de lui crier dessus. Elle pouvait voir les émotions tourbillonner dans ses prunelles vertes et elle cru y voir une lueur de peine les traverser. Cela, elle n'en jurerait pas.

\- Tu en sais plus sur moi que la plupart des gens, murmura-t-il, d'un ton à la fois mécontent et se voulant apaisant.

\- Julien…

\- Il faut que tu comprennes ce que cela implique. La vérité à un prix à payer. Dès l'instant où je commencerais à te raconter ce que je fais, pourquoi je le fais et pour _qui_ je le fais… tu perdras toute liberté. A la seconde précise où tu sera mise au courant, tu sera toujours surveillée, toujours traquée, toujours considérée comme une potentiel menace. Et si un jour _ils,_ ces gens avec lequel je travaille, décide que tu en sait trop et que tu est dangereuse pour nous… même si je m'interposais, Charity, je ne pourrais pas te protéger. On se ferait juste tuer tout les deux. Et je n'ai aucune envie de tourner le dos à ces gens.

Elle resta silencieuse, quelque peu prise au dépourvu par ces mots. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à un tel discours. Certes, elle savait qu'il devait travailler pour des gens, dont le gouverneur Torres, très haut placé, ceux qui gouvernaient le monde. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il désignait tout autre chose en parlant de ces _« ils »._ Elle avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Sa colère ne l'aveuglait pas à ce point et pendant une seconde, elle eut une hésitation. Peut-être ne savait-elle pas du tout de quoi elle parlait, en effet. Peut-être valait-il mieux faire totalement machine arrière dès maintenant et faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu, oublier voir même toute cette histoire depuis sa rencontre avec Julien et Woodes et le gouverneur, et retourner à une vie normal avant de mettre sa vie en danger plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais déjà fait. C'était ce que le bon sens voulait.

Charity ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, un rire à demi hystérique. Le bon sens. Qu'il aille se faire voir. Elle ne pourrait _jamais_ faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle serait totalement incapable d'aller chez son père et d'oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Et malgré sa colère et ses doutes, l'idée de ne plus jamais voir Julien, de faire une croix sur les jours qu'ils venait de passer ensemble, sur les souvenirs qu'elle s'était créer avec lui et qui était jusqu'à maintenant, les plus beaux qu'elle n'ait eu… Elle ignorait totalement où cela allait la mener. Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'il en était, elle savait juste que c'était dangereux mais qu'il était aussi beaucoup trop tard pour reculer. Elle était déjà bien trop impliquée. Elle avait eu l'impression de commencer vraiment à vivre i peine une semaine et elle ne supporterait pas de retourner à sa vie de gentille fille naïve, que ce soit pour être fille docile où épouse docile. Elle ne pourrait pas. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'allait donner les choses maintenant qu'elle allait être mise au courant, elle ne savait pas non plus qu'est-ce qui allait se passer avec Julien. Charity était bien consciente de faire un choix alors qu'elle était à demi aveugle pour le coup. Et l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de prendre une décision qui allait changer entièrement son avenir se faisait particulièrement sentir en elle. Elle s'apprêtait à sauter sans regarder où elle allait. Et elle le faisait en pleine connaissance de cause.

\- Dis-moi la vérité, Julien, asséna-t-elle d'une voix dure en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Si il avait été surpris par son rire, il n'en avait rien montré. Bien sur que non. Il en avait parfaitement compris le sens. Il était comme elle, là-dessus. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda jusqu'à quel point elle lui ressemblait. Cette pensée la troubla quelque peu mais elle ne s'attarda pas là-dessus pour l'instant, concentré sur le visage de Julien, dont les traits se résignaient au fil des secondes et il se leva alors et lui tourna le dos, se tenant debout de l'autre côté du bureau. Charity put voir tout son corps contracté et l'envie d'aller le toucher se fit plus ressentir que jamais, mais elle résista et le regarda, attendant.

\- Bien, finit-il par déclarer, la voix se voulant indifférente mais Charity qu'il était, quelque part, furieux. Il se retourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard noir en continuant : Bien, très bien. Je t'ai prévenue. C'est ton choix. J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas, Charity.

 _Moi aussi, je l'espère,_ pensa-t-elle sans rien répondre à voix haute, se contentant de le regarder.

\- Avant de te parler de ce que je fais aujourd'hui, il faut que je te raconte tout depuis le début, grinça-t-il, les dents serrées. Toute ma vie.

Elle comprit rapidement qu'il détestait parler de lui-même. Bien qu'elle l'avait déjà compris quelque part. Elle croisa les bras et le regarda encore, lui montrant bien qu'elle était déterminé à rester dans ce bureau le temps qu'il faudrait pour tout entendre, peu importe si ils devait y passer la matinée voir davantage. Julien le comprit bien et il ricana légèrement, et Charity put voir brièvement cette éternelle lueur sarcastique réapparaître mais elle disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à la dureté tandis qu'il commença son récit en même temps qu'il s'appuya contre le mur devant le bureau, sortant un cigare de sa poche sans la regarder.

\- Je suis né à Montpellier, comme je te l'ai dit. En 1682. Ma mère n'était pas de grande naissance, elle était la fille d'un marchand de tissu dont mon père était tombé amoureux. Lui faisait partie de la noblesse. Ses parents et son frère n'ont jamais vraiment approuvés le choix de son épouse et encore moins de sa carrière. Mon père était un artiste, vois-tu. Dans une famille où tout les hommes sont soldats, corsaires, canonniers où politiciens. Il était la honte de la famille.

Julien avait l'air particulièrement amer. Son regard était baissé, et ses lèvres formaient un rictus de dégoût et elle ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour lui. Elle ne connaissait pas cette situation mais elle voyait bien que d'une manière où d'une autre, il en avait souffert.

\- Cela dit, ils n'ont pas eu à souffrir de cette honte très longtemps, mes chers grands-parents. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Elle était de santé fragile. Mon père est mort quand j'avais douze ans. Son cœur s'est… arrêtez de battre, un jour, alors qu'on était au marché, tout simplement. Après cela, j'ai été envoyée vivre dans le manoir Du Casse et c'est principalement mon oncle qui à fait mon éducation, mes grands-parents sont rapidement morts après mon père.

\- Quand tu m'a dit ton nom, il m'était quelque peu familier mais je n'arrivas pas à dire d'où, l'interrompit-elle doucement, cette réflexion lui venant sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment.

\- Ah, bien sur qu'il t'était familier, ricana-t-il sèchement, un demi sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Tu à entendu parler de mon oncle, le grand Jean-Baptiste Du Casse, héros de la bataille de Vélez-Malaga, du siège de Barcelone, lieutenant général des armées navales, commandeur de l'Ordre Royal et militaire de Saint-Louis, anciennement gouverneur de Saint-Domingue, chevalier de la Toison d'Or… et je ne sais combien de putains de titres encore. Ce connard hautain… cela dit, je lui suis au moins reconnaissant d'une chose, c'est de m'avoir montré ce qu'était la vie en mer.

Maintenant qu'elle entendait le nom, elle se rappela en effet d'avoir entendu parler d'un capitaine français du nom de Jean-Baptiste Du Casse qui avait fait parler de lui dans la guerre avec l'Espagne lors des longues discussions sur la marine qu'elle espionnait lors des dîners où des fêtes, quand les hommes se réunissait seuls en dénigrant les femmes, pensant qu'elles ne trouverait guère d'intérêt à ces choses là. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre que Julien ne portait vraiment pas son oncle dans son cœur. Son ton était venimeux, et son regard si perçant que ses pupilles noirs ne formaient que deux lignes droites glaçantes, tel un serpent. Il continuait à regarder le vide, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

\- J'ai d'abord appris auprès de lui. Durant toute ma jeunesse, il à pris bien soin de me répéter à quel point mon père avait été une honte pour notre famille et que je devais laver sa tâche en faisant honneur à notre nom. Il m'a initié à la vie marine, et j'y ai rapidement montré des capacités qui m'ont valu d'être pris dans un équipage de l'armée navale. J'ai combattu à ses côtés dans la guerre contre l'Espagne, j'y ai gagné en expérience. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les batailles se succédaient et plus je me demandais qu'est-ce que je faisais là… et à quoi rimait tout cela. Que ce soit la France où l'Espagne, que ce soit le roi Louis ou le roi Philippe, ce ne sont que deux empires misérables et corrompus, sans aucune différence. Des milliers d'hommes valeureux s'entretuait pour réaliser les caprices de ces rois. J'en ai eu assez. J'ai essayé d'en parler à mon oncle mais il n'a jamais compris. Lui qui était si fidèle à Sa Majesté…

\- C'est là que tu as déserté, comprit-elle, murmurant doucement.

\- En effet. J'avais reçu l'ordre de retrouver mon oncle et des centaines de soldats français pour ce qui allait devenir la bataille navale de Vélez-Malaga, mais j'ai préféré partir. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de combattre pour une cause auquel on ne croit pas. Que ce soit le camp de Philippe où l'autre qui l'emportait, j'en avais strictement rien à foutre. J'ai utilisé l'argent que j'avais gagné au cours de mes années en tant que canonnier afin d'acheter un navire en piteux état mais encore capable de naviguer et je suis parti sans me retourner. Mon oncle ne me l'a jamais pardonné et m'a très clairement indiqué de ne plus apparaître devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Ce qui est fait, Dieu merci.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Oui, l'année dernière, et comme il n'a pas eu de fils et qu'il était lui-même l'héritier légitime, j'ai hérité de tout. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller voir mes terres et ma demeure. Je n'en ai aucune envie. Cela m'étonne encore qu'il ne m'a pas déshérité après ma désertion. Il à du se dire que la perpétuité du nom des Du Casse était plus importante que sa haine envers moi. Cela n'a plus d'importance. Après cela, j'ai embarqué pour l'Afrique. J'y ai réparé mon navire, je l'ai amélioré et j'en fais le solide _Déserteur_ qu'il est aujourd'hui. J'ai travaillé pendant une année avec des négriers. Cela m'a permis de me faire un petit pécule conséquent sans me rendre riche. Mais le trafique d'esclaves… disons que je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir le détachement qu'il fallait pour cela. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux tuer et torturer sans rien ressentir, mais voir un homme vivre en chien et les vendre tels des chiens m'a toujours dérangé. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai quitté l'Afrique pour gagner les Caraïbes.

Julien sortit un cigare de sa poche et s'approcha du bureau afin de l'allumer à une bougie et Charity ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger frisson alors qu'il s'était approché. Elle n'aurait su dire quel genre de frisson c'était. Du désir ? De la répulsion ? Elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir suffisamment à cet instant pour savoir. Julien se recula à nouveau de toute façon, inspirant lentement du cigare avant d'en souffler la fumée, l'observant fixement, un sourire dur apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

\- Quand tu débarques pour la première fois dans les Caraïbes, que tu as de l'argent et un navire, que tu es libre, tu comprends très rapidement que dans ces lieux, personne n'obéie à aucune loi. Chacun fait ce qu'il lui plait si il à les capacités de défendre seul sa position. En vérité, c'est presque ça, la loi, ici. La liberté. C'est pour cela que les pirates ont fait des Caraïbes leur royaume, et de Nassau leur capitale. Les forces du Nouveau Monde ne sont pas encore assez puissantes pour leur tenir tête. Cette loi qui te contraint presque à devenir un hors-la-loi, je l'ai parfaitement saisi à mon arrivée ici. Et appliqué. J'aurais pu devenir pirate, moi aussi. J'avais un navire, j'avais les capacités et l'expérience, j'avais la carrure, il ne me manquait qu'un solide équipage, ce qui n'est jamais dur à trouver. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été tenté. Les butins et la richesse étaient à portée de main.

L'image de Julien en pirate apparût à son esprit et elle ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer à cette idée. Quelle horreur. Cette simple image l'écoeurait. Les choses auraient peut-être tournés très différemment, si il avait été pirate. Dieu merci, quel qu'en soit les raisons, il avait renoncé à se lancer dans cette vie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir un certain soulagement, tout en ayant cette petite voix agaçante qui ricana dans sa tête : _Parce que tortionnaire, c'est plus noble peut-être ?_ Julien dut remarquer le dégoût sur son visage car il rit sèchement en secouant la tête.

\- La vie des pirates est trop incertaine et désordonné pour moi. Ça aussi, je l'ai vite compris. Mais il existe bien d'autres manières illégales de gagner sa vie dans les Caraïbes et j'ai emprunté une tout autre voie. Une voie pour lequel je me suis découvert un talent bien particulier.

\- Bourreau, ne pût-elle s'empêcher de commenter, luttant contre le malaise qui l'envahissait à l'idée que cela faisait des années que des personnes souffrait et mourait entre ses mains.

\- Mercenaire, corrigea-t-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond, son cigare entre les lèvres. Je me suis fait payer par qui avait assez d'argent pour le faire afin de les débarrasser de leurs ennemis où des personne qui pouvait leur poser problème. J'ai fait cela pendant dix ans. Je préférais les clients qui savait que le talent n'était pas obligatoirement du au fait d'être bien née et ce qui est assez drôle, c'est que tu ne trouvera nulle part ailleurs autant d'hommes de ce type que dans les Caraïbes. Pendant toutes ces années à effectuer des contrats, j'ai rapidement vu que j'étais particulièrement doué pour amener mes victimes à parler. Les interrogatoires sont devenus ma spécialité pendant une longue période.

\- Ça ne te… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, hésitante.

\- Ça ne me quoi ? Répliqua-t-il sans la regarder, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Ça ne te… ça ne te fait rien ? Ce que tu fais à ces gens ? Quand tu leur fais ça… ça ne te fait vraiment rien ?

Sa voix était devenue légèrement tremblotante, ce qu'elle détesta. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle attendait vraiment comme réponse. Qu'il lui dise que cela lui brisait le cœur ? Elle avait clairement vu que non. Mais elle avait peut-être besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche. Julien baissa le regard sur elle et un sourire sardonique naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'un rire sec le secoua.

\- Oh, mon petit oisillon, la seule chose que ça me fait, c'est soi de l'amusement soi de l'ennui. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Quand je fais ça… j'ai l'impression d'avoir tous les pouvoirs entre mes mains. C'est un sentiment que je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer. Ce sentiment d'avoir du pouvoir sur quelqu'un. C'est indescriptible. Terriblement puissant.

Charity avala difficilement sa salive, ne savant que répondre car non, elle ne comprenait en effet pas où il voulait en venir et ce qu'il voulait bien dire par là. _Il aime faire cela._ Elle sentait ce sentiment se glisser en elle et se battre contre d'autres bien plus puissants et elle savait que, malgré ces mots gravés au fer rouge dans sa tête, il finirait par être étouffé par ces autres sentiments. Des sentiments qu'elle avait cessé de contrôler il y a bien longtemps. Quelque chose se radoucit dans le regard de Julien et il murmura :

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre cela. Tu n'es pas comme ça et c'est une bonne chose. Mais je ne faisais pas que cela. J'ai gagné une belle réputation avec, cela dit, et beaucoup d'argent. Je me suis achetez un autre navire, le _Voile Blanc,_ qui à commencé à me servir pour un projet que j'avais en tête depuis un moment. A force de baigner dans ce milieu, je me suis fait des contacts avec les pires marchands d'armes qui soient. Des contacts qui m'ont donnés leurs contact… et je dois t'avouer que j'en ai éliminé beaucoup, de ces hommes qui m'avait refilé ces tuyaux. Je les ais tués afin d'être la seule personne qui puisse, dans toute les Caraïbes, fournir des armes, conservant mes contacts en Europe et dans les colonies Américaines. C'est surtout avec cela que j'ai gagné une fortune. Tout ce qui sert à tuer quelqu'un, je m'efforce de le fournir à qui peut me payer. Balles, pistolets, mousquets, grenades, canons, poudre, sabres, il n'y à rien que je ne puisse pas me procurer. A l'heure qu'il est, je suis le plus grand trafiquant d'armes de toute les Caraïbes. Où contrebandier, comme on aime m'appeler. Le _Voile Blanc_ a été le premier navire à livrer de la marchandise. J'en ai bien d'autres maintenant. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça rapporte. Avec l'argent gagné, j'envisageais d'acheter une petite villa dans une île isolée, où je pourrais être tranquille. Mais le destin a voulu que ce soit l'île qui me trouve. J'ai été pris avec le _Déserteur_ dans une violente tempête un jour, il y a des années et le navire à échouer sur une plage, sans trop de dégâts cela dit, par chance. J'ai cependant perdu une dizaine d'hommes. Quand je me suis retrouvé face à ces ruines Maya, d'une beauté comme je n'en avais jamais vu jusque là, je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pu dire que je tombais amoureux. Amoureux de cet endroit.

Julien semblait à nouveau se perdre dans ses souvenirs et malgré les révélations qu'il venait de lui faire, autant sur le trafique d'armes qu'elle n'aurait jamais deviné que sur son plaisir évident à torturer des hommes, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la première fois qu'il avait du voir Great Inagua. Il avait du ressentir exactement ce qu'elle à ressenti. Si ce n'est davantage.

\- J'ai exploré les lieux avec le reste de mes hommes, la jungle et les cascades jusqu'à arrivée de l'autre côté où j'ai trouvé un véritable campement d'indigènes. De véritables sauvages. Un peuple cannibale, pour dire la vérité, j'ai vu des femmes griller un cadavre à la broche en arrivant. Autant dire que pour eux, nous étions un véritable garde manger sur pattes, ils nous voyait comme rien de plus. Ils n'avaient rien de civilisés. Des bêtes. Et ces animaux souillaient l'île, cette si belle île avec leur sauvagerie.

Il avait l'air sincèrement dégoûté en parlant de ces fameux sauvages sur lequel elle s'était à de nombreuses reprises interrogés, mais elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il pourrait s'agir… d'un peuple cannibale. Elle avait cependant entendu dire que c'était assez courant dans la région des Caraïbes, de trouver des sauvages qui se nourrissait d'autres êtres humains. Elle frissonna à cette image, à la fois d'horreur et de dégoût aussi et leva les yeux vers Julien qui continua :

\- Nous nous ne sommes pas montrés. Quelques guetteurs nous avaient vu dans la jungle mais nous avons réussi à en venir à bout. Ils avaient l'avantage du nombre et de la connaissance des lieux. Nous étions cela dit mieux armés qu'eux et plus intelligents, sans vouloir paraître arrogant. Je suis restée de l'autre côté de la plage pendant plusieurs jours, attendant des renforts que j'avais appelés du _Voile Blanc,_ la chaloupe du _Déserteur_ ayant survécu au naufrage. Ils sont venus deux semaines plus tard, avec une vingtaine de mercenaire que j'avais demandé à ce qu'on engage. Et nous avons lancé l'assaut.

Un sourire satisfait apparût sur ses lèvres. Tuer lui faisait autant plaisir que torturer, alors. _Il est comme cela._ C'était toujours l'homme qu'elle connaissait depuis des jours. Et c'était quelqu'un d'autre aussi. C'était peut-être cela le plus déroutant. Comment savoir qui il était vraiment, en réalité ? L'homme qu'elle à connu jusqu'à cette nuit où l'homme qu'elle découvrait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et lui dévoilait qui il était ? Elle savait qu'il n'était en réalité ni l'un ni l'autre mais les deux à la fois. Il n'était qu'un seul être, un seul être dont elle n'avait pas mesuré l'étendu du danger. Elle s'était peut-être bercée d'illusions, jusque ici, ne voulant voir que ce qu'il avait de meilleur en lui. A moins que ce ne soit maintenant, à cet instant précis, qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle n'était même plus certaine de savoir.

\- Vous les avez tuez, murmura-t-elle tout bas, s'imaginant cette île jonché de centaines de cadavres, cette belle île qu'elle aimait déjà tant souillé par tellement de sang.

\- C'était des sauvages, Charity, se justifia-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. A mes yeux, un homme qui se nourrit d'un autre homme n'en est pas un. C'est un animal. Oui, nous les avons tous tués, jusqu'au dernier et je n'en ai aucun regret. J'ai débarrassé ce magnifique endroit de bêtes ignobles.

Elle se demanda pendant une seconde si tuer et torturer des hommes valait mieux en ce qui concernait le fait d'être un être humain où non mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à le dire à cet instant. Elle aurait eu l'impression que ça aurait été de trop, même pour elle. Charity se sentait mal. Mal de l'imaginer faire ces choses là. Et pourtant, elle n'avait aucun mal à le voir ainsi. A voir ses scènes dans sa tête aussi clairement que si elle avait été présente ce jour là. Elle n'aurait su dire à cet instant si elle désirait qu'il poursuive où bien qu'il s'arrête maintenant. Une phrase que son père lui répétait souvent quand elle lui demandait si il pouvait lui rapporter des romans de ses voyages lui revient alors brusquement à l'esprit _« Toi et tes livres ! Tu n'es qu'une enfant. Ce sont juste des histoires, ça ne reflète en rien la réalité de ce monde, ma petite. Tes princes et tes héros n'existent pas. Dans la vie, les hommes sont bien souvent au même degré que les animaux : uniquement régit par leurs instincts. Qui consiste la plupart du temps à dominer les autres. »_ Elle détestait quand il disait cela, parce qu'elle se sentait toujours ignare et méprisée face à ces mots mais elle se dit qu'il avait peut-être raison, au final. Peut-être qu'il y avait peu de différence entre l'homme et la bête. Les instincts. Elle n'aurait jamais cru penser un jour que son père pouvait avoir raison sur quelque chose.

Julien dû remarquer sa lassitude, car il s'était arrêté de parler et la regardait d'un air indéchiffrable, une ombre planant dans ses yeux. Elle se demanda si il se posait la même question qu'elle en ce moment : que ressentait-elle exactement à cet instant ? Elle avait l'impression que ses émotions formaient un énorme coton où s'entremêlait les fils du tissu, se liant, se déchirant, e mélangeant totalement, et surtout se perdant. Charity était totalement incapable de dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas tout. Et elle préférait tout savoir maintenant.

\- Continue, murmura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Des yeux aussi impénétrables que la pierre, à cet instant. Si il ignorait ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était pareil pour elle. Elle ne voyait qu'un amas de fumée noir dans ses prunelles vertes, de la fumée qui dissipait totalement les émotions de Julien. Peut-être était-il aussi perdu qu'elle, après tout, même si cela ne pouvait être que pour d'autres raisons. Il inspira une bouffée de son cigare avant d'en souffler la fumée dans la pièce, y épaississant cette odeur qu'elle avait appris à appréciée au fil des années. Qu'elle trouvait presque rassurante, en réalité.

\- Tu connais la suite pour Great Inagua, continua-t-il donc, tout en la fixant toujours derrière son cigare. Personne n'est jamais venu réclamée cette île, je l'ai donc prise. J'ai commencé la construction de la villa, tout en poursuivant mes affaires. Je suis rapidement devenu riche. Mais surtout, je me suis forgé une réputation redoutable. Ça, c'est une arme des plus précieuses, peut-être même la plus dangereuse qui soit, mon petit oisillon. Ta réputation. Si tu l'entretiens, elle peut suffire à faire trembler suffisamment tes ennemis pour qu'ils renoncent à te combattre. C'est devenu un atout précieux. Quelques fois un handicap aussi, car tu te fais plus facilement repéré quand tu deviens connu. Mais en ce qui me concerne, cela m'a porté chance. Il y a trois ans, j'ai été contacté par un homme pour faire un travail habituel. Une exécution. Rapide et discrète. Et très bien payée. Je n'ai pas découvert l'identité de mon client avant que ce ne fût fait et je dois t'avouer que je n'aimais pas cela. J'ai toujours eu horreur des intermédiaires. J'aime voir les hommes pour lequel je vais tuer dans les yeux avant de faire quoi que ce soit. J'aime voir ce qu'ils valent. Il m'est déjà arrivé de refuser des contrats car je trouvais le client pathétique. Mais celui-ci était bien trop généreusement payé pour être refusé. Quand ce fut fait, l'intermédiaire m'a amené à La Havane, où j'ai enfin pu rencontrer l'homme qui m'avait offert une telle somme d'argent. J'aurais aimé dire que j'ai été surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait du gouverneur même de Cuba, le _signor_ Laureano Torres y Ayala… mais non. Les hommes hauts placés sont toujours les pires assassins.

Charity ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde, mais elle n'était pas plus surprise aujourd'hui par la révélation de Julien qu'il ne l'avait du être à l'époque. Bien entendu, elle avait senti que Julien travaillait pour le gouverneur Torres, même si elle avait été incapable de dire ce qu'il en était. Elle commençait à bien mieux saisir toute la situation. Ce pauvre homme, sous la villa, c'était sûrement quelqu'un qui savait quelque chose que le gouverneur voulait savoir. Curieusement, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin que Julien lui dise la suite. Ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner. De bourreau libre, il était devenu le tueur personnel du gouverneur Torres, travaillant exclusivement pour lui. Alors, Julien se mit à secouer la tête et à rire sèchement en la regardant, ce qui la surpris quelque peu et ramena son intention vers lui :

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu es en train de conclure, ma belle, mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que tu ne le crois. Oui, le gouverneur m'a dans un premier temps engager comme tueur personnel et je le suis toujours en partie, c'est la réalité mais cela va plus loin que cela. Au début, je ne voulais pas entrer à son service personnel. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me voler ma liberté. Mais il m'a vite montré à quel point j'avais tort, au contraire. Il m'a offert une opportunité incroyable. Unique.

Julien se détacha alors du mur et retourna vers son bureau afin de regarder par le fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière son bureau, lui tournant le dos et elle remarqua alors, vraiment intriguée cette fois, que le ton Julien changeait à mesure qu'il continuait de parler. Sa voix devenait presque… rêveuse. Exaltée, aurait-elle même dit. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu chez lui.

\- J'ai rapidement été… impressionné par cet homme. Le gouverneur est vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui… quelqu'un qui partageait mes idées et mes opinions sur l'avenir, et qui en avait de plus grandes encore. Chaque jour que je le voyais, je prenais un peu plus de plaisir à discuter avec lui, à parler de projets qui pouvait être réalisables mais que la plupart des gens trouveraient fous. Des projets que j'avais en tête depuis des années. Et que le gouverneur partageait. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'avais presque l'impression d'avoir trouver… un ami. Il m'a donné envie de le suivre, sinon quoi j'aurais refusé net sa proposition de ne travailler que pour lui. A cette époque-là, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait par là. Pas entièrement en tout cas. Pendant trois ans, je lui ai montré de quoi j'étais vraiment capable et je dois dire, sans vouloir être arrogant, qu'il à été autant impressionné par moi que je ne le fus par lui. C'est au fil de ses années qu'il m'a dit qui il était vraiment. Et de quoi il faisait parti.

Charity fronça les sourcils. Elle ne suivait plus trop ce qu'il disait, là. Il parlait en énigme et elle était perdue. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre, la curiosité commençant à l'emporter sur son mal-être. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Julien se retourna de la fenêtre et s'assis à nouveau dans sa chaise en soupirant, et leva les yeux vers tandis qu'il écrasait ce qu'il restait de son cigare à même la table.

\- Ce que je vais te dire maintenant, Charity, tu devra le garder pour toi à tout jamais. Jusqu'à ta mort, tu ne devras en parler à personne. Si jamais tu le fais, il y a de grandes chances que tu meurs rapidement dans les semaines qui suivront. Et tu devras t'habituer à ce qu'on ait toujours un regard sur toi. Je prends un risque en te dévoilant ce que je vais te dire maintenant, normalement je n'ai pas le droit de le faire sans l'autorisation du gouverneur. Mais c'est un homme droit. Tant que tu ne parleras pas, je sais que rien ne t'arrivera. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ?

Charity s'était figée aux mots qui disaient très clairement qu'elle risquait la mort. Même si il lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il s'agirait de mort, pour elle comme pour lui, au début de son récit. Elle était cela dit un tantinet hystérique à ce moment là. Maintenant qu'elle s'était un peu calmée par les réponses qu'elle avait déjà reçues, elle prit conscience de ce que tout cela signifiait vraiment. C'était comme signer un contrat à vie sauf qu'elle ignorait totalement ce qui était écrit dessus. C'était de la pure folie. N'importe qui de conscient où d'intelligent ne ferait cela. Et elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle ne commençait pas à avoir un peu peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Il était facile de promettre qu'on ne parlerait pas tant qu'on n'y était pas contraint. Et si un jour elle l'était, d'une manière où d'une autre… cela se solderait par sa mort. Qui était donc le gouverneur pour avoir ainsi un tel pouvoir de vie où de mort sur les gens ? Julien sentit clairement son trouble et quelque chose changea dans son expression, et elle vit un mélange de soulagement et de regrets transparaître derrière son masque le temps d'une seconde avant qu'il ne murmure doucement :

\- Tu peux encore changer d'avis, Charity. Dire non et ne rien savoir de tout cela. Cela serait sans doute mieux pour toi.

\- Et pour toi ? Répliqua-t-elle brusquement sans réfléchir. Ce serait mieux pour toi aussi ? Que je ne sache rien ? Parce que tout cela n'a aucune importance pour toi ? Parce que je n'ai aucune importance ?

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler vers la fin de cette phrase et elle se sentait idiote. Elle savait, dans le fond, que ce n'était pas le cas. Que même si elle jaugeait mal les sentiments de Julien pour elle, ils était existants, quels qu'ils soit. Sinon quoi, jamais il ne lui aurait dit tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Toutes ces confidences, sans parler de celles qu'il était sur le point de lui révéler. Elle se sentait aussi idiote de se préoccuper encore de cela avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire, justement. Elle aurait du cesser de penser à ce genre de choses immédiatement, cesser de continuer à avoir ses sentiments pour un homme capable de tuer et faire souffrir aussi froidement. N'importe quel femme sensé aurait agit ainsi. Mais elle était folle. Si elle avait encore des doutes sur ce point, maintenant elle en était certaine. Elle était complètement folle. Et c'était peut-être ce constat qui lui ôta ses dernières hésitations car oui, elle avait bien hésité le temps d'une seconde à ses mots. Mais elle était allée trop loin pour reculer maintenant. Beaucoup trop loin.

La mâchoire de Julien s'était contractée à ses mots et il serra les dents lorsqu'il chuchota d'une voix dure comme la pierre et froide comme la glace :

\- Avec tout ce que je viens de te dire, comment peux-tu encore pensé cela ? Le gouverneur lui-même ne sait pas la moitié des choses que je viens de te dire, Charity.

\- Je sais… je… je sais, balbutia-t-elle. Mais je veux savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir. J'en accepte les risques et les conséquences éventuelles. Mais je jure que jamais je n'en parlerais.

 _Ne fais pas des promesses que tu n'est pas certaine de pouvoir tenir,_ chuchota une voix douce dans sa tête mais elle l'a fit taire violemment. Elle devrait pouvoir la tenir. Il le faudra, si elle tenait à vivre. Julien sembla hésiter lui aussi pendant quelques minutes, le regard toujours aussi dur que de l'acier, les failles qu'elle y avait aperçu totalement refermé. Et il finit par acquiescer en soupirant et il commença alors :

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu à déjà du entendre parler des Templiers, n'est-ce pas ? Tu à du lire ce mot souvent dans tes livres, j'en suis certain.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. C'était un… ordre religieux et militaire du Moyen-Âge. Si je me rappel bien, il à été dissout à Vienne en 1312.

\- C'était bien plus qu'un simple ordre religieux et militaire, ricana-t-il. Et l'Ordre du Temple n'a jamais été dissout. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait croire aux yeux du monde mais nous étions déjà bien trop répandus à travers les pays et les contrés pour nous éradiquer d'un simple ordre ordonné par un roi qui ne savait pas de quoi il parlait et par un pape encore plus ignorant de ce qui se jouait. Les Templiers sont bien plus anciens que le Moyen-Âge, nous existions bien avant l'Antiquité. Cet Ordre œuvre depuis des millénaires afin de préparer un avenir meilleur pour ce monde. Une lutte permanente.

\- Comment cela, nous ? Demanda-t-elle, reliant les informations qu'il lui donnait même si elle devait avouer qu'elle était toujours aussi perdue.

\- Nous, oui, répondit-il, un sourire naissant alors sur ses lèvres. J'en fais partie. De même que notre cher Woodes Rogers et notre gouverneur Torres. Depuis peu, pour dire la vérité, en ce qui me concerne et en ce qui concerne Woodes. Lui et moi n'avons été intronisés dans l'Ordre que le jour où tu t'est réveillé dans la demeure du gouverneur, bien que je connais et sers l'Ordre depuis bien plus longtemps que cela, il en va de même pour Rogers.

A ces mots, il leva l'index et l'agita devant elle et Charity vit alors l'anneau qu'il portait à son doigt, où si elle s'y attarda, reconnût la croix des Templiers gravé sur le dessus. Elle fut quelque peu éberluée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt mais Julien avait plusieurs anneaux semblables à chaque main, elle n'avait donc jamais fait attention à ces bagues et repérer ainsi celle-ci différente des autres. Elle tacha de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il faisait parti… des Templiers ? Ce vieil Ordre disparu ? Il avait beau dire qu'il n'en était rien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela quelque peu gros à avaler. Elle se rappelait bien avoir lu la fin brutale des Templiers dans ses livres d'histoire et avait du mal à croire que cet Ordre avait survécu et prospérer encore après cela. Mais qu'en savait-elle, après tout ?

\- Je… je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre, Julien, déclara-t-elle, hésitante. Cet… Ordre donc, tu en fais partie, de même que Woodes. Mais en quoi consiste-t-il exactement ? C'est une sorte de… secte ?

Julien éclata de rire à ces mots et il semblait sincèrement amusé par ces mots, ce dont elle se serait sûrement vexée avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais il ne riait pas d'elle, elle le voyait bien, c'était l'idée qui l'amusait de toute évidence.

\- Non, non, enfin, je suppose que cela peut être perçu ainsi par certains ignares, mais non. L'Ordre est comme un immense réseau de soldats, d'espions, d'hommes politiques, de meurtriers qui s'étale à travers le monde et lutte ensemble pour parvenir à notre but. Notre but qui est d'établir une paix universelle dans le monde. Une paix qui durera à jamais.

\- Ça, c'est impossible, rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Une paix éternelle, cela n'arrivera jamais, l'Histoire l'a prouvé. L'homme finit toujours par répéter ses erreurs du passé et par se battre à nouveau. Le seul moyen pour qu'une paix dure à tout jamais, ce serait d'éliminer la source principale de la guerre et la source de la guerre, c'est toute l'humanité.

\- Précisément, mon petit oisillon, précisément, sourit-il avec une joie noire. Regarde cette humanité. Regarde ce qu'elle fait dès qu'on lui donne un peu trop de pouvoir. Elle tue. Elle viole. Elle saccage absolument tout. Les pirates n'en sont-ils pas la preuve la plus flagrante ? Ils sont le meilleur exemple de l'incompétence de l'homme à se gérer seul car dès qu'il à un peu de pouvoir entre les mains, automatiquement il se détruira lui-même et sèmera le chaos autour de lui. Les pirates en sont l'image même mais les Empires aussi. Les pays se font des guerres pour des prétextes ridicules et creux… et cela entraîne des morts par milliers des plus inutiles. L'humanité à besoin d'être contrôlé si on veut que ce genre de chaos s'arrête.

\- Elle est déjà contrôlé, marmonna Charity. Les rois ne cessent d'imposer des lois et des taxes en tout genre.

\- Que le peuple se sent bien libre de désobéir où de ne pas payer. Mais quand je dis humanité, je ne parle pas seulement des pauvres. Je parle des rois où des empereurs, aussi. Surtout eux, à vraie dire. Ces hommes ont besoin d'être contrôlés par des esprits qui ne visent pas les mêmes buts ridicules que les leurs.

\- De quels esprits parle-tu, exactement ? Des vôtres ? Ceux des Templiers ? Mais, Julien, vous êtes des hommes, vous aussi. Vous avez vos ambitions et elles pourront toujours reprendre le dessus et oublier le but que vous vous êtes fixés. Comment pouvez vous alors affirmer que vous êtes plus aptes que d'autres pour gérer le monde entier ?

Julien eut alors un sourire… charmé. Et un étrange regard fier sur elle. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi et elle comprit encore moins quand elle le vit se lever en riant doucement et en secouant la tête tandis qu'il contournait la table pour s'approcher d'elle. Charity l'observa s'approcher, et alors qu'elle le regardait, pendant une seconde, elle ne vit que l'homme d'hier soir et non pas le Julien qu'elle connaissait. Elle voyait ses mains tachés de sang et son regard froid et dure alors qu'il torturait un homme. Qu'il lui infligeait des souffrances inimaginables sans rien ressentir. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne vit que cela en lui. Alors, lorsqu'il s'approcha trop près et qu'il leva les mains vers elle, elle eut d'instinct un geste de recul. Et le regretta presque immédiatement, car sa vision se dissipa aussitôt. Mais pas ses conséquences. Les mains de Julien se figèrent et son visage se crispa. Charity l'observa, et vit la déception amère dans ses yeux mais ses mains retombèrent. Elle s'en voulait et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il était logique qu'elle ait peur. Mais quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle ne devrait pas. Qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui, jamais. Ce n'est pas tant de la peur qui l'avait prise, en réalité. C'était juste une réaction d'instinct face à une scène violente. Julien soupira mais murmura d'un ton calme, à demi amusé et à demi amer :

\- Tu te poses les bonnes questions, oisillon. C'est bien. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu à parfaitement raison de te demander cela. C'est une question que je me posais souvent aussi, au début. Et je dois dire qu'on n'est jamais à l'abri des risques. Mais ils sont nettement moins hauts que dans le peuple en lui-même car lorsqu'on choisit d'entrer dans l'Ordre, on prend la décision de servir l'Ordre et son projet, le bien commun. C'est un engagement, à ne pas prendre à la légère car si on le rompt, si on trahit l'Ordre, la pitié n'existe pas. C'est la mort.

Charity déglutit et baissa les yeux, laissant tout cela s'infiltrer doucement dans sa tête. C'était… trop. Trop d'un coup. Ce qu'il faisait. Son passé. Ces… Templiers, dont elle n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre pour l'instant, encore moins d'approuver. Elle avait voulu savoir tout et elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir demandé. Mais elle avait l'impression que tout se mélangeait dans sa tête dans le but de faire un énorme chaos. Un chaos où elle ne parvenait pas à voir grand-chose et où les émotions la torturaient. Elle avait envie d'aller se blottir dans ses bras. Elle avait envie qu'il la serre contre lui et qu'il lui dise que tout ira bien, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Et quelque chose l'en empêchait, pourtant. Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux, ayant envie pendant une seconde de les tirer à grand coup, ne serait-ce que pour se tirer de ce chaos. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ignorait où tout cela les menait et c'était peut-être ça le pire.

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, Julien. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

C'était la question, ça. Qui demeurait totalement en suspens. Maintenant qu'il lui avait parlé de tout cela, qu'attendait-il d'elle exactement ? Et elle, qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Elle n'aurait même pas su le dire, en réalité, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin, si, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ses bras qu'elle désirait. C'était ce que son corps réclamait mais elle avait l'impression, étant donné la situation, que c'était totalement inconscient et incongru. Pourtant, c'était dur de résister. Elle se sentait épuisée par tout cela. Epuisée, elle avait juste envie de pleurer et de réconfort et peut-être de cesser de penser et de réfléchir pendant quelques heures. Mais ce n'était pas possible, elle le savait aussi. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui, sans lâcher ses cheveux pour autant. Il avait l'air de détester ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, quoi que cela puisse être, mais sa mâchoire était serrée et son regard plus dur que jamais.

\- Cela ne dépend que de toi, ce qui va se passer. Il faut que tu saches que le port de Kingston s'est rouvert. Je l'ai appris hier, parmi les autres lettres du gouverneur. Et que ton père t'a réclamer. Il a parlé d'un charmant fiancé pour toi. Tu peux partir là-bas. Je peux t'y faire envoyer. Tu peux oublier ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui, tout en acceptant le fait que tu seras toujours surveillée à ton insu. Tu peux commencer une nouvelle vie à Kingston et oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, y compris entre nous.

Charity en était incapable de répondre. Son père l'avait réclamé. Le port de Kingston était rouvert. Ce fut comme si elle se prenait une véritable claque sur le visage. Julien aurait tout aussi bien pu la gifler vraiment, l'effet aurait été moins fort. Elle eut alors l'impression de sortir d'une bulle. D'une belle bulle dorée dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée ces derniers jours, une bulle où elle avait vu des rêves plus fous les uns que les autres se former autour d'elle et où tout semblait réalisable. Tout à porter de main. Une vie sans entraves, fait juste de liberté et d'amour. Elle s'était totalement convaincue que c'était possible. Et quelque part, elle y croyait encore. Renoncer à ces images, à ces projets auquel elle pensait déjà… cela lui était insupportable. Mais son père l'appelait. Il l'appelait et elle avait l'impression que la vraie vie venait frapper à sa porte et la tirée de son rêve. Avec un fiancé… elle sentit la nausée monter en elle. Elle aurait pu reprocher à Julien de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt, lui demander quand il aurait compté le faire, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie car honnêtement, elle s'en moquait. Elle aurait peut-être même aimée ne jamais le savoir. Alors, elle craqua. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Elle craqua et elle fondit en sanglots, en sanglots incontrôlables.

Alors que son regard devenait flou, elle sentit deux mains fortes lui saisirent le visage et d'instinct, elle posa aussi ses mains dessus, ne savant pas trop si elle voulait les repousser où au contraire sentir leur chaleur. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle eut un violent frisson à leur contact, les images de la veille lui revenant d'un coup à l'esprit, quand ses mêmes mains dures, ses mains d'hommes, l'avait touché d'une manière bien différente. Ces mains entre lequel elle se sentait toute petite et fragile, surtout en cet instant. Charity tâcha de regarder Julien mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que des traits flous derrière ses larmes, mais les mots l'atteignirent clairement :

\- Mais tu peux aussi choisir de dire à ton père d'aller se faire foutre. Tu peux refuser la vie dans lequel il veut t'enfermer. Oh oui, il viendra te chercher sûrement, mais je l'attends de pied ferme. On l'affrontera tout les deux, et je peux t'assurer qu'il repartira aussi vite qu'il sera arrivé. Tant que moi je serais là, jamais il ne t'obligera à le suivre. Tu peux choisir cette vie, Charity, une vie où je te promets la même sécurité que lui, mais bien plus de liberté. Une vie où tu seras mon égale. Choisis cette vie avec moi, et quoi qu'il se passera, quel que soit les choix qu'on fera toi et moi dans l'avenir, je te jure sur ma vie et mon honneur que je te rendrais heureuse.

Charity fut incapable de répondre. Elle serait tout aussi incapable de dire ce qu'elle ressentait en écoutant ses mots. Il y avait une rage et une détermination qui brillait dans le regard de Julien tandis qu'il serrait son visage sans lui faire mal entre ses mains. _Me laisserait-il vraiment partir ?_ Ne put-elle s'empêcher de se demander l'espace d'une seconde et ce qui fut le plus troublant, c'est que cette éventualité ne l'effrayait même pas. Encore moins que ses mots. Il venait de lui proposer la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé. La vie à laquelle elle s'était accrochée ces derniers jours, la vie qu'elle avait espérée. La vie qu'elle croyait presque perdu à cet instant. Une vie à ses côtés. _Cela revient à mettre toute ma vie entre ses mains car dès l'instant où je tournerai le dos à ma famille, je n'aurais plu rien._ N'importe qui lui dirait que ce serait dangereux. Qu'il ne fallait pas ainsi s'offrir à un homme sur un coup de tête, rien ne garantissait qu'il ne se lasserait pas un jour et rien ne pourrait racheter son honneur ensuite, pas plus qu'elle ne serait pardonné par sa famille. Mais si Charity s'écouterait intérieurement, elle leur dirait d'aller tous se faire voir et répondrait oui sans la moindre hésitation. Seulement, elle n'oubliait dans quelles mains elle mettrait sa vie. Et elle devait se l'avouer, si quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'elle était blottie contre lui, elle aurait dit oui sans se poser plus de questions, maintenant elle doutait. Elle en mourrait d'envie, envie au point d'en mourir mais elle doutait. Doutait autant que son esprit était perdu.

\- J'ai… j'ai besoin de réfléchir, Julien, je… j'ai besoin d'être seule. Juste un peu de temps… seule, murmura-t-elle, encore hébété, sa vue floue et ses larmes loin d'être calmés, tout en posant ses propres mains sur celles de Julien, les repoussant doucement.

Elle crut un instant qu'il ne retirerait pas ses mains et qu'il ne la laisserait pas sortir, rien dans son visage n'ayant changé mais au bout de quelques secondes, il la libéra et Charity s'échappa. Littéralement. Elle s'enfuit en courant, même si elle n'avait aucune intention de fuir et elle s'arrêta brusquement à quelques pas, ne voulant qu'il le croit et elle murmura d'une voix tremblante :

\- Je vais juste au port. Je ne cherche pas à fuir.

\- Tu n'irais pas loin, mon petit oisillon.

Charity ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'elle ne se retourna à sa voix, si basse qu'elle avait presque eu du mal à l'entendre et elle se remit à courir. Et lorsqu'elle commença, elle ne put s'arrêtez. Elle sortit de la maison et se retrouva en plein soleil bouillant de l'après-midi, le récit de Julien ayant durer plusieurs heures. Elle ne pensait à rien et à tout, tout se bousculant dans son esprit mais ses larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Elle traversa la cour de la demeure si vite qu'elle n'en vit presque pas la couleur, et dévala difficilement la pente, trébuchant et s'éraflant les jambes à plusieurs reprises mais elle n'en sentit rien, absolument rien. Elle se retrouva au village en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire et elle vit que les gens la regardaient bizarrement, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Elle continua de courir, en direction du port, de courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, le vent lui faisant du bien, l'énergie lui faisant presque oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer et avant qu'elle ne comprenne, c'était fini. Elle était au bord du port, haletante, les marins la dévisageant comme si elle était folle, et sans doute qu'elle l'était, le _Déserteur_ amarré tranquillement à sa droite, et la mer bleu vert s'étendant sous ses yeux, d'abord entre les immenses falaises et rochers qui faisait la force et la protection de la baie de Great Inagua, puis il s'étendait à l'infini au-delà. Elle resta quelques secondes ainsi, immobile, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux derrière son dos et séchant les larmes sur ses joues, rafraîchissant ses paupières douloureuses et bouillantes. Si elle savait nager, elle aurait piqué une tête pour se rafraîchir les idées. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui apprendrait à nager, c'était quelque chose qu'il devrait faire. Si elle restait ici.

Charity cligna des yeux mais ses larmes ne coulèrent plus et elle s'assit alors en bord du ponton de bois, les jambes se balançant au-dessus de la mer, en s'assurant de ne pas trop se pencher, elle n'avait rien pour s'accrocher et même si cela ne semblait pas trop profond par ici, elle n'avait pas envie de tomber et de paniquer. Julien n'était pas là pour la sauver cette fois, et elle ignorait si ses hommes sauteraient pour elle, même à si basse profondeur. Un homme se pencha bien pour lui demander avec un accent espagnol à couper au couteau si « la miss allait bien » et elle hocha mollement la tête sans le regarder et sans répondre et l'homme finit par reprendre ses activités sur le pont.

Elle continua à regarder l'océan pendant un temps extrêmement long. Cela la calma. Toute cette étendue d'eau infinie. C'est étrange de se dire que si elle faisait l'autre choix, celui de rentrer chez son père, elle serait sans doute sur un navire et traverserait cet infini bleu pour aller rejoindre cet homme qu'elle méprisait tant pour épouser un inconnu qui ne valait probablement pas mieux et qui lui réserverait une vie misérable qu'elle détestait déjà dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle doutait pouvoir y porter le même amour qu'elle avait pour cette île où même pour La Havane. Rien que d'imaginer cela, elle se sentait déprimée. C'était une vie qu'elle ne supporterait pas.

Restait l'autre choix. Celui qui la brûlait de l'intérieur, pour tellement de raisons. Rester ici. Vivre avec lui. Comme sa femme, à défaut du titre, quelque chose lui disait que le mariage n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour lui, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Vivre une vie qui lui tentait bien plus. Vivre une vie aux côtés d'un homme qui torturait d'autres hommes au service d'une secte bizarre qui avait le projet d'étouffer la liberté de l'humanité. Car elle savait que Julien ne quitterait jamais l'Ordre. Bien que d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il ne pourrait pas, même si il le voulait. Cela dit, elle doutait sincèrement qu'il puisse le vouloir, vu la manière dont il avait parlé de ces Templiers.

Elle ne savait que penser de tout cela. Et même de son passé. C'était bien trop d'informations à avaler d'un coup. Quelque part, elle l'admirait encore plus qu'avant, pour être honnête avec elle-même. Il avait eu une vie tracée d'avance. Tout comme elle. Mais il avait eu la force et le courage de tourner le dos à cette vie quand il avait compris qu'elle ne lui convenait pas. Cela dit, pour cela, il avait du faire des choses atroces. Des choses qu'elle ne pourrait concevoir, certainement. Mercenaire… payé par des hommes pour tuer et torturer. Et Julien le faisait avec aisance, elle avait pu le constater… comment un homme qui avait les mains aussi douce avec elle pouvait-il devenir si brutal dès qu'il avait devant lui une de ses victimes ? Charity ne comprenait pas tout. Elle ne le comprenait pas encore tout entier, lui. Mais elle mourrait d'envie de le comprendre. De rassembler les pièces restantes du puzzle.

La question demeurait, lourde, pesante sur ses épaules. Et quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait qu'il suffirait juste d'accepter quelque chose pour que ce poids se volatilise aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il y a quelques heures, sous cette cave. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait aussi quel choix elle avait déjà fait. Le seul choix possible dans cette situation. Rester à l'accepter pleinement, avec la peur et l'excitation qu'il entraînait. Charity ferma les yeux le temps de quelques secondes, inspirant l'air de la mer, qui finit de l'apaiser.

Ce n'était pas de la peur qu'elle ressentait. Mais une appréhension. Après tout, n'était-il pas normal d'avoir une légère crainte quand on savait qu'on s'apprêtait à faire le grand saut ? Encore plus vu l'océan étrange et sombre dans lequel, elle, était prête à se jeter. Elle aurait pu repartir chez son père. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait fini par accepter la vie qu'il lui avait destiné, par s'y accommoder. Mais elle savait parfaitement tout ce que cette vie allait lui apporter. Et elle y serait malheureuse à en mourir. Cela aussi, elle le savait. Une vie enfermée à double tour dans sa maison, à faire enfant sur enfant pour son époux. A supporter ses visites chaque nuit, désagréable et rapide, sans la moindre tendresse car la convenance ne l'autorisait guère. Une vie faite de cotillon et de réceptions ridicules où elle devrait sourire à des femmes stupides qu'elle mépriserait. Elle verrait ses fils être entièrement monopolisés par leur père, pour finir par devenir comme lui et par être des étrangers pour elle, et ses filles finirait par lui être arraché pour être vendue comme elle-même l'avait été. Elle serait malheureuse chaque jour que Dieu fait, avec cette vie-là. Certes, elle paraissait sans doute plus sécurisée. Mais dix fois plus horrible.

Elle ignorait totalement ce qui l'attendait, à la longue, avec Julien. C'était de là que venait son appréhension, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il en était vraiment. Au contraire de la vie que son père lui offrirait, celle avec Julien serait totalement faite d'incertitude et de flou, elle devrait voir ce qu'il en est au jour le jour. C'était effrayant. C'était effrayant et peut-être même dangereux et stupide de s'aventurer dans une telle voie, car elle était littéralement aveugle. Sa seule lumière serait Julien, et c'était une lumière parsemée d'ombres. Elle savait de quoi il était capable. Elle savait qu'il ne changerait pas et que si elle restait près de lui, elle allait devoir l'accepter et apprendre à vivre avec. Elle ne sait pas encore si elle en serait tout le temps capable. Mais elle essaierait. Elle essaierait, car elle ne s'imaginait même pas, même si on lui mettait le couteau sous la gorge, prendre un bateau et quitter Great Inagua pour Kingston. Elle ne s'imaginait pas dire adieu à cette liberté qu'elle avait goûtée et dont elle ne pourrait plus se passer, désormais. Et surtout, elle ne se voyait pas ne plus jamais le revoir. C'était impossible.

Etait-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Ils se connaissaient depuis à peine une dizaine de jours. Ce n'était quasiment rien. Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de le connaître mieux qu'elle n'avait jamais connu personne. Et ce qui la troublait le plus en lui, c'est que malgré ce qu'elle avait pu voir la nuit dernière, ce ne fut jamais de lui qu'elle avait peur. Non, c'est ce qu'il pourrait lui faire voir qu'elle craignait ainsi que l'incertitude d'une vie avec lui. Mais à aucun moment elle n'avait eu peur de lui, pas la moindre seconde. Parce qu'elle était cette étrange certitude, bien ancrée au fond d'elle-même, qu'il serait incapable de lui faire du mal. Ce que n'importe qui trouverait sans doute ironique, vu ce qu'il pouvait faire. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l'amour. Elle ne l'avait jamais ressentie, pour être honnête. Mais si l'amour était ce feu qui la prenait dès qu'elle le voyait où l'entendait, si l'amour était cette étrange confiance aveugle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui accorder, au point de lui confier sa propre vie, alors même qu'elle l'avait vu torturer quelqu'un, si l'amour était ce sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait qu'il était dans les parages, et si l'amour était ce vide en elle quand il n'était pas là, alors oui… elle pouvait très facilement dire qu'elle l'aimait. Et d'après tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir en lui, elle était tentée de dire que lui aussi. Après tout, ne lui avait-il demandé de rester ? D'être son égale ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'hommes à dire cela à n'importe quel femme. Quel que soit les sentiments exact qu'il ressentait pour elle, ils était fort, cela elle en avait la certitude. Et il lui avait tout dit de son passé… Ce n'était pas rien. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

De toute manière, elle serait incapable de le quitter. Elle le savait. Il était devenu comme une sorte d'opium pour elle. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer, quand bien même tout n'était pas aussi clair et joyeux qu'elle l'avait cru en premier lieu. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle se sentait vieilli d'un coup. Elle avait l'impression que la jeune et insouciante Charity qu'elle était il y a quelque heure s'était envolé presque en même temps que sa virginité. C'était peut-être cela, commencer à devenir adulte.

Charity leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il commençait à jaunir. Bon sang, combien de temps était-elle restée là, à réfléchir, sur ce pont ? Vu l'engourdissement de certains de ses membres, et en particulier de ses pauvres fesses, cela devait faire plusieurs heures. Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer. De rentrer pour aller lui parler. Mais d'abord, elle devait accepter. Accepter son choix. Elle ne l'avait pas encore fait. Cela lui faisait peur. Et cela l'enivrait aussi. C'était tout joué, toute sa vie, d'un coup sur une seule carte sans connaître l'issue de la partie. Un énorme risque. Mais elle avait compris une chose ces derniers jours. Vivre, c'est prendre des risques. Elle ferma les yeux et elle sentit cette crainte l'envahir un bon coup, la faisant légèrement trembler, avant de quasiment fusionné avec son excitation, laissant celle-ci l'envahir pleinement, ne gardant qu'un ventre légèrement noué. _Ne deviens pas aveugle et idiote, Charity. Garde les yeux ouverts, reste méfiante quand à cet Ordre. Mais vis et prends des risques. Choisis ta vie, et si tu dois en mourir un jour, tu pourrais partir en te disant que tu as vécu comme tu l'auras voulu, et non pas comme on te l'aura imposée. Et peu de femmes dans notre monde pourront en dire autant._

Charity rouvrit alors les yeux, et elle sentit alors bien. Apaisé. Le tourment qui faisait rage en elle n'avait pas disparu, mais il n'était à cet instant plus qu'un chuchotis. Elle savait qu'il pourrait redevenir un brouhaha mais pas maintenant. Pas dans l'immédiat. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle avait fait son choix en toute conscience des risques et cela la libérait d'un énorme poids. Elle se sentait bien malgré elle. Pas surexcité comme elle aurait pu l'être il y a quelques jours, juste bien, une tranquillité s'installant en elle. Elle aurait le temps de douter et d'avoir peur demain et dans les nombreux jours à venir. Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait moins peur tant qu'il serait près d'elle. Tout en sachant qu'il serait, indirectement, la source même de ses craintes.

Elle se releva enfin du ponton et vacilla sur ses jambes vu le temps qu'elle était restée immobile et prit quelques secondes pour retrouver l'usage de ses pauvres membres. Elle sentit alors un énorme coup de fatigue la prendre d'un coup. Le contrecoup de tout cela. Déjà qu'elle avait très peu dormi les deux dernières nuits, elle avait en plus eu une marche longue et épuisante à travers la forêt, et ensuite ces évènements qui l'avait fait pleurer et l'avait épuisée moralement parlant. Elle avait besoin d'une longue nuit de sommeil. Une nuit où elle ne se soucierait d'absolument rien à part se reposer. Elle ne penserait plus à l'avenir, ce soir. Plus à ses doutes et aux questions qui demeurait encore. Elle n'écouterait que ses envies. Et sa principale envie à cet instant, c'était de retrouver ses bras et de s'y blottir.

Charity prit alors le chemin inverse, tellement épuisée que chaque pas lui coûtait. Elle ne fit pas plus attention aux gens autour d'elle qu'à l'allée mais eut du mal à monter jusqu'à la villa. Le temps commençait à se rafraîchir et elle pouvait entendre des grillons dans les arbustes. Elle aimait bien cette odeur là, particulièrement. L'odeur du soir qui se couchait sur la baie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la plage et au village tandis qu'elle continuait de monter jusqu'à la villa et sentit un élan d'amour pour ces lieux l'envahir. Elle n'était pas seulement tomber amoureuse de Julien. C'est tout Great Inagua qui avait conquis son cœur. A cet instant précis, elle savait que, quoi qu'il puisse arriver dans les mois, dans les années à venir, elle ne voudrait vivre nulle part ailleurs. Elle avait trouvé l'endroit qui était sa maison, sa vraie maison. L'endroit où elle se sentirait toujours bien, peu importe ce qui se passerait dans sa vie. Et jamais elle ne le quitterait de son plein gré. Elle espérait bien y vieillir.

Après un temps bien plus long qu'il ne le fallait pour grimer cette foutu montée, elle arriva enfin dans la cour extérieur de la villa. Deux gardes postés à l'entrée de la cour se détendirent en la voyant, sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment ce comportement mais elle était trop épuisée pour s'attarder dessus. Elle allait en direction de l'intérieur de la villa et avait déjà montée les premiers escaliers quand elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et s'arrêta net devant l'entrée. Julien était assis à la table de bois posée sur l'immense terrasse en hauteur de la villa. Il y avait une bouteille d'alcool posée sur la table, posée à côté de son chapeau et il lui tournait le dos, observant la vue alors que le soleil se couchait sur Great Inagua.

Charity alla vers la table et finit par arriver derrière lui, mais si il sentit sa présence, il n'en montra rien, se contentant de boire une gorgée de rhum, elle reconnut la couleur de la substance dans le flacon transparent. Elle regarda dans la même direction que lui et retint son souffle devant la beauté des lieux. Ils avaient un tel tableau, vu d'ici. Les falaises et les montagnes qui s'étalait devant eux, accompagnés de la verdure sur chacune d'entre elles. Au loin les cascades d'un blanc mousseux qu'elle avait vu de près il y a quelques heures et juste en bas, le village où les lumières de la nuit commençait à s'allumer, et le magnifique _Déserteur_ reposant dans la baie. Tout cela bercé dans la lueur orangée et jaune du couché de soleil, soleil qui n'était caché par rien, ni par les nuages, ni par la pluie, il chauffait la crique aussi libre que tout, ici. C'était sublime.

\- Je ne me lasserais jamais de cette vue, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Il ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne se tourna vers elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda si il lui en voulait de s'être enfuie et de ne pas lui avoir répondu tout de suite. Mais ce doute s'envola presque aussitôt. De toute manière, elle n'avait plus la force de douter et de faire quoi que ce soit. En le voyant ainsi de dos, ses cheveux bruns clairs, ayant ses mèches très foncés et ses mèches s'approchant davantage de la couleur du sable mouillé, elle eut envie plus que jamais d'aller se blottir contre lui et de ne penser à plus rien. Charity fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas, après tout ?

Elle s'avança alors vers lui, avant de se retrouver face à ses jambes à demi étendues sur le côté. Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, son regard vert brillant. Ce même regard où elle était à cet instant incapable de déceler la moindre émotion. Il avait ce mur, qu'elle avait à plusieurs fois percé. Il avait l'air presque sur ses gardes, en réalité. Comme elle devrait l'être aussi, peut-être. Mais elle n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la force. Alors, elle s'approcha de lui et elle s'assit sur genoux, passant ses jambes par-dessus les siennes, le prenant totalement au dépourvu vu la lueur surprise qui passa dans son regard, mais elle ne le vit bientôt plus, car elle blottit son visage sous son cou, sentant son cœur battre contre son oreille et ce son la détendit et elle ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait pas la moindre différence d'avec hier. Quand il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui, elle pensa brièvement que les mains qui la tenait en ce moment précis était les mêmes mains qui avait torturé un homme. Qui en avait torturé des centaines probablement. Et tué encore plus. Mais c'était aussi les mains qui l'avaient caressé avec tant de douceur, la nuit dernière. Qui avait fait preuve de bien plus de patience avec elle que bien des hommes. Et ces mêmes grandes mains chauds et fortes lui caressèrent le bras et le dos de cette même manière ferme et douce. Et à ce contact, elle oublia tout le reste et se blottit davantage contre lui. Il était son refuge, même alors qu'il pouvait être la cause de sa détresse. Elle se sentait bien capable de s'endormir ainsi, dans ses bras, assis en bord de la falaise. Elle se sentait en sécurité, au chaud. Protégée.

Les lèvres de Julien lui effleurèrent le haut du crâne et elle soupira doucement. Elle se sentait vaciller doucement vers le sommeil quand la voix de Julien murmura, basse et rauque :

\- Je dois comprendre que tu restes ?

Charity ne répondit pas immédiatement, quelque peu réticente à sortir de sa petite bulle. Mais il avait le droit à une réponse, même si elle était évidente, comme il l'avait deviné. Après, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour lui répondre. Trop de mots avait été échangés, aujourd'hui. Il valait mieux des actes désormais. Doucement, elle rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête vers lui. Il l'a regardait aussi, la question planant dans son regard, sans que ses mains ne cesse de la caresser doucement. Leurs visages n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et elle lui sourit. Elle avait de sourire quand il l'a regardait comme ça. Lentement, elle leva sa main pour lui caresser le visage, passant ses doigts sur sa légère barbe dure. Alors, elle prit avec douceur entièrement son visage entre ses mains afin de l'embrasser. Elle sentit sa moustache discrète lui picoter la peau, et un frisson la parcourut. Il ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre baiser, avec la même douceur et la même lenteur tandis qu'elle sentait ses bras la serrer davantage contre lui. C'était un baiser patient. Un baiser plein de promesses, l'un comme l'autre le savait. Sa manière à elle de lui dire oui. Julien finit par le rompre afin de la regarder et il lui rendit son sourire, et elle vit que le mur dans ses yeux avait disparu, totalement cette fois. Il y avait un véritable bonheur dans ses yeux. Et voir cela la rendait encore plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était après cette douceur. Elle alla reposer sa tête contre son torse, et elle sentit la main de Julien venir lui caresser les cheveux tandis qu'il chuchota tout bas :

\- On sera bien, Charity. Tu verras, mon oisillon, on sera bien.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle souriait contre son torse. Ce serait peut-être le cas, après tout, quoi qu'il se passerait autour d'eux, quoi qu'il puisse faire. Peut-être penserait-elle différemment une fois devant les faits accompli, mais à cet instant, elle avait envie d'y croire, elle y croyait, avec force. Elle avait même hâte. Et à cet instant, elle était loin de regretter son choix. Bien au contraire. Elle avait le sentiment qu'un chemin certes imprévisible mais aussi merveilleux et plein de surprises venait de s'ouvrir devant elle. Et elle ne demandait qu'une chose, le commencer.

Son petit oisillon avait finit par s'endormir contre lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. A ce qu'elle lui dise qu'il l'écoeurait, qu'il la terrifiait et qu'elle voulait rentrer chez son père ? Il l'avait surtout craint, en réalité, même si il avait eu du mal à y croire, connaissant désormais le tempérament de Charity et également ses rêves, qu'elle ne cachait à personne. Dans un sens, elle était son exact opposé. Le cœur bon et pur, si honnête qu'elle était un vrai livre ouvert. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'une vie à ses côtés ne la changerait pas. Elle ne devrait jamais lui ressembler. C'était son souhait mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était impossible. Pas avec ce qu'elle allait forcément assister en vivant avec lui.

Il se sentait soulagé. Plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Quand elle avait pris la fuite, qu'elle l'avait repoussé, il avait senti une amertume froide et une douleur brûlante l'envahir. C'était plus douloureux que de sentir une lame s'enfoncer dans sa peau, et il avait déjà fait l'expérience. Il avait eu envie de la retenir, de l'obliger à lui répondre sur le champ pour cesser cette incertitude qui l'avait prise lorsqu'il avait vu dans ses yeux que tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'avait fait que faire naître plus de questions et de plus de doutes dans son esprit. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait fait.

Pendant qu'il lui avait raconté son histoire, il s'était quelque peu coupé du moment présent, revoyant son passé défilé devant ses yeux tout en se disant qu'il était en train de faire une belle connerie. Tout dévoiler ainsi… c'était fou, fou et stupide. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le poussait à faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Il avait tellement raillé les hommes qui devenaient dingues à cause des femmes. Il avait toujours trouvé cela ridicule. Et le voilà en train de faire exactement la même chose. Pour un petit oisillon roux qui avait débarqué sans crier gare dans sa vie. Ah, il n'était pas aveugle ni lent d'esprit, il était mordu et jusqu'au cou, il le savait maintenant. Si il avait cru pouvoir la laisser partir, cette certitude s'était envolé quand il avait passé ses dernières heures sans elle, la surveillant au loin du balcon, reconnaissant sa chevelure rousse en ce petit point orange au bord du ponton, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait ses cheveux ici. La regarder ainsi de loin lui avait fait mal. Alors la savoir à Kingston, si loin ? Impossible. Impensable. Il s'était senti capable d'aller tuer le père et le fiancé, si cela avait été la chose à faire pour la ramener près de lui. Il l'aurait fait avec un immense plaisir.

Mais quoi qu'il ait pu envisager, il pouvait l'oublier car elle était revenue d'elle-même vers lui. Il restait bien des questions à régler, notamment concernant l'Ordre et ce qu'il allait en être. Il était plutôt rare qu'une personne connaisse l'existence de l'Ordre mais n'en fasse pas parti. Cependant, il ne pensait pas que Charity voudrait en être et quelque part, cela le soulageait. Faire parti de l'Ordre était dangereux, et elle courait déjà bien assez de risques comme cela en restant avec lui. Elle serait déjà une cible pour tout ceux qu'il avait pour ennemi et qui comprendrait qu'elle était sa faiblesse. Car elle l'était, il n'avait plus de doute là-dessus. L'amour… il avait toujours répugné ce mot et grimaçait encore en y pensant. Mais c'était sans doute cela.

Il faudrait aussi régler la question du père… il serait prêt à s'en charger. Charity n'aurait qu'à lui dire ce qu'elle voudrait pour ce vieux salopard, prêt à vendre ce joyau qu'il avait au premier porc venu. A mettre ce magnifique oiseau en cage. Cela le répugnait. Il n'était pourtant pas particulièrement un défendeur de la liberté des filles vis-à-vis de leur père, absolument pas. Mais tout était différent dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Elle, qui après ce qu'elle l'avait vu faire, était venu se blottir contre lui, et dormait à nouveau dans ses bras, en plein confiance. Si il avait cru qu'un jour quelqu'un lui témoignerait cela… il en aurait rit, à l'époque.

Julien regarda la nuit qui venait de tomber et il sentit Charity frissonner dans son sommeil. L'air s'était refroidi. Il se dit alors qu'il était grand temps qu'ils aillent se coucher, surtout elle. D'habitude, il ne dormait jamais si tôt, et il ne se sentait pas particulièrement fatigué, mais il n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher, pas alors qu'il avait cru la perdre aujourd'hui. Il passa ses bras sous les jambes de Charity, la soulevant doucement dans ses bras tandis qu'il se leva de la chaise, regardant une dernière fois la vue de la baie. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de cette vue. C'était le cas pour lui aussi. Mais désormais, il préférait la regarder elle plutôt que la baie et il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Et dire qu'il avait trouvé ce trésor au fin fond d'un navire de pirates crasseux… la beauté se trouvait là où l'on s'y attendait le moins. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire et rentra dans la villa, en direction de sa chambre. De leur chambre, désormais.


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou mes amis :D Ah désolée pour le temps de parutions entre chaque chapitre, ça fait bien trois mois pour "Juste pour me souvenir" mais c'est que j'ai plusieurs écrits en courts et que c'est un peu compliqué d'être régulière dans chacune.**

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre 9 vous plaira et surtout, si vous aimez où même si vous n'aimez pas, laissez une petite review pour me faire connaître votre avis :D**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture,**

 **Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _«_ _L'océan qui t'a enlevé,_

 _Envoie son écume à mes pieds,_

 _Pourrais-je un jour lui pardonné ? »_

 _(« Juste Pour Me Souvenir » Nolwenn Leroy)._

 _Great Inagua, juillet 1715._

Charity sentit des lèvres effleurer son front, la tirant du sommeil. Enfin, essayant de la tiré du sommeil car elle était si bien, emmitouflée dans ce qui lui semblait être un immense cocon doux et frais. Elle avait l'impression d'être arrachée à un merveilleux paradis même si le contact était tendre. Alors, elle sentit deux bras chaud et ferme l'entourée et une voix murmurée à son oreille, et elle pensa, encore à demi endormie : _Mhh, après tout, si c'est quitté un paradis pour un autre…_

\- Tu me flattes, ma belle, dois-je me comparer à Dieu, maintenant ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux à la voix amusée de Julien et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il l'a tenait dans ses bras, allongé au-dessus d'elle mais au-dessus de la couverture et complètement habillé. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et elle mit quelques secondes pour que son cerveau se remette à fonctionner correctement. Bon sang ! Elle avait du dormir un temps fou pour qu'elle se sente désorientée à ce point. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un long coma. D'instinct, elle passa sa main sur la joue de Julien, rassuré par son contact, elle commençait à véritablement s'habituer à la barbe d'un homme sous ses doigts où effleurant ses lèvres et surtout à l'appréciée. Charity cligna des yeux, encore dans le flou et marmonna en se frottant les yeux :

\- Seigneur, j'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ?

\- Pas tant que cela, environ douze heures, répondit-il en effleurant ses cheveux avec un sourire amusé. Il est à peine dix heures du matin. Tu en avais besoin, tu t'es effondrée hier soir.

Ah, cela allait, elle n'avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs jours comme elle l'avait fait la première à La Havane. Elle laissa retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller, fermant les yeux et grommela dedans d'un ton bourru :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée, alors ? J'aurais pas dit non à quelques heures de plus…

\- Tu t'est largement reposé, debout, ordonna-t-il en se levant tout en lui prenant la main. Si je t'ai réveillée, c'est parce que j'ai à faire aujourd'hui et que je dois quitter Great Inagua pour la journée. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais venir avec moi. Si tu ne veux pas…

Ses mots suffirent à réveiller totalement Charity et elle se releva, complètement alerte, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire rire. Mais elle s'en moquait totalement, il pouvait bien rire d'elle, elle sentait l'excitation de l'aventure la prendre immédiatement et cela la soulagea de ressentir cela à nouveau, après tout ce qui s'était passé hier et son blasement intérieur qu'elle avait ressenti, elle avait cru ne plus réussir à ressentir cela. Mais sa passion était loin d'être éteinte, bien au contraire, maintenant qu'elle avait accepté de rester vivre ici, elle se sentait encore plus grisée car elle savait qu'elle allait pouvoir explorer, découvrir et prendre des risques à sa guise sans aucune crainte qu'un jour son père l'oblige à rentrer avec lui à Kingston. Sans doute qu'il essaierait. Et si elle avait été toute seule, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à lui résister. Mais Julien serait là. Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Ce dernier remarqua bien son enthousiasme et il secoua doucement la tête, en gardant son sourire bien qu'il redevint légèrement sarcastique, comme à son habitude :

\- Ne t'emballe pas trop, cela n'a rien de palpitant, j'ai juste une affaire à régler avec un livreur espagnol.

\- On va où exactement ? Demanda-t-elle en repoussant les couvertures et en se relevant d'un bon, et elle remarqua qu'elle était à nouveau dans la chambre de Julien. Il avait du l'emmener ici quand elle s'était endormie dans ses bras la nuit dernière, sur la table à l'extérieur. L'idée qu'il l'ait automatiquement ramenée dans sa chambre à lui lui faisait plaisir au point qu'elle se sentit encore plus enthousiaste pour la journée.

\- Pas très loin, juste sur l'île d'en face, l'île Crooked. C'est un endroit discret et peu connu aussi, bien qu'il y ait un village de pécheurs. Parfait pour une transaction qui exige la discrétion. Et ce n'est pas loin, surtout.

\- Tu attends quoi, comme livraison, au juste ?

\- Les derniers mousquets espagnols, des centaines exactement, annonça-t-il avec un ricanement sec mais il était visiblement très satisfait de cette acquisition. Des modèles comme on en à jamais vu. Ils serviront à équiper mes vigies, mais surtout les gardes du gouverneur et d'autres Templiers.

Charity hocha la tête, cette référence aux Templiers et à son travail de contrebandier et trafiquant d'armes la ramenant légèrement à hier soir. Bien sur, la transaction en question était du trafique d'armes, elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle crut qu'elle allait ressentir un certain malaise par rapport à cela mais non. C'était davantage la mention des Templiers qui la gênait. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit sur ces gens, le seul sentiment qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'eux, c'était une méfiance immense, voir de la peur. Julien vit qu'elle s'était un peu refroidi et il s'approcha d'elle afin de lui soulever le menton du bout des doigts pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux :

\- Je t'ai qu'il fallait être prudente quand il s'agissait de ne jamais nous trahir. Pas qu'il fallait te braquer à la moindre mention de l'Ordre. N'oublie pas que je suis aussi un Templier, Charity.

\- Je sais… Je sais. Il me faudra un peu de temps pour m'y faire. Et il faut que j'en sache plus sur ton Ordre. Cela m'aidera, je pense.

\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu en saches le moins possible, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah ça non, non, s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras. Plus de ça. Plus de secrets. Je ne pourrais pas comprendre ce que vous faites vraiment si tu ne m'en parles pas davantage.

Julien ne semblait pas apprécié ses mots mais pas question qu'elle bouge de sa position. Elle était loin de tout comprendre encore à l'Ordre et elle en avait besoin, au fond d'elle-même, besoin pour le comprendre lui. Malgré ses mots, elle avait du mal à mettre Julien et les Templiers dans le même sac. Même avec ce qu'elle l'avait vu faire. Elle avait surtout l'impression qu'ils étaient une étrange et mystérieuse menace dont elle était loin de tout saisir au-dessus de leurs têtes à eux deux, et le pire c'est qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'être dans l'erreur. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se faire à l'idée que Julien était l'un des leurs. Ce dernier soupira et prit son visage entre ses mains, ses pouces caressant ses temps tandis qu'un sourire à demi amusé et à demi agacé apparût sur ses lèvres :

\- Comme tu voudras, mon oisillon, comme tu voudras. Au point où on est… Je t'en parlerai. Mais plus tard. Si tu veux venir avec moi, il va falloir t'habiller. Nous déjeunerons en mer. Prends quelque chose dans la salle à manger si tu à faim. On doit être parti dans une heure.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et Charity sourit contre ses lèvres en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Elle serait bien restée la journée à Great Inagua, aussi. La journée au lit, plus précisément. Elle doit dire qu'elle était impatiente de refaire ce qu'ils avaient il y a deux nuits. Impatiente d'être à nouveau dans ses bras. Et d'après la fougue qui le prit quand il sentit ses mains et qu'il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui, elle pouvait dire sans le moindre doute que lui aussi avait hâte. Il détacha ses lèvres d'elle et lui offrit son petit sourire sardonique en murmurant :

\- Ne traîne pas.

Elle lui rendit le même sourire malicieux et se dépêcha de rejoindre son ancienne chambre, qu'elle ne parvenait déjà plus à considérer comme sa propre chambre. Elle ouvrit rapidement le placard et chercha des vêtements appropriés pour une journée en mer tout en souriant doucement. Il suffisait qu'il l'embrasse et qu'il lui sourie pour qu'elle oublie tous ses doutes. Ah, ce n'était pas bon, elle ne devrait pas oublier les questions qui lui restaient encore à lui poser. Et elles étaient nombreuses. Elle se demandait notamment quelle place avait exactement le gouverneur Torres au sein de cet Ordre. Et quelle place Julien y avait aussi. Quel était leur hiérarchie, avait-ils un quartier général quelque part dans les Caraïbes, avait-ils des buts bien fixés qui était réalisables dans l'immédiat… Elle avait conscience que plus en demander et plus en savoir sur le sujet ne ferait qu'augmenter le danger pour elle et elle savait que c'était pour cela que Julien ne tenait pas tellement à lui en parler. Quelque chose lui disait que si on ne faisait pas parti de l'Ordre, on n'avait pas à savoir ce genre de choses. Et quelque part, cela pourrait mettre Julien lui-même en danger peut-être… si il lui parlait trop alors qu'il n'en avait pas l'autorisation. Cette pensée la dégrisa quelque peu et elle douta immédiatement des questions qu'elle tenait à lui poser. Qu'elle se mette elle-même en danger était une chose qu'elle avait acceptée et qui la concernait, mais si satisfaire sa curiosité risquait de le mettre en danger lui… elle renoncerait à ses questions. C'était quelque chose qu'elle devrait lui demander rapidement. Si il avait déjà pris de gros risques par rapport à sa propre vie en lui disant le peu qu'elle savait déjà.

Charity finit par choisir une jupe de couleur marron foncé, mais si légère qu'elle ne la gênerait pas pour marcher sur le pont du navire, accompagné d'une chemise noir avec le bout des manches rouges qu'elle trouva charmante. Cette jupe avait l'avantage de ne pas traîner sur le sol aussi, ce qui était parfait si jamais ils devait descendre sur une plage ou même sur le pont qui avait tendance à être constamment humide voir inondé d'eau à cause de certaines vagues trop fortes, elle l'avait appris avec ces deux premiers voyages en mer. Elle ne comptait sa captivité sur le _Lady Lavinia_ comme un troisième voyage. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas y repenser alors qu'elle se sentait bien et optimiste pour l'avenir malgré les questions qui restait à régler. Elle se dépêcha de prendre un bain qu'elle commanda à la même dame qu'elle avait déjà aperçu apporter le dîner. En moins d'une heure, elle était prête, habillée, une pomme pris dans la salle à manger à la main et elle se mit à la recherche de Julien, qui n'était apparemment nulle part dans la maison. Charity sortit dans la cour où elle ne le vit pas davantage mais elle aperçut François, et elle se figea en se rappelant qu'il était là il y a deux nuits et qu'il avait observé Julien torturé cet homme. Etait-il un Templier, lui aussi ?

Elle l'observa davantage. Il était en train visiblement de l'attendre en bas des escaliers blancs de l'extérieur, et elle profita du fait qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas vu pour l'observer. Il avait l'air un peu plus jeune que Julien mais pas de beaucoup. Il était plus petit et moins musclé, mais il restait bien proportionné, vie de marin oblige. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus foncés que ceux de Julien, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert plus clair. Il était un charmant garçon, du moins le supposait-elle. Mais quelque chose en lui lui déplaisait sans qu'elle sache quoi exactement. Cela dit, il ne l'impressionnait guère. Elle se demandait d'où il sortait exactement et quelle place exacte il avait pour Julien. Encore une question qu'elle devrait lui poser. Charity sortit de la maison en croquant sa pomme, et prit son temps pour descendre les marches de l'escalier, se retrouvant finalement près de François qui lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Le capitaine m'a dit de vous dire qu'il vous attend au port. Départ dans un quart d'heure.

\- Vous venez avec nous, François ? Demanda-t-elle, se permettant de l'appeler par son prénom, de toute manière elle ne connaissait pas son nom de famille.

Sa question lui déplut de toute évidence. Elle lui déplut énormément. Elle aurait même cru voir un élan de haine traverser son regard mais elle n'en jurerait pas, ce qui fit naître un froid intense en elle. Et ce qui la fit surtout se mettre sur ses gardes. Elle avait emmené son nouveau pistolet et il était bien attaché à la ceinture de cuir brun qu'elle avait trouvé dans son armoire avec les vêtements, Julien ayant penser à tout, cette ceinture étant la même que celles que les hommes portait, avec un étui pour pistolet. Et à cet instant, elle était contente de sentir le poids de l'arme autour de sa taille. Mais ce qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de François disparut aussi vite qu'elle l'avait vu et il marmonna en s'apprêtant à retourner dans la maison :

\- Je suis toujours aux côtés du capitaine dans chacune de ses missions, miss.

Et sans rien ajouter, il gravit les escaliers d'un pas énergique, presque colérique et la laissa planter là. Charity fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle l'avait déjà senti mais pas à ce point. Et elle était incapable de dire pourquoi, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire pour qu'il l'a déteste. Cela aussi, elle devrait le demander à Julien et de toute urgence. Peut-être avait-elle rêvée mais elle s'était sentie menacée par son regard. C'était peut-être son imagination, cela dit. Elle en parlerait tout de même à Julien.

Charity descendit la pente et savoura l'air frais du matin. Le soleil brûlait dans le ciel bleu. Elle avait entendu parler de tempêtes terrible et de pluies brutales et inattendues dans les Caraïbes, mais pour le moment elle n'avait rien vu de tout cela. Juste le ciel bleu et le soleil agréable. L'odeur des arbres et de la mer, délicieuse. Julien avait raison, elle avait vraiment eu besoin de sommeil. Elle se sentait plus énergique et reposée que jamais en cet instant. Elle avait envie de courir pour rejoindre le pont et monter sur le _Déserteur_ afin d'aller découvrir cette île Crooked. Un nouvel endroit à explorer ! Elle arriva rapidement dans le village où elle prit plaisir à saluer les passants avec un grand sourire. Certaines personnes lui répondirent timidement, surpris et d'autres la dévisagèrent, ayant à nouveau l'air de penser qu'elle était folle. La folle du capitaine, devait-ils penser. Mais cela ne la vexait pas le moins du monde. Bien au contraire, cela la faisait rire, pour être honnête. En passant, elle jeta un coup d'œil au bordel immense et totalement silencieux en ce matin, mais les bouteilles de rhums vides devant sur les tables prouvait que la nuit dernière avait été agité, comme bien des nuits. Elle se demanda un instant combien de ses femmes avait-elles été avec Julien. Peut-être toutes. Elle n'aimait pas ce bordel.

Enfin, elle arriva sur le port et elle vit que les hommes la dévisageaient d'une étrange manière, insistante. Cela l'a mit quelque peu mal à l'aise et surtout, elle ne le comprit pas. Elle vit Julien debout sur le ponton, sa cape rouge se faisant directement remarquer dans ce tableau de bleu, de vert, de marron et de gris. Son chapeau bien ancré sur sa tête, à nouveau dans son aptitude de capitaine. Il lisait un livre de compte. Quelque chose de nostalgique se fit ressentir en elle en le voyant ainsi de dos. Il avait exactement la même posture et faisait exactement la même chose que la première fois où elle l'avait vu, dans la calle du _Lady Lavinia._ Une image qu'elle garderait toujours dans son esprit et qu'elle adorait. Elle aurait pu le regarder ainsi pendant des heures mais ils devaient bientôt partir et l'excitation de l'aventure se fit à nouveau ressentir et elle sautilla jusqu'à Julien, lui tapotant l'épaule au passage.

\- Eh, lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, pile à l'heure, tu vois ?

\- En avance, je dirais même, ricana-t-il tout en continuant à lire son livre de comptes.

\- Dis, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tes hommes me dévisage tous ainsi ? C'est un peu effrayant, je dois dire.

Julien leva les yeux de son livre et alors qu'elle crut qu'il allait regarder ses hommes, ce fut elle qu'il regarda et un sifflement passa entre ses lèvres tandis que quelque chose s'alluma dans son regard :

\- Tu me le demandes sérieusement, ma belle ? Regarde-toi. L'incarnation même de la sirène tentatrice. Les marins aiment les sirènes. Ils s'en méfient aussi. Je vais devoir garder un œil sur eux. Et sur moi, aussi.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te surveiller pour cela, dit-elle en s'approchant et en passant les mains sur son livre de compte, même si elle avait du mal à croire que les hommes la regardait parce qu'ils la trouvait séduisante. Elle n'avait rien mis de spécial aujourd'hui, du moins lui semblait-il.

Julien secoua la tête et rangea son carnet sous son bras avant de prendre ses mains qu'il embrassa brièvement en disant :

\- Allez, monte, démoniaque sirène.

Charity ria mais elle accepta son aida pour monter dans le navire, ressentant une chaleur l'envahir au contact de ses mains sur sa taille quand il l'a souleva légèrement pour qu'elle enjambe la coque du _Déserteur_ et arrive sur le pont. Des tas d'hommes s'activait sur le pont, certains s'arrêtant pour la regarder, ce qui lui fit secouer la tête. Elle ne comprendrait jamais. Cela dit, elle ne voulait pas les déranger dans leur travail et elle alla se mettre quelque peu à l'écart, au bord du pont, se penchant par-dessus le navire, observant la villa en hauteur, ainsi que le pavillon d'amis et le village sur le côté. Sa belle Great Inagua, petite mais pleine de vie. Cela la fit sourire tandis qu'elle attendait que le navire soit prêt à partir pour l'île Crooked. Quel drôle de nom, d'ailleurs. Elle attendit une bonne vingtaine de minutes tandis que Julien était encore sur le pont. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit la vigie placé en haut crier « Chaloupe en vue ! » et elle se pencha et vit effectivement une chaloupe entrée entre les immenses roches qui protégeait Great Inagua et s'approcher du ponton. Quand Julien finit par monter sur le navire, elle vit tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas l'air content. Vraiment pas. Il avait l'air parfaitement détendu quand elle l'avait vu sur le ponton, mais là tout son corps semblait tendu et son regard était dur et froid. Il était en colère. Il la chercha visiblement du regard et lui demanda de venir avec la tête, ce qu'elle fit, principalement inquiète en le regardant entrer dans la cabine du capitaine. Elle le suivit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau où il s'était assis et où elle aperçu la fenêtre devant laquelle elle avait dormi lors de son voyage de La Havane à Great Inagua. Les matelas avaient été retirés, bien sur. Elle pourrait maintenant dormir avec lui si ils faisaient un voyage plus long. Elle se rappelait parfaitement l'avoir observé à demi nu, dans cette même cabine. I peine quelques jours et ils avait fait déjà fait un si long chemin depuis.

\- La chaloupe venait de mon livreur, marmonna-t-il en fouillant furieusement dans les tiroirs du bureau. Celui-ci à changer son lieu de rendez-vous. Nous devons le retrouver plus loin au Sud, à cinq heures de navigation, sur un îlot désertique et minuscule, à demi immergé par la mer, la baie de Cumberland.

Il ne dit rien de plus, tirant une carte roulée de son tiroir et l'ouvrit avec colère sur le bureau. Charity fronça les sourcils et déclara avec hésitation :

\- Je ne comprends pas… c'est grave ?

\- Je n'aime pas cela, marmonna-t-il en sortant un compas afin de tracer le chemin sur la carte. On à déjà changer les lieux de rendez-vous, mais jamais si près de la transaction. Et le lieu choisi… c'est un endroit désertique, il n'y à aucune vie là-bas. L'endroit est bien trop petit, tu ne pourrais même pas y installer un campement. Pas pour longtemps en tout cas. Tu le fais le tour de l'îlot en dix minutes maximum. Ce n'est pas un endroit habituel. Je ne sais pas… cela ne me plait pas.

\- Est-ce qu'on y va quand même ? Si tu à un mauvais pressentiment…

\- Oh si, on y va, si j'ai raison, je tiens à savoir à qui j'ai vraiment affaire. Si j'ai tort, je réglerais ça rapidement. Je te dirais bien de rester ici en ce qui te concerne, par mesure de sécurité, mais…

\- C'est hors de question ! S'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pas question de rester ici à tourner en ronds en me demandant si tout va bien. Je viens.

-… et je m'en doutais, grommela-t-il, visiblement d'humeur massacrante. Fais ce que tu veux, mais tu feras exactement ce que je te dis de faire, est-ce que c'est compris ? Si je te dis de rester sur le navire, tu reste sur le navire. Si je te dis de te cacher, tu te caches. Si je te dis de fuir, tu fuis. On est d'accord ?

\- Oui, accepta Charity même si elle n'aimait pas trop cette idée, ses mains faisant tourner sa pomme. Tu ne penses pas que tu te fais des idées, cela dit ? Il n'y a peut-être rien.

\- Possible, dit-il sans lever les yeux de sa carte. Possible. Mais je préfère me montrer prudent. Nous allons emmener plus d'hommes que prévus. Ils n'ont qu'à attendre, de toute manière nous ne serons jamais là-bas à l'heure prévu.

Julien se leva alors brusquement et sortit tout aussi rapidement du cabinet, la laissant là. Charity se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas le suivre et le laisser faire son travail de capitaine. Il était de toute évidence d'une humeur massacrante, et prêt à s'emporter rapidement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il détestait quand les choses n'étaient pas sous contrôle. Où bien était-ce seulement de la paranoïa. Cela dit, elle n'en jugerait pas. Elle ne savait rien des hommes qu'ils allaient rencontrer. Poussant un soupir, sentant l'inquiétude de Julien la contaminer, elle décida de ressortir sur le pont afin d'attendre au grand air qu'ils puissent enfin quitter Great Inagua. Elle ne vit pas Julien en sortant mais rapidement, au fil des minutes qui s'écoulait, alors qu'elle s'était assis sur un tonneau collé à la coque, observant l'animation sur le pont, elle vit bien plus d'hommes que prévus monter à bord et au bout d'une bonne heure d'attente, Julien apparut enfin et marcha au milieu du pont en criant à ses hommes :

\- Allez les gars, il est temps d'y aller ! Levez l'ancre et déployer les voiles, à moitié seulement ! Nous prendrons de la vitesse lorsque nous serons en pleine mer.

Charity ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de sentir un élan de fierté la traverser alors qu'il continuait à donner des ordres, marchant tel Zeus veillant sur son Olympe, roi parmi ses hommes. Chacun obéissant sans montré la moindre hésitation, leur roi à la cape rouge marchant au milieu d'eux et Julien finit par prendre la barre afin de tourner quand ils s'approchèrent trop de quelques rochers. Elle le regarda manier le _Déserteur_ quelques minutes avec fascination, il n'était même pas concentré, ce qu'il faisait était aussi naturel pour lui que respirer. Naviguer. Contrôler son navire. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que son air sombre et son regard colérique se dissipait à mesure qu'ils quittaient la baie et que Great Inagua s'éloignait derrière eux. La navigation le détendait et cela la soulagea de voir cela. Peut-être que tout se passerait bien, après tout. Elle tourna la tête vers l'autre côté, toujours assise sur son tonneau et observa la baie de Great Inagua se faire de plus en plus petite. Cela lui fit à la fois un petit pincement au cœur de quitter ces lieux, même brièvement, tout en ressentant une excitation montée avec force. Une nouvelle aventure commençait. Un nouveau lieu allait s'ouvrir à elle et elle comprit, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'entrer en pleine mer, qu'elle voudrait voir chaque coin et chaque île des Caraïbes. Elle voulait tout connaître et tout voir si tout devait ressembler à ce qu'elle avait déjà vu jusque ici, que ce soit des villes bruyantes et joyeuses comme La Havane ou bien des îles plus calmes et sauvages comme Great Inagua.

Elle comprit au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester sur son tonneau quand les vagues se mirent à faire tanguer le navire, comme à chaque voyage et elle en descendit, prenant soin de quitter le pont afin de ne pas déranger les marins dans leur travail. Elle rejoignit Julien qui tenait toujours la barre à deux mains et il lui sourit à son approche, montrant qu'il se sentait nettement mieux même si une vague ombre persistait à planer dans ses yeux, montrant qu'il n'avait pas oublié son pressentiment.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller dans la cabine te détendre un peu. Nous en avons pour plusieurs heures.

Charity hocha la tête, lui souriant doucement et lui effleurant la main en passant avant de gagner la cabine. Elle aurait pu rester et lui poser toute les questions qu'elle tenait encore à lui poser, où même lui demander de venir avec elle dans la cabine, mais il avait l'air tellement bien, la barre à la main… elle ne tenait pas à réveiller à nouveau cet air noir. Elle aimait l'idée qu'il se détende, lui, et qu'il prenne un peu de plaisir en naviguant. Le reste pouvait attendre.

Charity laissa promener son regard sur la cabine et aperçu une minuscule étagère avec deux où trois bouquins dedans. Elle s'en approcha et en prit un au hasard. Il était en français. Elle avait plus de mal à lire la langue qu'à la parler, mais elle y arrivait si elle se concentrait et cela l'aidait toujours à progresser. Elle s'installa sur le lit de Julien posé à la droite de la cabine, bien plus étroit que celui de la villa, bien entendu, mais assez confortable tout de même, afin de se plonger dans le roman le temps que tout soit préparé et qu'ils puissent enfin partir.

Cela dura plusieurs heures. Plusieurs heures où elle resta plongé dans le roman, qui était en fait un livre décrivant les espèces maritimes observés à ce jour et ce qu'on savait d'elles. C'était très intéressant, même si elle avait du mal à déchiffrer certains mots et qu'elle butait sur d'autres. Julien n'apparut pas pendant tout ce temps, mais elle l'entendit souvent crier des ordres à ses hommes et à chaque fois, elle souriait à l'écoute de sa voix autoritaire. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir et elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière, regardant Julien entrer et retirer son chapeau, ce qui la surpris quelque peu, il n'avait peut-être pas l'attention de revenir tout de suite sur le pont. Il vit ce qu'elle faisait, allongé sur le ventre le livre entre les mains, et un petit rire le secoua tandis qu'il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle, passant un bras de l'autre côté de son corps et elle frémit doucement en sentant la chaleur de sa peau si près de la sienne. Sa chemise blanche à demi entrouverte était humide, soit par l'effort soit par la mer qui mouillait souvent le pont d'un navire, elle le savait. Il murmura en la regardant :

\- Il faudra que je mette plus de romans dans cette cabine. Pour les futurs voyages. Tu arrives à lire celui-là ?

\- J'ai un peu de mal, avoua-t-elle en lui tendant le bouquin et en indiquant une phrase sur laquelle elle bloquait depuis plusieurs minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit ici ?

\- « Leurs dents ne sont pas si grandes qu'on pourrait le croire par rapport à leurs tailles adultes. Mais elles n'en restent pas moins terriblement meurtrières », dit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au livre. Je me demande pourquoi je garde ce livre. Il à été écrit grossièrement par un imbécile d'auteur qui n'a jamais naviguer en mer et donc jamais vu de vrais requins. Même si il n'a pas tort au sujet de leurs dents.

\- Moi je trouve que ce qu'il dit est plutôt intéressant, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un bon livre sur les créatures marines, ricana-t-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux roux derrière l'oreille de Charity. Je t'en montrerai quand on rentrera.

\- Je ne suis pas pressée, commenta Charity en tournant négligemment une page du roman. J'aime la mer.

\- Même après ce qui s'est passé avec les pirates ? L'interrogea-t-il.

La petite bulle d'insouciance dans lequel Charity était entrée depuis quelques heures éclata brutalement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait ses semaines dans la calle du _Lady Lavinia._ Ces derniers jours, elle avait appris à passer au-dessus de cela. Avec la vie qu'elle avait commencé à mener, cela n'avait pas été trop compliqué, en réalité, d'éviter d'y penser. Entre les interrogations encore sans réponses au sujet des Templiers, et de Julien aussi, et le reste, son esprit avait été plus qu'occupé. Et c'était mieux ainsi, car dès qu'elle avait le malheur de laisser son esprit revenir à ce qui s'était passé avec ces monstres, elle revoyait tout comme si elle y était à nouveau. Comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté ce placard obscur dans la calle du navire. Elle avait conscience que quelque part, elle n'était pas en droit de se plaindre, en réalité. Bien des femmes avaient du se trouver dans la même situation qu'elle et connaître une fin beaucoup plus terrible. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer au nombres de jeunes filles qui elles n'avait pas eu leur sauveur.

Julien passa son doigt sur son front, comme si il cherchait à en effacer quelque chose, et un petit rire sec le secoua tandis qu'il murmura :

\- Ah, je crois que je t'ai gâché ta bonne humeur.

\- Non, non, objecta-t-elle en secouant la tête tout en fermant le livre d'un coup sec sans lever les yeux vers lui. C'est juste que… des fois je me demande si cela finira par arriver. Tu sais, quand ça finira par s'effacer. Les images.

\- Jamais, rétorqua-t-il immédiatement, ce qui la poussa à lever les yeux vers lui. Ça ne s'effacera jamais, mon petit oisillon. Je ne peux même pas te garantir que cela deviendra plus flou avec le temps. Ça va rester en toi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Mais tu m'a déjà prouvée que tu n'étais pas faible, n'est-ce pas ? Tu apprendras à vivre avec.

Charity fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas le genre de réponse qu'elle espérait, et que ça ne lui redonnait pas spécialement le sourire. Même si elle se doutait bien qu'il avait raison. De toute manière, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait un jour oublier cela. Ce qui s'était passé. Elle soupira et laissa ses yeux se promener dans la cabine. Elle commença à alors à se sentir trop à l'étroit dans ce lieu, pourtant assez grand pour une cabine. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler légèrement et elle eut l'instinct de vouloir se lever, mais le corps de Julien l'empêcha de bouger et avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre des objections, ses mains virent saisirent son visage et il murmura en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Et il vaut mieux commencer à apprendre maintenant. Tu n'as eu qu'un aperçu de la violence de ce monde et si tu n'apprends pas très vite à combattre tes faiblesses, tu mourras. Il y a certaines choses contre lequel je ne peux pas te protéger.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, passant ses mains sur les siennes qui tenait toujours son visage, et elle ne sut si elle allait le repousser où les lui serrer. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, qu'elle devrait l'écouter mais dans l'immédiat, elle voulait sortir de cette cabine. Elle alla lui dire quand, la seconde suivante, elle sentit ses lèvres chaudes se presser contre les siennes, la prenant par surprise. Avant de vraiment comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver, elle se sentit pousser sur le lit et elle sentit Julien sur elle, lourd, chaud. Et l'effet que ce baiser eut sur elle fut de lui faire oublier immédiatement sa panique. Cela s'envola aussi vite que c'était arrivée. Soupirant légèrement contre sa bouche, elle passa les bras autour de sa nuque afin d'approfondir son baiser. Si cela était un meilleur remède à sa peur, elle serait ravie de l'utiliser le plus souvent possible. Les lèvres de Julien étaient à la fois plus douces et plus avide qu'il y a deux nuits, comme si il mourrait d'envie d'aller encore plus loin tout en se sentant plus calme. C'était contradictoire. Ce constat la fit rire doucement contre sa bouche, et Julien se détacha d'elle pour l'observer, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres :

\- Ah, elle a retrouvé sa joie. C'est bien. Je préfère te voir ainsi.

Charity éclata de rire et les heures qui passèrent ensuite lui semblèrent être un rêve doux. Elle oublia complètement les inquiétudes de Julien quand à leur destination prochaine et à l'incertitude qui régnait sur ce qui allait se passer, elle oublia ses pensées sur les pirates, elle oublia absolument tout pour savourer la sensation d'être dans ses bras. Quand ils firent l'amour, elle fut surprise de voir que le plaisir qu'elle avait goûté la première nuit ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'elle ressentit alors. Pas la moindre douleur. Un vague inconfort peut-être, mais surtout de la chaleur et cette intensité, seigneur… elle laissa bien plus promener ses mains sur son corps, le découvrant un peu plus, le savourant un peu plus. Elle ne se lasserait tout simplement jamais du goût de sa peau où de la sensation de se barbe sous ses doigts, où de son rire grave quand elle osait quelque chose, comme lui mordiller doucement la lobe de l'oreille quand il s'était penché sur son cou. Le voyage passa bien plus vite ainsi. Trop vite.

A un moment donné, alors qu'elle se prélassait sur lui, il fut rappelé sur le pont et du la laisser seule, mais elle s'endormit si vite que cela n'eut pas tellement d'importance. C'est une secousse du navire plus forte que les autres qui la réveilla. Elle resta quelques minutes à fixer le plafond de la cabine, puis elle entendit la voix alors de Julien criez plus haut : « Jetez l'ancre ! » ce qui la fit littéralement bondir du lit. Ils étaient arrivés. Charity se frotta les yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elle lissa sa robe des mains et se passa la main dans les cheveux afin de les ordonner, ce qui était un peu inutile vu qu'ils s'envolerait sitôt qu'elle aurait mis le pieds sur le pond à cause du vent de la mer. A cet instant, elle se sentait juste bien. Détendue. Enthousiaste.

Elle s'avança et ouvrit la porte de la cabine afin de monter sur le pont où elle vit les hommes en train de remonter les voiles du navire, courant d'un endroit à l'autre, faisant leur travail avec habitude. Elle chercha Julien des yeux et ne tarda pas à le trouver, au bord du navire, observant l'île à la longue-vue, sa cape rouge flottant derrière lui. François était à ses côtés, et elles voyaient qu'ils parlaient. Comme elle l'avait prédit, dès qu'elle s'avança un peu, le vent fit voler ses cheveux et elle tacha de les repousser afin de voir où elle allait pour rejoindre Julien et ne pas cogner un de ses marins.

François la remarqua le premier et son regard s'assombri à sa vue, elle le remarqua mais fut incapable d'y prêter attention lorsqu'elle vit ce qui s'étalait tout autour d'elle et surtout devant elle. Elle s'approcha d'un pas lent, ébahie, et observa la beauté des lieux, se penchant au-dessus du navire, arrivant aux côtés de Julien. Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne pourrait pas voir des lieux aussi beaux que Great Inagua où La Havane ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à se taire, car les Caraïbes avait le don de l'émerveillée davantage à chaque fois.

La baie de Cumberland. Elle savait à peine décrire le lieu qui était devant elle. Cette sorte de petit îlot était totalement sauvage. Sauvage et magnifique. Et si petit ! Elle avait l'impression que cette petite terre venait à peine de sortir de l'océan, et pourrait être englouti à nouveau à tout moment. En forme de rond, l'îlot se coupait en deux au milieu, la mer reprenant son droit, formant une sorte de petite lagune entre deux plages qui recouvrirait à peine les mollets l'une en face de l'autre. L'îlot était certes petit, mais couvert d'immenses rochers et de cocotiers par dizaine, par centaine aurait-elle même dit. Cet îlot était lui-même en face de rochers immenses qui semblait faire parti d'une île bien plus grande et plus vaste. Cuba peut-être ? Elle s'en moquait un peu à vraie dire, elle n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant : descendre de ce navire et aller découvrir ce petit coin de paradis.

\- C'est tellement magnifique, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

\- Mhh, grogna Julien en baissant la longue vue, les sourcils froncés. Magnifique, oui. Et bien silencieux. Je ne vois personne.

\- Ils sont peut-être sur la plage derrière les rochers, capitaine, suggéra François en regardant l'îlot d'un air néanmoins suspicieux.

\- Peut-être, mais où est leur navire ? Si ils sont bien là, ils ne veulent pas qu'on les voit et leur navire à de toute évidence était amarré ailleurs. Je n'aime pas cela.

\- Il est possible que ce soit par mesure de sécurité, ils ont peut-être eu des problèmes avec des navires de la garde côte, dit François.

\- Peut-être, peut-être. Je vais aller vérifier. Fais descendre les chaloupes. J'emmène dix hommes avec moi. Charity, tu reste sur le navire.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, sortant de son observation pour se retourner vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Pas question ! Il faut que j'aille voir ça de plus près.

\- Il me semble qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur les conditions, avant qu'on ne parte. Si je te dis de rester sur le navire, tu reste sur le navire. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe là-bas, mais je n'aime pas cela et il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller si je ne suis pas sûre que c'est sécurisé. Tu reste là. La discussion est close.

Charity alla ouvrir la bouche mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. C'était en effet ce qui était convenu. Elle avait accepté, avant de partir. Mais nom de Dieu, c'était si magnifique à voir ! Elle ne pouvait pas simplement rester sur le bateau, à regarder ça de loin et surtout, pas question de rester ici à attendre qu'un danger se présente et qu'il risque sa vie. Certes, elle savait que c'était des excuses, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'impression qu'il y avait quiconque sur cet îlot, et elle mourrait d'envie d'aller l'explorer. Et elle irait. Bon sang, que oui, elle irait ! Mais il allait falloir être subtil. Elle ne dit rien à Julien, se contentant de lui jeter un regard noir, ce qui eut l'air d'amusé Julien qui eut un petit sourire sarcastique avant de passer derrière elle pour donner des ordres à ses hommes. François le suivit rapidement, dardant encore une fois son regard mécontent sur elle. Elle commençait à trouver ses regards agaçants. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle en parle à Julien.

Pendant la demi heure qui suivit, elle observa les hommes descendre la première chaloupes et elle vit Julien et François partir les premiers avec cinq autres hommes et s'éloigner vers la baie, pendant que le reste de l'équipage préparait la seconde chaloupe. Voilà. C'était l'occasion où jamais. Une idée avait commencé à germer dans son esprit tandis qu'elle observait les marins travailler et tandis que les derniers préparatifs pour la seconde chaloupe se faisait, elle inspira grandement et s'avança vers l'homme qui s'occupait de la préparation, le maître d'équipage d'après ce qu'elle avait compris et se racla la gorge afin qu'il se tourne vers elle. Il leva les yeux du travail de ses hommes à contrecoeur et fronça les sourcils à sa vue. C'était un homme robuste, d'environ une quarantaine d'année, qui la regarda d'un air suspect mais elle ne lui laissa pas trop le temps de réfléchir et déclara d'un ton ferme et assurée, du moins espérait-elle qu'il l'était :

\- Je dois monter dans cette chaloupe. Julien… euh, le capitaine Du Casse à oublié quelque chose d'important en ce qui concerne cette affaire et il faut absolument que j'aille lui apporter.

Le maître d'équipage cligna des yeux, l'observant quelques minutes sans changer d'expression puis déclara simplement :

\- Je n'ai pas reçu de telles instructions de la part du capitaine, miss.

\- Vous devez savoir que le capitaine est très occupé, il ne peut pas penser à tout, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, tout en pensant qu'elle devait avoir l'air ridicule et que cela ne marcherait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois descendre dans cette chaloupe, c'est important.

L'homme se passa la main sur la barbe, l'air suspicieux mais aussi incertain et il regarda la chaloupe puis Charity avant de tenter :

\- Donnez-moi ce… ce quelque chose. Je le donnerai au capitaine. C'est plus sûre pour vous, miss.

\- Impossible, marmonna Charity, essayant d'avoir l'air exaspérée par ses doutes. C'est quelque chose de personnel, je n'ai pas le droit de le montrer à n'importe qui. Et je peux vous assurer que si Julien apprend que vous lui avez fait perdre du temps ainsi avec ses questions douteuses à mon égard, cela risque de vous coûter cher, monsieur. Alors laissez moi une place dans la chaloupe.

Elle décida alors de se retourner afin de ne pas lui laisser le choix et faire comme si elle avait de l'autorité, et elle tourna les talons, s'éloignant avec le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Nom de Dieu. Julien allait vouloir l'étriper quand il la verrait descendre de la seconde chaloupe. Sans compter qu'elle venait peut-être de mettre la position de cet homme en danger. Non. Non, elle s'assurerait qu'elle soit la seule à payer pour cela. Mais bon Dieu, que ça avait été grisant de parler ainsi ! De faire comme si elle avait… du pouvoir. Charity se pencha une fois encore sur le bateau, légèrement sonnée par les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que donner des ordres, faire comme si on devait être naturellement obéit était aussi grisant. Elle commençait à comprendre le désir de certains hommes de devenir capitaine à tout prix. C'était tout simplement exaltant.

Un dauphin fit son apparition sous l'océan et Charity sourit à sa vue et se pencha encore plus mais il disparut presque aussitôt. Cela ne lui fit que donner encore plus envie de descendre et d'aller découvrir cet endroit si magnifique ! Julien ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle puisse rester immobile ici à ne rien faire avec un tel lieu sous les yeux… Il allait être fâché, c'est sûr mais il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir longtemps, impossible. Il devait commencer à la connaître, après tout. De toute manière, il serait bien plus rassuré quand il verrait qu'il n'y a pas de danger sur l'îlot et sa colère disparaîtra. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, cela en valait la peine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était à bord de la chaloupe, en train d'être mise à l'eau au milieu de cinq autres hommes qui soit la regardait d'un air méfiant, soit l'ignorait royalement mais elle s'en moquait encore plus. Penchée au-dessus de la chaloupe, elle regarda l'eau s'avancer de plus en plus près jusqu'à ce que finalement, la chaloupe fut sur l'eau, tanguant légèrement et que les hommes se mirent rapidement à ramé. Charity laissa sa main se promener sur l'eau par-dessus le bois, et savoura le contact tiède et presque doux sur ses doigts, un sourire aux lèvres. L'eau était peu profonde et si claire ! Elle pouvait percevoir les coraux colorés posés sur le sable, de même que le sable blanc et fin qui montait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, ils atteignirent la plage et que la chaloupe s'enfonça dans le sable avec douceur étant donné la force quasi inexistante des vagues.

Charity n'attendit pas et sauta littéralement de la chaloupe et ses bottes s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans l'eau, mais elle s'en moquait bien. Elle s'éloigna quelque peu de la barque, observant autour d'elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. D'aussi près, c'était encore plus magnifique. Elle sentait la même odeur pure et saine qui régnait à Great Inagua, l'odeur de jungle en moins. Le vent était particulièrement puissant ici, et ses cheveux volèrent devant son visage, l'obligeant à les retirer tout en s'avançant doucement en tournant autour d'elle-même. Seigneur… si on lui avait dit à Londres qu'un jour elle verrait des endroits aussi magnifique… La Havane et Great Inagua avait comblé son cœur, rassasié ses rêves. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait encore plus beau. Allez savoir ce que cachait encore les Caraïbes ? Ce petit coin de paradis qu'était Cumberland Bay le prouvait. Elle observa les imposants rochers qui habitait ce morceau d'île, entouré de tellement de palmiers et de verdure que tout lui semblait vert, mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus c'était vraiment ce long filet d'eau, presque cette minuscule rivière d'océan qui fissurait le sable en deux parties. L'eau transparente ne devait même pas arriver aux chevilles, une pataugeoire mais avec le soleil qui se reflétait dessus, ça donnait au lieu un petit quelque chose de féerique.

Charity rit doucement. Elle se sentait bien. Si bien. Elle observa devant elle et vit les hommes de Julien un peu plus loin, et elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître sa silhouette au milieu de l'îlot. Ils avaient l'air de parler entre eux, et elle ne voyait personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait pas vu à bord. Peut-être qu'on lui avait vraiment fait faux bond… si c'était le cas, elle plaignait la personne qui allait devoir subir la colère de Julien. Tout comme elle allait devoir la subir pour avoir quitté le navire… elle aviserait le moment voulu. Pour l'instant, elle profitait de la beauté des lieux et du moment présent.

Un mouvement entre les arbustes attira son attention et elle se pencha pour mieux voir ce que c'était. Une créature de taille moyenne sortit alors brusquement et se précipita loin d'elle, la faisant sursauter mais elle reconnut l'animal pendant qu'il fuyait, certainement effrayé par cet arrivé d'hommes sur ce petit îlot. Un ocelot. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'observer des petits tigres en ces animaux quand on lui en montrait des portraits, mais avec un air plus craintif et inoffensif. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle en voyait un en vrai. Etait-ce normal qu'un animal pareil soit sur une si petite île ? Il faudra qu'elle pose la question à…

\- Eh ! S'écria-t-elle tout à coup en sentant une main lui saisir durement le bras et la tirer d'un coup sec.

Elle se retourna furieuse et découvrit François qui la dévisageait d'un air surpris et tout aussi en colère. Elle avait immédiatement senti que ce n'était pas la main de Julien. Son cœur s'était emballé à ce geste, et la frayeur l'avait traversé de part en part, mais maintenant que c'était retombé, elle était furieuse et tira d'un coup brusque pour se dégager de la poigne de François, mais il ne lâcha pas.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Tout de suite !

\- Vous ne devriez pas être là, gronda-t-il en lui jetant un regard si noir qu'elle se sentit presque mal le temps d'un instant mais après avoir eu à faire des pirates, ce n'est pas lui qui allait l'effrayer. Putain de merde, jura-t-il, le capitaine va être furieux…

\- Le capitaine sera aussi furieux si il apprend que vous m'avez maintenu de force, vous me faites mal, alors lâchez-moi !

\- Charity !

François tourna la tête en même temps que Charity à la voix de Julien et elle le vit s'approcher un peu puis s'arrêtez au milieu de l'îlot, le visage totalement fermé mais Charity pouvait voir dans sa manière de marcher qu'il était furieux. Plus furieux que jamais, même. _Et mince. Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure._ Elle soupira lourdement et François desserra sa prise, et elle en profita pour se dégager en lui jetant un regard furieux. Il avait un problème avec elle, elle le savait et elle allait vraiment devoir comprendre pourquoi il avait une dent contre elle. François lui rendit son regard noir avant de lever les yeux vers Julien qui s'approchait vers eux et Charity vit alors l'expression de François se modifier en l'espace de quelques secondes, passant de la colère glacial à une inquiétude ouverte et avant qu'elle ait pu tourner la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, François s'écria :

\- Capitaine ! Derrière vous ! On nous attaque !

Julien tourna la tête à ses mots et des hommes sortirent alors des buissons, à demi camouflé par de l'herbe posé à même leurs vêtements, comme si ils n'avait fait qu'un avec la nature. Les hommes qui était de dos et qui n'avait pas entendu le cri de François se firent alors embrocher d'un coup de sabre dans les entrailles, un par un. Charity recula, horrifiée, tandis que deux cadavres d'hommes tomba au sol, du sang giclant de leur ventre, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et que les autres sortait leur sabre. Julien jeta un coup d'œil vers elle puis vers ses hommes et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste d'un côté où de l'autre, d'autres hommes sortirent des buissons et deux d'entre eux l'attaqua directement. Charity retint son souffle, sentant son cœur faire un arrêt mais Julien sortit son sabre à temps et para l'attaque d'un des hommes, et avant que l'autre n'ait pu l'approcher, la seconde main de Julien sortit son pistolet et lui tira une balle dans la tête, mais d'autres arrivèrent rapidement.

Charity ne parvenait plus à penser. C'est comme si son esprit s'était tout à coup bloqué à la vue de ce sang, de ces corps, à la vue de Julien le sabre à la main, qui para l'attaque d'autres hommes venant vers lui, plus nombreux cette fois. Son cœur battait follement mais elle ne pensait pas. Trop d'hommes était sur lui. Elle saisit d'instinct son pistolet à sa ceinture, la main tremblante et s'apprêtait à s'approcher d'eux quand une main lui prit à nouveau le bras, encore plus violemment qu'avant, la jetant sur le sable. Elle se retrouva la bouche dans le sable, et sentit un imposant caillou lui érafler profondément le genou, et elle cracha du sable en levant les yeux vers François qui grogna :

\- Te mêle pas de ça et retourne sur le navire, maudite bonne femme !

Il s'élança alors vers Julien, la laissant sur place, mais elle s'en réjouie. Julien ne pourrait jamais lutter contre autant d'hommes seuls. Même à deux, ça ne suffirait pas, non. Seigneur… Charity se leva sur ses bras, enlevant du sable autour de sa bouche et regarda le combat qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. Elle ne discernait presque plus aucun corps. Ceux des hommes qui les agressaient n'étaient distinctifs que par l'herbe qu'ils avaient sur le corps. Le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquait résonnait de toute part, et le bruit assourdissant des pistolets s'y succédait. Ils était au moins une vingtaine si ce n'est plus à les attaquer, alors qu'ils n'était que huit. Charity chercha Julien des yeux parmi les combattants et finit par repérer sa cape rouge tandis qu'il luttait contre deux hommes, parant coup sur coup, et elle le vit transpercer un de ses hommes si profondément que l'épée ressortit derrière son dos. Mais ils étaient encore trop nombreux contre eux.

 _Beaucoup trop nombreux. Ils n'y arriveront pas. Il faut partir. Il faut partir, maintenant._ Charity se releva difficilement, sentant une douleur vive dans son genou et regarda derrière elle. La chaloupe était prête à repartir, même si les hommes qui l'avait amené jusque là était déjà parti pour se battre aux côtés de leurs frères. Retourner seule au navire, il était marrant, ce François. Qu'il aille au diable. Elle prit le pistolet qu'elle avait à la ceinture et le chargea rapidement, en regardant autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'approchait et à la troisième fois qu'elle regarda, elle vit un des hommes en vert s'approcher à toute vitesse vers elle, un second sur ses talons. Elle s'activa, et avant que l'homme n'ait pu l'approcher, elle leva l'arme et tira un coup franc droit sur lui.

Le coup de feu l'atteignit droit dans la poitrine et l'homme s'effondra au sol mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu viser le second, celui-ci était déjà devant elle et la frappa au visage. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle eut car elle n'était sûre de rien une fois le coup pris, sa tête résonna littéralement et elle tomba sur le sol, sonnée. _Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi et lève-toi, tout de suite !_ Charity essaya de reprendre ses esprits mais sa vue devint flou et elle avait l'impression que ses gestes était d'une lenteur abominable, mais elle tâcha de se relever aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, sentant la panique commencer à l'envahir, surtout quand une nouvelle main la saisit, la retournant durement sur le sable, le soleil l'aveugla l'espace d'une seconde et elle fut incapable de voir ce que l'homme s'apprêtait à lui faire mais l'instant d'après, elle vit une épée le transpercer et une giclée de sang lui tomba droit sur le visage tandis que l'homme haletait de douleur et que l'épée repartit en sens inverse.

Le corps tomba juste à côté de Charity et celle-ci leva les yeux et vit François debout, l'épée ensanglanté, le visage ensanglanté. Il leva ses yeux vers elle, et sembla toujours vouloir l'étrangler mais avant que Charity n'ait pu réagir à ça, on la souleva de terre et cette fois, elle reconnut la paume dure de Julien et il grogna :

\- Dépêche toi. On remonte sur le navire, maintenant ! Allez, les gars, allez !

Elle se tourna vers lui et un soulagement intense l'envahit quand elle vit qu'il n'avait rien à part des marques de sang qui n'était apparemment pas le sien. Il ne la regarda pas mais elle sentit sa main serrer si fort son bras qu'il lui en faisait mal, mais elle s'en moquait bien à cet instant. Les hommes remontèrent à bord des chaloupes, ceux qui restaient encore en vie, Julien l'y poussant littéralement sans lâcher son bras et tandis qu'ils quittait la baie, elle vit le nombre de cadavres qui jonchait la plage qui était nu et magnifique quelques instants plus tôt. Elle vit le petit lit d'eau de mer qui avait désormais prit une couleur rosâtre à cause du sang des corps qui était tombé dans l'eau. Elle vit qu'il y avait encore des hommes en vert vivant, se relevant difficilement et courant vers la baie, s'arrêtant au bord de l'eau, les fixant immobile s'éloigner d'eux. Elle vit le corps de l'homme qu'elle avait tué au bord de la plage, et celui que François avait embroché juste à côté et dont le sang était encore sur son visage.

 _J'ai tué._

Charity cligna des yeux. Cette phrase sonnait comme un écho dans sa tête sans qu'elle en saisisse pleinement le sens. Elle avait du mal à penser. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Cumberland Bay, tâché de cadavre et de sang. Elle détourna les yeux. Cet endroit n'avait plus rien de beau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils était à bord du navire et tandis qu'elle se tint debout, tremblante sur le pont, elle entendit Julien crier aux hommes de lever l'ancre et de vérifier qu'aucun navire ne les suivait et ce jusqu'à l'arriver. Elle écouta ça à demi consciente, le regardant parler et agir, le visage tout autant taché de sang que celui de François et une fois que les voiles furent levés et le _Déserteur_ partit, Julien s'approcha d'elle, le visage dur et la prit par le bras afin de la traîner dans la cabine. Elle le suivit sans même chercher à réagir où à comprendre.

Une fois qu'ils furent dedans, Julien claque la porte si fort qu'elle vit quelques morceaux de bois se détacher et voler sur le sol. Morceaux de bois qu'elle observa fixement le temps de quelques secondes mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trop se concentrer dessus, Julien étant déjà sur elle, l'ayant saisit au niveau des bras et la secouant, le visage déformé par la fureur :

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'est passé par l'esprit ? Pauvre folle, a-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu à fais ?

Il cessa de la secouer, continuant à la tenir fermement, semblant attendre une réponse mais elle n'en avait aucune pour lui. Elle se contenta de le regarder fixement, sentant son propre visage se fissurer. Elle avait été stupide. Elle avait été idiote et inconsciente. Elle avait tué quelqu'un, aussi. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à dire un mot. Les traits crispés de Julien ne changèrent absolument pas et sa poigne autour de ses bras se referma sur sa peau, et elle était certaine que ses doigts allait laisser des marques tant il serrait fort :

\- Si je te dis de rester à l'écart, c'est pour ta sécurité. Tu réalise que tu à failli mourir aujourd'hui, Charity ? Si François n'avait pas été là… Je ne serais jamais venu a temps, Charity. Jamais, tu m'entends ?

Quelque chose passa dans son regard et il la lâcha alors brusquement en se détournant, se passant la main sur le visage sans la regarder. C'était drôle, mais elle aurait cru qu'elle aurait eu envie de pleurer. Mais ses yeux étaient totalement secs. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler. _J'ai tué un homme._ Elle fixa le vide sans bouger et Julien leva les yeux vers elle, la dévisageant quelques secondes avant de tourner brusquement les talons et de sortir de la cabine, la laissant seule.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle ne bougea pas et resta debout devant la porte, comme si il allait revenir. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, sans trop savoir pourquoi. _J'ai tué._ D'instinct, elle passa la main sur son visage et regarda alors le sang qui la tâchait, le sang du corps de l'homme que François avait transpercé. Elle effleura le sang du bout des doigts, s'étonnant presque de voir qu'il avait déjà refroidi sur sa paume.

 _J'ai tué un homme._

Elle aurait cru que ce serait l'horreur de cet acte qui la mettrait à ce point sens dessus dessous. Elle aurait cru que prendre la vie d'un homme l'horrifierait et la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'est ce qu'on aurait certainement cru, en la regardant ainsi. Qu'elle était sous le choc de son premier meurtre. Qu'elle était traumatisée, qu'elle ne supporterait plus jamais la vu du sang où celle d'une arme.

Mais c'était faux.

Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir tué qui la retournait à ce point. Ce n'était pas le corps de l'homme qu'elle assassiner qui la bouleversait. C'était même tout le contraire, en réalité. C'était le fait de constater à quel point ça avait été facile. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas eu la moindre hésitation en prenant son arme et en visant. Pas la moindre hésitation à tuer. Et absolument pas le moindre regret.

Elle avait tué un homme et elle ne ressentait rien. Absolument rien.

* * *

 _Great Inagua, sept heures plus tard._

Charity se brossait les cheveux, assise en tailleur sur le lit de sa chambre. Elle venait de sortir du bain et plus aucune trace de sang n'était sur elle. Elle était propre, et un peu plus réveillée qu'avant.

Ils étaient arrivés à Great Inagua depuis deux heures environ. Elle avait passé le voyage assise sur le sol de la cabine, à demi sonné parce qui s'était passé. Julien n'était pas revenu dans la cabine et elle ne l'avait pas vu non plus en descendant du navire. Quand la cabine s'était ouverte et qu'on lui avait dit qu'ils était arrivés à Great Inagua, ce fut comme si elle s'était prise un seau d'eau glacial sur le visage et elle s'était réveillée. Elle n'avait pensé à rien durant tout le voyage. Elle avait juste regardé sa paume sans bouger, sans penser.

Elle voulait plus que tout parler à Julien. Elle tenait à s'excuser. Ce qu'elle avait fait, descendre ainsi du navire sans l'écouter alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien des risques qu'il y aurait pu avoir… c'était stupide. Stupide, enfantin, imprudent. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait mal et culpabilisait et se disait qu'elle n'avait été qu'une pauvre idiote, une pauvre gamine capricieuse qui avait voulu satisfaire son caprice à tout prix, au point de passer à deux doigts de la mort. Elle s'en voulait. Et elle avait besoin de lui, aussi.

Ses doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux humides et ses yeux tombèrent sur le pistolet qu'elle avait utilisé quelques heures plus tôt contre l'homme qui ressemblait à un sauvage. Elle se rappelait de chaque détail de la scène. La poudre à canon mise en place, l'arme chargé, le tir, le sang qui s'était mis à dégouliner de la poitrine de l'homme avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Elle ne cessait de revoir la scène, encore et encore, aussi nettement que si elle le refaisait à chaque minute, ce meurtre. Etait-ce le choc ? Mais si elle était vraiment sous le choc, pourquoi ne ressentait-elle rien quand elle regardait ça dans sa tête ? Rien, si ce n'est un froid glacial d'indifférence l'envahir.

Elle se brossa les cheveux plus brutalement, alors même qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même. En vérité, elle s'horrifiait presque elle-même. Elle avait tué un homme. Certes, un homme qui l'attaquait, mais un homme quand même, une vie humaine. Comment pouvait-elle ne rien ressentir par rapport à cela ? Comment pouvait-elle rester aussi indifférente ? _Suis-je un monstre dénué de sentiment, dans le fond ?_

Charity jeta alors la brosse de colère, qui alla se cogner contre la vitre avant de tomber sur le sol et elle soupira lourdement. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle sauta de son lit et sortit rapidement de sa chambre, jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle à manger et vers le bureau de Julien. Elle entendit un bruit sourd dedans, comme un coffre qu'on déplaçait et elle se doutait que cela devait être lui. Pendant un instant, elle eut envie d'aller le voir pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, pour s'excuser. Pour qu'il l'aide à comprendre, aussi. Qui mieux que lui pouvait comprendre ça ? Lui qui torturait des hommes au quotidien. Peut-être lui ressemblait-elle plus qu'elle ne le pensait, après tout.

Il devait être sans doute être encore furieux contre elle et elle n'était pas non plus sûre d'avoir envie de l'affronter immédiatement. Non. Ce qu'elle avait besoin, c'était d'air pur. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte d'entrée, sa robe en dentelle blanche qu'elle avait enfilé après son bain lui faisant l'effet d'une douce caresse sur sa peau, et elle sortit sous le porche de la villa, se penchant au-dessus de la balustrade en inspirant profondément et en observant les arbres de la jungle au loin. Il était cinq heure de l'après-midi passé, le soleil se coucherait dans deux où trois heures et il était déjà bas, donnant cette lueur orangée à la cour. Elle était bien heureuse d'être rentrée. Plus jamais elle ne voulait revoir Cumberland Bay. Plus jamais.

Elle resta quelques minutes à sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, puis un bruit un peu plus bas attira son attention. Elle s'approcha doucement des escaliers qui menaient à la cour et elle vit alors François assis à même les marches, un long mousquet entre les mains qu'il nettoyait avec un morceau de tissu tâcher d'huile. Il avait du l'entendre s'approcher, même si ses souliers ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit, mais il ne leva pas la tête vers elle. Elle l'observa ainsi quelques instants et se dit qu'elle pouvait au moins lui parler à lui, lui dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant suffisamment pour qu'il l'entende. Sincèrement, François, merci.

Il ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, continuant à laver son arme avec délicatesse presque, avant de rétorquer d'un ton indifférent :

\- Merci pour quoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir sauvée la vie.

La main de François s'immobilisa sur le mousquet et il leva ses yeux verts vers elle et pour la première fois, elle ne vit pas de haine dans ses yeux mais une ironie puissante, comme si il se moquait d'elle presque, et au vu du demi sourire qu'il avait sur le visage, c'était le cas. Il finit par retourner à son arme en ricanant :

\- C'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fais, alors c'est pas la peine de me remercier. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je t'aurais laissé crever.

Charity le regarda quelques minutes, légèrement surprise par ses mots. _Mais que diable lui ai-je fait pour qu'il me déteste à ce point ?_ Décidant qu'il valait mieux en profiter pour le lui demander, n'ayant pas l'intention de supporter ses regards noirs à longueur de temps où pire encore, elle s'apprêta à lui poser directement la question quand la voix de Julien résonna alors derrière eux :

\- Charity.

Elle se retourna, oubliant complètement François. Julien apparût mais passa devant elle sans la regarder et parla alors à Julien :

\- Miss Grayson et moi allons faire un petit tour. Il durera peut-être jusqu'au matin, alors ne m'attendait pas pour les recherches. Trouvez moi le fils de putain qui à organisé cette embuscade et je veux savoir où est passé Pablo.

\- Bien, capitaine.

Julien se tourna alors enfin vers elle et elle le regarda, le visage plein d'espoir mais le sien était toujours aussi fermé et il dit juste sèchement :

\- Suis-moi. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il descendit alors les escaliers sans attendre de réponse, s'attendant à ce qu'elle le suive sans poser de questions et elle dut bien admettre que c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil méfiant à François en passant, mais il l'ignora complètement. Cet homme venait de lui dire qu'il était prêt à la laisser mourir. Elle allait devoir rester sur ses gardes.

Mais pour le moment, elle oublia François et suivit alors Julien sans qu'il ne dise un mot. Elle remarqua qu'il avait quelque chose sous le bras enrôlé dans une couverture marron, quelque chose de long de toute évidence et tandis qu'ils avançait, descendant la pente jusqu'à finalement arrivée au village où Julien prit alors la direction de la jungle, elle lui jeta un regard troublé derrière lui, et lui lança :

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- De l'autre côté.

Charity eut du mal à cacher sa surprise mais étant donné qu'il s'obstinait à maintenir son rythme trop rapide pour elle, il ne le vit pas. Elle dut trottiner pour suivre, et elle devait admettre qu'elle était un peu inquiète. Il voulait faire un si long chemin en fin d'après-midi ? Ils ne pourrait jamais revenir avant la nuit… puis elle se rappela qu'il avait dit à François que cela pourrait durer jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il comptait qu'ils dorment là-bas, alors. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête, mais ça risquait d'être mauvais pour elle. Elle aurait pu refuser et repartir en arrière mais quelque chose lui disait que vu comme il était furieux, il serait capable de la traîner de force jusque de l'autre côté de l'île, quitte à la jeter sur son épaule tel un sauvage. Charity soupira. Elle n'avait même pas envie de repartir en arrière, pour être honnête. Il pouvait bien être furieux contre elle, qu'il lui parle était déjà assez agréable. Elle allait le suivre, même si elle ignorait qu'est-ce qu'il comptait vraiment faire une fois là-bas. Dans le fond, elle continuait à avoir confiance en lui.

Tout le chemin se passa en silence. Il semblait toujours trop en colère pour parler et elle n'osait pas dire quelque chose, pas alors qu'ils marchaient dans des endroits dangereux. Julien, malgré sa colère, s'assurait qu'elle ne tombe pas dans des crevasses et l'aida à passer à plusieurs reprises, surtout lorsqu'ils durent traverser les ponts près des cascades. Il eut beau ne rien lui dire, sentir ses mains dures sur sa peau lui fit du bien et elle faillit presque dire quelque chose après cela, mais elle préféra attendre qu'ils arrivent à destination et voir ce qu'il désirait lui montrer.

Au bout de presque une heure, ils sortirent enfin de la jungle et arrivèrent sur la falaise parsemée des ruines mayas. Le soleil à cette heure précise donnait une leur rosâtre magnifique à l'eau de mer plus bas et Charity remarqua que peu de navires de la flotte de Julien était sur place. Elle ne vit que deux brick et un sloop ancrés dans la baie, le reste était absent. Elle s'approcha un peu, sortant sa gourde donné par Julien qu'elle avait accrochée à sa ceinture afin de boire tout en observant la vue. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit alors Julien se pencher et poser brutalement la couverture marron au sol et elle entendit alors un fracas métallique. Intriguée, elle se retourna et la seconde suivante, Julien se redressa, deux longs sabres dans la main.

Surprise, Charity le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, les sourcils légèrement froncés tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle en les faisant tournoyer aisément dans sa main, le regard toujours aussi fermé et noir. Elle ferma sa gourde et observa les épées de fer bouger comme si elles n'était que des plumes entre ses paumes et finit par secouer la tête en murmurant :

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne se reproduira pas, l'interrompit-il. Plus jamais. Si François n'avait pas été là, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'aurais pas pu te sauver à temps. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

Alors, il lança l'une des épées vers elle et elle lâcha sa gourde qui tomba au sol pour tenter de rattraper l'arme et elle trébucha, mais la rattrapa, enfin à bout de bras et elle sentit sa paume effleurer le fer tranchant du sabre et la coupé, mais elle l'avait rattrapé quand même. Elle le prit au pommeau et tâcha de la soulever et fut surprise par le poids de l'épée qui lui fit baisser le bras au premier essai, mais elle tâcha comme elle pouvait de la relever tout en levant les yeux vers Julien.

\- Le pistolet, c'est loin d'être suffisant, continua-t-il sans noter sa maladresse, s'avançant de quelques pas. L'arme qu'on utilise le plus, c'est l'épée. Et si tu veux survivre dans les Caraïbes, il va falloir que tu apprennes à t'en servir. Ton entraînement commence aujourd'hui et il continuera jusqu'à ce que tu saches manier suffisamment bien ce sabre pour embrocher tes ennemis. Et à ce que je vois, ça va être long. Soulève-là plus haut.

Charity obéit, un peu sonnée et surtout totalement prise au dépourvue. Dire qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela était un euphémisme. Elle n'avait pas eu la moindre idée de ce que Julien lui préparait mais la dernière chose auquel elle aurait pensée, c'était bien des cours pour apprendre à combattre à l'épée ! Il avait toujours l'air furieux contre elle, cela dit. Elle songea à lui parler maintenant, à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais il donna un autre ordre une fois qu'elle eut réussi à suffisamment soulever l'épée, l'ordre d'essayer de la maintenir droite et elle décida qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'ils ait finis.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Julien fut vraiment impitoyable avec elle. Il ne lui laissa pas la moindre minute de répit, et était plus qu'exigeant. Charity n'était pas douée. L'épée ne cessait de tomber de ses mains, elle parvenait à peine à garder l'équilibre en tenant l'arme, et se déplacer et donner des coups était encore plus dure. Elle devait ressembler à un véritable chimpanzé, gesticulant partout. Mais pour être honnête, elle adora cela. Manier l'épée. Sentir une arme si lourde et si dangereuse dans ses mains, sachant les dommages qu'elle pourrait faire… elle ressentait la même excitation que le jour où elle avait tenu son pistolet pour la première fois. Seigneur, elle avait envie de savoir manier cette épée aussi bien que lui et elle écouta chacun de ses ordres secs, chacune de ses indications. Elle n'en restait pas moins mauvaise, mais elle se donna du mal et à la fin, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher véritablement, elle avait tellement mal aux bras et était tellement épuisée qu'elle se serait endormie debout. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il la libéra, lui précisant qu'ils continueraient demain.

Tandis qu'ils rangeaient les épées dans la couverture, Charity l'observa de dos, assise, essoufflée et éreintée. A part ses indications, il n'avait pas dit un mot lors de l'entraînement et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler non plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Le début brutal de cet enseignement lui avait mis les nerfs à vifs, la frustration de ne pas réussir jouant aussi et ce silence pesant entre eux encore plus. Elle ignorait si dans le fond elle ferait mieux d'attendre que sa colère passe où si au contraire, elle devait faire elle-même le premier pas… elle continua de l'observer ainsi, tandis qu'il finissait d'envelopper les épées dans la couverture et elle finit par craquer. Elle préférait encore sa fureur brutale comme il l'avait été sur le retour vers Great Inagua que ce silence lourd.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, la voix se brisant légèrement sans cesser de le regarder. Pour Cumberland Bay. Je suis vraiment désolée, Julien.

Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers elle, toujours accroupi, afin de la regarder. Elle était incapable de dire de déchiffrer vraiment l'expression de son visage, ce qui avait le don de la stresser encore plus. Il paraissait toujours aussi fermé d'un côté mais une lueur d'autre chose passa dans son regard. Il la fixa ainsi sans rien dire l'espace de quelques secondes supplémentaires, et il finit par rétorquer :

\- Tu as été stupide. Stupide et inconsciente, et ça à failli te coûter la vie. J'espère que t'a conscience de ça. Tu t'es comportée comme une enfant capricieuse.

Elle ne répondit mais elle savait que son expression parlait pour elle. Elle le savait très bien. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas pris compte la moindre seconde des risques contre lequel il l'avait mise en garde, elle n'y avait pas cru en réalité, pensant qu'il se faisait des idées. Alors qu'elle en connaissait bien moins que lui sur les hommes de ces eaux, et de ce qu'ils étaient capables. Et avec le peu qu'elle avait vu et vécu, elle aurait du être plus prudente. Les pirates aurait du lui servir de leçon. Elle le savait et elle avait juste écoutée le désir enfantin de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Mais il pouvait être sur d'une chose, c'est que cela lui avait clairement servi de leçon.

Finalement, Julien soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Il finit par se lever et par s'approcher d'elle, s'asseyant à ses côtés face au bord de la falaise et il déclara :

\- Mais c'est aussi de ma faute. J'aurais du prévoir que tu n'obéirais pas.

Il l'a dévisagea alors de haut en bas, et un petit rire sarcastique le parcourut :

\- C'était une réaction d'enfant. Mais tu es encore en parti une enfant. Il m'arrive d'oublier l'âge que tu as.

Charity n'aima pas trop entendre cela, mais elle se demandait si quelque part il n'avait pas raison. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle soupira et sentit des larmes de frustration monter doucement en elle mais elle refoula. Elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer. Ça ne faisait qu'épuiser davantage, au final et ça ne libérait que temporairement. Elle se passa les mains autour des bras et répondit doucement :

\- Ce ne sera plus le cas, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu peux me croire. Ce que j'ai vu… ce que j'ai fait m'a servi de leçon.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, le regard légèrement intrigué et elle se dit que c'était le bon moment pour en parler. Elle n'aurait pas pu garder ça pour elle plus longtemps, de toute manière. Ça la rongeait bien plus que son erreur où les questions qu'elle pouvait encore se poser pour son avenir, sur lui où sur quoi que ce soit.

\- Quand j'ai tiré sur cet homme… quand je l'ai tué… Je n'ai pas eu une seconde d'hésitation. J'ai son cadavre dans ma tête aussi clairement que si il était sous mes yeux. Je ne cesse de le revoir. Pourtant… pourtant, je ne suis pas hantée. Je ne ressens… rien. Le vide. J'ai tué un homme, j'ai pris une vie humaine et ça ne me fait _rien._ Je… je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne me fait rien, Julien. Je devrais ressentir quelque chose, être épouvantée, horrifiée, mais… rien. Pas le moindre remords. Ce n'est pas normal, non ?

Sa voix s'était légèrement brisée et elle se retourna vers lui, ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle attendait comme réponse de sa part. Qu'il lui dise que ça allait venir plus tard. Que c'était le contrecoup, le choc qui l'empêchait de ressentir cette culpabilité qu'elle aurait du ressentir. Julien pencha la tête, et sembla quelque peu surpris parce qu'elle venait de dire mais finalement, il déclara avec un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres :

\- Le premier meurtre est toujours révélateur sur ce que tu es, mon petit oisillon. J'avais peur que tu te laisses ronger par cette culpabilité dont tu parles. Je suis agréablement surpris que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Charity fronça les sourcils, comprenant encore moins. N'était-ce pas monstrueux d'être capable d'ôter la vie et de ne rien en ressentir ? _Tu parle à un bourreau, rappelle-toi._ Julien se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et vint alors prendre son menton entre ses doigts, son pouce caressant doucement sa joue et elle finit presque par craquer à ce contact et par fondre en larmes. Cela n'avait duré que quelques heures, mais cela lui avait déjà tellement manqué.

\- Je t'ai dit aujourd'hui qu'il y a des faiblesses contre lequel tu allais devoir apprendre à lutter si tu voulais survivre en ce monde, murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Je craignais que ce genre de culpabilité fasse parti de ces faiblesses et te mette en danger, un danger dont je n'aurais pas pu te protéger. Il est difficile de protéger quelqu'un de soi-même. Mais j'aurais du savoir que j'avais tort. Tu es forte et tu viens de me le prouver.

\- En quoi le fait de ne rien ressentir face à un meurtre fait de toi quelqu'un de fort ? Rétorqua-t-elle, ne comprenant toujours pas.

\- Nous sommes dans les Caraïbes. Un lieu à demi contrôlé par les pirates et autre criminels en tout genre. Un lieu où la civilisation commence à peine à arriver, et elle n'est pas prête de les dominer. Si tu veux vivre dans un tel endroit, tu seras tôt où tard _obliger_ de tuer. C'est aussi inévitable que le vent. Le fait que tu sois capable de tuer sans rien ressentir prouve que tu es de taille à affronter la violence qui ne manquera pas de s'opposer à toi. Pour l'instant, tu à l'impression que ça fait de toi un monstre sans cœur. Tu comprendras très vite que c'est la seule manière de survivre, par ici. Et je suis bien heureux que tu en aies la capacité. Alors ne te torture pas avec ça.

Il caressa doucement son menton du boit des doigts et alors elle ne tint plus et vint l'embrasser. Ce qu'il venait de dire résonnait dans sa tête et elle savait qu'il lui faudrait un petit moment avant de vraiment comprendre qu'il avait raison, et l'accepter. Elle savait que cela signifiait aussi qu'elle lui ressemblait plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir lui ressembler… pas du tout, même. Mais elle savait cependant qu'elle ne voulait plus y penser pour le moment. Elle voulait juste le sentir près d'elle et oublier cette journée infernale, au moins le temps de quelques heures.

Charity poussa alors doucement Julien afin de le chevaucher, et il rit doucement en la sentant ainsi sur lui et il dit alors en prenant son visage totalement entre ses mains :

\- Ma sirène devient audacieuse, à ce que je vois.

Elle sourit doucement, mais elle n'était même pas vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est être plus près de lui, le sentir à nouveau. Elle avait détesté ces quelques heures. Elle les avait haie. Elle s'était sentie plus seule que jamais, tout en sachant qu'il était là, tout près et qu'un rien pourrait lui redonner le sentiment qu'elle avait connu ces derniers jours à ses côtés. Ces derniers jours. Seigneur, elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Une larme s'échapper de son œil, une seule larme et le pouce de Julien vint l'effacer tandis que son regard croisa le sien. Il y avait de la douceur dans ses yeux à lui, une douceur qu'elle voyait rarement, du moins pas sans la dose de sarcasme où d'ironie habituel, mais là il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Juste de la douceur.

\- Mon oisillon, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Leurs lèvres était proches sans se toucher, comme pour se tenter, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne résista bien longtemps et rapidement, elles se joignirent et Charity sentit sa langue prendre littéralement possession de sa bouche tandis que ses bras forts se refermer tel un étau autour d'elle. Certains auraient pu se sentir emprisonner par ces bras de fer dont elle aurait été incapable de faire bouger d'un millimètre. Elle, elle trouva cette étreinte dure réconfortante. Familière, désormais. Elle avait beau être dans un des lieux les plus dangereux au monde, face à un homme capable d'horreur dont elle ne connaissait pas encore les limites, elle ne se sentait pourtant jamais autant en sécurité et protégée que dans ses bras.

La bouche de Julien s'égara dans son cou, qu'il commença à suçoter doucement, aspirant sa peau presque douloureusement et pourtant, elle sentit un brasier l'envahir dans chaque membre de son corps tandis qu'il l'a marquait. Sa barbe lui griffait la peau. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux mi couleur poivre mi brun, laissant ses doigts les parcourir et elle rouvrit les yeux pour observer au loin l'océan qui devenait rouge à cause du coucher de soleil. Aussi rouge que le sang.

C'était la vision la plus magnifique qu'elle ait vu de sa vie.

* * *

 _Lendemain matin._

Charity bailla tandis qu'ils remontaient la pente qui menait à la villa, Julien près d'elle. Ils avaient passés la nuit entière presque à faire l'amour en haut de cette falaise. Il lui avait fait goûter à de nouvelles choses, lui avait fait tester de nouvelles choses qu'elle avait appréciée au-delà du possible et dont elle mourrait d'envie de recommencer le plus tôt possible, mais elle devait bien dire qu'ils ne s'était pas reposés le moins du monde. Elle avait adorée cela dit passé la nuit à la belle étoile. Certes, le sol n'était pas très confortable, mais pour le peu qu'ils avaient dormi après tout…

Dieu merci, Julien n'avait rien de prévu de particulier aujourd'hui à part deux où trois à régler avec des arrivages et l'enquête qu'il menait pour découvrir qui était le commanditaire de l'embuscade dont ils avait été victimes à Cumberland Bay. Julien disait que les possibilités ne manquaient pas, ses ennemis et ses concurrents étaient nombreux. Il avait aussi mentionné vaguement des Assassins, appuyant le a du mot avant de se raviser et de dire que ce n'était pas leur genre, eux qui était discret et protégeait soi disant les innocents. Assassins. Elle avait demandé ce qu'il entendait par ce mot là tandis qu'ils marchaient à travers la jungle et il avait soupiré, soupir teinté d'un ricanement, disant que cela avait un rapport avec les Templiers et que le sujet était bien trop long pour qu'il en parle maintenant. Elle lui rappela cela dit sa promesse de parler davantage de son Ordre et il lui assura qu'il y reviendrait plus tard. Elle n'avait pas insisté. Dans l'immédiat, elle voulait retrouver leur lit pour dormir de nombreuses heures pendant qu'il serait occupé ailleurs. Dieu qu'elle en avait besoin.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la cour devant la villa et Charity inspira profondément. Elle avait découvert que l'air de la jungle tôt le matin était plus pur que tout ce qu'elle avait pu sentir jusque ici. C'était l'une des choses dont elle serait incapable de se passer, désormais. Cet air pur qu'elle respirait tout les jours et qu'elle ne trouverait jamais à Londres, cette fraîcheur qui s'insinuait littéralement en elle, et qui soulageait la chaleur lourde du soleil qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver dans quelques heures, qui pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Elle se sentait tout simplement bien, à cet instant. Comblée.

François les aperçut, adossé à un des piliers de la villa et se précipita alors vers eux. Toute la joie de Charity s'en trouva gâté. Elle n'avait pas oubliée les mots qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Il lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie, mais il avait été clair sur le sujet, c'était à contrecoeur et il aurait été prêt à la laisser mourir. Elle savait très bien qu'il avait fait cela pour Julien. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle comptait bien se méfier de lui comme la peste à partir de maintenant et surveiller ses arrières. Elle devrait en parler à Julien, de ce qu'il avait dit. Mais étrangement, elle n'en avait plus la moindre envie. Elle avait l'impression que c'était entre François et elle et elle ne comptait pas se comporter comme une enfant qui allait pleurnicher chez Julien. Finis les gamineries.

François ne lui jeta pas un regard, contrairement à elle qui prit soin de le fixer lourdement. Il alla directement vers Julien et il déclara, le visage dur :

\- Capitaine, il y a un homme ici qui exige de voir la miss.

\- Un homme qui veut me voir ? S'étonna Charity, prenant aussi soin de faire remarquer à cet imbécile qu'il pouvait s'adresser à elle directement.

François tourna à contrecoeur son regard vers elle et le mépris qui suintait dans ses yeux était tel qu'elle était certaine que Julien ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer. Elle lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard et vit avec satisfaction qu'il dévisageait François d'un air agacé, mais ce dernier continua :

\- Oui. Il à débarquer tôt ce matin et à dit qu'il voulait vous voir, sur le champ. Il a été plus que mécontent de ne pas avoir été satisfait.

\- Il t'a dit qui il était ? L'interrogea Julien, l'air suspicieux.

\- Non, capitaine. Il n'a rien dit à part qu'il voulait voir Miss Charity Greyson.

Julien jeta un coup d'œil à Charity, et elle haussa vaguement les épaules. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il pouvait s'agir. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Un mauvais pressentiment la pris alors et elle contourna François d'un pas rapide, préférant aviser immédiatement si elle avait raison où tort de s'inquiéter, et elle sentit que Julien était derrière elle tandis qu'elle montait rapidement les marches de la villa et qu'elle franchit la porte d'entrée. Charity leva alors les yeux sur la salle à manger et l'homme qu'elle vit assis tout au bout de la table la fit arrêter net. Elle écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Son cœur fit un arrêt dans sa poitrine et elle sentit son sang se glacé. C'est comme si ses membres s'était gelé de l'intérieur. Elle se sentait incapable de bouger.

 _Pourquoi est-tu tellement sous le choc ? Tu ne t'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tout soit aussi facile, n'est-ce pas ?_

Tandis que Julien apparut derrière elle, elle murmura d'une voix incrédule :

\- Père ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou mes petits moineaux :D Et voici le chapitre 10 de l'histoire de Charity et Julien ! Je sais que j'ai été cruelle avec la fin du dernier chap - MOUAHAHAHAHA - mais voilà la suite, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre XD**

 **Ce chapitre clos vraiment quelque chose, on quitte une première phase pour passer à la suivante et le quelque chose qui meurt définitivement dans ce chapitre, c'est vraiment l'enfance de Charity. Donc pas mal d'événements au programme ;)**

 **Le chapitre 11 va mettre un certain temps à sortir, car comme vous le savez si vous suivez un peu ma page, j'ai beaucoup d'autres écrits en court et j'essaie d'avancer un peu partout aussi vite que je peux, et je sais que après ces deux derniers gros chapitres, je vais travailler un peu sur d'autres textes avant de revenir sur celui-là. Mais je reviendrais quand même assez vite, je parle d'environ un mois où deux peut être :)**

 **J'espère que donc que vous avez toujours envie de suivre l'histoire de Charity car elle est loin d'être terminée, et je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre 10 vous plaise ! :D**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et si vous avez question, commentaires, réflexions, dîtes-moi tout dans les reviews !**

 **PS : à une de mes meilleures amies, Marine, j'espère que tu appréciera ton cadeau, cadeau que je ne réserve qu'à mes amies les plus chères ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture et bisous à tous ;)**

 **Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _«_ _Bien sur on peut partir,_

 _Vouloir un avenir autre part, autrement,_

 _On ne fait que s'enfuir,_

 _Un regard, un sourire qui peut vous retenir,_

 _Quand on à ça vraiment, est-ce que ça peut suffire ?_

 _De toi… j'ai appris à vivre ça,_

 _Tellement plus que tu le crois,_

 _Appris comment me perdre, trouver d'autres repères… »_

 _(« De Nous » Natasha St. Pier)._

 _Great Inagua, juillet 1715._

C'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu dans la pièce.

Lord Arthur Greyson était un homme âgé mais d'apparence solide. Les cheveux grisonnant, coupés court. Sans doute séduisant autrefois, la sévérité avait aujourd'hui ridé son visage, le rendant dur et froid, mais pas autant que son regard d'acier qui se posait en ce moment même sur sa fille. Ce même regard qui a tellement de fois poussé Charity à baisser les yeux et à se taire quand elle n'avait qu'une envie, crier sa frustration. Sa frustration de n'être relégué qu'à un simple objet permettrant à Arthur Greyson d'avancer dans sa carrière. Il pouvait se montrer agréable, par moments. Souriant et presque chaleureux. Mais c'était seulement quand elle et sa mère faisait exactement ce qu'il avait prévu pour elles.

Lord Greyson était assis au bout de l'immense table de la salle à manger, les mains croisés sur la table, le regard fixé droit sur elle. Cette même table où Charity avait vu Julien coucher avec une prostituée. Assis à la même chaise où Julien l'avait touché i peine quelques jours. Elle ignorait ce qui était le pire à cet instant, voir son père assis à cet endroit précis où voir son père tout court.

Elle ne lui demanderait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Elle le savait déjà. _Ils_ le savaient. Julien et elle. Elle sentait sa présence derrière elle, et cette présence la rassurait nettement en cet instant. Ils en avaient parlés pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours. Quand Julien le lui avait promis qu'il l'a rendrait heureuse, il lui avait aussi promis qu'il ferait face à son père avec elle quand celui-ci débarquerait. Car il viendrait forcément. C'était drôle, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils se trompaient et que son père ferait une croix sur elle, l'oublierait, ne se donnerait pas tout ce mal pour la récupérer. Elle s'était presque convaincue que ce serait le cas. Mais à l'intérieur, sous un rocher bien caché dans son esprit, elle savait qu'il n'en serait rien. Que jamais Arthur Greyson renoncerait à faire une alliance qui l'enrichirait considérablement juste parce que sa fille ne semblait pas décidée à lui obéir.

Si Arthur Greyson était là, c'était pour la ramener avec lui. Pas pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, pas parce qu'il était inquiet, non, juste pour récupérer l'outil qui allait lui faire gagner une alliance énorme. Pour récupérer le cadeau qu'il avait promis d'offrir à un quelconque homme riche. Son père l'observa quelques minutes encore, puis il ricana froidement en déclarant :

\- Eh bien, ma fille, en dirait que tu à vu un fantôme. Pourquoi a-tu l'air aussi surprise de me voir ?

Charity ne répondit pas, le fixant silencieusement. Son choc passait et son expression devint plus neutre. Plus malheureuse, sans doute. Sa mère lui disait toujours qu'elle avait un visage malheureux quand elle parlait à son père, et que ce n'était pas bien. Que cet homme faisait beaucoup pour lui assurer un avenir stable et confortable. Un avenir en cage, plutôt. Julien avança alors de quelques pas afin de se placer à ses côtés, et elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui afin de l'observer. Son expression était encore plus fermée et froide que celle de son père, père qu'il fixait d'un regard d'aigle prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Lord Greyson jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Julien mais ne sembla pas décidé à lui accorder le moindre intérêt et il se tourna à nouveau vers sa fille en soupirant, secouant la tête comme il le faisait quand elle devenait juste une enfant indisciplinée, à ses yeux :

\- Tu devais t'y attendre, pourtant, Charity. Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'ai envoyé la lettre au gouverneur Torres afin qu'il te ordonne à celui qui te servait d'hôte de te renvoyer à Kingston. Rien n'est venu. Aucune réponse, aucun navire, rien. J'en ai conclu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que soit on continuait à te retenir contre ton gré, soit tu pensais que tu pouvais te permettre de me désobéir. Et je vois que la deuxième réponse est la bonne. Dans les deux cas, il fallait, de toute évidence, que je vienne régler cela.

\- Cela ne vous intéresse pas de savoir si votre fille va bien, Lord Greyson ? Intervint alors Julien, la voix à la fois mielleuse, ricanante et tranchante comme un couteau. Elle a été capturée et séquestrée par des pirates de New Providence, vous devez être au courant, non ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir si elle à été blessé, où pire ?

Charity inspira profondément mais ne l'interrompit pas. Elle savait déjà que cette intervention ne plairait pas à son père. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'oppose à lui quand il jouait son rôle d'homme autoritaire. C'était son rôle favori. Lord Greyson se tourna vers Julien, l'observant de haut en bas comme si il était un étrange insecte non identifié et repoussant. Puis déclara avec un mépris évident :

\- Le gouverneur Torres m'a déjà assuré qu'elle allait bien lorsqu'il m'a contacté pour me dire que vous l'avez retrouvez. Et vous m'excuserez, capitaine Du Casse, mais cette affaire ne vous regarde en rien. Vous auriez du me la renvoyer dès que vous en avez reçu l'ordre.

\- Ne me regarde en rien… Vous en êtes sûr ? Ricana Julien, souriant largement.

Lord Greyson dévisagea Julien d'un air sceptique et agacé, puis détourna les yeux en se disant de toute évidence que le capitaine Du Casse ne méritait pas plus d'intérêt que celui qu'il venait de lui accorder et il se leva alors de sa chaise, époussetant sa veste au passage et fixa alors sa fille, l'air tranquille, comme si tout était conclue et réglée. L'habitude d'un homme d'être obéit.

\- Bien, assez parler. Je vais supposer que le temps vous à manquer, tout simplement. Cela ne fait rien, je suis là maintenant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à perdre ici, j'ai à faire à Kingston et j'aimerais être rentrée au plus tard dans deux jours, alors en route, Charity. Si tu as réussit à conserver quelques affaires, va les chercher, je veux que nous ayons quitté cette île dans moins d'une heure.

Lord Greyson ne les regardait même plus, se penchant pour saisir une pomme dans le saladier de la table avant d'en croquer un morceau et de regarder autour de lui dans la demeure d'un air intrigué. Charity ne répondit pas. Elle sentit que Julien allait le faire à sa place mais elle le regarda, lui demandant silencieusement de ne rien en faire. Julien fronça les sourcils, mais la détermination et la dureté qu'il vit sur le visage de Charity le surpris et il ferma la bouche. Ce n'était pas à lui de parler. C'était à elle de le faire.

Durant les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler, après son choc initial à la vue de cet homme dont elle avait toujours tant espérée et tant méprisée aussi, elle avait senti quelque chose naître doucement en elle. Doucement, suavement. Quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours ressentie, dans le fond, un sentiment auquel elle était si habituée qu'en réalité elle ne le remarquait même plus. Un sentiment qu'elle avait appris à contrôler pour mener des jours corrects à Londres. Mais alors qu'elle venait passer des journées entières libres, totalement et définitivement libre, elle avait presque oublié ce sentiment. Qui était remonté à la surface d'un coup en revoyant son père. Et aujourd'hui, elle sentait qu'elle n'était plus capable de faire comme si ce sentiment n'existait pas. Ce sentiment d'être écoeurée. Le dégoût. Le dégoût qui montait encore et encore, lui donnant un peu plus envie de vomir à chaque seconde alors qu'elle observait son père marcher tranquillement dans la maison de Julien, dans _sa_ maison. Il n'avait pas sa place ici. Il n'avait pas sa place à Great Inagua. Et elle avait déjà pris sa décision.

\- Je ne vais aller nulle part, père, déclara-t-elle doucement, d'une voix calme, presque paisible.

Lord Greyson se retourna, mangeant négligemment sa pomme, haussant légèrement les sourcils bien que son expression demeurait stoïque. Il observa sa fille quelques secondes puis rit doucement, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de drôle.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, Charity, et je…

Il s'interrompit alors, dévisageant sa fille à un endroit bien précis de son corps, au niveau de sa clavicule, largement dénudé par le haut de sa robe mal boutonnée. Charity suivit le regard de son père et vit alors la trace rouge que Julien avait laissée sur sa peau la veille. Une trace que n'importe quel personne doué d'un peu de bon sens comprendrait le sens. Charity leva les yeux vers son père, et vit l'expression de celui-ci s'assombrir de seconde en seconde et elle inspira profondément, une dernière fois. Cette fois, cela commençait vraiment. Le dégoût apparut petit à petit dans son regard et il leva des yeux répugnés vers Charity en murmurant tout bas :

\- Espèce de sale petite putain…

Un coup de feu retentit, et Charity sursauta tandis que son père poussa un hurlement de frayeur. Sa main était vide, la pomme qu'il tenait il y a encore quelques secondes gisait sur le sol, explosée en mille morceaux par la balle qui l'avait transpercée. Lord Greyson fixa sa main, la fermant et la rouvrant, hébété. Elle tourna la tête vers Julien, et elle le vit le bras tendu, le pistolet fumant dans sa main, le regard noir et il déclara alors d'un ton calme, parfaitement tranquille :

\- Traitez là encore une fois de putain, où de quoi que ce soit d'autre, et c'est votre crâne que je viserais cette fois. Et si vous touchez encore à un seul de mes fruits, c'est votre main que je réduirais en miettes.

Julien rangea son pistolet dans sa ceinture, s'approchant de quelques pas, d'une démarche lente et détendue, un sourire diabolique apparaissant doucement sur son visage. Charity le suivit de près, soudain inquiète. Elle ne lui reprochait pas d'avoir tirer, bien au contraire, mais elle connaissait ce regard qu'il avait en cet instant précis. Un regard de démon. Exactement le même regard qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris en train de torturer ce pauvre homme dans la grotte sous la villa. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de beaucoup le voir, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle savait ce qu'il signifiait : qu'il était, à cet instant précis, capable du pire. Y compris tirer sur son père jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi trouée qu'une éponge.

\- Vous entrez ici, murmura Julien calmement, bien trop calmement, dans _ma_ demeure comme si vous étiez chez vous, et vous insultez mon invitée. Vous comprenez que je ne peux absolument pas tolérer cela.

\- Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Rugit alors lord Greyson, semblant se réveiller, ses traits se déformant par la colère. Il s'agit de _ma_ fille ! Ne venez pas me dire ce que je dois faire avec elle où non ! Je suppose que c'est vous qui l'avez souillez, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me surprend, après tout, j'aurais du me douter qu'elle finirait comme ça, à se donner au premier qu'elle croiserait sur sa route, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle est la honte de notre famille, mais vous, capitaine Du Casse, vous allez payez pour cela. A cause de vous, je vais perdre une fortune ! Une fortune ! Je vous ferais pendre, sale misérable chien ! Quand à toi, jeune fille, la seule chose que tu mériterais, c'est que je te déshérite et te laisse moisir dans un bordel, là où est ta place désormais !

Charity observa Julien et elle s'avança rapidement lorsqu'elle vit sa main revenir sur son pistolet, s'interposant entre son père et lui en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. Julien fronça les sourcils, la colère apparaissant sur ses traits et elle n'eut pas besoin qu'il parle pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire à cet instant. _Tu ne peux pas me demander de laisser passer ce qu'il est en train de dire._ Et elle fit en sorte qu'il comprenne sa réponse de la même manière. _S'il te plait. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi régler ça._ Il soupira de façon presque imperceptible mais relâcha sa pression sur son arme, sans en retirer la main cela dit. Elle ne pouvait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Elle se tourna et dévisagea son père, dont le visage était déformé par la rage et la répugnance, regard qu'il portait tantôt sur elle, tantôt sur Julien, et lorsque ses yeux haineux venaient vers elle, elle mentirait si elle disait que cela la laissait insensible. La honte de la famille… Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme si une lame d'acier pénétrait lentement et douloureusement son cœur. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne comptait pas réellement aux yeux de son père. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle le mettait dans l'embarras avec ses passions et ses manies de parler à des hommes de sujets qu'une femme ne devrait pas aborder. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que de l'entendre en face était douloureux. Horriblement douloureux.

Cela dit, elle avait su que cela se passerait ainsi dès qu'il avait remarqué la marque sur sa peau. Il ne pourrait plus la donner à ce bon parti qu'il avait trouvé pour elle. Quel homme digne de ce nom voudrait d'une jeune fille qui avait déjà fait la catin pour un autre ? L'espace d'un instant, Charity revit sa maison à Londres. Ce grand manoir grisâtre perdu en plein cœur de la ville, avec un petit jardin charmant derrière, mais dont les plantes avait toujours du mal à pousser. La déco austère des pièces, seulement agrémenté par des centaines de milliers de livres auquel elle avait peu accès au final. Elle revit sa mère. Petite, souriante, douce, fragile. Qui désespérait de faire de sa fille une jeune lady convenable, s'intéressant au chant, à la poésie, à la couture, à la musique, à la danse. Au mariage et aux robes. Elle revit tout cela une dernière fois car elle savait que dès qu'elle parlerait, elle ferait totalement une croix dessus. Elle y avait déjà renoncé au fond d'elle-même. Mais aujourd'hui, elle allait perdre toute possibilité de retour en arrière et totalement sceller son avenir. Dieu merci, elle l'avait déjà choisi.

Charity se détourna complètement de Julien pour faire face à son père. C'était drôle, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru se retrouver ainsi debout face à lui, osant lui tenir tête. Les choses changeait et si vite, seigneur.

\- Père, murmura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis navrée que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin pour au final juste perdre votre temps. Car c'est tout ce que vous faites en restant ici à me demander de partir avec vous. Perdre votre temps. Déshéritez-moi si cela vous fait plaisir, cela ne change plus grand-chose pour moi. Je ne vous rapporterai rien, et on sait tout les deux que c'est le seul véritable intérêt que j'avais à vos yeux. Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps que vous partiez.

Elle n'avait aucune haine dans ces paroles, aucune colère. Elle aurait pourtant cru en ressentir, mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était de la douleur, de l'amertume. Des regrets. Pas de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais de cette relation qu'elle aurait aimée avoir avec son père et qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se mettre en colère et de crier, aucune envie d'épuiser son énergie ainsi. La seule chose qu'elle avait envie, c'était de le voir partir et de ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle se sentait aussi triste, bien plus triste, de savoir que tourner le dos ainsi à son père voulait aussi dire qu'elle ne reverrait probablement plus jamais sa mère.

\- Pauvre sotte, tu crois que cela se résume à ça ? Ricana Lord Greyson, et Charity fit un geste d'apaisement vers Julien sans se retourner, elle avait entendu son pistolet sortir de son manche à l'insulte de son père. Tu crois que cela peut se régler aussi facilement ? J'ai une réputation à tenir, jeune fille. A ton avis, que dira-t-on de moi à Londres où à Kingston lorsque les gens sauront que ma fille s'est avilie et que je l'ai en plus laisser avec l'homme qui l'a souillé ? Non, oh que non, Charity. Tu es une déception amère, comme tu l'as toujours été, mais quoi que tu aies fait, tu vas rentrer avec moi à Kingston, même si pour cela je dois te traîner par les cheveux. Même si cela me ferait bien trop plaisir de te laisser ici, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Seigneur, il suffirait qu'on te voie te balader sur des navires pleins d'hommes comme à Cumberland et je serais le sujet de toute les moqueries de…

\- Cumberland ? L'interrompit tout à coup Julien.

Charity se tourna vers lui, ravalant difficilement sa salive après encaissé chaque mot de son père comme si elle se prenait un coup, et elle le dévisagea sans comprendre. Le visage de Julien s'était assombri d'un coup, perdant cette ironie macabre et provocante qu'il avait jusque là, remplacé par quelque chose qui interpella immédiatement Charity. De la colère. Une colère noir, dévastatrice, dangereuse, qui était en train de se former tel une tempête dans son regard pendant qu'il fixait son père sans bouger d'un centimètre.

\- Comment savez-vous qu'elle s'est rendue sur la baie de Cumberland, lord Grayson ?

Charity fronça les sourcils et se tourna à nouveau vers son père, et elle vit qu'un air vaguement inquiet passa sur le visage de ce dernier avant de se fermer complètement et de se durcir tandis qu'il répondit à Julien entre ses dents :

\- Comme je viens de vous le dire, on l'a vu allez vers cet îlot perdu sur votre navire et vos…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, Julien ayant traversé la pièce si vite que Charity eu peine à le voir, prenant son père par le cou avant de le renverser sur la table de salle à manger, provoquant un bruit lourd dans la pièce, et Charity vit avec stupeur la main de Julien se resserrer autour du cou de son père, qui eut le souffle totalement coupée et dévisageait Julien avec des yeux écarquillés de frayeur tandis que ses propres mains empoignèrent celle de Julien afin d'essayer de le dégager, sans succès. Julien sortit alors un poignard et l'appuya contre la gorge de son père, approchant son visage tout près de celui de Lord Grayson en grondant :

\- Ne me mentez pas. J'avais plusieurs navires qui surveillaient notre entourage, et aucun bateau n'est passé près de nous, que ce soit à l'allée où au retour. Personne en dehors de mes hommes et de moi ne savait que nous nous rendions à Cumberland, à l'exception de mon partenaire qui devait me livrer ce jour-là. Mais vous l'avez tuez, lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Comme vous avez tuez mes hommes.

Charity comprit alors ce que Julien reliait et elle sentit un froid immense l'envahir. Non. Non, c'était impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle ne comptait pas aux yeux de son père, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas désirer vouloir qu'elle…

\- Vous avez tuez un de mes alliés, un marchand qui avait beaucoup de valeur pour moi, sans compter les hommes que j'ai perdu dans cet assaut, continua Julien, sa voix si basse et dangereuse qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu appartenir à une bête. Vous étiez prêt à tuer votre propre fille…

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Crachota son père en essayant tant bien que mal de sauver sa vie. Je ne voulais pas la tuer ! Je viens de dire qu'il m'est impératif qu'elle rentre avec moi. Je voulais simplement la récupérer. Et vous faire payez.

Charity s'affaissa doucement devant l'aveu de son père. Toute cette horreur… tout ces hommes morts, tout ce sang, cet homme qu'elle avait tué, toute cette beauté saccagé de ce petit îlot… tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, elle le devait à son père. Elle n'y aurait jamais pensée. Pas une seule seconde. Jamais envisagé qu'il aurait entrepris de si gros moyens pour la récupérer, prêt à tuer tout un équipage. Elle se passa la main sur le visage, détournant le visage de ce qui était en train de se passer derrière elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à regarder.

\- Tiens donc, je pensais que vous veniez de comprendre que votre fille n'était plus une petite vierge soumise ? Ricana Julien derrière elle sans qu'elle se retourne.

\- Je n'en étais pas sûr, haleta Lord Greyson. Mais je m'en doutais. Je connais les hommes de votre genre. Lâchez-moi sur le champ, où bien je vous jure que vous le regretterez… j'ai des alliés, des amis haut placé à Kingston, ils vous feront pendre si vous…

Julien éclata d'un rire glacial et rétorqua avec une douceur glaciale, tandis que son père commençait de toute évidence à avoir du mal à respirer vu le son de sa gorge qui luttait pour trouver de l'air, en vain :

\- Jamais aussi haut placé que les miens. Mais qu'ils viennent, je les recevrais avec plaisir. Tout ce que je sais à l'heure actuelle, c'est que vous avez ôté la vie d'une bonne partie de mon équipage ainsi qu'à un de mes associés, tout cela pour reprendre de force votre fille. Cela me fait bien trop de raisons de me débarrasser de vous. Je pourrais dire que je fais juste le devoir d'un capitaine envers ses hommes. Mais ce serait mentir. Je le fais surtout par plaisir.

\- Julien, arrête ! S'écria alors tout à coup Charity, se retournant, le cœur battant.

Elle découvrit le visage de son père devenu presque violet, les yeux exorbités, tandis que Julien laissait la lame de son poignard se promener en dessous de son œil et cette vision lui souleva le cœur. Elle avait failli laisser cela se produire. Elle en avait eu envie, le temps d'un instant, seigneur. Mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait ainsi, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas voir cela. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec cela. Elle se précipita alors vers eux et posa sa main sur celle de Julien, essayant de la retirer, le dévisageant tandis que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de panique.

\- Je t'en prie, murmura-t-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Je t'en prie, Julien, non. C'est mon père. Ne me force pas à voir cela.

\- Il à tué mes hommes, rétorqua-t-il toujours aussi froidement, sans la regarder, sans desserrer sa main d'un pouce. Chez tout les équipages du monde, c'est puni de mort.

\- Julien, je t'en prie, gémit-elle en prenant alors son visage dans sa main, l'obligeant à la regarder et elle plongea ses yeux dans les deux puits noirs qu'était ceux de Julien. S'il te plait, lâche-le. Fais le quitter l'île. Je te jure que si un jour il revient, je… je ne ferais rien pour le sauver. Mais je t'en supplie, Julien, ne m'oblige pas à regarder cela.

\- Tu n'as qu'à sortir.

\- Je saurais ce qui s'est passé ! S'écria-t-elle, cédant légèrement à la panique, les larmes débordant. Je saurais que tu à tué mon père et je… je ne sais pas si je pourrais… si je pourrais à nouveau… je t'en prie, Julien, lâche-le. Je t'en supplie.

Julien la dévisagea quelques secondes, le regard toujours aussi dur et glacial, sa main serrant toujours le cou de son père qui commençait à s'affaisser doucement, et Charity enfonça sans le vouloir ses ongles dans la main de Julien, jetant un coup d'œil au visage de son père dont les yeux sortait tellement de leurs orbites que cela en devenait effrayant, avant de revenir sur Julien et elle le supplia du regard. _Je ne veux pas que tu sois le meurtrier de mon père, s'il te plait…_

Alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, Julien se redressa d'un coup, échappant à son contact et relâchant son père, qui inspira de l'air comme si c'était un nectar divin, crachotant tout en se tenant le cou, s'effondrant sur le sol, le visage encore violet. Charity se redressa à son tour, reprenant son souffle et essuyant ses larmes de sa main, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Elle baissa les yeux vers son père qui la dévisageait avec une haine et une colère plus puissante que jamais. Elle le regarda quelques instants, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire à quel point cette vision était pathétique.

\- Partez, chuchota-t-elle tout bas, écoeurée et épuisée. Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir, mais je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir de ma vie. Plus jamais. Quittez cet endroit. Si vous revenez, soyez certain que cette fois vous ne repartirez pas vivant.

Lord Greyson observa sa fille pendant quelques minutes, silencieux, haletant toujours, le regard toujours aussi furieux, mais ce regard se refroidit au fil des minutes qui passa et il se releva alors difficilement, s'appuyant sur la table avant de se tenir devant elle et déclarer d'un ton indifférent, comme si il lisait le journal local :

\- A partir de ce jour, tu es morte pour moi.

Il tourna alors les talons, marchant d'un pas difficile, tandis que Charity resta immobile, fixant droit devant, se sentant légèrement tremblante. Si elle s'écoutait, elle se laisserait aller et serait sûrement dans un état pitoyable. Mais elle refusait de se mettre dans un état pareil pour un homme qui lui avait craché de telles horreurs au visage. Elle tâcha donc de se reprendre, d'inspirer, étouffant de façon futile la douleur qui lui oppressait le cœur, et elle tourna la tête vers Julien derrière elle, qui fixait son père quitter la maison, sa main serrant son poignard. Ses yeux vinrent sur elle et elle essaya comme elle put de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle lui en était reconnaissante, et à quel point elle était désolée de lui avoir demandé ça, parce qu'elle savait ce que ça lui coûtait de ne pas pouvoir venger ses hommes. Quelque part, ça lui coûtait à elle aussi. Plus qu'elle ne l'admettait. Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait été incapable de regarder cela. Et elle n'aurait pas été certaine d'être encore capable de regarder Julien en face si elle savait qu'il… elle relâcha sa respiration. Elle refusait d'imaginer cela.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Vous l'avez laissez partir ?

Charity tourna la tête, et vit alors François debout sur le pas de la porte qu'il venait de franchir, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de se retourner vers Julien et elle, le visage tordu par la fureur. Ses yeux s'attardèrent quelque peu sur Charity et elle y vit clairement le dégoût apparaître avant de se tourner vers Julien, lui montrant toute son incompréhension dans son regard :

\- Capitaine… J'ai tout entendu. Cet homme est responsable de la mort de nos frères. Il a failli vous tuer, nous tuez nous ! Nous devrions le faire pendre dans la baie en mémoire de nos hommes, et non pas le…

\- François, tais-toi, le coupa Julien en rangeant son poignard dans son fourreau accroché à sa ceinture, l'air cependant toujours aussi amer.

\- Capitaine ! S'exclama François, s'approchant de quelques pas. On puni ceux qui tue nos frères. C'est ce qu'on fait. Vous ne pouvez pas faillir à vos hommes juste parce que cette p… parce qu'une _femme_ vous le demande ! Enfin, capitaine, vous devez…

\- Je dois rien du tout, rétorqua Julien en s'approchant de lui. Rien. Je crois que tu as oublié certains points de notre accord, mon cher François. Evite d'oublier où est ta place à l'avenir.

François serra les dents mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de dévisager Julien d'air frustré. Julien s'approcha encore, jusqu'à être tout prêt de son oreille et à murmurer, de manière cela dit suffisamment forte pour que Charity entende clairement :

\- Et si jamais l'envie de dire le mot que tu as failli dire à son sujet te reprend… dis-le moi. Je réfléchirais à la partie de ton corps dont tu pourrais te passer.

François baissa les yeux mais Julien n'ajouta rien, jetant un regard à Charity par-dessus son épaule et elle lui sourit timidement, le remerciant silencieusement. Sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas, pas plus que son regard s'adoucit. Il se contenta de lui dire :

\- Tout à l'heure, François va t'amener dans la jungle. J'y serais. Nous allons assister à un petit spectacle.

Charity fronça les sourcils et alla lui demander de quoi il parlait mais il entreprit alors de quitter la maison à son tour, sa cape rouge flottant derrière lui, les laissant seuls, François et elle, dans la salle à manger. Charity le regarda alors, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une grimace de dégoût en l'observant ainsi, toujours la tête baissée. C'était pitoyable. Quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle se réjouirait plus tard que Julien l'ait défendu ainsi face à lui, même si elle devait s'avouer qu'elle ne comprenait pas trop la relation qu'entretenaient ces deux hommes. Cela dit, à cet instant, elle n'était d'humeur à ne se réjouir de rien. La petite bulle de bonheur dans lequel elle avait flotté après leur retour de la falaise avait éclaté en mille morceaux.

\- Que voulait-il dire ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander à François. Quel spectacle ?

François leva les yeux vers elle, et un sourire légèrement triomphant apparut sur ses lèvres même si la colère continuait à planer comme une ombre sur son visage.

\- Oh, ça, tu verra vite par toi-même, ricana-t-il. Ça ne va pas te plaire.

Charity fronça les sourcils et quelque chose lui dit, vu la manière dont la perspective semblait réjouir François, qu'il disait la vérité et que cela n'allait vraiment pas lui plaire. Elle sentit alors l'inquiétude la prendre doucement, ajouté à cela les émotions qu'elle venait de ressentir avec ce qui s'était passé et elle sentit qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Mais pas question de le faire devant lui. Elle lui jeta alors un regard froid tout en murmurant quand elle passa à côté de lui, n'ayant pas oublié les mots qu'il avait failli dire :

\- Tu as entendu Julien, si jamais tu songes un jour à nouveau à m'insulter. Il n'aura pas à réfléchir, cela dit. Je lui dirais de couper ce qui fait de toi un homme. Je suis certaine que l'idée lui plairait. Alors si j'étais toi, à l'avenir, j'éviterais de me chercher.

Charity avança alors sans attendre de réponse et tandis qu'elle arriva dans la cour, sentant alors un vent glacial et totalement inattendu la prendre au visage, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de menacer un homme armée et bien plus fort qu'elle sans même y avoir réfléchi. C'était simplement sorti comme ça. Sans doute François avait-il été la goutte de trop, ce matin. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit alors qu'il s'était couvert de nuages grisâtres et sombres. Un orage était à prévoir. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait le ciel s'assombrir depuis qu'elle était dans les Caraïbes. Jusque ici, il n'y avait eu que du soleil mais elle avait entendu parler du temps capricieux dans les environs. Comme une tempête pouvait se déclencher sans la moindre raison ni le moindre avertissement. Il allait pleuvoir, de toute évidence. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa route, et de s'engager sur le chemin qui menait au village, frissonnant légèrement à cause du vent, sa main posée sur le pistolet ancrée à sa hanche. Son contact la rassurait.

Elle arriva vite dans le village où la plupart des gens rentrait chez eux, même si quelques uns demeurait à boire du rhum assis autour de tables en bois, observant le ciel gris en discutant. Le vent secouait les palmiers sur la plage et l'océan avait une apparence noire avec ce temps. Charity traversa vite la ruelle principale du village et se rendit alors sur la plage, sans trop savoir pourquoi où elle s'arrêta au milieu du sable, observant les vagues plus violentes que d'habitude s'écraser sur le bord de mer. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'assit à même le sable, le sentant glacée sous elle, et observa la baie. Elle remarqua rapidement un navire s'éloignant entre les rochers, ce qui indiquait qu'il était parti tout récemment, il y a une quinzaine de minutes aurait-elle dit, et elle comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du navire de son père qui le ramenait certainement à Kingston. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à cette pensée, au souvenir amer qui venait de se graver dans sa mémoire pour toujours, mais elle était aussi bien contente de le voir partir. C'était lui le responsable du chaos de Cumberland. Elle n'y aurait jamais songé. Jamais cru. Ce qui la fit revenir à Julien et ce qu'elle lui avait demandée de faire aujourd'hui. Elle se rendait compte qu'à cause d'elle, il avait failli à ses hommes. Sur cela, François n'avait pas forcément tort. Ceux qui étaient décédés à Cumberland méritaient justice. Elle les avait privé de cette justice, par pur égoïsme. Et seigneur, qu'elle s'en sentait mal. Tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu agir autrement.

Elle se demanda où était Julien, à cet instant. Certainement dans la jungle à préparer ce mystérieux spectacle qu'elle n'allait pas aimer. Cela la préoccupait, elle sentait une boule se former dans son ventre à cette idée, mais tout ce qui venait de se passer la préoccupait trop pour qu'elle s'y attarde vraiment. Elle se sentait mal. Elle aurait voulu que Julien soit là, à côté d'elle, qu'il lui dise qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, surtout pas alors qu'ils venaient de se réconcilier depuis sa bourde à Cumberland. Elle ne savait pas si il était furieux contre elle où si c'était simplement l'amertume de ne pas avoir pu venger ses hommes qui l'avait poussé à partir et à la laissée seule. Mais au final, l'un ne voulait-il pas dire l'autre ? Cela l'angoissait plus que ce qu'il préparait dans cette jungle. Elle avait peut-être tort à ce sujet, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Charity leva les yeux vers la villa blanche, qui avait une allure quelque peu sinistre sous le ciel noir et songea à François à l'intérieur. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de traverser une jungle seule avec lui, même si elle doutait qu'il ose quoi que ce soit après la menace de Julien alors qu'il n'avait même pas prononcée son insulte à voix haute. Cela dit, elle était sur ses gardes avec lui. Elle avait pensée à parler de Julien de son comportement, mais plus elle attendait, moins elle en avait envie et elle préférait gérer cela elle-même. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose, mais elle ne voulait pas faire la joie à François d'aller pleurnicher chez son capitaine. Et puis, elle ne savait pas quelle réaction Julien aurait à ce sujet. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il l'a défendrait, comme il l'avait fait récemment, mais elle ne saisissait pas la relation exact entre ces deux hommes. Julien n'avait pas hésité à le menacer, pourtant elle sentait qu'il y avait un passé dont elle était loin de tout connaître entre eux.

Elle soupira, fermant les yeux en frissonnant à cause du vent froid et elle sentit alors les premières gouttes lui tomber sur le visage. Elle reste ainsi de longues minutes, sentant clairement qu'elle risquait de tomber malade mais n'ayant aucune envie de bouger et de remonter dans la villa. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se dit qu'elle ferait tout de même mieux de rentrer avant que le plus gros ne lui tombe dessus. Charity se releva alors à contrecoeur, et se retourna pour prendre le chemin du retour mais un corps apparût, lui bloquant la route. Elle leva les yeux, sa main déjà sur le pistolet, puis elle vit que c'était François. Ce qui fit qu'elle ne lâcha absolument pas son arme. Les yeux du second de Julien allèrent sur la main de Charity posé à sa ceinture et il ricana légèrement en secouant la tête, et l'envie de sortir son pistolet de son arme afin de lui tirer une balle entre les jambes ne lui parut jamais aussi tentante qu'à cet instant, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire ravaler son petit sourire moqueur. Après tout, pourquoi attendre la permission de Julien pour l'empêcher d'avoir une descendance ? Qui sait, elle rendrait peut-être service à ces potentiels enfants, tiens.

\- C'est l'heure, déclara-t-il d'un ton indifférent malgré son sourire sarcastique. Le capitaine nous attends.

Il tourna alors les talons sans attendre de réponse ni même regarder qu'elle le suivait bien, comme si il prenait ça pour acquis. Si Julien ne l'avait pas attendu dans la jungle, elle l'aurait laissé avancer tout seul comme un imbécile jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi. Dieu, que ça aurait été plaisant. Mais Julien l'attendait, et après ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne voulait pas encore le contrarier. Elle soupira donc et entrepris de suivre François, tout en restant à une distance respectueuse et en ne lâchant son arme à aucun prétexte. Elle n'avait absolument aucune confiance en cet homme et elle espérait que Julien n'allait pas leur faire traverser toute la jungle car elle préférait encore se perdre et risquer de se briser la nuque dans une chute vertigineuse dans les cascades plutôt que de le suivre jusqu'à la falaise de l'autre côté de l'île. Mais elle doutait sincèrement que Julien leur inflige cela à tout les deux.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'entrée de la jungle, François allant assez vite avec ses longues jambes, et Charity trottinant tranquillement derrière lui, pas le moins du monde pressée de le rattraper. Elle l'observait, pour être honnête. C'était un jeune homme robuste, bien plus jeune que Julien, son âge devait se rapprocher du sien plus tôt, même si il paraissait un peu plus vieux quand même. Certaines jeunes femmes pouvaient certainement le trouver séduisant avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts. Pas elle. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'elle était incapable de se sentir à l'aise avec lui. Et elle n'en connaissait toujours pas la raison, d'ailleurs. Charity plissa les paupières tandis qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité de la jungle, obscurité qui la fit légèrement tiqué. L'endroit était nettement plus sombre et moins rassurant avec ce temps gris, mais les palmiers baissés les protégeait de la pluie, au moins. Et tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer, passant sous l'arbre brisé au milieu du chemin qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant, elle se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour poser des questions qui la rongeait depuis un long moment.

\- Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait, François, pour que tu me détestes à ce point ? Lui lança-t-elle dans son dos.

Il ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne cessa de marcher, comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Peut-être que le tutoiement ne lui avait pas plu. Bien. Elle, c'était le « putain » qui avait failli sortir de sa bouche et qu'il avait hurlé en penser qui ne lui avait pas plu. Oh, et la manière très subtil dont il lui avait dit qu'il aurait été prêt à la laisser mourir, aussi. Elle attendit quelques secondes, mais il ne sembla pas décidé à lui donner de réponses. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle renonce aussi facilement. Elle aurait ses réponses.

\- J'ai été respectueuse avec toi, j'ai essayée de parler avec toi, mais depuis le premier jour, tu m'a montrée tout le mépris que tu avais pour moi. Sans la moindre raison. Alors soit tu es juste un pauvre crétin haineux, ce dont j'ai un doute, soit c'est plus compliqué que cela et je ne sais pas tout. Qu'en est-il, François ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas, frappant de la main quelques lianes qui se dressait sur le chemin et sembla même accélérer légèrement le pas, lui rendant difficile la tache de le suivre, mais elle tâcha de ne pas se laisser distance car pour lui parler, elle devait bien être près de lui pour se faire entendre. Soit ce qu'elle disait l'indifférait totalement, soit ça appuyait sur un point sensible qui faisait qu'il préférait ne rien dire pour ne pas en dire trop. Et elle soupçonnait que c'était cela. C'était drôle, mais ce petit jeu l'amusait presque, en réalité. Pour une fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de l'emmerder un peu, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

\- Soit, alors c'est que tu es un crétin haineux. D'accord. Il n'y à que les crétins haineux pour détester les gens sans raison…

\- Sans raison ? Rétorqua-t-il alors durement en s'arrêtant au beau milieu du chemin, tournant la tête vers elle, le regard furieux.

Il fit alors demi tour afin de s'approcher d'elle, venant presque comme un taureau, et Charity se dit l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire au lieu de provoquer un homme qui la détestait déjà, mais la seconde suivante, elle avait sorti son arme qu'elle pointait droit sur lui. Mais François sembla à peine remarquer le pistolet entre eux et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, le regard remplit de rage. Si il s'approchait encore, elle se jurait de tirer, quoi qu'en dirait Julien.

\- Tu débarques du jour au lendemain dans nos vies, et voilà que le capitaine commence à faire n'importe quoi juste pour tes beaux yeux. Les hommes méritaient d'être vengée, et il le savait, mais il n'a rien fait pour ne pas te froisser. Si il est capable de laisser passer des meurtres pareils, qu'est-ce qu'il va encore laisser passer pour toi ? Tu le rends faible. Tu le pousses à des choix qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal, des choix qui nous mette tous en danger.

Charity fronça les sourcils, le dévisageant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ses mots. C'était drôle, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au fait que Julien pourrait changer à son contact. C'était peut-être le cas. Mais si il y a une chose dont elle était sûre et certaine, c'est que si Julien changeait auprès d'elle, ce ne serait pas pour devenir plus faible. Si François pensait qu'un homme comme Julien pouvait s'affaiblir ainsi, c'est qu'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Quelque part, elle ne put s'empêcher alors de se sentir hypocrite de penser cela. C'est une phrase qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire à voix haute, lui qui connaissait Julien depuis des années, et elle qui ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines… Peut-être que c'était elle qui avait tort. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en convaincre. Julien était trop fort pour s'affaiblir ainsi. Même si elle reconnaissait qu'elle l'avait poussé à la faute envers ses hommes, et qu'elle s'en sentait toujours mal. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet, ni la réponse qu'elle avait vraiment demandés.

\- Le rendre faible ? Murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. C'est du vent, ça. Et ce n'est pas une réponse. L'incident avec mon père est la seule véritable décision qu'il a pris en m'écoutant depuis que je le connais. Ça n'explique en rien ton agressivité envers moi. Tu l'as depuis le début. Sois honnête, François. Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un peu de jalousie, dans tout cela ?

François recula d'un pas, la surprise passant sur son visage, et il grimaça en grognant, l'air de ne pas comprendre :

\- De la jalousie ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Charity en baissant alors son arme, sentant bizarrement qu'elle n'en aurait plus vraiment besoin, même si elle ne lâchait pas. Ce serait compréhensif. Tu as été seul avec lui et tes hommes depuis des années. Je ne connais pas vraiment ton passé avec lui, mais je sais qu'il est long, d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir. Et moi j'arrive, et je prends une place importante dans sa vie, et ça casse quelque chose dans la quotidien que vous meniez. Je pourrais comprendre ça. J'ai visée juste, dis-moi ?

François resta interdit quelques minutes, la dévisageant comme si elle était folle, et elle n'était pas certaine à cet instant d'avoir vraiment mis le doigt sur la vérité où au contraire s'être complètement trompée sur toute la ligne. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle aurait moins essayé. Si elle avait raison, elle pourrait effectivement comprendre ça. Elle n'était pas sûre de parvenir à apprécier François, mais elle pourrait accepter de repartir sur d'autres bases. Cet homme avait de l'importance pour Julien, elle l'avait senti. Et elle aurait préféré ne pas être en conflit avec un homme qui comptait pour Julien, même si elle ne savait pas la nature exacte de leur relation.

Finalement, François ricana sèchement et secoua la tête, l'air plus ironique que jamais :

\- Pauvre petite fille naïve. Tu ne sais rien en effet du passé qui me lit au capitaine. Et tu trompes quand aux décisions de Julien. Tu as oublié qu'il t'a parlé des Templiers. C'est sûrement encore pire que celle d'épargner ton père. Mais ça pourrait être bénéfique. Ils finiront peut-être par te tuer.

Il tourna alors les talons et la laissa en plan, reprenant sa route. Charity resta silencieuse quelques secondes, le mot Templier lui ayant jeté un froid glacial en elle. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait pas pu revenir sur ce point avec Julien. Mais ce que venait de dire François lui avait rappelé aussi le choix dangereux qu'elle avait fait en acceptant de connaître la vérité sur ces gens dont elle ne savait presque rien et dont elle avait toujours du mal à relié Julien, tout en se sachant effectivement naïve à ce sujet. Les Templiers. C'était un nom qui avait vraiment le don de la glacer, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Un nom dont elle ne savait presque rien, et trop à la fois. Un nom qu'elle redoutait et dont elle voulait apprendre plus, pourtant. Et elle eut l'étrange sentiment à cet instant précis, debout seule dans la jungle obscurcit par un ciel noir, que ce nom allait faire parti de sa vie jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Qu'elle le veuille où non.

Elle soupira et se remit alors en marche. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancé avec François en ce qui concernait d'avoir des réponses du pourquoi du comment. Elle avait sans doute raison quand à sa jalousie, mais pour le confirmer, elle devrait aussi questionner Julien sur cet homme et sur leur passé, sur leur relation. Où bien était-ce simplement ce qu'il avait dit, il l'a voyait comme une menace qui fragilisait son capitaine. Où bien s'agissait-il d'encore autre chose qu'elle ignorait, que diable. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle ne lui retendrait pas une seconde perche pour une éventuelle réconciliation. C'était une de trop, déjà.

Charity le rattrapa plutôt vite et ils continuèrent leur marche en silence tandis que le mauvais temps s'aggravait et que le vent la fasse totalement trembler de froid, et que la pluie parvienne à se faufiler assez entre les arbres pour leur tomber dessus. Ce même vent sifflait entre les palmiers, provoquant un son angoissant dans la jungle et plus elle avançait, plus elle avait envie de se mettre à courir. A cet instant, la proximité de Julien lui manquait férocement. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans cette jungle noire avec François. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le petit campement de fortune qu'elle avait aperçu par deux fois en passant dans la jungle avec Julien et qu'elle y vit plusieurs hommes réunis en cercle au fond ainsi que François ralentir, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

Ses bottes s'enfoncèrent littéralement dans des flaques d'eau et de boue, l'endroit étant toujours particulièrement sujet à s'humidifier. Ce campement coincé entre la roche et des arbres était plus ouvert au niveau du ciel et elle fut très rapidement totalement trempée, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Elle vit plusieurs hommes dans les observatoires et tours en bois montée la garde, et elle suivit François qui s'approcha du cercle des hommes qui se trouvait à côté d'une de ses maisonnée en bois et en paille, dont le toit semblait pitoyable avec l'eau qui coulait. La pluie qui tombait fort lui broyait un peu la vue, mais elle vit alors la cape rouge de Julien se démarquer dans cet amas de couleur gris et vert s'approcher d'elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé à sa vue. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire timide quand il apparut devant elle, mais son visage à lui était dur et il dit alors :

\- Tu aurais pu mettre une veste avant de venir ici, bon sang.

Il passa alors les mains derrière sa nuque et sa cape rouge se décrocha d'elle-même et avant qu'elle n'ait pu rétorquer, Julien l'avait passé autour d'elle et elle fut surprise du poids lourd du tissu, en particulier humidifié, elle crut qu'elle allait s'affaisser dessous, mais l'intérieur était sec, et chaud était donné qu'il avait été porté, ce qui lui fit immédiatement un bien fou. Julien se retrouva en chemise blanche qui fut rapidement trempée mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu parler où s'inquiéter, il dit en se retournant vers le cercle d'hommes :

\- Mêle-toi à eux et observe. Je veux que tu voies ça.

Charity fronça les sourcils, se rappelant alors les mots que François lui avait dit au sujet de ce petit spectacle. Qu'il n'allait pas lui plaire. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs lui aussi mêler aux hommes, elle le voyait qui la dévisageait tandis qu'elle suivit les pas de Julien, qui lui s'engouffra parmi ses hommes jusqu'à les traverser, et elle en fit de même afin de se trouver tout devant, et aucun homme ne l'empêcha de passer. Ils devaient être une trentaine en tout, tous entourant quelque chose qu'elle découvrit alors. Et elle sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans son corps, et son cœur se glacer.

Le maître d'équipage, l'homme qu'elle avait manipulé afin de la laisser montée sur une chaloupe à Cumberland, était agenouillé à même le sol, les genoux dans la boue et la pluie, les mains liés derrière le dos et la bouche bâillonné par une corde qu'il était contraint de mordre. Il tremblait et ses yeux étaient remplis de peur, yeux qui se fixait sur Julien qui se tenait debout face a lui, une arme dans la main.

Charity se mit alors à trembler en comprenant ce qui se passait. Elle avait été stupide. Stupide, et monstrueuse. Elle avait oublié de plaider la cause de cet homme, oublier de le défendre… et voilà ce qu'il en résultait. Julien se mit alors à parler d'une voix forte afin de se faire entendre :

\- Monsieur Davy Holmes. Vous avez désobéi à un de mes ordres, hier. Vous avez trahi ma confiance. Et vous savez, comme chacun d'entre vous ici, ce qui se passe quand ma confiance est trahit. Elle ne se regagne pas. Jamais. Et si je ne peux pas avoir confiance en un homme, cet homme n'est pas digne de vivre. Les traîtres n'ont pas leur place dans ce monde.

Tout en parlant, il chargea son pistolet, l'air parfaitement indifférent à la situation tandis que Charity se mordait la lèvre si fort qu'elle sentit le goût du sang apparaître, et que l'envie d'intervenir monta en elle, de plus en plus forte à chaque seconde. Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas punir cet homme pour ce qu'elle lui avait poussé à faire. Ce n'était pas un traître. Juste un homme qui lui avait accorde le bénéfice du doute. Elle chercha à trouver le regard de Julien, mais celui-ci était concentré sur son arme tout en continuant de parler :

\- Que cela serve de leçon à chaque homme ici présent qui pourrait penser qu'on peut me trahir. De quelque façon que ce soit.

Julien leva alors l'arme et la pointa vers le crâne de l'homme, qui ferma les yeux en gémissant de peur, et elle ne tint plus et s'écria d'une voix paniquée et suppliante :

\- Julien !

Il tourna immédiatement son regard vers elle et le regard qu'il lui jeta lui coupa toute parole qu'elle était sur le point d'ajouter. Il n'avait jamais portée un regard aussi dur sur elle. Aussi sévère. Elle pouvait lire exactement ce qu'il lui disait. Exactement ce qu'il pensait. _Ne me défie surtout pas, Charity. Pas après ce qui s'est passé avec ton père. Tu n'auras rien de plus aujourd'hui._ Il la mettait en garde de ne surtout rien faire. Charity trembla, le fixant droit dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui demander cela. Pas aujourd'hui, pas après son père, non. Elle regarda alors l'homme à genoux qui avait tourné la tête vers elle, et son regard suppliant lui broya le cœur. Il priait pour qu'elle le sauve. Pour qu'elle dise qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il l'a suppliait de le faire. Et durant chaque seconde qu'elle maintint son regard, elle sut qu'elle serait incapable d'oublier cette détresse.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne dit rien de plus, et baissa la tête vers le sol, et les cris étouffés du maître d'équipage lui fit serrer les paumes si fort qu'elle sentit ses propres ongles lui faire mal, mais ce n'était rien comparée à ce qu'elle méritait réellement pour ce dont elle était sur le point d'être responsable. Elle voulut ne pas regarder la scène mais au moment où elle entendit le cliquetis de l'arme de Julien, elle leva les yeux brusquement, suffisamment vite pour voir le coup de feu partir du pistolet pour se loger droit entre les deux yeux de Davy Holmes, dont les cris s'éteignirent sur le champ et dont le corps s'effondra dans la boue, les yeux ouverts, tombant sur elle, la fixant d'un air vide. Sans vie.

Charity resta totalement figée l'espace de quelques minutes, des minutes qui lui semblèrent d'une longueur interminable. Elle ne sentait absolument plus le froid, remarquait à peine l'eau qui tombait en masse sur elle, l'aveuglant presque. Un silence de mort régnait dans le campement, aucun homme ne parlait non plus. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers Julien qui avait sorti un morceau de tissu et le passait sur le bout de son arme, nettoyant les marques de la poudre à canon, et leurs yeux se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Il n'y avait rien dans les siens. Aucun remords, aucun trouble particulier. Elle vit d'ailleurs qu'il ne portait pas son chapeau. C'était drôle, mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Ses cheveux semblaient noirs, mouillés ainsi. De même que son regard.

Elle le regarda ainsi quelques secondes, puis tourna brusquement les talons, bousculant plusieurs hommes aux passages mais parvint à se faufiler entre eux et à prendre le chemin du retour. Personne n'essaya de la rattraper où de l'arrêter. Elle était parfaitement capable de retrouver son chemin vu la courte distance qu'ils avaient parcouru, elle le savait. Et Julien aussi devait le savoir. Et à cet instant, elle était bien heureuse qu'il n'essaie pas de la stopper. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Ses pieds claquèrent à plusieurs reprises dans de grandes flaques d'eaux à même le sol moue, et elle s'éclaboussa plusieurs fois, sa robe beige ne ressemblant plus rien à rien. Mais elle s'en moquait bien. Elle réalisa aussi qu'elle avait gardé la cape rouge de Julien, qui lui parut bien trop lourde tout à coup. Tandis qu'elle traversait la jungle, l'orage gronda brusquement, mais elle ne sursauta même pas. Ce qui se passait autour lui était totalement indifférent. Elle n'entendait que son propre cœur qui battait si fort que son bruit semblait bien plus bruyant que l'orage. Ce même battement qui faisait écho au coup de feu qui résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Elle ne voyait même pas où elle allait vraiment, même si elle savait qu'elle se rendait dans la bonne direction. Elle ne voyait que les yeux vides du maître d'équipage qui était mort à cause d'elle.

Rapidement, elle se retrouva face au village et à la baie, mais elle n'y jeta pas un regard et gravit la montée qui menait à la villa à toute vitesse, glissant à l'occasion sur la boue, se rattrapant de justesse à chaque fois par les mains, les salissant autant que le reste de son corps. Mais elle finit par arriver dans la cour de la villa et elle y entra rapidement, et une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et ne put alors s'empêcher de la claquer bruyamment, la porte se rouvrant sous le coup de l'impact et alors, elle fondit en larmes.

Pourquoi avait-il tellement tenu à ce qu'elle regarde ça ? Etait-ce pour la punir de ce qu'elle l'avait poussé à faire avec son père, du choix qu'elle l'avait contraint à faire ? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens, ce « spectacle » se préparait depuis un moment, elle en était sûre. Mais alors pourquoi lui avait-il infligée ça ? Cette douleur ? Charity ferma les yeux et alla s'asseoir sur le sol, le dos à son lit, se laissant aller complètement à ses larmes. Elle était sale, elle était épuisée, et les larmes lui donnaient un mal de tête atroce mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle voulut fermer les yeux, mais elle en fut incapable. Le regard de l'homme était encore plus vivace dans sa tête ainsi.

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, essuyant ses larmes mais se le tachant de boue par la même occasion. Elle ne devrait pas pleurer. Cela ne faisait que lui donner mal au crâne, et ça ne l'aiderait en rien. On frappa alors à la porte, et Charity sursauta brusquement, se cognant contre le battant du lit et une voix douce résonna à l'arrière de la porte :

\- Mademoiselle ? Voulez-vous que je vous fasse coulez un bain chaud ?

C'était la voix de la jeune servante que Charity voyait souvent dans la villa, une jeune dame avec des cheveux châtain clair dont elle n'avait jamais eu le temps ni l'occasion de demander le nom. Charity balbutia difficilement « oui » et la servante entra, étant donné que la baignoire de bronze se trouvait dans sa chambre. Pendant tout le moment où la servante travailla, Charity l'observa d'un œil scrutateur, probablement gênant vu les coups d'œils inquiets qu'elle lui jetait. Charity ne savait même pas pourquoi elle la fixait ainsi. Elle devait avoir un peu près son âge, et était avait un joli visage en forme de cœur avec des yeux noisette. Elle songea à lui demander son prénom. Mais elle fut tout aussi incapable de bouger que de parler.

Quelque temps plus tard, alors que Charity était dans son bain, la porte de sa chambre close, elle se mit à observer la chambre en question dans lequel elle était arrivée. Mais qu'elle ne parvenait plus vraiment à considérer comme sa chambre. C'était drôle, mais le peu de temps passer dans celle de Julien avait suffit pour qu'elle s'y sente chez elle, dans son univers. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. La chaleur du bain la détendait et lui tranquillisait l'esprit. Elle aurait voulu être furieuse contre Julien. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple à gérer ainsi. Lui en vouloir à mort de lui avoir fait voir ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais elle n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Pas plus qu'elle n'en avait envie. Maintenant que son esprit était plus calme, même si loin d'être apaisée, elle parvenait à réfléchir plus clairement. Elle savait bien pourquoi Julien avait tenu à exécuter cet homme devant son équipage. Afin de s'assurer que plus jamais aucun membre ne désobéisse à ses ordres, que ce soit vis-à-vis d'elle où vis-à-vis de qui que ce soit. Et après lui avoir demandé d'épargner son ordure de père, elle pouvait difficilement lui demander une fois encore de paraître faible devant ses hommes. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait tenu à ce qu'elle assiste à cela. La seule option qu'elle voyait, c'était vraiment qu'il voulait la punir. Et elle devait admettre que cela portait un énorme coup à son moral. Même si elle le méritait sans doute.

Une longue heure plus tard, l'eau refroidit et Charity sortit de son bain, enfilant une robe de chambre rouge que la servante avait préparée pour elle. Elégante, sobre, femme. Une tenue qu'elle ne portait pas habituellement. Elle laissa promener ses doigts sur le tissu rouge doux et délicat, restant quelques minutes perdues ainsi, puis elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre menant à la cour désormais plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle n'avait pas vu que la nuit était tombée. Et elle n'avait pas entendu Julien entrer de la soirée entière. Sans doute devait-il être en train de s'occuper de la tombe du quartier maître. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne enterrer, mais elle avait entendu dire que ça pouvait durer un moment.

Elle soupira et regarda à nouveau sa chambre. Et elle sentit l'envie subite d'en sortir. D'en sortir pour ne surtout pas y revenir. Elle ne se sentait plus chez elle dans cette pièce. Sa chambre était de l'autre côté de la villa. Et à cet instant, elle se sentait beaucoup trop éloigné de Julien avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle savait que dans le fond, il n'en était rien, mais c'était une proximité physique qu'elle recherchait. Et il n'était pas là. Alors, elle ouvrit brusquement son armoire et commença à en sortir les vêtements qu'il lui avait procurés et dont elle ne connaissait pas encore la moitié et empila tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans ses bras, quitte à ne plus rien voir devant elle et emmena la première partie hors de la pièce, tanguant légèrement sous le poids et marchant à l'aveuglette mais elle connaissait bien la villa désormais.

Elle entendit alors un glapissement et des assiettes posées brusquement sur la table puis la voix de la servante s'exclama :

\- Mademoiselle ! Bonté divine ! Laissez-moi vous aidez.

Avant que Charity ait pu objecter, la servante prit une bonne partie des tenues entre ses mains, et Charity recouvrit enfin la vue et vit le visage de celle-ci dubitatif quand à ce tas de vêtements et elle finit par lever les yeux vers elle et par demander :

\- Où dois-je les mettre, mademoiselle ?

\- Dans l'armoire du capitaine, répondit Charity en haussant les sourcils, guettant la moindre réaction chez la servante.

Mais le visage de celle-ci ne tiqua pas d'un cil et elle se contenta de se diriger vers la chambre du capitaine en question. Charity se sentit légèrement surprise mais après tout, cette servante avait du apercevoir quelque chose. Elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois leur servir à manger où changer ses draps, pensant à chaque fois à lui parler sans jamais trouver l'occasion. Mais celle-ci avait du bien les remarquer et remarquer ce qu'il se passait entre eux. A Londres, si un serviteur avait vu une chose pareille, les rumeurs auraient littéralement explosé et ça se serait vite transformé en scandale. Mais rien dans les Caraïbes n'était comme en Angleterre.

Charity et la servante transportèrent rapidement tous ses vêtements dans la penderie de Julien dans sa chambre, et elle remarqua rapidement avec surprise que la penderie était un peu juste. Julien avait pas mal de vêtements, pour un homme, notamment des capes plus rutilantes les unes que les autres. Qu'il ne portait jamais, visiblement, puisqu'il ne quittait jamais sa cape rouge, cape que la servante avait prise pour la nettoyer de la pluie et de la boue qui l'avait salit, Charity étant bien trop petite pour éviter à cette pauvre cape de traîner par terre. Une fois que les vêtements fut rangée, la servante se tint debout devant elle et demanda sobrement :

\- Avez-vous faim, mademoiselle ?

Charity était alors agenouillé devant la cheminée de la chambre de Julien, touillant le feu avec un morceau de bois qu'elle jeta dedans avant de lever les yeux vers elle. Elle la regarda encore quelques secondes, et elle vit la servante froncer légèrement les sourcils, à la fois d'inquiétude et de désagrément sûrement. Il est vrai que se faire observer ainsi par une jeune dame qui jusque ici ne lui avait pas parlé devait être un peu étrange. Charity lui sourit, autant qu'elle put vu son état, et secoua la tête en murmurant :

\- Non, merci. J'attendrais le capitaine pour manger.

\- Il rentre souvent très tard, l'informa-t-elle, une expression troublée sur le visage.

\- Je sais, cela ne fait rien, acquiesça Charity en se relevant. Merci de m'avoir aidée. Au fait, quel est ton nom ? Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas te l'avoir demandée plus tôt.

La servante haussa cette fois-ci clairement les sourcils, visiblement surprise. Bien sur, ça ce n'était pas différent. On ne demandait pas les noms des serviteurs habituellement parce que cela n'intéressait jamais personne. Et c'est quelque chose que Charity avait toujours détestée, auparavant, ce qui fit qu'elle se sentit encore plus mal d'avoir négligé ce point jusque ici. A Londres, elle connaissait chaque nom de chaque serviteur de sa villa, même ceux qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Surtout ceux qu'elle n'appréciait pas, en réalité.

\- Je m'appelle Marine, mademoiselle, répondit-elle finalement, d'un air quelque peu résignée.

Le sourire de Charity s'élargit bien malgré elle et elle rétorqua d'un ton doux :

\- Marine. Tu es française aussi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un prénom magnifique. Tes parents devaient aimer l'océan.

Marine haussa les sourcils et dit tout bas :

\- Française de par ma mère. Espagnole de par mon père. Ils aimaient l'océan. Autrefois. Avant qu'ils ne meurent noyés dans un naufrage.

Charity sentit un léger malaise la prendre à ces mots. Elle s'en voulut encore plus. Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide à parler sans savoir. Elle avait rappelée un mauvais souvenir à cette fille sans le vouloir. Elle murmura, l'air contrit :

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler ça.

Marine eut un demi sourire apaisant, mais son regard était amer.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour m'en rappeler. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, mademoiselle, j'ai encore plusieurs corvées avant de rentrer chez moi. Lila viendra à mon départ, bien sur.

Lila. Charity fouilla dans sa mémoire et se rappela vaguement avoir quelque fois aperçu une autre femme aux cheveux noirs travaillant dans la nuit. Cela devait être elle. Elle hocha la tête à l'intention de Marine qui quitta la pièce rapidement tandis que Charity soupira. Elle se promit intérieurement de faire plus attention à cette fille à l'avenir. Elle ne sut pas trop pourquoi elle eut besoin de se faire cette promesse, mais elle le fit. Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle n'avait absolument pas faim, son ventre était encore bien trop noué pour cela. Elle avait envie de voir Julien. Tout en redoutant légèrement de le voir rentrer après tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Elle revoyait aussi nettement que si elle l'avait encore sous les yeux. Sa main tenant un poignard sous la gorge de son père. Sa main tirant un coup de feu dans la tête du quartier maître.

Elle se rendit dans le salon, allant s'installer sur l'un des canapés de velours rouges au milieu de la pièce, l'un en face de l'autre avec une petite table de bois au centre avec sur le devant deux fauteuils rouges. Elle songea à aller prendre un livre, mais l'envie de lire n'était absolument pas au rendez-vous ce soir. Ce qui était bien la première depuis… depuis toujours, lui semblait-il. Elle plia ses jambes sous elle et observa le salon. La pluie continuait de tomber contre les grandes vitres. Elle se mit à effleurer du bout des doigts l'immense plante verte posée juste à côté du canapé où elle s'était installée, et elle observa le grand tableau accroché au-dessus de la cheminée sans vraiment le voir. Ce tableau représentait un navire en pleine bataille navale. Elle en aurait adorée la beauté habituellement. Mais à cet instant, elle n'avait le goût de rien. Elle avait à nouveau envie de pleurer mais n'y parvint tout simplement pas. Elle se sentait vide. Totalement vide.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle entendit des pas lourds dans l'entrée de la villa et elle leva les yeux vers la porte du salon. Rapidement, elle entendit la voix de Marine parler et celle de Julien lui répondit, provoquant un frisson involontaire chez elle. Elle compta presque ses pas qui le mena rapidement jusqu'au salon et où il l'a découvrit assise sur le canapé. Il resta quelques instants sur le pan de la porte, la regardant d'un air qu'elle ne put déchiffrer. Il avait les cheveux humides, de même que sa chemise était si trempée qu'elle en était transparente. Une petite voix en elle lui demandait de se lever de se canapé et d'aller se jeter dans ses bras. Mais elle n'en fut pas capable. Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux et de se mettre à fixer le tapis et ses motifs rouges et or.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge, et finalement il s'avança dans la pièce, lentement, jusqu'à arriver près du canapé, lui cachant la vu de la cheminée. Charity inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Et la question qui la torturait depuis qu'elle avait quitté le campement il y a plusieurs heures sortit involontairement de sa bouche :

\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait assister a cela ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il se tenait debout sur sa droite, et elle se mit légèrement à trembler. Maintenant qu'elle était lancée, ce n'était plus la peine de faire marche arrière. En continuant de garder les yeux au sol, elle murmura, sa voix se brisant :

\- Etait-ce pour me punir ? De t'avoir désobéi à Cumberland, de t'avoir demandé d'épargner mon père ?

\- Pour te punir ? Ricana-t-il, sarcastique et légèrement moqueur.

Prise au dépourvu, Charity leva les yeux vers lui, et elle lui trouva un sourire à la fois amusé et amer sur le visage tandis qu'il secouait la tête en la regardant. Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé en face du sien, la table en bois entre eux, et croisa les jambes sans se départir de son sourire tandis qu'elle le dévisageait sans comprendre.

\- C'est exactement pour ce genre de phrases qu'il fallait que tu voies ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se relevant quelque peu pour mieux l'observer et répondit :

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Au début, je voulais préserver ton innocence, déclara-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu à ce quelque chose de si pur en toi… quelque chose qu'on voit rarement. Je voulais en faire sorte de te protéger du monde extérieur. Protéger le petit oisillon.

Un nouveau ricanement s'échapper de lui et il soupira.

\- Puis j'ai très vite compris que ce ne serait pas possible. Que si je continuais dans ce chemin, je ne ferais qu'une chose : te condamner. Dans un endroit comme ici, c'est impossible de rester innocent. Ça ne l'est nulle part, en vérité. Mais particulièrement dans les Caraïbes. Au contraire, il fallait que je fasse en force que tu deviennes plus forte. Plus rapidement adulte, malheureusement. Et bien sur, je tenais là par la même occasion l'opportunité de rappeler à mes hommes qu'on ne me désobéit pas, sauf si on est prêt en payer le prix.

Charity ne sut que répondre, le fixant quelques secondes silencieusement avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur le tapis. Si c'était cela devenir adulte, elle aurait peut-être préférée rester une enfant. Elle vit alors une rose à demi écrasé sur le sol et songea vaguement qu'elle devait venir de l'un des pots de fleurs qu'elle avait vu dans le coin du salon. Elle se sentit à nouveau partir loin du moment présent, et elle se pencha pour ramasser la rose, se mettant à la triturer entre ses doigts, la pliant, arrachant des morceaux et au bout de quelques secondes, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Sa vue devint flou de larmes et elle s'en voulut d'avoir envie de pleurer à nouveau. Elle comprenait bien ce que Julien lui avait dit. Ce qu'il voulait pour elle. Qu'elle soit forte pour affronter le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, monde dont elle commençait à peine à avoir un véritable aperçu. Cela avait commencé par sa captivité chez les pirates, et même si elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à Great Inagua, quelque part, ça se poursuivait ici. C'était quelque chose auquel ni elle, ni Julien, ni personne ne pourrait jamais échapper. La dure et cruelle réalité du monde, de la vie. Julien voulait la fortifier pour cela. Elle comprenait mieux, à présent.

Et pleurer comme une pauvre fille n'avait rien de fort. Rien du tout. Elle se sentit pathétique et misérable à cet instant et tritura alors la fleur plus fort entre ses doigts, détruisant ses pétales déjà chiffonnés, la réduisant en miettes. Elle sentit que des sanglots allaient la prendre et elle aurait voulu avoir plus de fleurs à détruire. Tandis qu'elle fixait ses propres mains réduisant en charpie cette pauvre fleur, elle vit et surtout sentit d'autres mains prendre les siennes, masculines, l'obligeant à lâcher la fleur. Julien s'était rapproché et l'une de ses mains vint alors prendre le menton de Charity afin de l'obliger à la regarder et elle ne vit plus le moindre amusement sur son visage. Juste de la résignation et de la douceur. Sa main glissa de son menton à sa joue, la couvrant et ses larmes débordèrent à ce contact chaud et rugueux, un contact qui lui avait horriblement manqué ces dernières heures.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, mon petit oisillon, murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je veux juste que tu sois assez forte pour survivre à ce monde. Mais je te promets que tant que je serais là, tu n'aura jamais à l'affronter seule.

Ses doigts essuyèrent ses larmes et elle le regarda longuement pendant quelques minutes. C'était le même visage qui avait abattu froidement ce pauvre quartier maître. Le même visage qui avait été si dure en torturant ce pauvre indigène dans le sous-sol, dont elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il était devenu. Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas le savoir. Pas ce soir, en tout cas. Elle en avait assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

Ses mots furent un réconfort pour elle, mais pas autant que son regard et le toucher de sa main sur sa peau. Elle savait qu'il disait vrai. Il connaissait bien ce monde, bien mieux qu'elle et elle ne savait probablement pas comment l'affronter, en effet. Si elle allait devoir s'endurcir pour y survivre, elle le ferait, même si elle constatait aujourd'hui que ce serait bien plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais il venait de le lui promettre, et elle voulait croire à cette promesse plus que tout. Elle n'aurait jamais à l'affronter seule, ce monde. Il serait là pour elle. Ils l'affronteront ensemble.

Elle leva alors la main et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, passant sa peau sur sa barbe piquante et elle se pencha pour saisir ses lèvres. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et prit son visage entre ses paumes, lui rendant son baiser avec force et elle sentit que leur distance lui avait manqué autant qu'à elle. Elle dut au bout d'un moment détacher ses lèvres des siennes afin de reprendre sa respiration et il l'attira alors contre lui, passant ses bras autour d'elle afin de la presser contre son corps dur. Charity se laissa aller à ce contact et posa instinctivement sa tête contre son épaule, sentant l'épuisement de la journée tombée d'un coup sur elle. Le fait d'être dans ses bras la rassurait. La réconfortait. Elle était épuisée, elle avait encore mal au souvenir bien trop frais de tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

Mais le fait d'être auprès de lui à nouveau l'apaisait. Elle sentait que les jours prochain n'allait pas être simple, qu'ils soit très proches où plus lointain dans l'avenir. Mais au final, cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Ils aviseraient au moment voulu.

Tout les deux.


End file.
